Quarto ao lado
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Capítulo 27 ON PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Chapter 1

_Oie!Tudo bom?Eu espero que vocês gostem dessa fic..._

_Os personagens de Inuyasha,infelizmente não me pertecem._

_Mas a fic pertence a mim e a Keith-chan._

_Se tiver alguma coisa parecida com outra fic eh pura coincidencia.Essa fic saiu da minha cabeça e com a ajuda da cabeça da Keith-chan!_

_Por favor,escreva as suas próprias fic,não plageiem as dos outros._

_Capítulo 1: A volta do meu "amado" maninho_

Lá estava eu andando com a minha mãe,meu pai e meu irmão.Estávamos dentro do nosso carro.Meu pai estava dirigindo e minha mãe estava do lado dele.Eu ia Atrás com meu irmão.Meus pais têm cerca de 40 anos,vou descreve-los:Meu papai tem cabelos castanhos escuros e grandes olhos cor de chocolate,tem a pele clara,um sorriso roxeado nos lábios,ele é bem alto,comparado a mim,claro.Ele sempre está sorrindo.Usava calça social preta e camisa social azul.Minha mamãe:-tem longos cabelos negros acho que vão até a cintura,tem olhos pretos,pele rosada,tem lábios avermelhados.Usava uma calça social azul,blusa branca e um casaquinho por cima azul tudo social.Meu irmão tinha cabelos castanhos escuros que nem o nosso papai,olhos pretos que nem os da mamãe,pele clara,lábios roxeados.Ele tinha 11 anos.Estava de calça preta e uma camiseta.Eu:Tinha cabelos negros cumpridos que nem os da mamãe,tinha olhos cor de chocolate que nem o do papai,lábios rosados que nem o da mamãe.Eu tinha 7 anos...Usava um vestido rosinha...

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido...Paramos num sinal,quatro homens apareceram armados,mandaram a gente sair do carro,nós saímos,eu não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.Os homens estavam todos de pretos e como era de noite...A rua estava praticamente deserta,tirando nós e aqueles três homens,pois um tinha levado o carro.Meu irmão não largava minha mão de jeito nenhum.Eles nos mandaram entrar numa travessa deserta,lá enquanto um homem espancava o meu pai,outro abusava da minha mãe,era horrível de se ver...O outro homem se aproximava de mim e de meu irmão...Disse que ia brincar comigo...Meu irmão se meteu no meio,disse pra eu correr até não agüentar mais e que eu não olhasse pra trás.Eu não queria ir...Ele me prometeu que estaria sempre ao meu lado...Enquanto ele falava essas coisas,ele apanhava do homem e eu chorava...Eu encostei nele pela ultima vez,o homem ia relar em mim,mas meu irmão se levantou.Eu comecei a correr...A ultima coisa que eu escutei foi meus pais e meu irmão gritarem pra eu correr,depois escutei três tiros.O chorava ainda mais...Eu não sabia o que aconteceu...Se estavam indo atrás de mim...Eu não olhei pra trás...Fiz o que meu irmão pedira...Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu corri...Só sei que minhas pernas se renderam e eu cai no chão.E lá fiquei chorando,apertei as minhas pernas contra o meu peito e as abracei bem forte,foi ai que eu vi,onde eu estava...Estava em frente a uma enorme mansão...Parecia ter dois andares...Foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de eu desmaiar.

Eu acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto,eu abri os olhos lentamente,eles ardiam muito,com certeza estavam vermelhos de tanto que eu chorei.Fui aos poucos olhando onde eu estava...Estava numa cama muito grande,parecia maior do que a de casal,tinha lençóis brancos bem delicados,com certeza eram de seda,atrás da cama tinha uma grande janela de vidro.Do lado esquerdo da cama tinha um criado mudo que tinha em cima um abajur.No canto da parede direita,perto da cama tinha uma porta,pelo estilo dela com certeza era de um closet.Do lado tinha uma mesa onde tinha um computador fechado vários papéis.Depois tinha uma estante cheia de pastas,na parede de frente a cama tinha outra estante com TV,DVD,som etc.Depois tinha uma porta,que era a saída,e depois se seguia uma enorme estante cheia de livros que era interrompida por uma penteadeira cheia de perfumes,cremes etc (a única coisa feminina no quarto),depois,a estante continuava até ao lado de uma porta,que parecia dar a um banheiro.

-Onde estou?

Pensei em me levantar,mas me sentia muito fraca,nem sei da onde tirei forças pra falar duas palavras.Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos,quando uma mulher alta,de pele branca,olhos castanhos,cabelos pretos soltos que iam até a cintura que tinham franjas que iam até as sobrancelhas,outras iam até acima do queixo,lábios rosas,parecia ser uma boa pessoa.Ela estava acompanhada de dois garotos,o menor tinha cabelos prateados,olhos cor de âmbar,orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça,parecia ser um menino meio tímido,devia ser um pouco maior e um pouco mais velho do que eu.O maior também tinha cabelos prateados,tinha duas riscas roxas em cada lado do rosto,uma lua crescente azul na testa,tinha olhos mais dourados do que o do outro menino,com certeza eram irmãos,mas o maior era sério,parecia ser mais velho que meu irmão,Hiroshi...

Mulher:-Que bom que você acordou,menina!Está com fome?

Mexi positivamente a cabeça,o olhar do menino mais velho me intrigava...

Menino mais novo:-Qual o seu nome?

-Rin...E o seu?

Menino mais novo:-Inuyasha...

Virei o rosto pro menino mais velho,eu não conseguia entender o olhar nem a expressão dele...

-Sesshoumaru...

Foi o que ele disse antes de sair.

Mulher:-Não ligue pra ele...Eu me chamo Izayou...Meu marido te encontrou na rua ontem,em frente a nossa casa...Já era muito tarde...O que aconteceu?

Rin:-E...Eu...Mãe?

O Inuyasha tinha ligado a televisão,estavam noticiando que ontem a noite tinha acontecido um assalto a família Yamamoto,uma das mais ricas famílias japonesas,falaram que três Yamamoto's estavam mortos,a herdeira das empresas de telecomunicações e de informática era a jovem Rin Yamamoto de apenas 7 anos,que está desaparecida...

Eu não pude conter minhas lágrimas...Eles tinham...Morrido...Hiroshi havia prometido que sempre estaria do meu lado...Ele mentiu...

14 anos se passaram,Rin agora estava com 21 anos.Izayou e Inutaisho a adotaram.Inuyasha tem 23 anos e Sesshoumaru 28,mas este mora nos Estados Unidos desde os 18 anos,onde fez faculdade e trabalha numa filial da empresa (de telecomunicações) do pai.Rin e Inuyasha fazem faculdade de telecomunicações e administração (é uma faculdade que eu inventei:2 faculdades em uma,dura 5 anos.) Rin está no 3º ano e Inuyasha no 5º.Sesshoumaru fez essa mesma faculdade,afinal,os três iriam tocar os negócios da família Izuma e Rin, além disso, tinha os negócios que herdara da sua família de sangue.

**Quarta-feira...**

TRIMMMMMMMM

Rin:-Ai...

Rin se levanta e trava o despertador,está num quarto bem parecido com o que acordara há 14 anos atrás,a diferença era que o outro tinha estantes cheias de livros,este tinha estantes cheias de bonecas e ursinhos,o quarto era um pouco menor que o outro e era rosa.Rin é uma mulher muito bonita,tinha o corpo perfeito,os cabelos batiam no meio das costas.Ela estava usando uma camisola enorme branca que tinha o desenho de dois gatinhos...Ela entra na sala de jantar usando uma calça jeans justa,blusa branca que deixa os ombros de fora,escrito 'Angel' na frente cheio de glitter e atrás o desenho de um par de asas,estava usando uma trança frouxa,deixando alguns fios caindo nos ombros.Segurava alguns livros e nas costas tinha uma bolsa preta.Lá encontrou Inuyasha,Izayou (já era visível alguns fios brancos) e Inutaisho (que era parecidíssimo com o Sesshoumaru.).Inutaisho estava na ponta,a sua esquerda tinha a Izayou e a sua direita Inuyasha.A mesa estava cheia de frutas,cereais,sucos,bolos,massas...

Rin:-Bom dia,pai!Bom dia mãe!Bom dia mano!

Iza,Inuy,Inut:-Bom dia!

Rin se sentou ao lado de seu material na cadeira ao lado.

Inutaisho:-Estava apenas te esperando,minha filha,pra contar lhes uma boa noticia...

Rin:-Ah!Então conte,pai!

Inutaisho:-O Sesshoumaru está voltando para casa!

Inuyasha que estava tomando suco de laranja engasgou.Rin nem se importou com a noticia,tratou de ajudar o irmão,batendo nas costas dele.

Inuyasha:-Obrigado,mana!

Rin:-De nada...

Inuyasha:-Mas da próxima vez,bate mais devagar...Pai,isso que é a boa noticia?

Inutaisho:-Mais é claro!Teremos a família inteira reunida novamente!Você não gostou da noticia?

Inuyasha:-Uh!Amei! --'

Inutaisho ignorou o cinismo do filho do meio.

Izayou:-E você,minha filha,gostou?

Rin:-Bem...Eu não o vejo a 10 anos,por mim...Tanto faz...Ele nunca se importou comigo mesmo...

Inutaisho:-Mas é claro que se importa!Sempre lembrou do seu aniversário!

Rin:-Porque mamãe sempre ligou pra ele,lembrando-o.Nos quatro anos que convivemos,mamãe sempre comprou o presente e mandava ele entregar...

Izayou:-Mas é claro!Ele era só uma criança...

Rin:-Mas o Inuyasha ajudava a senhora escolher e me entregava de livre espontânea vontade!Ele não!Me entregava e pronto!Nem falava feliz aniversario!E nesses 10 anos,ele só me mandou cartões virtuais,bonecas e bichos de pelúcia que eu tenho certeza absoluta que foi a namorada dele,Kagura,que escolheu!Ele nunca gostou de mim!E eu nunca gostei dele!Sempre tentava ser amiga dele e ele nunca deixou!Bom...Eu estou indo pra facul...

Izayou:-Mas você nem comeu direito...

Rin:-Não estou com muita fome,mãe - Disse se levantando.

Rin deu um beijo na mãe,no pai e no Inuyasha.Ela estava saindo quando o Inutaisho a chamou.

Inutaisho:-Rin...

Rin:-Oi!-Disse aparecendo na porta da sala.

Inutaisho:-Venha direto pra casa,faremos um jantar especial pro Sesshoumaru.

Rin:-Certo,mas eu não sei se vou participar desse jantar...Eu tenho que estudar...

Inutaisho:-Rin...Nada de desculpas...

Rin:-Certo,certo!Pelo menos eu não vou ter que esperar ele no aeroporto,né?

Inuyasha:-Infelizmente eu vou com eles...

Rin:-Olhe pelo lado bom Inu...

Inuyasha:-E tem lado bom?

Rin:-Você faz faculdade de noite então não vai participar do jantar...E por falar nisso...Só vai ser pra família né?

Izayou:-Sim.

Rin:-Ah!Graças a Deus…A Kagura vem com ele?

Izayou:-Não...Ela ainda não conseguiu transferência da faculdade e do trabalho,talvez ela só venha no final do ano...

Inuyasha:-Menos mal...

Inutaisho:-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:-Feh!

Rin:-Rss.O Inuyasha não foi com a cara dela...Pra falar a verdade nem eu,mas quando ela deixa a arrogância de lado,ela até que é meio legal...Estou com saudades das dicas que ela me dava...Bom to indo!Tchau pros que ficam...

Inu's e Iza:-tchau!

Rin chegou da faculdade morta de cansaço,pediu pra governanta da casa,Kaede que pedisse pra Misaki,a empregada,que levasse o seu almoço no quarto.Ela não queria encontrar com o Sesshoumaru enquanto almoçava,pois poderia passar mal...Entrou no quarto e foi direto tomar banho,quando saiu do banho só de roupão branco,o almoço estava em cima da mesa,era yakisoba...Rin comeu e começou a estudar de roupão mesmo,já que estava com preguiça de escolher uma roupa.Eram 16:48,quando Rin escutou vozes lá embaixo,identificou as vozes de Inuyasha,e dos seus pais.Tinha outra voz que com certeza era a do Sesshoumaru.Foi só pensar nele que Rin revirou os olhos.Pelas vozes,percebeu que Izayou tinha ido pra cozinha,com certeza ver como ia os preparativos pro jantar,Inutaisho foi pro escritório,trabalhar,Inuyasha ficou na sala assistindo TV e Sesshoumaru subiu,ela ouviu os passos no corredor que cessaram em frente a porta do quarto desde que era do lado do quarto de Rin.

19:53.Kaede bate na porta do quarto de Rin avisando que o jantar seria servido as 20:00 em ponto.Ela fez o mesmo com Sesshoumaru.Rin revirou os olhos.

Rin: "Não acredito que vou ter que aturar aquele olhar frio dele" -Eu mereço...

Rin entrou no closet e saiu de lá,usando um vestido rosa mesclado.Escovou os cabelos,não colocou jóias,pois achou que não eram necessárias.Desceu,entrou na sala de jantar,todos estavam lá.Rin olhou pro Sesshoumaru que também a olhou.

Rin: "Como ele está bonito...E frio como sempre..."

Sesshoumaru: "Está muito bonita,mas ainda parece uma criança."

Rin se sentou em frente a Izayou e ficou,infelizmente,do lado do Sesshoumaru.Rin só falava quando seus pais falavam com ela,com Sesshoumaru não dirigiu uma palavra, nem um olhar se quer.Este fez o mesmo com ela.

Izayou: "Eles estão um do lado do outro,mas parece que há uma muralha da China entre eles."

Izayou riu com o próprio pensamento,eles não eram seus filhos de sangue,mas eram de coração.

Izayou: "Nunca entendi o por que deles não se darem bem..."

Rin: "Aff...Parece que até a comida gelou por causa dele..."

Sesshoumaru: "Argh...Parece que até a comida pegou o cheiro insuportável dela...De flores silvestres..."

Quando acabaram de comer,ambos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e foram pro seus devidos quartos.Rin foi na frente,não queria olhar nem pra um fio de cabelo do Sesshoumaru.

Rin:-_Eu mereço..._

Sesshoumaru:-Falando sozinha,maninha?

Eles estavam em frente ao quarto de Rin.Rin estreitou os olhos se virou pra ele.

Rin:-Prefiro falar sozinha,a falar com você!

Sesshoumaru:-Então tome cuidado...Um dia desses dirá,de novo, que está vendo e escutando vozes...

Rin:-Idiota!Pensa que eu não sei que foi você que estava fazendo aquelas coisas pela sacada?!

Sesshoumaru:-Tem provas?Não!Então...E além do mais...Foi apenas uma brincadeira de criança...

Rin:-Você tinha 17 anos!Se você era criança,o que eu era?Recém nascida?

Sesshoumaru:-Quer mesmo que eu responda?- "Como amo irrita-la...Estava com saudades disso..."

Rin:-Você ainda me paga!Maldito!

Sesshoumaru:-Mais respeito com seu irmão mais velho...

Rin:-Ah me desculpe...Senhor Sesshoumaru...Devo respeito a você...Porque você é** bem mais velho **do que eu!Se saíssemos juntos,na rua,pensariam que você é meu tataravô...

Sesshoumaru:-Menina...Não me irrite...

Rin:-Ah é mesmo!Desculpe irrita-lo,senhor Sesshoumaru...O senhor já tem problemas do coração por causa da idade avançada não é mesmo?

Sesshoumaru estreito os olhos perigosamente,embora por dentro risse.

Sesshoumaru: "Vejo que minha volta será mais interessante do que eu pensei..."

Rin:-Boa noite senhor Sesshoumaru...

Ela entrou no quarto,ia fechar a porta,quando colocou os rosto pra fora.

Rin:-E senhor...Não esqueça de tomar todos os remédios:-O do coração,o da cabeça,as vitaminas e o outro,que pro senhor não pode faltar,o senhor só precisa tomar quando sua namorada chegar,irá precisar **muito **dele.

Rin tirou a cabeça da porta e a fechou e trancou logo,com certeza Sesshoumaru tinha se irritado...A noite estava quente então ela resolveu dormir com uma camisola mais curta,foi até o closet e saiu de lá vestindo uma camisola azul clara transparente,que mostrava que suas peças intimas eram brancas.Quando Rin olhou pra sua cama,teve um susto e quase não conseguiu conter um grito.

Rin:-Sesshoumaru!O que faz deitado na minha cama?!O que faz no meu quarto?!Como você entrou aqui?!

Sesshoumaru:-Você estava demorando,vim te dar um recado,pela sacada.

Ele disse isso sem se mexer da cama,onde fitava o teto só de bermuda branca.

Rin: "Pelo menos ele não olhou pra mim..."

Como se tivesse 'lido' os pensamentos dela,Sesshoumaru se virou pra ela,mas seu olhar sobre Rin não durou nem três segundos.Mesmo assim Rin corou.

Rin:-Qua...Qual é o recado?

Sesshoumaru:-Ah sim!-Disse se levantando e indo até a sacada-Vim te falar que as suas grosserias, de alguns minutos atrás ,terão troco.

Rin:-É guerra?

Sesshoumaru:-Vejo que não é tão lerda quanto antes...Sim...É uma guerra...Em nome dos velhos tempos...

Rin ia fazer uma provocação com a ultima frase que Sesshoumaru falou,mas ela mordeu o lábio inferior se controlando.

Rin:-Certo, eu só não quero mais passar o final de semana inteiro trancada com você no sótão...

Sesshoumaru:-Ora...-Se virou e entrou no quarto encarando Rin - Vai dizer que não gostava?

Rin:-Eu detestava!-Disse corando,por se lembrar de alguns episódios no sótão e por ele estar a encarando.

Sesshoumaru:-Menina...Sabia que é feio mentir?

Rin:-Mais feio ainda é entrar num quarto de uma mulher sem ser das convidado!

Sesshoumaru:-Mulher?-Olhando pros lados - Onde?-Olhou pra Rin de baixo pra cima,a qual corou violentamente - Só estou vendo uma criança com a qual estou conversando.

Rin:-Ora seu...SAIA JÁ DAQUI!

Sesshoumaru:-Com todo o prazer - Disse indo pra sacada - Ah!Mais uma coisa...-Colocando a cabeça pra dentro do quarto - Esse tipo de camisola não combina com crianças...

Rin:-FORA!

**Quinta-feira...**

Amanheceu,Rin acordou.Foi tomar banho,saiu do banheiro e foi pro closet,saiu de lá vestindo uma saia preta rodeada cheia de rendas e uma blusa simples azul clara que as mangas iam até os cotovelos,foi até a cozinha,pois ainda era muito cedo e as empregas ainda não haviam colocado a mesa na sala de jantar,e encontrou seu 'amado' irmão mais velho.Ela o ignorou,foi até a geladeira,pegou um jarro com um liquido rosa e se sentou à mesa que havia no meio da um pedaço de bolo,que estava em cima da mesa,tomou um copo de suco e saiu de lá sem nem dirigir o olhar a Sesshoumaru que sorriu quando ela saiu.Ela foi até o seu quarto,pegou sua bolsa preta e alguns livros.Na garagem encontrou de novo com seu irmão,ignorou de novo,entrou no seu carro prateado e saiu em direção a faculdade.Rin parou o carro num sinal fechado.

Rin: "Todos que eu conheço gosta de alguém ou namora:A Kagome gosta do meu irmão,Inuyasha;A Sango gosta do pervertido do Miroku;o Kouga namora a Ayame...Aff...Até mesmo o Sesshoumaru namora!Menos eu!Acho que vou seguir o conselho da Kagome e da Sango,vou dar uma chance pro Kohaku..."

Rin chegou na faculdade que ocupava um enorme quarteirão.Era um conjunto de vários prédios amarelos com 10 andares cada.Rin estudava no primeiro prédio,o que facilitava as coisas.Ela entrou no prédio e se dirigiu pro 6º andar.Entrou na sala F.Sentou-se na quarta cadeira do lado da janela.Um jovem entrou e se sentou atrás de Rin.

Rin:-Oi Kohaku!

Kohaku:-Oi Rin!

Rin:-Tudo bem?

Kohaku:-Tudo e com você?

Rin:-Também...Er...Kohaku?

Kohaku:-Sim?

Rin:-O convite pra ir ao cinema sexta,ainda está de pé?

Kohaku:-Ah!Claro!

Rin:-Então eu aceito!

Kohaku:-Er...Eu te...

Rin:-Passa lá as 9,daí a gente pega a sessão das 10!

Kohaku:-Certo!

Logo as aulas se passaram e Rin voltou para casa.Felizmente quando entrou na sala não viu o Sesshoumaru.Suspirou aliviada e foi para o seu quarto onde jogou sua bolsa em cima da cama.E ligou o som.

_Wow Wow Wow _

_Kitto Kitto daremo ga _

_Nanika tarinai mono wo _

_Urini kitai shisugite _

_Hito wo kizutsuketeiru _

_Wow Wow Wow _

_Aeba kenka shiteta ne _

_Nagaku kisugita no kana _

_Miji wo hareba naosara _

_Sukima hirogaru bakari _

_Kiss wo shitari _

_Daki attari _

_Tabun sorede yokatta _

_Atari mae no _

_Aishikatamo _

_Zutto wasureteita ne _

_Shinji aeru yorokobi mo _

_Kizutsukeau kanashimi mo _

_Itsuka arino mama ni _

_Aiseru youni _

_Time Goes By ... _

_Tsugou warui tokini wa _

_Itsumo iiwake shiteta _

_Soune sonna tokorowa _

_Futari yoku niteita ne _

_Yasuragi toka _

_Shinjitsu toka _

_Itsumo motomete take do _

_Kotoba no youni _

_Kantan ni wa _

_Umaku tsutaerarezu ni _

_Mou ichido omoidashite _

_Anna ni mo aishita koto _

_Arigatou ga ieru _

_Toki ga kuru made _

_Say Good bye... _

_Nokosareta kizuato ga _

_Kieta shunkan _

_Hontou no yasashisa no _

_Kimi ga wakaru yo kitto _

_Sugita hini sewo mukezu ni _

_Yukkuri toki wo kanjite _

_Itsuka mata waratte _

_Aeru to iine _

_Time Goes by... _

_Wow Wow Wow..._

_(wow...wow...wow..._

_certamente, certamente todos machucam os outros_

_esperando muito de algo que está incompleto_

_wow...wow...wow..._

_Quando nos encontramos nós brigamos, não é?_

_Fico pensando se talvez estive aqui por muito tempo._

_Se eu persistir, o espaço que existe entre nós_

_aumentará._

_Beijando, abraçando um ao outro. Talvez só isso_

_estaria bom._

_Sempre esqueço o jeito que eu deveria amar_

_e o prazer de acreditar um no outro_

_e a tristeza de machucar um ao outro_

_Algum dia espero que eu possa amar com mais confiança_

_O tempo passa..._

_A cidade, quando eu me sentia desajeitada eu sempre_

_dava desculpas_

_Percebe? Naqueles tempos nós realmente éramos_

_parecidos_

_É difícil te mostrar pensamentos e verdades só com_

_palavras_

_Me lembro mais uma vez, enquanto o sol se punha, você_

_disse "obrigado"._

_Por me amar tanto,_

_disse adeus._

_O momento, as feridas deixadas para trás_

_desapareceram_

_Certamente eu compreenderei o significado real da_

_bondade_

_Sem dar minhas costas para os dias que passaram,_

_não seria bom ver cada um rindo novamente?)_

Sesshoumaru estava no seu quarto lendo um livro,se desconcentrou por causa do som no quarto de Rin...Ela poderia deixar mais baixo,será que ela tinha deixado alto só pra irrita-lo?Mas Rin nem sabia que Sesshoumaru estava em casa,tratou de pegar na mochila um livro de capa vermelha e um caderno de capa branca foi pra mesinha do computador e lá começou a resolver os exercícios do livro,ficou lá quase a tarde inteira nem ao menos almoçou.Eram cinco horas da tarde quando Rin fechou o livro,não que tivesse muito dever,mas ela ficou lendo os próximos capítulos do livro e ficou fazendo os exercícios numa folha a parte.Ela não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo...Assim que soltou o lápis,Rin mexeu a cabeça pro lados ,levantou-se e decidiu tomar um banho...Saiu do closet com um micro short branco e uma blusa de alcinha vermelha,os cabelos estavam soltos e meio úmidos,molhando parte da blusa.De repente,lhe deu uma forte dor de estomago,lembrou-se que não comia nada desde o café da manhã...Foi pra cozinha...

-Inuyasha...Onde você escondeu as bolachas...

Ela estava na porta cozinha,olhando pra todos os cantos dela,abriu todos os armários até que uma embalagem colorida lhe chamou a atenção no armário cima do microondas.Ela pegou uma cadeira,subiu nela e abriu o armário.

-Baka!Tinha que colocar bem no alto e no fundo?

O armário ficava do lado esquerdo da porta,Rin não viu quando Sesshoumaru entrou,pois a porta do armário não lhe permitia isso.E Sesshoumaru,ficou lá parado...Olhando pra Rin (finjamos que ele não estava olhando pras pernas dela...).

Sesshoumaru: "Por que eu to olhando pra ela,eu na cozinha pra...Pra que mesmo?"

Rin sentiu que estava sendo observada,inclinou o corpo pra trás,só que ela não esperava ver o Sesshoumaru e perder o equilíbrio...Ela apertou bem os olhos,pois logo sentiria o chão frio nas suas costas,mas em vez de sentir isso,sentiu duas coisas quentes nas suas costas...Eras os braços do seu "amado" maninho.E ficaram assim por um tempinho,ele a segurando pelas costas,ela com os pés na cadeira e os dois se encarando...O contato visual foi quebrado quando os dois piscaram...Sesshoumaru a ajudou a ficar em pé e se afastou em direção a geladeira,Rin por sua vez,subiu de novo na cadeira,pegou o pacote de bolacha,desceu da cadeira e a colocou no lugar.Sesshoumaru guardou a jarra de suco que havia pegado,e se se sentou à mesa,em frente a Rin,que por sua vez estava comendo bolacha,não gostando daquele clima,abriu a geladeira pegou a jarra de suco,pegou um copo no armário ao lado,colocou suco no copo,guardou a jarra,quando voltou pra mesa,Sesshoumaru estava comendo suas bolachas.Ela fez um barulho que lembrava um rosnado,pegou o pacote da mão dele e saiu da cozinha,rumando pro seu quarto.

Inuyasha chegou meia hora depois,quando abriu a porta da sala,estranhou o "silencio", com a sua super audição,ele podia ouvir a televisão,que parecia vim do quarto de Rin,o chuveiro que parecia vim do quarto do Sesshoumaru,seu pai no escritório,digitado alguma coisa no computador e sua mãe no quarto,conversando com alguma amiga no telefone...Mas onde estavam os gritos?Os xingamentos?Inuyasha olhou pros lados...Nada quebrado ou fora do lugar...

"Sesshoumaru e Rin ainda não brigaram...Será que eles já se entenderam?Feh!É mais fácil o Miroku deixar de ser pervertido do que a Rin e o Sesshy se darem bem...Isso não vai dar certo...Os dois morando na mesma casa...De novo..."

O silêncio reinava sobre a sala de jantar,ninguém falava nada...Izayou e Inutaisho trocavam olhares cheios de significados,Sesshoumaru e Rin ignoravam esses olhares e um ao outro...

_**No quarto de Inutaisho e Izayou (depois do jantar)**_

Izayou estava sentada em frente à penteadeira onde escovava os cabelos,Inutaisho estava sentado na cama,observando a esposa que se vira pra ele...

Izayou:-Querido...

Inutaisho:-Sim,eu sei...Tenho medo que essa "paz" entre eles não dure muito tempo...Se é que eu posso chamar isso de "paz"...

Izayou:-Querido...Nós sabemos que logo vai começar a "guerra"...Mas eles,bem no final,irão se dar bem...

Inutaisho:-Sim,eu sei...Só espero que esse final não demore muito...Ainda não consigo entender o por que deles se odiarem tanto...Talvez seja por causa das brincadeiras,totalmente sem graça,que um fazia com o outro...

Izayou:-O amor e o ódio andam juntos...

Inutaisho:-Você acha que os dois...

Izayou sorriu e voltou a escovar os cabelos,se olhando no espelho...

Izayou:-Eu não acho...Eu tenho certeza...

_Eu irei postar a fic uma vez por semana,pois ela ainda está em fase de construção.Por favor mandem review's!!!Façam duas autoras felizes!!!!_

_Até sabado que vem!!!_


	2. Os castigos no velho sótão

**_Capítulo 2:Os castigos no velho sótão na casa dos Izuma(Parte I)_**

**Sexta-feira (Dia do encontro de Rin e Kohaku.)**

TRIMMM

Olhou pro relógio em cima do criado mudo branco,arregalou os olhos.

"Cinco horas da manhã!Eu mato quem mexeu no relógio..."

Tacou com tudo o relógio na porta do banheiro,a qual estava aberta e fez com que o relógio batesse na parede,quase quebrando um espelho...O barulho fez com que a pessoa do quarto ao lado,acordasse...

-Obrigada por me acordar Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru escutou e murmurou:

-De nada Rin...

Rin tentou voltar a dormir,mas não adiantava por dois motivos:  
1º perdeu o sono por causa do susto;  
2º queria matar o Sesshoumaru,mas não conseguia arranjar uma maneira bem dolorosa de mata-lo.

Desistiu de tentar dormir e de pensar em matar o Sesshoumaru,pois assim começava a pensar demais no iceberg ambulante.Levantou-se e tomou uma ducha fria.Quase gritou quando a água fria tocou em sua pele quente...Saiu do banheiro vestindo o roupão.E nesse meio tempo voltou a pensar no iceberg,ou melhor,como se vingar dele...Afastou um pouco a cortina branca...O sol estava começando a nascer,mas ainda estava escuro,afinal eram cinco e meia da manhã...

Foi até o closet...Vestiu uma corsário jeans simples e uma blusa ,estilo chinesa sem manga,com quadrados laranjas e brancos,círculos verdes e acabamento em verde.Calçou uma sapatilha preta,pegou o livro,o caderno e o estojo que estavam na mesa e colocou no mochila e saiu do quarto.Foi pra cozinha,onde preparou panquecas pra ela.

"O Sesshoumaru também gosta de panquecas...Ah!O que eu to pensando...Aff...Aquele idiota..."

Rin acabou colocando umas panquecas num outro prato...Assim que fez isso Sesshoumaru aparece na cozinha,de terno grafite,camisa branca e gravata azul clara (num sei se o terno é cinza,e se a gravata é azul clara,eu vi isso numa foto...).

Rin sentou-se e começou a comer as panquecas e tomar suco de laranja.Sesshoumaru sentou-se em frente ao prato que Rin havia colocado panquecas,começou a come-las,viu que Rin não falava nada.Sorriu de lado,com certeza ela lembrara que ele gostava de panquecas e deixara algumas pra ele...

Ambos terminaram de comer ao mesmo tempo,mas o que fazer agora?Passava das seis da manhã e ambos tinham que sair lá pelas sete,sete e meia...Rin decidiu ir pro jardim,Sesshoumaru foi pro seu quarto...

Rin ficou andando pelo jardim que tinha na frente da casa,depois foi pros fundos onde havia uma enorme piscina retangular,em volta havia algumas cadeira (aqlas que a gente deita,num sei o nome delas) e mesas,com guarda-sol, e cadeiras de madeira.Ela fica andando meio que sem rumo por láSesshoumaru acaba indo até a sacada do seu quarto e fica a observando.Ela percebe e decidi ir logo pra escola...

Rin entra em casa já passava da uma hora da tarde...Estava sem fome,então foi pro quarto onde foi fazer dever...Soltou o lápis às quatro horas da tarde...

"Daqui cinco horas o Kohaku vem me buscar...Eu não consigo me animar por eu ter um encontro...Espero não estar comentendo um erro..."

O estômago de Rin ronca...

-Ah!Ta bom!Eu vou comer alguma coisa...

Foi até a cozinha e revirando os armários achou um "tesouro".

-Nossa...Que milagre...Achei um lámen que o Inuyasha não comeu...

Ela começou a preparar o lámen quando o telefone lá na sala começa a tocar...

TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM

-Onde está a Misaki?Aff...Eu vou atender...

TRIM TRIM TRIM TRIM

Ela chega na sala e tira o telefone do gancho.

Rin:-Alô!

-...

Rin:-Alô!!

-...

Rin:-Alô!!!!!!

-...

Rin:-Alôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-...

Rin:-Aff.Idiota!Não tem nada pra fazer não????

Ela coloca o telefone de volta no gancho e volta pra cozinha.E...Ela pára na porta,ela não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam...

Rin:-Eu...Não...ACREDITO!

Sesshoumaru estava sentado,com o celular dele em cima da mesa,e ele estava,simplesmente comendo o lámen dela.

Rin:-SE-SSHOU-MA-RU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru:-Ah!Olá Rin!

Rin:-OLÁ?VOCÊ AINDA TEM A CORAGEM DE FALAR COMIGO?

Sesshoumaru:-O que...

Ele não consegue terminar a frase,pois a Rin parte pra cima dele,que tenta sair da cadeira,mas acaba caindo com Rin em cima dele.Sesshoumaru bate a cabeça com tudo no chão,Rin percebe que exagerou,se levanta e sai correndo...Sesshoumaru se levanta com a mão na cabeça...

Sesshoumaru:RIN!EU MATO VOCÊ!

E sai correndo atrás dela,que estava gritando...Ela no meio do caminho encontra com o Inuyasha que consegue desviar dela,que sem entender nada,se vira pra onde ela foi...Só não esperava que o Sesshoumaru viesse correndo atrás dele que se vira e...Sesshoumaru cai por cima do irmão...Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se levantam.Rin ri do alto da escada...

Sesshoumaru:-Sai da minha frente!

Inuyasha:-Não sem antes me contar o que...

Sesshoumaru:-Grr...

Inuyasha:-Pode passar...

Rin:-Sesshoumaru...Não...Ah!!!

E volta a correr em direção ao quarto dela...Quando ela entra,tenta trancar a porta,mas Sesshoumaru chega...Ela desistiu e se afasta da porta...

Rin:-Se...Sesshoumaru...Calminha...Amigo...

Sesshoumaru:-Grr...Rin...

Rin:-O...Oi...

Sesshoumaru:-EU TE MATO!

Rin:-Ca...Calma...

Ela se afasta mais e bate na cama...Sesshoumaru se aproxima...

Sesshoumaru:-Eu te mato!

Rin: "E...Eu não to com medo...Eu não to com medo!Eu vou enfrentar esse iceberg ambulante e é já!E sou EU que tenho que matá-lo:1º por mexer no meu relógio...2º por comer o meu lámen!" - EU QUE TENHO QUE TE MATAR!VOCÊ ME ACORDA AS CINCO DA MADRUGADA!COME O MEU LÁMEN E AINDA FALA QUE VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR!EU QUE VOU TE MATAR,ICEBERG AMBULANTE!

Sesshoumaru:-MAS EU TÔ COM GALO NA CABEÇA POR SUA CULPA!VOCÊ DEIXA O SOM ALTO SÓ PRA ME IRRITAR!E AINDA ME CHAMA DE ICEBERG AMBULANTE!SE ENXERGA,PIRRALHA!EU QUE VOU TE MATAR!

Rin sobe na cama.

Rin:-EU QUE VOU TE MATAR!

Sesshoumaru:-EU!

Rin:-EU!

Sesshoumaru:-EU!

Rin:-EU!

Sesshoumaru:-EU!

Rin:-EU!

Sesshoumaru:-EU!

Rin:-EU!

Sesshoumaru:-EU!

Rin:-EU!

Os dois:-E...

Inutaisho:-CHEGA!!!!!!!!!VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO PARECENDO DUAS CRIANÇAS!PRO SÓTÃO OS DOIS!

S e R:- MAS...

Inutaisho:-SEM MAS!PRO SÓTÃO!

Os dois se encaram,Rin desce da cama,os dois vão pro sótão de cabeça abaixa e Inutaisho os tranca lá...

Inutaisho:-Vão ficar aí até segunda!E ai de quem eu pegar tentando pular a janela!

Rin:-Mas pai...

Inutaisho:-Nem mais nem menos mocinha!

Rin:-Eu tenho um encontro!

Sesshoumaru:-Tem é?

Rin:-Quieto!

Inutaisho:-Devia ter pensado nisso antes de brigar com seu irmão!

Rin:-Ele não é meu irmão!E foi ele quem começou!

Sesshoumaru:-Eu?

Rin:-É e não se faça de santo!Que te santo você não tem nada!

Inutaisho desceu as escadas e trancou a porta que dava acesso ao sótão.

Izayou:-Querido...Você não exagerou?Eles não são mais crianças...

Inutaisho:-Izayou...Eu sei,mas eles se comportam como se fossem...Então eu os trato como crianças...

Izayou:-Até quando pretende deixa-los lá em cima?

Inutaisho:-Até segunda de manhã...

Izayou:-Inutaisho!

Inutaisho:-Ta bom...Até domingo à noite...

Izayou:-Inu-tai-sho!

Inutaisho:-Er...Até quando eles se entenderam...Ou até quando você quiser!

Izayou:-Assim está melhor...

_**No sótão...**_

O sótão era enorme (lógico cobria toda à parte de cima da casa...),havia várias janelinhas para que ventilasse,e duas janelas maiores nas extremidades da esquerda e da direita.O sótão estava cheio de caixas,algumas escritas brinquedos,fotos,arvore de natal,enfeites da arvore de natal,no teto havia algumas teias de aranha,sinal que a Misaki não limpava o sótão há um bom tempo,havia cadeiras,uma mesa de madeira num canto,carinhos de bebê,berços,uma poltrona bege,e um conjunto de sofá da mesma cor,só que o sofá de três lugares tinha uma enorme manga marrom...Na extremidade esquerda do sótão,embaixo da janela, tinha uma cama de solteiro com lençóis azuis claros e com alguns cobertores...

Rin se sentou na cama e constatou que ela não estava muito empoeirada.Sesshoumaru se sentou na poltrona que ficava perto da cama.

Sesshoumaru:-Com quem você tinha um encontro?

Rin:-Te interessa?

Sesshoumaru:-Se não interessasse eu estaria perguntando?Não!Então responda!

Rin:-E se eu não quiser?

Sesshoumaru:-O que custa responder?

Rin:-Por que quer saber?

Sesshoumaru:-Simples...Quero dar os pêsames pro garoto e falar que ele está cometendo pedofilia por sair com uma criança...

Rin:-_Idiota..._

Sesshoumaru:-Eu escutei isso,pirralha!

Rin:-Era pra escutar iceberg.

Sesshoumaru:-Menina...

Rin:-Velho...

Rin se levanta e passa por ele.

Sesshoumaru:-Cri...O que você está fazendo?

Rin:-Ora!Mexendo nas caixas...

Sesshoumaru:- É mesmo? ¬¬'

Rin estava sentada, abrindo uma caixa que estava escrita "fotos",que estava em cima do sofá manchado.Sesshoumaru se levantou e se sentou ao lado dela.

Sesshoumaru:-Lembra-se do que causou essa mancha?

Rin:-Aff...Como poderia esquecer?

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 FLASH BLACK o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Rin tinha oito anos de idade,estava na sala,sentada no num sofá de três bege,com a mão direita,segurava um copo de coca-cola e com a esquerda pegava pipoca que estava num pote em cima das suas pernas.Ela estava assistindo anime,qual? Sakura Card Captors.Rin estava rindo das atrapalhadas de Sakura no colégio...De repente,o Sesshoumaru aparece com um copo de Nescau na mão,pega o controle em cima da mesa e troca de canal,colocando num onde estava passando Dragoon Ball Z.Sesshoumaru pega o pote de pipoca da Rin,mas não esperava que ela começasse a puxar o pote..._

_Rin:-Solta!É meu!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Que seu..._

_Rin:-SOLTA!_

_Sesshoumaru:-NÂO!_

_Sesshoumaru puxa com força,e como ele era bem mais forte que Rin,acaba a puxando junto.Resultado:O pote de pipoca caiu em cima do Sesshoumaru junto com a Rin e o copo de coca dela e o copo de Nescau caiu no sofá.Izayou aparece na sala._

_Izayou:-Que gritaria é essa?MEU SOFÁ!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ela vai até os dois._

_Rin:-A culpa é dele!_

_Sesshoumaru:-A culpa é dela!_

_Izayou:-A CULPA É DOS DOIS!VOCÊS VÃO APRENDER A NÃO BRIGAREM MAIS!_

_Izayou pegou na orelha dos dois e começou a leva-los em direção a escada..._

_Izayou: "Pra onde eu vou leva-los?Já sei!Pro sótão!Eles vão pagar pelo meu sofá!Ah se vão!"_

_Ela continuou a leva-los pela orelha,sem deu ouvidos aos "ai" deles.Seguiu o corredor,abriu a porta que dava acesso ao sótão._

_Izayou:-Subam!_

_Os dois subiram e ela foi atrás.Eles pararam em frente à porta._

_Izayou:-Entrem!_

_Eles entraram,izayou parou na porta._

_Izayou:-Passarão a tarde aqui...Espero que aprendam a se comportarem!_

_Ela parecia calma,mas apenas parecia..._

_Izayou:-E não voltem a brigar nem estragar nada!Se não passaram dias aqui!_

_Ela fechou a porta,pegou o chaveiro,que tinha duas chaves,que estava pendurado ao lado da porta,trancou a porta com uma das chaves e trancou a porta de acesso com a outra._

_Rin (com voz chorona):-Idiota!Viu o que você fez?Assim eu não vou saber o que aconteceu com a Sakura!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Não enche!Eu fiquei sem ver o final de Dragoon Ball e ainda estou com a camiseta molhada de coca-cola._

_Rin:-Você mereceu!_

**0o0o0o0o0oooooo00o0o0o0oFim de flash black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshoumaru:-Descobriu o que aconteceu com a Sakurinha?

Rin:-Aff...Idiota!E você?Descobriu como terminou Dragoon Ball?

Sesshoumaru:-Não!

Rin:-Nem eu!

Sesshoumaru:-A culpa foi sua!

Rin:-Minha?Você troca de canal, pega a minha pipoca e ainda diz que a culpa foi minha?

Sesshoumaru:-Claro!Você ficou puxando o pote!

Rin:-Idiota!A pipoca era minha!A culpa foi sua!

Sesshoumaru:-Sua!

Rin:-Sua!

Sesshoumaru:-Sua!

Rin:-Aff...Quanta criancice...

Sesshoumaru:-Pela primeira vez na vida concordo com você...

Rin:-Aff...

Ela voltou a sua atenção pra caixa de fotos e viu que em algumas ela estava brava ou assustada.Sesshoumaru se levantou,pegou um álbum de fotos.E começou a rir,não melhor,a gargalhar.Inuyasha,Izayou e Inutaisho que estavam na sala,olharam pra cima assustados.

Inuyasha:-Ele está...

Inutaisho:-...rindo...

Izayou:-Não...Está gargalhando...

Inuyasha:-Ele matou a Rin!

Inutaisho:-Inuyasha...Menos...¬¬

_**Domo!Eu tive que dividir o capítulo 2 em duas partes(isso vai acontecer com os próximos 2 caps,se eu não me engano.)Eu(Satiko)que respondi as review's do cap.1.Talvez seja apenas eu que as responda(eu não quero dar mais trabalho para a Keith-chan).Posso dizer que essa fic terá alguns flach black's,músicas,quanto a ter hentai...Isso eu tenho que ver com a Keith-chan,mas talvez não tenha...E eu não sou muito boa para responder as review's...Sempre uso a expressão "Que bom",se alguém conhecer outra expressão ou palavra que tenha o mesmo sentido que essa me fale,pois ela já está muito desgastada...Bom,é isso...Perguntas,sugestões ou reclamações,deixe-nos uma review!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_DEPENDENDO DO NÚMERO DE REVIEW'S EU POSTO A OUTRA PARTE DO CAP.2!!!e EU NÃO SOU CHANTAGISTA,COMO O SESSHY ME DISSE!!!!_**

**Belinha chan:** É nossa primeira fic juntas!Sério?Ficou boa mesmo?Que bom!Bom,acho que esse capítulo responde a uma parte da sua pergunta.Eu posto um capítulo por semana,aos sabados.Beijos.

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Eu decidi postar uma vez por semana,pois a fic ainda não tem muitos capítulos..._in_**fe**lizmente a Rin não sai com o Kohaku...Quanto a Kagura...Bem...Espere e verá...  
Que bom que está gostando!!!  
Vc estava falando da sua fic,Simplesmente Amor???Pode ficar tranquila que nós não te plagiamos.A idéia da fic,saiu de um sonho que eu tive(pra falar a verdade,a maioria das minhas fic's são originadas dos meus sonhos...).Claro que existem fics parecidas...Mas identicas,só mesmo com plagio...Bom,espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.Beijos.

**Natykagomeinuyasha: **Que bom que você está gostando da fic!Espero que goste desse capitulo.Beijos.

**0 Kyouyama Anna 0: **Que bom!!!Demorei pra postar???Beijos.

**Nat: **Oie!Que bom que gostou!Continuarei postando todo sabado!Beijos.

**Patricia04: **Oie! Tudo bem e com você?Obrigada!E aqui está o capítulo!

**Bru-chan: **Oie!Obrigada!Que bom que você está gostando!Então,aqui está a continuação!Beijos!Ja ne!

**BeKiNhA: **É mesmo?Que bom!A fic nem a intriga entre eles acabará tão cedo,terá um clima,mas depois o ódio volta com tudo...**_Opa! _**Acho que eu escrevi demais...Rss...Acho que esse capítulo responde parte da sua pergunta...Beijos

**Juanna: **-.Mesmo que nós quiséssemos não poderíamos postar muito durante a semana,pois a fic está pequena ainda...E eu não quero que uma hora,eu tenha um bloqueio e deixe vocês na mão...Beijos

**Kgomehigurashi:** Oi!td bem e com vc?Que bom!!!Tchau!Beijos!!

**Hime Rin:** Oie!Que bom!Perfeito?Você acha?Calma,eles não irão se matar...Eu acho...Achou mesmo essa parte engraçada?Que bom!Era para ser mesmo,mas eu pensei que não tinha ficado engraçada...Obrigada!E aqui está a continuação!Beijos!

**Macah Potter:**Que bom!Promete mesmo!Sim,todo sabádo!-!Beijos!

**-Nay Black- : **Que bom!-!Atualizarei todo sabado...Beijos!

**Myttaro**: oi,tudo bem e com você?Que bom!Obrigada!Beijos!Ja ne!

**Deby-chan:** Oie...E como ela é sortuda!!Eu que queria morar na mesma casa que o Sesshy,no quarto ao lado do dele...Beijos...

**Natsumi Omura:** Obrigada por falar do paragrafo,eu tento deixar um bom espaço entre os paragrafos na parte de editar lá em Documents,mas quando posta não fica a mesma coisa...Aff...Me dá uma raiva...Claro que eu não fiquei com raiva de você!A 1ª parte do cap.2 responde a uma parte da sua pergunta...Mas posso garantir que eles não _faziam_ nada demais no sótão.Um beijo para você também!

_**Isso é tudo,até sabado que vem!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FAÇAM DUAS AUTORAS FELIZES,DEIXEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. CONTDO CAP2

**_Domo!!Eu me esqueci completamente de responder as review's...Mas sábado eu respondo todas as reveiw's certo???A razão pela qual eu esqueci,é simples,eu só iria postar a segunda parte amanhã,mas como eu irei ficar o dia inteiro fora,achei melhor postar hoje.E acabei me esquecendo das review's.Espero que gostem desse capítulo!!!Obrigada pelas review's e mandem mais!!!!_**

_**POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Izayou:-Eles devem estar vendo alguma coisa lá no sótão...Que fez ele gargalhar...

Inuyasha:-O que seria?Com certeza,ele arranjou uma maneira de matar a Rin de susto!

Inutaisho:-Eles estão se divertindo...

Inuyasha:-Correção...Ele está se divertindo.

Depois do susto por Sesshoumaru está gargalhando,Rin arranca o álbum da mão dele e arregala os olhos pra foto:Inuyasha com 11 anos,vestindo um quimono todo vermelho,Rin com 9,vestindo um quimono laranja e Sesshoumaru com 16 anos,usando um quimono branco,e estava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.O motivo?Rin estava gritando,com os olhos arregalados,pois tinha uma lagartixa no quimono dela.

Rin:-Era por causa disso que você tava gargalhando?¬¬

Sesshoumaru:-Claro!Lembra-se dessa festa na escola?A que o tema era a Era Feudal...

Rin:-Claro né!Você ficou me cutucando com aquelas malditas espadas de brinquedo!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oFlash Black 0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Izayou estava com um quimono que à parte de baixo era vermelha,a parte superior era azul e por cima tinha um pano rosa,ela estava andando entre as barrancas num jardim,procurava alguém.Mais a frente encontrou seu marido,Inutaisho,que usava um quimono branco,com um pano vermelho na cintura,onde levava do lado esquerdo duas espadas,nas costas levava uma terceira espada.Por cima do quimono havia uma armadura._

_Izayou:-Querido...Você viu as crianças?_

_Inutaisho:-Inuyasha foi com a Kagome pra barraca de comida e a Rin está brincando com os amiguinhas..._

_Izayou:-Quando eu disse crianças eu não me referi ao Inu...hihihi...Mas a Rin não está mais com as amiguinhas,e eu não encontro o Sesshy em lugar nenhum._

_Inutaisho:-Os dois devem estar brincando juntos..._

_Izayou:-Por que sempre que você fala isso eu tenho a nítida impressão que você quer dizer brigando e não brincando?_

_Inutaisho:-Que eu saiba eles não brigam desde o pequeno incidente com o sofá..._

_Izayou:-Pequeno incidente...Tive que comprar outro sofá...Mas eu não sei por quanto tempo eles não vão..._

_Sua frase foi interrompida,pois Rin passa correndo e atrás dela,Sesshoumaru sorrindo,segurando uma espada de brinquedo na mão e outra na cintura...Rin se esconde atrás de uma arvore._

_Rin:-Pára Sesshoumaru!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Não!Você colocou o pé na frente de propósito só pra eu cair!_

_Rin:-Não!Foi sem querer...Desculpa Sesshy..._

_Sesshoumaru:-Não me chame assim,Lin!_

_Rin:-Então não me chame de Lin,Sesshy!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Se o Kohaku pode,por que eu não posso,Lin?_

_Rin:-Pára Sesshy!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Pára você,Lin!_

_Rin:-Sesshy!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Lin!_

_Rin:-Sesshy!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Lin!_

_Rin:-Sesshy!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Lin!_

_Izayou:-PAREM OS DOIS!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Foi ela que começou!_

_Rin:-Não! Foi você!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Não!Você colocou o pé na frente pra eu cair!_

_Rin:-Já disse que foi sem querer!Você que começou!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Você!_

_Rin:-Você!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Você!_

_Izayou:-JÁ CHEGA!OS DOIS NÃO CONSEGUEM FICAR UM SEGUNDO JUNTOS SEM BRIGAR?RIN,NÃO ACHO QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEM QUERER!E VOCÊ SESSHOUMARU,DEVIA DAR EXEMPLO PRA ELA!PÁRA DE BRIGAR COM ELA,COMO SE TIVESSEM A MESMA IDADE!QUANDO CHEGARMOS EM CASA,VOCÊS VÃO FICAR DE CASTIGO NO SÓTÃO!FICARÃO UM DIA LÁ!ATÉ PARAREM DE BRIGAR!NÃO TERÃO SOBREMESA!_

_Sesshoumaru e Rin:-Mas..._

_Inutaisho:-Sem mais,crianças.Ouviram o que sua mãe lhes disse...Agora vamos que logo o teatro irá começar..._

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim de flash black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rin:-Foi o primeiro dia que a gente passou a noite aqui...

Sesshoumaru:-Eu me lembro...Você estava um tanto quanto nervosa...

Rin:-Claro!Ou você acha que eu gostava de ficar um bom tempo perto de você?

Sesshoumaru:-E não gostava?

Rin:-Aff...Claro que não!

Rin olha por cima do sofá pra janela...

Rin: "Está anoitecendo..."

Sesshoumaru:-O que foi?

Rin: -Ahn?Nada...

Eram oito horas quando Misaki apareceu com uma bandeja com o jantar.Misaki era uma empregada que aparentava ter uns 45 anos.Tinha cabelos castanhos com aparentes fios brancos,tinha olhos pretos,era baixa e um pouco acima do peso.Ela colocou os pratos em cima da mesa de madeira e saiu,voltou uns cinco minutos depois,trazendo uma jarra de suco e copos.Saiu sem falar nada.Rin e Sesshoumaru jantaram em silencio,lançando às vezes um olhar de puro ódio um pro outro.Deu nove horas quando o Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro familiar...Rin estava batendo no colchão pra ver se saia a poeira e Sesshoumaru sentado na poltrona...

Sesshoumaru:-Não está tão empoeirado...

Rin:-Não imagina...

Sesshoumaru:-Você ia sair com o Kohaku não é mesmo?

Rin:-Como você...

TIM TOM

Sesshoumaru:-Eu vou falar pra você,o que eles estão dizendo...

_**Lá embaixo...**_

Misaki:-Pois não?

Kohaku:-Er...A Rin está?

Aparece o Inutaisho e Izayou...

Inutaisho:-Sim,ela está,mas está de castigo.

Kohaku:-Ca...Castigo?

Izayou:-Oh sim!Rin e Sesshoumaru estão de castigo...

Kohaku:-Mas senhora,não acha que eles já estão crescidos pra ficarem de castigo?

Inutaisho:-Eu também acho isso,mas se eles se comportassem como adultos...

Izayou:-Mas,o que você gostaria com a Rin?

Kohaku:-Bem...Nós íamos ao cinema...

Inutaisho:-Entendo...Mas quais são suas intenções com nossa filha?

Kohaku:-As...As melhores possíveis...Senhor...

Inutaisho fazendo pouco caso:-Sim,sim claro.Mas como já dissemos, ela está de castigo...

Kohaku:-Oh,claro!Er...Então...Boa noite!

Inutaisho e Izayou:-Boa noite!

Mal Kohaku se vira e Inutaisho já está rindo.

Inutaisho:-Huhauhuahuha você viu a cara dele quando eu perguntei quais eram as intenções dele com a Rin?

Izayou:-Eu vi sim querido...

Inutaisho:-Ele ficou com medo de mim.Huahauhuahuhuahua

Izayou:-Querido,menos ¬¬

_**De volta ao sótão da Familia Izuma...**_

Rin continuava a bater no colchão,mas agora de raiva...

Rin:-EU NÃO ACREDITO! - Respira fundo. - QUE O PAPAI FEZ ISSO! COITADO DO KOHAKU!

Sesshoumaru:-Coitado?O que você esperava?Nosso pai está preocupado com você!Além do mais,se ele ficou com medo isso mostra que ele é um fracote! Não presta pra você!

Rin:-Ah,claro!E como é que você sabe quem presta ou deixa de prestar pra mim?

O nariz dela começava a coçar...

Sesshoumaru:-...

Ele não respondeu,afinal,o que tinha dado nele para falar um coisas dessas?

Sesshoumaru:"Pelo menos ela está de castigo comigo

E Sesshoumaru , por algum motivo desconhecido , estava gostando disso.Mas ele não sabia se era por ela estar ali,com ele ou por ela não ter saido com o Kohaku,ou,ainda,por ela estar extremamente chateada,agora...

Sesshoumaru estava sentado na poltrona,de olhos fechados e Rin estava vasculhando as caixas,mais pro lado direito.Ela começa a escutar o barulho de alguma coisa se mexendo.

Rin:-Pára com isso Sesshoumaru!

A luz do lado onde Rin estava era mais fraca do que a do lado do Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:-Eu não estou fazendo nada,Rin. - Respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

Rin:-Oh! Claro que não!Eu não caio mais nessa,Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru:-Eu já disse que eu não estou fazendo nada! - Respondeu ainda de olhos fechados,mas era visivel uma certa irritação na voz.

As luzes começam a piscar.Rin começa a ficar com medo...

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos e fita Rin de costas...

Sesshoumaru:-Vai me dizer que ainda tem medo do...

AS luzes se apagam.

Sesshoumaru:-Escuro...

Rin se vira e "encara" Sesshoumaru.

Rin:-Idiota!Não teve graça!Acende essa luz!

Sesshoumaru:-Claro que não teve graça,maninha,já que eu não fiz nada...

Rin:-Sei,sei!

Ela começa a andar,Sesshoumaru acha graça,pois ela está com as mãos em frente ao corpo pra não bater em nada,mas acaba batendo o pé numa caixa.Ela murmurra uns xingamentos.

Sesshoumaru:-Se continuar a falar essas coisas,nosso pai vai lavar sua boca com sabão quando sairmos daqui.

Rin:-Ah,cala a boca,Sesshoumaru!Você bem que poderia me ajudar!Mas o TODO PODEROSO LORD SESSHOUMARU,não ajuda os humanos!

Sesshoumaru:-Menina...

Rin:-O que foi,velho?

Pela pouca claridade que passava pelas janelas,Rin viu o vulto do Sesshoumaru se levantando.A parte ,onde estava Sesshoumaru,estava mais clara,pois não havia caixas em frente as janelas que impedissem a entrada da luz da rua e da lua.

Rin:-O que você vai fazer velho?

Sesshoumaru:-Te mostrar que não fui eu que apaguei as luzes,menina.

Rin:-Feh!

Sesshoumaru:-Está passando muito tempo com o Inuyasha...

_-EU OUVI ISSO SESSHOUMARU!_

Disse Inuyasha,de algum lugar lá em baixo.

Sesshoumaru:-Eu sei,maninho querido,eu sei...

Sesshoumaru parou do lado da porta e começou a apertar o interruptor.Mas as luzes não acendiam.

Sesshoumaru:-Satisfeita?

Ele se aproximou dela.

Sesshoumaru:-Venha pra cá,está mais claro. - Disse estendendo a mão para ela.

Rin:-Não preciso da sua ajuda...

Ele começa a baixar a mão,quando outro barulho de algo se mexendo,faz Rin agarrar-se ao braço de Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru:-Isso me faz lembrar da primeira noite nossa...Aqui...

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flach Black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

_Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam de pijamas,o dele branco e o dela rosa.Ambos estavam de pé,Rin estava olhando pra janela que ficava em cima da cama,dava pra ver a lua.Sesshoumaru estava há uns dez passos atrás de Rin.Ambos tinham uma expressão emburrada,tinham acabado de brigar mais uma vez._

_Sesshoumaru:-Uma criança,como você,já deveria estar dormindo._

_Rin:-E um velho,como você,também!E aqui não tem onde dormir! - Disse virando-se pra ele._

_Sesshoumaru:-Ah não?Ta vendo esse negócio atrás de você?Chama-se cama e serve pra dormir._

_Rin:-Idiota!Eu sei!_

_Sesshoumaru:-Não parece..._

_Rin:-Aff...Está empoeirada!_

_Sesshoumaru:-E???_

_Rin:-Se eu dormir ai,meu nariz vai começar a coçar até não poder mais..._

_Sesshoumaru:-Eu não posso fazer..._

_As luzes se apagam,Sesshoumaru começa a fazer uns barulhos pra assustar a Rin...Mas pára quando sente algo agarrando a sua cintura.Ele olha pra baixo,e com a sua super visão,vê Rin o abraçando.Ele sente o cheiro de medo,vindo dela...Rin o abraça mais forte.Ele se espanta com a reação dela que começava a tremer..._

_Rin,com voz chorona:-Eu...Eu to com medo..._

_Sesshoumaru dá um leve sorriso e a abraça forte.Ele não poderia contar que era ele que estava fazendo os barulhos,ela nunca iria perdoa-lo._

_Sesshouamru:-Não precisa ter medo...Eu...Vou proteje-la._

_Ele encostou-se no sofá,sentou-se no chão,puxa Rin pra que ela sente-se entras as pernas dele e durma ali._

**Rin interrompe o flach black:**-Mas era você que fazia os barulhos!

Sesshoumaru:-Naquela vez sim...Mas era apenas um pequeno detalhe...

Rin:-Aff...

**Continuação do flash black:**

_O dia amanheceu,os raios entravam no sótão bem em frente a duas pessoas dormindo.Rin estava com o rosto de lado,mas Sesshoumaru não e foi o primeiro a acordar.Olhou pra Rin e deixou escapar um meio sorriso.Levantou-se com cuidado para não acorda-la.Foi até a porta,girou a maçaneta,a porta já estava aberta,sorriu e saiu de la´,deixando a porta aberta..._

_Cerca de meia hora depois,Rin acordou,esfregou os olhos tentando se lembrar do que acontecera.Ah sim!Se lembrou do castigo,de ter ouvido uns barulhos,de ter abraçado o Sesshoumaru..._

_Rin corou ao se lembrar disso,levantou-se e viu a porta aberta,saiu e foi pro seu quarto onde tomou banho,quando saiu do closet com uma mini saia jeans rodeada e uma blusinha vermelha com listras amarela de manga cumpreida,olhou pro relógio,eram quase oito horas da manhã.Amarrou o cabelo num rabo alto e saiu do quarto._

_"Ele deve estar tomando café da manhã.."_

_Sorriu e foi em direção a sala de jantar onde provavelmente,Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha e os pais deviam estar.E estavam,quando entrou todos olharam pra ela,por causa da roupa e do cabelo,ela parecia bem mais nova do que realmente era.Rin olhu pra todos,mas quando olhou pra Sesshoumaru,ele já estava comendo de novo..._

_Deu um suspiro desanimado e sentou-se pra comer ao lado de Izayou,de frente pra Inuyasha.Todos naquela casa,pensavam que Rin e Sesshoumaru já tinham se acertado,pois ficaram sem brigar durante alguns dias já que Sesshoumaru "fugia" de Rin._

_Mas eles estavam enganados...Cinco dias depois,lá estavam eles,de novo, no sótão e brigando,de novo._

_Rin:-Idiota,velho,imbecil,insensivel,bobo,tonto,sonso,sem coração,convencido,egoista,esnobe,coração de pedra._

_Sesshoumaru:-Acabou?Como posso ter coração de pedra,se você falou que eu não tenho coração?_

_Rin:-Aff...IDIOTA!VOCÊ ENTENDEU!VO-CÊ É O MAI-OR I-DIO-TA QUE EU JÁ VI!IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! _

_IDIOTA! IDIOTA! _

_Sesshoumaru:-SE EU SOU O MAIOR IDIOTA QUE VOCÊ JÁ VIU,POR QUE ME ABRAÇOU AQUELE DIA?_

_Rin:-AFF.IDIOTA! EU TAVA COM MEDO! QUERIA QUE VOCÊ ME PROTEGESSE!_

_Sesshoumaru:-PROTEGER?PROTEGER DO QUE?OU DE QUEM?MENINA IDIOTA!ERA EU QUE FAZIA AQUELES BARULHOS SÓ PRA TE ASSUSTAR!FICO COM TANTO MEDO QUE NEM PERCEBEU QUE ERA EU?QUEM É IDIOTA AGORA?_

_Rin:-SEU..._

_Rin virou-se de costas e se sentou na cama empoeirada,nem ligou quando o seu nariz começou a coçar.O cheiro do sótão e o cheiro de Rin começaram a se misturar com um cheiro salgado._

_Sesshoumaru:-Rin...Eu..._

_Ele não conseguia pedir desculpas,em 16 anos de vida,pediu raríssimas vezes desculpas pra quem.Sesshoumaru deu uns passos em direção a Rin._

_Rin:-Sai de perto de mim! - Disse jogando o travesseiro empoeirado na cara do Sesshoumaru,de um sorrido triste quando o ouviu espirrar._

_Levantou-se e foi bem pro lado direito do sótão,sentou-se na janela,que era rodeada de caixas,dificultando qualquer adulto que quisesse ir até Rin.Sesshoumaru ficou um tempo observando-a,suspirou e se jogou na poltrona.Logo o cheiro salgado se espalhou pela casa e assim que Inutaisho chegou em casa,subiu pro sótão._

_Inutaisho:-Rin!_

_Rin:-Pai!_

_Ela correu em sua direção,pulou no seu pescoço,Inutaisho ia saindo,antes deu um olhar pra Sesshoumaru como se disesse "depois nós vamos ter uma conversa...".E saiu com Rin ainda pendurada em seu pescoço._

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 Fim do flach black 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0**

As luzes se acendem,Rin soltou o braço de Sesshoumaru e foi em direção ao sofá,ele,à poltrona.Rin começou a ver umas fotos,mas logo pegou no sono.Sesshoumaru que estava de olhos fechados,abriu os olhos assim que percebeu que ela dormira.Rin estava ,com a cabeça jogada pra trás e um album de fotos em cima das pernas.Aquela não era uma posição muito boa para se dormir...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e foi até ela,tirou o album de fotos das pernas dela,colocou na caixa,a qual ele colocou no chão e delicadamente a deitou no sofá.Quando ela acordasse iria ter uma bela crise de coceira no nariz,mas isso era o máximo que o Sesshoumaru podia fazer,ou pelo menos achava.E voltou pra poltrona...

O dia amanheceu,era uma manhã de sábado nublada,o sol saia algumas vezes.Rin acordou primeiro,esfregou os olhos,sentou-se...Ficou olhando ao redor enquanto se lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu,olhou para a janela,já devia ser umas oito e meia.Se levnatou, mas quando começou a caminhar,bateu o pé na caixa de fotos.Se sentou no sofá e levou a mão ao pé

"Estranho...Essas caixa não estava no sofá?"

Sesshoumaru:-Você não consegue fazer nada,sem fazer barulho não é mesmo?

Rin:-Aff...Não me estressa logo de manhã,Sesshoumaru! - Disse se levantando,e andando com certa dificuldade até a porta.Girou a maçaneta e percebeu que a porta estava aberta.

Rin:-Graças a Deus! - Disse abrindo a porta.

Sesshoumaru:-Ora!Vai me dizer que não gostou de passar a noite comigo? - Disse fechando a porta e descendo as escadas atrás de Rin.

Rin:-Você quer que eu fale a verdade? - Disse abrindo a porta que dava acesso a escada.

Sesshoumaru:-Por favor... - Disse enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor

Rin:-Uau!O grande Lord Sesshoumaru,senhor das Terras do Oeste,falando por favor pra uma humana?

Os dois pararam em frente ao quarto do Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin...

Rin:-Que?

Sesshoumaru:-Menos...¬¬'

Rin:-Ué!Eu só disse a verdade...Se nós morássemos na Era Feudal,você seria Lord Sesshoumaru,senhor das Terras do Oeste...

Sesshoumaru:- Rin,acho que você anda vendo muito anime ¬¬

Rin:-Idiota!O que tem demais assistis anime?

Sesshoumaru:-Ah,Rin!Você fugiu do assunto!

Rin:-Você também!

_**Lá embaixo,na sala de jantar...**_

Izayou:-Eles já estão brigando?

Inutaisho:-Estão conversando...

Inuyasha:- Não é uma conversa,digamos,que normal...Mas eu nunca imaginava que eu viveria pra escutar o Sesshoumaru dizendo "por favor".

Izayou:-Pois é... Pois é...Apenas Rin poderia fazer isso...

Inutaisho:-Querida,o Sesshoumaru foi sarcastico quando disse por favor...

Izayou:-Você tem certeza?

Inu's:-?

Izayou:-Bem,falando nessas coisas...

Inu's:"Que coisas?"

Izayou:-Inu,querido,você está gostando de alguma jovem?

Inuyasha: ÔÔ'

Inutaisho:-É mesmo filho...Como anda você e a Kagome?

Inuyasha: 0ô'

Izayou:-Kagome?Oh meu Deus!Eu adoro ela!Vou amar te-la como nora!

Inuyasha: Ô0'

_**No andar de cima...**_

Sesshoumaru:-Mas você mudou de assunto primeiro!Responda a minha pergunta!

Rin:-Primeiro as damas!Responda a minha!

Sesshoumaru:-Primeiro os mais velhos!responda!

Rin:-O que você perguntou?

Sesshoumaru:-_Eu mereço..._Gostou de passar a noite comigo?

_**na sala de jantar:**_

Inuyasha estava tomando suco de laranja e Inutaisho café,quando Sesshoumaru pergunta,os dois engasgam.

Izayou:-Oh!O que foi?

Inutaisho:-Eles...

Inuyasha:-Não...Se odeiam...

Izayou:-O amor e ódio andam juntos...

Embora Izayou não sou exatamente o que Sesshoumaru havia falado, ela,na área afetiva dos filhos,tinha uma certa intuição pra essas coisas...Os Inu's se entreolharam e olharam pra ela sabia?

Inuyasha:-Mas eu não escutei nada durante a noite toda...Só as brigas deles...

Inutaisho:-Eu também...

Izayou:-Vocês dois,ficaram vigiando eles?

Inuyasha:-De certa forma mãe, tínhamos medo que eles se matassem lá em cima...Ta,ta bom!Eu tinha medo que eles achassem os meus brinquedos e os quebrassem um no outro...

Inutaisho:-Eu que eles achasse os meus troféus de kendô...

Os dois olharam pra ela.

Inuyasha:-Mas,e você...

Inutaisho:-Também ficou os vigiando,não é mesmo?

Inuyasha:-Ficou alerta a qualquer barulho não é?

Inu's:-Por que?

Izayou:-Já pensou se eles quebrassem todos os móveis que estão lá?E os carrinhos de quando Inuyasha e Sesshumaru era bebês???Se eles os quebrasse,eu não iria suportar,menos ainda se fosse o conjunto de vasos milenares que você me deu no noso primeiro aniversário de casamento!

_**No andar de cima:**_

Sesshoumaru:-E então não vai responder?

Rin:-Claro,mas estou pensando numa resposta...Para que você não fique magoado...

Sesshoumaru:-Ora!Não vai dizer que não gostou da nossa primeira noite juntos depois de tanto tempo?

_Inuyasha começou a tossir,lá embaixo.Sinal que ele tinha se engasgado de novo..._

Sesshoumaru:-Inuyasha!Toma o seu café!E pára de escutar a conversa dos outros!

_Inuyasha:-Cof...Cof...Eu não estava escutando nada!_

Sesshoumaru:-Claro,imagina!Mas voltando...Responda,Rin.

Rin:-Sinceramente?

Sesshoumaru:-Claro!

Rin:-Jura que não vai tentar fazer nada?

Sesshoumaru:-Juro.

Rin:-Ai,que bom!POIS EU DETESTEI PASSAR A NOITE COM VOCÊ!PREFERIA UM BILHÃO DE VEZES TER SAÍDO COM O KOHAKU OU ATÉ MESMO COM O HENTAI DO MIROKU!

Rin deu dois passos e entrou no seu quarto,deixando um Sesshoumaru com olhos muito perigosamente estreitados.Ele entrou no quarto,massageou os ouvidos e escutou o chuveiro do quarto de Rin.Sorriu perigosamente e também foi tomar um banho,quinze minutos depois,ele já tinha saído do banho,Rin não.Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos.

Sesshoumaru:-Por que as mulheres demoram tanto?

Ele voltou a sorrir e foi em direção a sacada...

Rin estava esfregando bem o cabelo,parecia que o cheiro de mofo do sofá tinha grudado em seu cabelo.Ela se perguntava por que de ter gritado com o Sesshoumaru,se eles estavam conversando "normalmente".Talvez fosse porque no momento em que ele perguntou,ela se lembrou da primeira noite deles no sótão,quando ainda eram "crianças".E que também tinha se lembrado da hora que agarrou o braço dele na noite anterior,na hora que sentiu o braço forte dele,o perfume dele...

Rin:"CHEGA!CHEGA DE PENSAR NESSE IDIOTA!"- _Ele não merece que que pense nele..._

Saiu do chuveiro,procurou o roupão,mas não o encontrou.

Rin:"Droga!Devo ter esquecido no closet..."

Quando abriu a porta quase deixou a tolha cair...

Rin:-Maninho,querido,sabe o siginficado da palavra "porta"?

_**POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**  
POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**  
POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**  
POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**  
POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**  
POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**  
POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**__**POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__**  
POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**__**POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**__**POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!MANDEM REVIEW'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. A estranha paz na casa dos IzumaParte I

_**Eu respondi as maioria das review's,do cap.2, por e-mail as que eu não consegui,responderei aqui(desculpas se foram mal feitas as respostas,mas eu to com pressa,eu tenho que fazer janta!!!):**_

**Mah-sama: _Oie!Que bom!Espero que goste desse capítulo!_**

_**Beijos!E obrigada pela review!**_

**Deby-chan: _oie!Que bom que está gostando da fic,acho que as suas perguntas foram respondidas no post anterior.E desculpe-me se a minha frase anterior pareceu grossa...Não foi minha  
intenção...Beijos e obrigada e pela review!_**

**Srta.Jessica: _Olá!obrigada!Que bom!Logo estarão postados!Obrigada novamente!beijos e obrigada pela review!_**

**Sakura-monstrenga: _Oie!obrigada!Rss a gargalhada do Sesshy...Eu nem sei porque eu coloquei isso...Mas ficou bom né?Beijos e obrigada pela review,amiga!_**

**BeKiNhA : _Oie!_**

_**Uffa!Que bom!Mas o capítulo tinha ficado muito grande...15 páginas!!!!Obrigada!Não demoraremos!Beijos e obrigada pela review!**_

**Myttaro : _Oie!Que bom!E aqui está o proximo cap.!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!Ja ne!_**

**Nadeshiko Amamya : _oie!Calma...Que bom que está gostando da fic!BEIJINHOS ENTRE A RIN E O SESSHY?JÁ???HAHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHUA Ainda vai demorar MUITO(se depender de mim,tenho que ver com a Keith-chan...).Vou fazer os dois brigarem muito,ainda!Huhuhuhuu.MAS...Pra você não achar que eu sou má...Leia esse capítulo...Poderá ocorrer isso outras vezes,mas não sei...hauhauhauhuhau_**

_**Obrigada!!**_

_**Beijos!Obrigada pela review!**_

**Hinata-chan : _oie...Eu não sei se vai demorar muito,mas ocorrerá cenas que o clima vai esquentar entre eles...Nossa,o que eu to falando!Eu não escrevi nada disso(ainda...)!Também são o meu casal favorito!Ahn...Hentai???Ih...Não sei não...Eu tenho que ver com a Keith-chan e também eu nem sei escrever essas cenas...Beijos e obrigada pela review!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Respostas das review's do cap.2 Parte II:**_

**0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0: _Oie!Amiga,eu to ficando com medo de você...se abaixa na mesa e deixa apenas os olhos aparecendoPor mim,eu postaria todo santo dia,mas eu não posso...A fiz tá pequena ainda(pequena em número de capítulo,mas de páginas...O capítulo 2 teve 15 páginas...).Bom,ta aqui o capítulo 3 e eu espero estar viva para postar o resto..._**

_**Beijos e obrigada pela review,pela foice e pela faca...**_

**BeKiNhA: _Oie!Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da fic!O capítulo 3 já está aqui!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

**Myttaro: _oie!Que bom!Fico muito feliz!Aqui está o capítulo 3!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!Ja ne!_**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:_olhinhos brilhando Que bom!!Rolando clima?Você vai ver nesse capítulo...Huahuauhauhuahua.Eu também queria um irmão estilo Sesshy,mas eu tenho uma irmã estilo Kagura...Obrigada!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

**Vanessa: _Domo! Fico muito feliz em saber isso!Não precisa mais aguardar o próximio capítulo...Aqui está ele...Beijos e obrigada pela review!_**

**Sakura-monstrenga:_Amiga,sem ar?Acho que você vai ficar sem ar nesse capítulo...Realmente a Izayou sabe de tudo!!!Não,a Rin não está doida,mas ela poderia ficar ne?Com o Sesshoumaru como irmão,acho que toda menina ficaria doida!Beijos e obrigada pela review!_**

**Hinata-chan: _Que bom!Beijo?Ahn...Se depender de mim...Vai demorar um "pouquinho" quero faze-los sofrer.Huhuhuhuhuhu...Ta...To brincando,mas acho que ainda vai demorar...Sexo???Se a Keith-chan deixar e me ajudar a escrever essas cenas...Por mim tudo bem...Beijos e obrigada pela review!_**

**Deby-chan:_Oie!Fic perfeita...Será?Vocês,leitores é que sabem...É muito bom saber que você está gostando da fic!Beijos e obrigada pela review!_**

**Bru-chan:_Oie!Que bom!Talvez no fundo eles saibam,mas nem perceberam,ou perceberam e não querem aceitar...Ou talvez não...Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

**-Nay Black-:_Oie!Fico feliz em saber!!Eles são muito hilários mesmo!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

**Carolmolly:_Oie!Como eu disse para a Deby-chan,fic perfeita...Será???É vocês que sabem se é ou não...Os Inu's escutaram a conversa por causa da audição deles(Ta...Finjamos que eles não gostaram disso...) e a Izayou não chegou a escutar,mas pelo que os Inu's falavam,ela seguiu sua intuição...Vou contar uma coisa...Essa intuição da Izayou,até parece que foi tirada de mim,eu percebo quando alguém tá gostando de alguém ou quando está fazendo cena de ciumes...Tah,pode até achar fácil,mas quando se tem um amigo que é uma verdadeira criança, quando se tem um irmão de consideração,mais timido que sei lah oq,uma melhor amiga,muito orgulhosa e com fortes tendencias a patricinha(eu não tenha nada contra as patricinhas,mas a certas patricinhas do meu passado sim!E eu tenho nojo das mais convencidas,que pisam em cima dos outros,as "abelhas rainhas"...Eu não gosto muito de ficar perto dessas pattys para não lembrar...)é dificil de saber...Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

**Patricia04:_MENINA!!!!!Como você sabe que a Rin vai fazer algua coisa com o Sesshy???0o"E não fica louca não!!!Beijos e obrigada pela review!!!!_**

**Rin Nana - Chan:_Oie!Que bom que está gostando!Sou uma boa menina sim!xDBeijos e obrigada pela review!!_**

**N/A:_Vocês devem ter percebido o quanto eu sou péssima em responder review.Sempre falo:"Que bom","fico feliz"...Eu não tenho criatividade suficiente para escrever e responder review's,eu me pergunto como eu consigo escrever um fic...Claro que esta não é só minha,mas também da Keith-chan...Ah!E se alguém tiver alguma sugestão de outras exoressões para responder as review's eu fico feliz!Esse capítulo também é dividio em duas partes, e eu não sei quando eu posto a segunda parte,posso até postar junto...Não sei...Beijos!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Satiko-chan**

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 3:A estranha paz na casa dos Izuma._

Sesshoumaru estava deitado na cama de Rin,vestindo apenas uma bermuda branca, olhando o teto.

Sesshouamaru:-Não...Além do mais,eu não entrei pela porta...

Rin:-É claro!Me esqueci que você não eé uma pessoa civilizada...

Sesshoumaru:-Rin... - Disse em tom de advertência.

Rin:-Vamos Sesshoumaru!Fale logo pra que veio aqui!Eu quero trocar de roupa!

Sesshoumaru:-Você tem o closet pra isso.

Rin:-Urr!!

Ela vai para o closet,pisando duro de raiva,deixa a porta entre aberta para poder escutar o Sesshoumaru.

Rin:-Vamos!Pode começar a falar!

Sesshoumaru se levanta e começa a caminhar pelo quarto.

Sesshoumaru:-Nada de mais...Só queria saber o por que de você ter gritado comigo? - Disse frio.

Rin:-Verdade?Você não parece querer saber disso! - Disse notando um certo tom de indiferença na voz de Sesshoumaru,mas na verdade era porque ele estava ocupado...

Sesshoumaru:-Eu quero saber! - Disse andando pelo quarto,olhando tudo.

Rin,na verdade,não sabia por que tinha gritado com ele...Ela já tinha se perguntado isso.O que ela iria responder?

Rin:-Sesshou...Eu...bem... - Dizia saindo do closet com uma mini saia jeans e uma blusinha azul com decote em V. - Eu não tinha a intenção de gritar...Na verdade,eu...O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU DIÁRIO?

Sesshoumaru:-Como? - Diz parando de ler as folhas do caderno e olhando pra Rin com uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada...Ele estava parado do lado direito da cama,perto do closet. - Por que essa grita...RIN NÃO FA...

Sesshoumaru falou tarde demais...Rin já tinha avançado sobre o Sesshoumaru,o derrubando na cama,caindo sobre ele.Ela sentou-se no quadril do rapaz e começou a dar socos no peito desnudo dele.

Rin:-Eu aqui pensando em te pedir desculpas e você invadindo a minha provacidade?!É um absurdo! - Disse ainda batendo nele que tentava segura-la,mas sem usar a força.Rin por sua vez,batia cada vez mais forte. - Você vai me pagar!O que você leu?!

Sesshoumaru:-Pare com isso!Eu não li nada!

Rin:-Ah ta...

Sesshoumaru:-Eu tinha acabado de pegar,nem sabia que era o seu diário!PARE COM ISSO RIN!

Falava Sesshoumaru,mas Rin estava irredutivel,não parava de bater nele,até que ele não suportou mais...Jogou a jovem pro lado e subiu em cima dela,mostrando quem era mais forte.Ela ainda tenatava bater nele só que ele segurou suas mãos um pouco acima da cabeça...

Seus cabelos ficaram bagunçados,caindo sobre o rosto,davam a ele um jeito sensual fazendo com que Rin não pudesse desgrudar seus olhos castanhso daqueles olhos dourados,que agora não lhe mostravam,depois de muito tempo, frieza e indiferença,e sim fevor!

Rin estava ofegante com o esforço de bater em Sesshoumaru o mais forte que conseguia, respirava fundo, e a cada suspiro, sua respiração parecia trazer Sesshoumaru cada vez mais para perto de si.Ficaram calados se olhando por um tempo...Ela não resistia mais a força de Sesshoumaru, e não tentava mais se soltar dele, estava completamente sem reação.

Já ele , parecia mais perdido do que nunca, seu olhar mostrava desejo...O qual Rin jamais pensou em ver nos olhos dele. Ele se aproximou mais...O contato visual intensificando tudo isso, e fazendo com que os dois esqueçecem o resto do mundo.

A respiração de Rin falhou com a aproximação do rapaz, seu coração perdeu uma batida...Ficando descompassado. Sesshoumaru se sentia estranho...Não conseguia se controlar..o que era isso afinal?O que estava acontecendo? Chegou mais perto ainda...Suas respirações agora tão próximas que parecia ser uma só, os narizes quase se encontrando, as bocas buscando se conhecer...

-O que está acontecendo aqui,hein?

Inutaisho e Izayou estavam parados na porta,paralizados.

Os dois estavam no jardim quando ouviram pela janela do quarto de Rin, Sesshoumaru e Rin gritando... Subiram as escadas correndo, temendo mais uma briga e quando chegaram lá...Encontraram algo totalmente diferente do que esperavam.

Sesshoumaru deu um pulo de cima de Rin, ela se assustou e se sentou na cama. O jovem rapaz se levantou e passou pelos pais , sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra, e sem olhar para trás.Rin ainda respirava fundo , tentando fazer seu coração bater no compasso, mas estava difícil. Izayou olhava de Rin , para a parede esquerda(como se tivesse olhado pra Sesshoumaru) e para seu marido.Não acreditava no que acabara de ver..

Inutaisho:-Querida você está bem? - Perguntou com uma voz meio incerta,pois ainda estava abalado com o que acabara de ver.

Rin:-Sim papai...Eu estou bem -Disse se levantando e indo até a porta. - Eu só quero ficar um pouco sozinha... - E fechando a porta quando seus pais acentiram com a cabeça.

Inutaisho se virou para sua esposa,ainda no corredor.

Inutaisho:-Você estava certa...Ou melhor...Você sempre está certa... - E saiu de lá indo em direção as escadas. - Vamos voltar ao jardim? O dia esta bonito de mais para se ficar dentro de casa!

Izayou:- 1 a 0 pra mim querido! Mas,vá na frente...Eu já estou indo...

Inutaisho:-O que pretende fazer? Não vai se meter nessa história, não é mesmo?

Izayou:-Querido...Sou uma mãe zelosa de mais...Só quero o bem dos meus filhos...Sei que se deixar por conta deles , nada vai acontecer...

Inutaisho:-Eu não sei...Deixamos por conta deles até agora,e você viu o que estava prestea a acontecer se não tivéssemos chegado...

Izayou,ignorando a intromição do marido:- Além do mais, eu também quero entender o que está acontecendo sob o meu teto...E hoje é o melhor dia...Já que a partir de amanhã à noite, as coisas aqui na mansão Izuma vão pegar fogo!

Inutaisho:-O Sesshoumaru já sabe que ela está chegando?

Izayou:-Não...Ela ligou hoje contando...Eu queria contar na hora do jantar...Mas acho que vou ter que antecipar as coisas... - Disse indo em direção ao quarto de Sesshoumaru,enquanto Inutaisho seguia o corredor.

_Toc toc..._

Sesshoumaru:-Pode entrar,mãe...

Ele estava sentado na cama,Izayou foi até lá e sentou-se ao lado dele.

Izayou:-Filho,eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde...E convenhamos...Desde que você chegou, você também sabia disso!

Sesshoumaru:-Do que esta falando mãe?

Izayou:-Sesshoumaru! Não se faça de idiota, porque eu sei que você não é! Percebi , desde a noite em que pôs os olhos em Rin que ela d:spertou algo em você, que nem mesmo você sabia existir! Meu filho...Você já parou para pensar no que você sente pela Rin?

Sesshoumaru:-Não há o que pensar mãe!O que eu sinto por uma criança? Ora...

Izayou:-Sesshy...Te conheço desde que tinha 4 anos...Não vejo pessoa pior para você mentir do que eu! Conheço todos os seus truques, e artimanhas! Todos os seus não que querem me dizer sim! Não minta para mim meu filho...Você senti algo pela nossa menina, eu sei que sente...E você também sabe, só não se deu conta disso ainda!

Sesshoumaru:-Deixe de dizer asneiras mãe! A Rin é minha irmã!

Izayou:Que ironia não?

Sesshoumaru:-Co...Como?

Sesshoumaru:-Você nunca chamou a Rin de irmã,nunca a tratrou como alguém que tivesse o mesmo sangue que você!E agora você vem me dizer isso?Não acha que está procurando um meio de impedir o que você sente se aflore...Um meio de reprimir isso?Mas por que?Não é crime gostar de alguém,filho.

Sesshoumaru:-Pare com isso,mãe!Me deculpe,mas a senhora nunca falou tanta bobagem de uma só vez...Gostar?Daquela criança que dizem ser minha irmã?Por favor!

Izayou:-Sesshoumaru! A Rin não é mais uma criança! E você percebeu isso!!!" -Diz já ficando irritada.

Sesshoumaru:-É CLARO QUE JÁ PERCEBI! -Responde com fúria. Sua mente estava confusa, e as palavras de sua mãe não estavam ajudando em nada, só faziam ele ficar mais atrapalhado. De repente,ele parou e se levantou.Pensou no que acabara de dizer,ou melhor,gritar.Tinha acabado de ser entrgar e Izayou percebeu isso.Ela sorriu com satisfação para ele,se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta do quarto.Enquanto Sesshoumaru ficava de costas para ela,olhando pela janela.

Izayou:-Sei que percebeu, meu querido...Eu sei...Só esperi que não demore tanto para tomar alguma atitude,quanto demorou para perceber isso que está dilacerado no seu peito agora. - Disse quase alcançando a porta.

Sesshoumaru:"Como ela sabe que tem algo dilacerado em meu peito?" - Pensava sem olhar para a mãe. - "O que ela quis dizer com isso?Que atitude?Será que ela está ficando louca?Eu não vou tomar atitude nenhuma,não há o que fazer.Eu **não** sinto nada pela Rin,nada além de uma simples atrção fisica...Dever ser fruto da saudade da Kagura...Sim é só isso...**Tem **que ser **só** isso."

Izayou:-A propósito,querido...

Sesshoumaru:-Sim? - Disse sem olhar para trás.

Izayou:-A Kagura chega amanhã à noite...Boa sorte...Você só tem um dia! - Disse saindo do quarto e fechando a porta quando Sesshoumaru se virou para encara-la...Ele tinha ouvido bem?Kagura estava chegando?Como?E agora?E por que sua mãe insistia em dizer que ele tinha que tomar alguma providência rápido?O que estava acontecendo naquela casa afinal?O que estava acontecendo com **ele** afinal?

Sesshoumaru decidiu ir até a cozinha,pois ainda não tinha comido nada,pegou uma camiseta vermelha no closet e foi cozinha,chegando lá,encontra Rin comendo um pedaço de bolo de cenoura.

Ela olha de lado,pra ver quem tinha entrado,quando vê que é o Sesshoumaru,revira os olhos,pega outro pedaço de bolo,se levanta e sai de lá,passando por Sesshoumaru,fingindo que ele faz parte da porta.Assim que escuta ela subindo as escadas,suspira e senta-se para comer um pedaço de bolo.

Rin seguiu para o seu quarto...Alguns minutos depois,escutou o barulho no quarto do Sesshoumaru.Rin passou o resto da manhã tentando estudar,mas não adiantava muito.Um pouco antes da hora do almoço,Rin pediu Kaede levar o seu almoço no quarto já que ela estava estudando muito,e se ela não levasse seu almoço pro quarto dela,ela iria acabar esquecendo de comer,por causa dos estudos...

Na hora do almoço,estavam todos na sala de jantar,exceto Izayou e Rin.Izayou entrou na sala,sentou-se e Misaki apareceu trazendo uma jarra de suco.

Izayou:-Misaki,onde está a Rin?

Misaki:-No quarto,senhora.

Izayou:-Vá chama-la para almoçar,por favor.

Misaki:-Ela está almoçando no quarto.

Izayou:-Ela disse o por que?

Misaki:-Disse que está estudando muito e se caso eu não levasse,ela iria acabar esquecendo de se alimentar.

Izayou:-Sei... - Disse olhando pro jovem na sua frente.

Misaki:-Com licença...

Sesshoumaru parou em frente ao quarto de Rin,ficou um bom tempo olhando para a porta,quando esticou a mão para girar a maçaneta o celular de Rin começou a tocar...

_**"Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo**_

_**Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori**_

_**Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda"**_

_**("O anil se espalha pelas sete estrelas**_

_**Os pensamentos de cada uma se reunem**_

_**para sufocar o grito por amor")**_

Rin:-Alô!

_-Oi,Rin!É a Kagome!_

Rin:-Oi,K!

Kagome:_-Rin,o que você vai fazer no final da tarde?_

Rin:-Estudar...

Kagome:-_RIN!Hoje é sábado!_

Rin:-E...

Kagome:-_Vamos sair?Sei lá,dar uma volta no shopping,depois ir ao cinema..._

Rin:-Ah eu não sei...

Kagome:-_Ah vamos,Rin!Assim você se distraí..._

Rin:-É...Realmente eu to precisando me distrair...

Kagome:-_Isso!Assim você esquece um pouco as coisas..._

Rin:-É disso que eu to precisando!Vamos sim!Quem?Que horas?Aonde?

Kagome:-_Essa é a Rin que eu conheço!Vai eu,você,a Sango e o Miroku!_

Rin:-Certo!Que horas?

Kagome:-_Às quatro...Em frente ao shopping de sempre?_

Rin:-Combinado!Até!E não se atrasse!

Kagome:-_Eu nunca me atraso_...

Rin:-Não...

Kagome_:-Só chego alguns minutos depois..._

Rin:-Claro...Tchau K!

Kagome:-_Tchau,Rin!_


	5. A estranha paz na casa dos IzumaPartII

**_Domo!!!!!!Aqui está a continuação do capítulo 3!_**

**_Vamos as respostas das review's!!!_**

**Macah Potter** :Domo**_!Yokatta!!Mas vale lembrar que essa fic também é da Keith-chan!Muita coisa vai vim junto com a Kagura...O capítulo 4 só sábado...Fico feliz!Kissus e arigatou pela review!_**

**Patricia04 :_Domo!Daijoubu!Daijobu ka?Yokatta!!Mada...Douzo!Kissus!Arigatou pela review!_**

**Deby-chan: _Domo!Yokatta!Iya...Yokatta!Kissus!E agiratou pela review!_**

**Mah-sama:_Domo!Eu demorei?Viciada?Ahn...Yokatta!!!!huahuahua não por você estar viciada,mas por saber que gosta da fic!Arigatou!Kissus e arigatou pela review!_**

**nikki-kousaka:_Domo!!!!Rin e Sesshy 4erver!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yokatta!!!!!!!Kissus e arigatou pela review!_**

**Carolmolly:_Domo!Sem problemas...Eu não tenho criatividade para responder as review's decentemente...Yokatta!!!Kissus e arigatou pela review!_**

**0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0** :**_ Sem problema suspirando de alívio ao ve-la guardando a espada...Chotto matte!Espada???0o"Yokatta!Não demorei!!!Kissus!Arigatou pela review!_**

**Hinata-chan: _Bem o Sesshy é orgulhoso...Então temos que esperar para ver...De certa forma...Ai,ai...A Keith-chan tá viajando,mas quando ela voltar eu pergunto para ela o que ela acha de colocar Hentai,mas eu não prometo nada!E se tiver hentai,por enquanto,seria de Sesshy e Kagura...Kissus e arigatou pela review!_**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: _Domo...Com certeza...Pois é a Vagura vai aparecer...E...Ta bom...Minha irmã não é tão parecida com a Vagura,mas parece...Kissus!E arigatou pela review!_**

**HIME RIN:_Domo!Yokatta!É mesmo,por que os pais tinham que aparecer...Yokatta!!!Arigatou!Mas o jeito de escrever desse fic,é a união do meu jeito com o jeito da Keith-chan...Aqui está a continuação!Sem problemas...- Kissus,arigatou pela review e ja ne!_**

**BeKiNhA:_Domo!Yokatta!Você acha que os capítulos estão curtos?0o" Nossa...Eu to achando que eles ficaram meio grandes...E,eu acho que você não gostar do capítulo 5,que é curto em comparação ao 2...Mas a trégua entre eles não vai durar muito tempo(capítulos...Ainda estou planejando a guerra huhuhuhu).Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer...Mas a Kagome conhece sim o Inuyasha,eles são amigos...Yokatta!O capítulo 4 só sábado...Kissus e arigatou pela review!_**

**Sakura-monstrenga: _O Sesshoumaru não tem um plano...Se eu não me engano,no capítulo 4,vocês vão ter uma grande surpresa...Quase beijou...A Keith-chan que escreveu essa parte,eu fiz algumas modificações...Rss...Enquanto ela estava me mandando essa parte,pensei que eles iam se beijar...Mas não...Sim,não.Pelo amor de Deus,não morre,amiga!Escritora?Só se todos os meus livros forem em parceria com a Keith-chan,acho(não,tenho certeza) que se não fosse por ela,a fic não estaria tão boa assim...Eu sempre quis ser arqueóloga,ou alguma coisa ligada a história antiga.Eu amo história!!Mas eu não sei...Kissus!Arigatou pela review!!_**

**_OBS:Hoje eu acordei com vontade de falar em japonês,por isso as review's estão assim,mas acho que dá para entender né?Eu não sou muito boa (para não dizer ruim) em japonês..._**

* * *

********

Sesshoumaru,deu meia volta e foi pro seu quarto.Rin voltou a estudar...

Quando deu três horas,Rin foi se trocar.Saiu do closet de saia jeans rodeada que ia até o joelho,blusinha verde clara,sandália de salto baixo,uma bolsinha de ombro verde clara e na mão uma blusa de frio preta,já que eles estavam no outono e no fim da tarde fazia frio.Deixou os cabelos soltos e passou uma leve maquiagem.

Quando terminou de se arrumar eram três e trinta e oito.Saiu do quarto e foi em direção a saída.Quando desceu as escadas,viu Sesshoumaru saindo do escritório,ficaram se encarando por algum tempo até que Rin desviou o olhar e voltou a andar...

Ela estava encostada na parede...Estava ali à quarenta minutos...Rin cansou de esperar,quando se virou para entrar no shopping para ir até o estacionamento,escutou um barulho...

TAP

-HENTAI!!!!!

Rin sorriu,virou-se e viu seus amigos: Kagome rindo,Sango vermelha de raiva e Miroku vermelho por causa do tapa que levou da Sango.

Kagome estava de calça jeans e blusa de frio vermelha,usava sandálias pretas e estava com o cabelo solto.Sango estava de calça jeans escura e uma camiseta de manga cumprida rosa com alguns detalhes pretos.Estava com os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo alto e também usava sandálias pretas.Miroku estava de calça jeans,camiseta azul marinha,tênis preto.Usava seu costumeiro rabinho.Rin já havia colocado sua blusa preta,enquanto esperava os amigos,mas diferente da Kagome,sua blusa era de botões,os quais ela deixou abertos.

Rin:-Oi,pessoal! - Disse enquanto dava um beijo em cada um.

San,Kag,Mir:-Oi Rin! - Dizeram enquanto retribuiram o beijo.

Rin:-Miroku você não tem jeito mesmo...

Miroku:-Rin,você sabe que a minha mãe é amaldiçoada...

Rin:-Sei...EI!TIRE A MÃO DE MIM!

TAPP TAPP TAPP

Miroku leva um tapa de cada lado do rosto,e um extra no lado direito.Sendo que o da esquerda foi a Rin que deu,e os dois da direita foi a Sango por dois motivos: 1º ter passado a mão na Rin e 2º por passar a mão nela,de novo!

Rin:-Aff...Nessas horas que eu queria ser a Kagome!

Kagome:-E...Eu?Por que?

Sango:-Ora!O idiota do Miroku não passa a mão em você...

Rin:-Por causa do meu lindo maninho...

Sango:-Inuyasha...

Kagome:-Er...Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando...E desde quando uma completa a frase da outra?

Rin:-Ue´...

Sango:-Nós estamos...

Rin:-Completando...

Sango:-A frase ...

Rin:- Da outra??

Kagome:-Aff!PArem com isso!

Sango:-Sabia que...

Rin:-Fugiu do assunto...

Sango:-E que...

Rin:-Você ficou...

Sango:-Corada...

Rin:-Quando nós...

Sango:-Falamos...

Rin e Sango:-Do Inuyasha?

Kagome:-Aff...Vamos entrar logo!

Rin:-Já que mudou de assunto,Kagome, - Disse enquanto entravam no shopping. - Por que se atrassaram?

Sango:-Eu não me atrasei!Foi a Kagome!

Kagome:-Eu só me atrasei cinco minutos!Quem fez a gente se atrasar foi você que ficou brigando com o Miroku o caminho todo!

Rin:-Caminho todo?Vocês vieram a pé?

Sango:-Rin,somos doidas,mas nem tanto...

Kagome:-O Miroku foi buscar a gente de carro...

Rin:-Então como a Sango ficou brigando com ele?

Miroku:-Ei!Eu to aqui sabia?

Sango:-Pra mim,é como se não estivesse...

Miroku:-Idem

Rin:-Patético...

Os três se viraram pra Rin,como se ela fosse algum ET...

Rin:-Que...Que vocês estão olhando???

Kagome:-Por um monento...Pensei que fosse o...

KAg,San,Mir:-Sesshoumaru...

Rin:-Aff!!!!!!!Tinham que falar naquele ser despresivel!

Sango:-Nós sabemos que vocês se amam,Rin...

Rin:-QUE!!!!!!!!VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!!!!!!!!

Sango:-Mas eu to brincando...Ou será que não???

Sango olha pra amiga com um sorriso malicioso,Rin fecha a cara.

Rin:-Aff,isso nem merece resposta!Mas,afinal,por que falaram do fluffy?

Miroku:-Pensei que ele odiasse esse apelido...

Rin:-E odeia...

Sango:-Bom,é que você falou patético...

Rin:-Ahn?Falei???É que eu lembrei de uma coisa... - "Na verdade de uma certa pergunta... _Gostou de passar a noite comigo?..._IDOTA! IDIOTA! IDOTA! É isso que o Sesshoumaru é!Um completo idiota!" - Uma coisa ridicula...Patética...

Sango:-Ahn...Bom...

Eles continuaram a andar,conversar,brigar no shopping...Antes de irem embora,eles decidiram ir a uma lanchonete...Quando a garçonete veio com os pedidos,Miroku pegou nas mãos dela...

Miroku:-Senhorita...Gostaria de ter um filho meu?

-Claro!

Sango,Rin e Kagome ficaram chocadas...NENHUMA MULHER NUNCA HAVIA ACEITADO!O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido:Sango ficou vermelha,levantou começou a brigar com a garçonete que retrucava,mas Sango ganhou a guerra de palavras e a mulher saiu de lá pisando duro.Sango se virou pro Miroku,que engoliu seco.

Sango:-Mi-ro-ku!

Miroku:-Oi,Sangozinha...

Sango:-NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA!

Ela pegou a cadeira que estava sentada e ia jogar em cima dele,se não fosse impedida por Kagome e Rin.

Kagome:-Calma,Sango!

Sango:-CALMA,VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMA,KAGOME?ELE SEMPRE PERGUNTA PRA TODAS AS GAROTAS SE QUEREM TER UM FILHO COM ELE E TODAS NÃO ACEITAM!MAS ESSA VAGABUNDA ACEITOU!ELA PERGUNTA PRA TODAS MENOS PRA MIM!

Miroku:-Quer que eu pergunte pra você?

Sango:-URHH!!!!

Rin:-Sango!Não vale a pena quebrar a cadeira no Miroku...

Miroku:-É isso mes...O que?Quer dizer que eu não mereço...

Rin:-E além do mais...Se você quebrar a cadeira nele,você vai ter que pagar a cadeira,e o Miroku pode te processar por danos fisicos...

Miroku:-Eu pensava que era eu e a Kagome que fizessem faculdade de direito... ¬¬

Rin:-É eu sei,mas eu cansei de ouvir isso lá em casa...Sempre que eu e o Sesshoumaru estávamos brigando,e eu ia tacar alguma coisa nele.Ele ficava falando essas coisas...E a idiota aqui caía!Mas,voltando...Larga essa cadeira,Sango!

Rin e Kagome continuaram a conversar com a Sango que um pouco depois largou a cadeira e sentou nela.Mas,eles nem perceberam que do outro lado dali havia um par de olhos dourados os observando...

* * *

**_N/A:Como eu sou uma pessoa muito boa,eu irei dizer que no capítulo 4,se eu não me engano,vocês terão uma grande surpresa...Então não percam o próximo capítulo de Quarto ao lado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¬¬' Tá...Eu me empolguei..._**

**_Kissus!_**

**_Arigatou por lerem a fic!_**

**_Mandem review's!!!!!!!!!!!!!Onegai!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	6. A volta dos que não deveriam voltar

**_Domo!Sim,eu esqueci de novo de responder as review's,amanhã eu posto com a segunda parte do cap.4 certo?_**

**_Vamos a fic._**

* * *

**_Eh sempre bom lembrar que,infelimente,os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem._**

**_E essa fic eh minha e da Ketih-chan e ninguém tasca!_**

* * *

**Domingo**

Rin dorme até tarde,toma café quase na hora do almoço,passa a tarde inteira no seu quarto,deitada em sua cama,com as mãos na nuca,olhando o teto.

-To pensando nele...De novo...Tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

No começo da noite,Rin decidi ir ao quarto de Sesshoumaru.Ela precisava entender tudo o que havia acontecido.Ela sai do seu quarto e bate na porta do dele,já abrindo a porta.Ele estava sentado na cama,de lado pra ela,de calça preta social,estava com sapatos sociais pretos,mas ele estava sem camisa,com os cabelos molhando o seu peito desnudo.Dava-se pra sentir o seu perfume da porta,onde estava Rin.

Sesshoumaru:-O que faz aqui?O que quer? - Disse jogando os cabelos pro ombro direito,pegando a toalha e emxugando os cabelos.

Rin:-Han... - Começa atortoada com a visão. - Pensei que...Bem...Nós precisamos...

Sesshoumaru:-Nós precisamos o que? - Disse virando-se pra encara-la.

Rin fica muda...O que ela iria falar?

Rin:-Onde você vai assim tão arrumado? - Perguntou fechando um pouco a cara,enquanto ele pegava a camisa branca estendida na cama e a colocava.

Sesshoumaru:-Com ciumes,maninha? - Pergunta fechando todos os botões,encarando a jovem que acompanhava com o olhar a movimentação de seus dedos na camisa.

Rin:-Não...Não é nada disso,seu idiota! - Responde completamente ruborizada quando Sesshoumaru fecha o quarto botão,deixando os três primeiros abertos,e ela percebe que acompanhou os movimentos dele.

Sesshoumaru:-Então,por que quer saber? - Perguntou adorando ve-la vermelha.

Rin:-Eu bem... - Era visivel seu embaraço,ela queria realmente saber onde ele iria daquele jeito... - Só curiosidade...

Sesshoumaru:-Se só for isso mesmo,eu não vou responder.

Rin emburra e vai em direção ao fim da cama,onde se senta.

Rin:-Será que é tão dificil você ser gentil comigo,pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Sesshoumaru fica estático com a pergunta.

Sesshoumaru:"Sim Rin...É extremamente dificil..." - Vou buscar minha namorada. --Respondeu dobrando um pouco a manga da camisa.

Rin arregalou os olhos...Como Kagura estava chegando???

Rin: "Mamãe...vc vai ter muito o que explicar!"

Sesshoumaru:-Pronto!Já respondi o que queria saber!Agora dá pra sair daqui agora?Você está me incomodando." -Disse frio, indo até a janela.

Rin baixou os olhos, finalmente entendera o que estava acontecendo, Sesshoumaru havia brincado com ela, mas se ele achava que isso ia ficar assim mesmo, estava muito enganado. Ela daria o troco...Ah se daria!Só precisava pensar como.

Levantou-se vagarosamente,e andou em direção a porta,quando chegou lá,olhou para trás e viu Sesshoumaru a encarando pelo vidro da janela.

Rin:-Desculpe-me o incomodo,'Mi Lord',isso não vai se repetir.Boa noite. - Disse saindo do quarto com passos firmes.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, Sesshoumaru respiru fundo...Sentiu que se ela passasse mais um minuto naquele quarto, ele cometeria uma besteira e com toda certeza Kagura ficaria mofando de tanto esperar no aeroporto.Olhou para a lua crescente e sentiu que ela estava tão fria quanto o 'boa noite' de Rin.Afinal,o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Precisava tomar uma providência...Rápido...E já sabia o que fazer. Só não sabia se aquilo era o melhor para ele. Mas de algumas coisas ele tinha certeza:1º-Sua mãe ia mata-lo quando soubesse, e sabendo o que ela sabe, seria totalmente contra.2º- As coisas naquela casa iam pegar fogo naquela casa.3º-Estava preocupado com a reação de Rin...Mas isso era algo que ele nem cogitava pensar ser verdade.Logo ele já estava rumo ao aeroporto.

_**No quarto de Rin...**_

Rin:-Mãe,por que a senhora não me falou que a Kagura estava vindo???

Izayou:-Eu pensei que o Sesshoumaru iria te falar...

Rin:-E falou... - "Ele só quis brincar comigo..."

Izayou:-Ah,minha filha...Ele terá que tomar uma atitude...Eu tenho certeza que será a correta e tudo e resolverá,você vai ver...

Rin:-Claro que ele fará a coisa correta:Não olhar mais na minha cara!Eu não quero mais saber dele!Ele só quis brincar comigo!E vai ter troco!A se vai!Pode escrever,mãe!Ele vai me pagar!

Izayou:-Minha filha...

Rin:-Ele vai me pagar...

Izayou:-Ele não quis brincar com você...

Rin:-Mas foi isso que ele fez...Ah!Quer saber!Não me importo se ele quis ou não!Mas ele brincou...

Kagura,estava ali sentada,naquele aeroporto há quanto tempo mesmo?Ah,sim!A mais de meia hora...Ela usava um conjuntinho de calça e terninho preto,por baixo usava uma camisa vermelha.Tinha os cabelos prendidos num coque.Ao seu lado uma enorme mala de rodinhas preta e nas suas pernas uma bolsinha de mão,também preta.

Kagura:"O que aconteceu?O Sesshy sempre foi tão pontual..."

Seu pensamento é interrompido quando ela vê se aproximando uma pessoa muito conhecida e muito amada.

Kagura:-Sesshy! - Grita indo ao encontro de seu namorado,no qual pula no pescoço e o beija.Ele correspondi.

Sesshy:-Vamos Kagura. - Disse pegando a mala dela.

Kagura:-Claro,Sesshy!

Enquanto Sesshoumaru e Kagura voltavam para a casa,Rin estava andando de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto.Ia até a sacada,dava meia volta,ia até a porta,dava meia volta...

Rin:"Pensa,Rin!Pensa!Você precisa de um plano,vamos pense...Empurra ele dá escada?Não,eu já fiz isso...Envenena ele?Também já fiz isso,ele é imune aos venenos...Dá um soco nele.não já fiz...AH!RIN!PÁRA DE PENSAR NESSAS COISINHAS INFANTIS!!!Aff...Entrar no jogo dele...Te provoco,você retruca,te seduzo,você sede...Tal..."

Rin pára no meio do quarto,quando escuta vozes vindas da sala.Revirou os olhos,com certeza aquela ventania de quinta já tinha chegado...Ela parou perto da porta,mas recuou um pouco quando escutou a voz de Kagura...

Kagura:-Acho que vou descansar um pouco...Não estou com muita fome...

Sesshoumaru:-Kagura,o seu quarto é no fim do corredor...E depois de colocar as suas coisas lá,vá para a sala,temos que conversar...

Kagura:-Sesshy...Pensei que nós íamos dormir juntos...

Sesshoumaru:-Por enquanto não Kagura...

Rin:"Droga,por que eles tinham que parar pra conversar perto do meu quarto...Pera...Ele disse que eles tinham que conversar...Eles não iriam dormir juntos...Será que ele ia...Não...Se fosse verdade...Eu ia ficar tão...Não...E Kagura o chamou de Sesshy...Interessante..." - Pensou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Rin esperou Sesshoumaru e Kagura descerem novamente,ela já tinha descido.Claro,com aquele sapato dela,não precisava ser nenhum yokai pra saber.Mas o Sesshoumaru estava demorando...Rin pára em frente a porta...

Rin:"Talvez...Ele já tenha saído..."

A porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru se abre e depois se fecha.Sesshoumaru havia parado em frente ao quarto de Rin.Ele sentia que se abrisse a porta,daria de cara com a jovem,mas ele queria,ou não ve-la?Ele colocou a mão na maçaneta,escutou prender a respiração.Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça e saiu dali,indo pra sala...

Já havia se passado dez minutos desde então,Rin estava sentada no chão,encostada na parede,foi aí que ela ouviu um grito,de Kagura.Ela sorriu e decidiu sair do quarto,para ver o que aconteceu.Desceu as escadas com passos leves,mas cinco passos depois,parecia que suas pernas pesavam uma tonelada cada.Ela não podia acreditar...

Rin:"Realmente...Ele brincou comigo..."


	7. A volta dos que não deveriam voltar II

**_Domo!Demorei?_**

**_Bem,aqui estão as respostas das review's que não tinha e-mail e eu não pude responder.Espero que todos tenham recebido as minhas respostas e se alguém não entendeu alguma coisa,entre em contato comigo,ok?_**

* * *

**BeKiNhA**:**_Que bom!- ...Exatamente!Gostar eh oq vale!_**

**_beijos_**

**_Obrigada pela review!_**

**Belinha chan:**_**Que bom!obrigada pla review!Obrigada!tbm amo!**_

_**Ahn...Será que vc pensou certo?**_

_**Naum vou demorar!**_

_**Beijos!**_

**Srta. Jessica:_OI!Ta curiosa?Calma...Beijos_**

_**Obrigada pla review!**_

**Hinata-chan:_Que bom!Rss,Hentai entre Sesshy e Rin acho que soh lah plo fim do ano...Talvez!naum to prometendo...Ahhh...Isso eu naum sei...Naum,ele naum a seguiu...Ih como vai...Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

**...:_Eu qria saber qm eh vc...Obrigada!Sim,terá!Ahan...Exatamente!Qndo ele ficar com medo de perde-la,ele irá perceber,mas isso vai demorar mmmmmmtttttoooo.Pq eh mmmmttttoooo orgulhoso...naum posso falar nadinha!!!Huahuahuahua Eu naum demorei mto neh?_****_Beijos_****_Obrigada pela review!_**

* * *

N/A 1:Vale lembrar que os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem...

Essa fanfic é minha e da Keith-chan.Por favor,não plagiem a nossa fic...

* * *

N/A 2: **ATENÇÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Antes de começarem a ler a fic,eu gostaria de pedir que deixassem nessa mesa apontando para uma mesa de plástico redonda de tamanho mediana todas as suas facas,foices,espadas,katanas,arco-e-flechas,armas,pistolas,metralhadores,enfim todo o tipo de arma,incluindo as armas brancas e os garfos...Canhões,tanques e bombas,por favor,mantenham a distâcia de 1000 Km da minha casa.

* * *

Pronto???_**

Não esqueceram de nenhuma arma???

Nenhuminha????

Tem certeza?

Já reviraram os bolsos????

tiraram os estiletes e os apontadores????

Sim????

Então vamos a fic????

Mas me prometem uma coisa?????

Não vão tentar nada contra a minha vida????

Pois eu que dei a idéia do que vai acontecer nessa capítulo...

Juram???

Pelo Sesshy???

E por todos de Inuyasha???

Sim?

Ótimo!Então vamos a fic!!!!!

Inuyasha:-Não vai se ajoelhar,Sesshoumaru? - Perguntou,mas no instante seguinte se arrepende,sente um cheiro muito familiar perto deles,um cheiro doce de sakuras,que agora tinha um toque salgado...Ele vira-se em direção a escada,despertando o interesse dos outros... Sesshoumaru lança um olhar de "eu vou te matar" para Inuyasha, mas percebe que ele não se preocupava com Sesshoumaru, e olhava além de seus ombros. Sente um cheiro gostoso invadir suas narinas e se vira...

Seus olhos se enxegeram d'água ao ver Sessshoumaru colocar um anel de noivado no dedo de Kagura.Todos olhavam para ela,menos Kagura que admirava o anel...

Inuyasha:-Rin...Você chegou na 'hora errada'...

Rin deu um sorriso forçado,de repente,suas pernas voltaram a ficar leves e ela correu em direção ao seu quarto...

Sesshoumaru:-Rin!

Kagura:-O que houve Sesshoumaru? - Perguntou acordando dos seus pensamentos...

Sesshoumaru se levanta,mas Izayou se levantou e segurou o braço do filho.

Izayou:-_Você já fez besteiras de mais por hoje..._Desculpe-me,querida,mas terei que deixa-la em companhia dos homens da casa. - Disse a Kagura e depois subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto de sua filha.

Izayou:-Filha...Abra a porta...

Rin estava deitada na cama,com os joelhos nos seios e o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

Izayou:-Rin,minha filha...Por favor...

A cada palavra de sua mãe,Rin afundava mais o rosto no travesseiro,Izayou deu um suspiro triste e desceu.Voltando à sala,Kagura estava agarrada do Sesshoumaru,que mexia nos cabelos delas,sem ao menos perceber isso,pois estava com o pensamento longe,para ser mais exato,no andar de cima da casa...Inuyasha,olhava para o teto como se conseguisse ver Rin...Inutaisho,olhava para sua esposa,pelo olhar dela,percebeu que não tinha conseguido falar com Rin,aliás ele tinha ouvido...Inventando uma desculpa qualquer para Kagura,ele se retira da sala,entra no quarto de Sesshoumaru e vai em direção a sacada,pela qual passa para o quarto de Rin.Entrando nele,senta-se na cama.

Inutaisho:-Minha filha...

Rin:-Papai? - Pergunta desenterrando o rosto e tentando enxurgar as lágrimas que teimavam em continuar caindo.

Inutaisho:-Não precisa se enconder,nem se mostrar forte,para o seu pai, minha querida - Diz segurando as mãos de Rin.

Rin:-Ah Papai! - Diz o abraçando forte.

Inutaisho:-Isso,querida...Seu velho pai está aqui...Chore minha princesa!E não se preocupe,ninguém além de mim,saberá sobre isso?

Rin:-Por que papai?Por que ele fez isso?Ele só estava brincando com a maninha mais nova!Era só isso!Só isso!

Inutaisho:-Rin!Não diga isso!Sesshoumaru seria incapaz de fazer isso com alguém...Especialmente com você!

Rin:-Pai!Se você veio defender aquele canalha...Saia imediatamente daqui! - Diz deslocando o rosto do peito do pai e o encarando com um olhar de reprovação.

Inutaisho:-Você fica igualzinha a sua mãe quando contrariada!Acabei de ve-la assim!Você não quis ouvi-la não é mesmo?

Rin:-NÃO!Ela está do lado do Sesshoumaru!Não quero ouvi-la pelo menos essa noite!

Inutaisho:-Sim querida,eu sei que ela vai respeitar o tempo que você determinar...Porém...faça o que seu pai lhe pede...Não demore muito...Ela fica muito dificil de lhe dar quando está ansiosa...

Rin sorriu...Somente seu pai seria capaz de faze-la sorrir depois do que vira.

Inutaisho:-Que bom ve-la sorrindo!Mas minha filha...O que pretende fazer em relação a isso?Não pode fugir para sempre...Precisa fazer algo - Falou preocupado.

Rin:-Não se preocupe papai!Sou uma Izuma!Não vou me abater por uma coisa dessas! - "Eu espero" - Tem toda razão...Não posso ficar fugindo sempre...

De repente,é possível ouvir risadinha femininas vindas da escada,e uma voz ecoa no corredor...Como um punhal no coração de Rin...

Kagura:-Sesshy...Adorei a sua surpresinha...Se eu soubesse que você estava estranho por causa disso,eu não teria me preocupado...

Sesshoumaru:-Que bom que gostou... - Disse de forma indiferente,quando passa em frente ao quarto de Rin,ele tenta escutar algo,mas em vão,Rin e Inutaisho estavam calados.Rin olhava diretamente para a porta,como se pudesse ver a alegria estampada no rosto de Kagura,Inutaisho olhava preocupado para a filha.

Kagura:-Sesshy...Você não quer entrar? - Perguntou com a voz cheia de segundas intenções quando chegaram em frente ao seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru:-Hoje não Kagura... - Disse lhe dando um simples beijo no rosto e se virando para ir ao seu quarto.

Kagura:"O que está acontecendo com ele?Nem parece feliz!

Rin voltou os olhos para o pai,olhos que não demonstravam a mesma determinação de antes.Inutaisho percebeu que seria mais dificl do que ele pensava,e sabia que Rin pensava o mesmo.Ela voltou a chorar, nos braços do pai. Ele não sabia o que fazer...Jamais vira sua filha assim antes.Tão pouco sabia que seus filhos se gostavam tanto!Queria muito ter Izayoi ali do seu lado, ela sim sabia lhe dar com o lado sentimental dos filhos Porém não podia tê-la lá agora, então , fez o que lhê pareceu mais correto.

Inutaisho:-Querida...Já está tarde...Tivemos muitas emoções forte essa noite...Qur tal você dormir um pouco agora?

Rin:-Pai...Eu não vou conseguir...

Inutaisho:-Sim ,minha princesa!É claro que vai...Vou fazer como quando você era pequena...Estarei aqui até quando você pegar no sono...

Rin se deitou, seu pai a cobriu e ficou alisando seus cabelos bem cuidaos, até que sentiu a respiração da filha finalmente ficar mais leve. Rin acabará de durmir. Porém, ela era uma das poucas pessoas naquela casa que estavam durmindo. Sesshoumaru , no quarto ao lado, sabia que seu pai estava com ela. Esperava impaciente que o pai saisse de lá. Não tinha visto Rin direito desde quando ela passara em seu quarto,mais cedo.Queria vê-la...Precisava vê-la...Sabia que só assim conseguiria dormir...Sesshoumaru não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo com ele...Por que recisava tanto ver sua irmã?Por que estava tão preocupado com ela?E principalmente, por que quando estava pedindo Kagura em casamento, estava pensando nela?Ele não sabia...Já tinha pensado nisso antes, e chegara a conclusão de que era a falta de sua namorada por perto, que o que ele sentia por ela , era uma simples atração física...

Mas,essa noite,provara que estava enganado.E agora?Será que sua mãe estava mais uma vez certa?Ele despertiçara seu tempo?Fizera berteiras demais naquela noite?Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir passos no quarto ao lado.Seu pai estava se retirando,ouvia a porta ser aberta e depois imediatamente para a sacada e entrou no quarto de Rin.E a encontrou dormindo,ela parecia tão...Serena...O cheiro salgado de lágrimas estava muito misturado com o cheiro de sakuras.Isso fez Sesshoumaru ter um aperto no coração.Ela chorou por ele?Pelo que viu?Ele balançou a cabeça...Por que ela choraria pelo que viu?

Sesshoumaru:"Ah...Vou parar de pensar nessas coisas..."

Ele sentou-se devagar na cama de Rin,que estava dormindo bem no meio da cama,estava com o rosto coberto pelos seus cabelos,os quais Sesshoumaru tirou delicadamente.Ele ficou a admirando dormir,ao mesmo tempo que queria que ela acordasse para entender.Sesshoumaru, não conseguindo conter seu corpo, se aproxima da face terna da jovem desprotegida, o primeiro beijo...Uu melhor...O último, antes que ficasse confirmado que eles jamais poderiam ficar ia juntos...Se aproximando mais...Rin estava sorrindo agora, estava em um sonho bom...Rin estava sonhando que Sesshoumaru havia abandonado a Kagura no altar na hora de dizer sim,pois ela(Rin)apareceu na porta da igreja e Sesshoumaru foi atrás dela.A jovem sussurrou seu nome...Sesshoumaru se sentiu bem ao perceber que ela sonhava com ele.Sesshoumaru desistiu de beija-lá...Não queria dar o seu primeiro beijo em Rin, com ela praticamente inconsciente.

Deu um leve beijo em sua testa, e sentiu ela se mexer, querendo se sentir mais confortável. Quase não conseguia sair de perto dela mais...Ela se mexeu novamente. Rin sentira um cheiro familiar...E tinha certeza que aquilo não era sonho...Sesshoumaru ouviu passos vindos do final do corredor , e parando a porta de seu quarto. Lamentando ter Kagura naquela casa, hoje, e lamentando mais ainda ela está acordada.Se levantou e foi em direção a sacada,daonde voltou para o seu quarto.Assim que Sesshoumaru entrou em seu quarto,Rin acorda,senta-se na cama,olha em volta...Ela tinha certeza que não fora um sonho,que _ele_ estivera ali...Ela conseguia sentir o perfume dele em si,mas por que ele tinha ido lá?

Rin:"Com certeza para ter certeza que sua brincadeirinha tinha dado certo..." - Pensou deitando-se novamente,umpouco depois,voltou a dormir.

Kagura bateu na porta de Sesshoumaru...Mas não ouve resposta.Sesshoumaru estava deitado na cama,fitando o teto.

Kagura:-_Sesshy...Eu sei que você está acordado...Abra a porta..._

Silêncio...Ele continuou ignorando-a,por ela te-lo atrapalhado quando estava com a Rin,queria ter ficado com ela,mas tinha se esquecido que a porta de seu quarto estava trancada...Kagura tentou abrir a porta,mas não conseguiu...

Kagura:-_Sesshy...Eu estou com saudades..._

Novamente,Sesshoumaru não responde.Kagura suspira e vai pro seu quarto.

Kagura:"O que está acontecendo com ele?Será que estava realmente dormindo...É...Deve ser,_tem_ que ser isso..."

Naquela noite,Rin sonhou que estava andando em um parque,perto de uma arvore carregada de sakuras brancas,ela avista o Sesshoumaru que parecia sorrir para ela,mas não era para ela...E sim pela yokai que passou empurrando ela...Quando Kagura pára em frente ao Sesshoumaru,este a agarra e a beija.Quando finalmente se separam,Kagura tira do cabelo uma pena branca a qual fica enorme e os dois sobem nela e vão embora.Rin corre atrás deles,mas quanto mais ela corre,mas eles se distanciam.Rin acaba tropeçando e cai no chão,ela escuta risadas e quando olha para cima,vê Sesshoumaru e Kagura abraçados,rindo da cara dela.Ela se levanta e sai correndo para o lado oposto deles,mas o quanto mais longe ela ia,mais altas ficavam as risadas...Até que Rin acordou...

Sesshoumaru,quando conseguiu dormir,sonhou que estava correndo atrás de alguém,ele falava que _ela_ não poderia fazer isso,_ela_ nunca o trocaria.Ele chegou a uma enorme escadaria cinza aonde no meio havia um tapete vermelho,ouvia-se o tocar de sinos,ele subiu correndo a escadaria rezando para que não fosse tarde,chegando lá em cima,havia três portas,duas estavam trancadas,a do meio,que era a maior não.Ele a abriu,chamou-se de idiota por não tenta-la primeiro...Seus pensamentos logo foram cortados por uma frase,que logo ele escutaria...Mas não era dirigida a ele e sim aos jovens que estavam no fim daquele tapete vermelho.

_E eu os declaro marido e mulher._

"Não"...Foi a única coisa que lhe veio na cabeça...Sesshoumaru havia chegado tarde demais...Rin já estava casada com Kohaku.

_Pode beijar a noiva._

"Eu que devia estar ali..."

Kohaku a beija...As pessoas foram sumindo,de repente ele se vê sozinho no meio da igreja...Estava tudo escuro...Ele sente algo em seus olhos,um cheiro chega ao seu nariz.Isso o assusta...Ele acaba acordando...Leva as mãos rapidamente aos olhos...Para se certificar que **_tudo_** fora um sonho.E percebe que sim...Dá um sorriso irônico

Sesshoumaru:"Patético..." - pensou se levantando e indo tomar banho.

O dia amanhaceu lindo,sem nuvens,o sol já brilhava com força.Rin desce as escadas com certo desanimo.Ela estava atrasada,o que era muito raro.Ela tinha acordado no horário certo,mas quando ela lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu,ela não queria sair e dá de cara com a Vakura,opa,quer dizer,Kagura...Muito menos encontrar com o Sesshoumaru.Rin decidiu tomar café da manhã rapidamente e sair o mais rápido possivel.

Chegando na sala, ela se senta, em frente a sua mãe , e ao lado de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru ainda não se encontrava lá, porém Kagura sim,sentada ao lado de Izayou. Kagura estava com uma cara de muitos poucos amigos aquela manhã, parecia que a noite não correu como planejado.

Izayou:-Querida,acordou tarde hoje...Aconteceu algo? Não conseguiu durmir de noite? - Questionou preocupada.

Rin:-Não mamãe...Eu só não sabia que roupa escolher...

Izayou:-Ahn,bom, acho melhor você se adiantar,já está em cima da hora

Nesse momento Rin ouve passos vindo em direção a sala, sabia que era Sesshoumaru, ficou gélida.

Inutaisho:-Vamos querida, eu acompanho você até a porta - rapidamente, temendo que o encontro não saisse nada bem.

Izayou:-Não Inutaisho!Ainda há tempo, além do mais , ela ainda nem comeu! -Disse lançando um olhar significativo ao marido que acentiu com a cabeça e procurou os olhos da filha , para saber o que ela achava. Essa respirou fundo e ascentiu com a cabeça para o pai, mostrando que estava tudo bem. Inuyasha ao lado da irmã, segurou a mão dela, que estava descançando no colo da garota. Rin se surpreendeu com a atitude do irmão do meio e sorriu para ele.

Sesshoumaru chega na sala, da um 'bom dia' frio a todos, como já era de custume. Rin apertou de leve a mão de Inuyasha , quando Sesshoumaru passou atrás dela. A jovem pode sentir , que o rapaz a olhava. Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar e deu de cara com o olhar preocupado de sua mãe,sabia o que ela estava pensando, com certeza ela queria matá-lo , por ele esta fazendo Rin sofrer. Só que essa era a melhor opção.

Ele se senta ao lado de Kagura, que imediatamente da um beijo nele, de bom dia. Rin pega o suco de laranja e toma o seu como de uma vez só.

Izayou:-Como foi sua noite , meu bem? -Questiona a Sesshoumaru, com um olhar cheio de significado.

Sesshoumaru:-Bem,deveria ter tomado o 'remédio' que você me deu,minha noite teria sido 'bem' melhor -Disse sem olhar a mãe, e tomando seu café.Sabia que sua mãe, sendo a mulher perceptiva que era, entenderia que ele quis dizer

Izayou:-Ainda não é tarde queridose 'tomar' agora, pode evitar dores de cabeças futuras...

Sesshoumaru:-Mamãe,não tenho tempo para isso agora!Tenho que ir trabalhar!

Inutaisho:-Não tenha presa filho,pode chegar atrasado hoje-Disse se interessando naquela conversa.

Sesshoumaru:-Não pai, Obrigado!

Sesshoumaru terminou o café , lançando um rápido olhar para além de seu irmão Inyasha, mas não encontrando nada lá. Estava tão preocupado em mandar indiretas pra sua mãe, e fugir de uma conversa mais prolongada que nem precebeu que Rin tinha saido, foi arrancado de seu transe ao ouvir a voz sarcástica de seu irmão.

Inuyasha:-O que foi maninho? Me achou bonito, é ?Tá ai me olhando a um tempão... Perdeu alguma coisa desse lado?

Sesshoumaru:-Inuyasha, vai...

Izayou -Sesshoumaru! Você não estava atrasado? Acho melhor andar logo!

Kagura , sentada entre Izayou e Sesshoumaru, não estava prestando muita atenção na conversa toda não gostava muito de se meter, nessas conversas sem graça de família. Mal sabia ela que , nessas conversas 'sem graças' da família Izuma, eram muito interresantes.Sesshoumaru se levanta se despede de todos, e dá um leve beijo na testa de Kagura, que fica decepcionada com a despedida

Quando chega a garagem , encontra Rin entrando no seu carro. Seus olhos se cruzam por um momento. Rin desvia primeiro, entra no carro e sai da caragem , cantando pneu. Sesshoumaru suspira e entra no seu carro também, ele já não sabia mais o que fazer. Se fazia o que achava certo, se ouvia o que sua mãe dizia, ou se deixava ser levado pelos seu ridículos sentimentosporém, esse último, estava fora de questão! Não podia se apaixonar por sua 'irmã', uma simples humana, a qual , ele sempre detestara, e que ainda por cima, era apenas uma criança!Mas como já dizia Izayou, o amor e o ódio andam sempre juntos... Além do mais.já era praticamente impossível dizer que aquela mulher tão bonita , que chama a atenção de todos os homens por onde passa, é 'apenas uma criança'.

Rin parou num sinal fechado.Estava cansada...Cansada daquele joguinho do Sesshoumaru.Queria sumir,ir para um lugar que ninguém a achasse nem mesmo se ela quisesse.Por que?Por que brincar daquele jeito com ela?Suspirou.Já estava cansada dessa indagações que ela mesma fazia...Decidiu por fim,deixar esses pensamentos de lado,pelo menos por enquanto...

Ela logo chegou na faculdade,como estava atrasada,ficou sentada num banco do lado de fora do prédio.Logo os pensamentos da sua 'vingança' voltaram a cabeça,mas para pensar nisso ela teria que voltar a pensar no Sesshoumaru,coisa que ela não queria.Puxou de sua mochila o livro de Administração e começou a le-lo,mas pára quando escuta duas vozes familiares.

S,K:-Rin!!!!!!

Rin:-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kagome:-Nós que perguntamos!Você está atrasada!

Rin:-E o que tem demais nisso?

Sango:-Ao contrário de certas pessoas,você **nunca** se atrasou!

Kagome:-Ei!

Sango:-O que aconteceu,Rin?

Rin:-Nada,eu demorei para escolher a roupa...

Sango:-Conta outra...Você não é vaidosa...

Rin:-Ta me chamando de desleixada?!

Sango:-Não,mas...

Miroku:-Oi,Sangozinha!

Sango:-Oi,Miroku!

Miroku:-Oi,Kagome!Oi,Rin!

K,R:-Oi!

Kagome:-Puxa...Parece que a turma toda chegou atrasada hoje...

Sango:-Correção:**Nós** chegamos atrasados hoje,você **sempre** chega atrasada...E o Kohaku não chegou atrasado!Por falar em Kohaku...Ele me falou que você ficou de castigo com o Sesshoumaru...

Miroku:-O que?Você e o Sesshoumaru de castigo??Hahahahahahaha Ai!Por que me bateu,Sangozinha? - Perguntou massageando o braço onde Sango tinha batido sua bolsa rosa clara. - E o que você leva nessa bolsa?Um bloco de concreto?

Rin:-Vai bater a segunda aula...Vamos... -Disse se levantando e andando.

Sango:-Ei!Você pensa que vai aonde moçinha? Não vai escapar de nós , entendeu?-Disse indo atrás dela

Kagome:-Ai ai...Essa história não tá nada boa... -Falava Kagome pra um Miroku , ainda chateado por ter levado uma bolsada, sem nem ao menos ter feito o que 'realmente' queria.

Enquanto o elevador subia acompanhado daquela musiquinha irritante,olhou para sua mão direita e ficou encarando a aliança dourado em seu dedo.Suspirou.Será que tinha feito a coisa certa?Balançou a cabeça,nunca havia se perguntado essas coisas...Sempre que tomava uma atitude,nunca voltava atrás.NUNCA!Não seria por causa de uma criança que voltaria atrás.O elevador parou...Em que andar mesmo?Como se ele se importasse com isso,sabia que era o último andar e ponto.

Em frente ao elevador,havia um balco de madeira clara,quase em forma de "C" .Atrás do balcão havia duas recepcionistas que quase quebraram o pescoço para ve-lo passar.As paredes era revestidas até uma certa altura de madeira e algumas tinham quadros que retratavam as mais diversas eras japonesas.Sesshoumaruseguiu o corredor da direita,cheio de portas,quadros...O corredor terminava e dava lugar a dois corredores:um pra direita e outro pra esquerda.Em frente tinha janelas de vidros cor fume,onde dava-se para ver a cidade e ao fundo o mar.Sesshoumaru seguiu o da esquerda,onde nas paredes só havia quadros e uma porta ao fundo.

Sesshoumaru entra nessa porta,a sala era grande a maior parte das paredes eram ocupadas por estantes cheias de livros ou com armarios cheios de pastas,mas pare a surpresa(não tanta assim) havia uma pessoa sentada na sua cadeira.Quem?Naraku.

Sesshoumaru:-Naraku...

Naraku:-Olá Sesshoumaru, há quanto tempo não?

Espero que tenham gostado e que não tentem me matar...O capítulo 5 só semana que vem,pois eu decidi antecipar o cap.4,pois eu ficarei sem mexer na net por uma semana mais ou menos...Pois minha mana vai chegar e ela qr o pc soh pra ela,pq ela está a muito tempo sem net...

Aff...

ja ne

Satiko-chan


	8. Cada vez melhor

_**Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem...  
**_

* * *

_**Ohayo!!!**_

_**Tudo bem com vocês?**_

_**São 7h da manhã...Me desculpem se caso não entedam as review's **_

* * *

**Belinha chan:**_**Oi!Tudo bem? O gênio do Sesshoumaru não é dificil,o Sesshoumaru por si só que é dificil...**_**_Ah!Não liga para as besteiras que eu tô falando são 6h25 da manhã!!!Obrigada pela review!beijos_** **BeKiNhA:_Oi!Tudo bem?Sim,eu tenho noção do perigo,por isso mandei todo mundo deixar as suas armas...E  
eu acho que poucas pessoas gostaram do capítulo anterior..._****_Pois queriam me matar...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_** **Hinata-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Ainda bem que você sabe que não pode me matar,se eu morrer,a fic vai ficar meio parada e eu não  
sei se a Keith-chan iria continua-la sozinha(já que ela tem a dela para cuidar tbm).Kohaku...Ahn...De certa forma...  
Talvez...Sim,era o Sesshoumaru no shopping sim!O que ele tava fazendo la?Simples,ele tinha ido numa joaleria(nuss  
eu escrevi errado,mas deixa) comprar o maldito anel de noivado.Sim,ela vai ter um encontro,mas não será com o Naraku  
ainda.Obrigada pela review!Beijos_** **-Nay Black-:_Oi!Tudo bem?Sim,eu estou cogitando essa idéia...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**HIME RIN:_Oi!Tudo bem?Granada???Socorro!!!!!!/corre de um lado para o outro/Se você matar o Sesshy eu não vou poder continuar a fic!!!O Inuyasha aprontar alguma para ele?Boa!Gostei da idéia!Ela,talvez,faça isso...Nada de empurrar o Sesshy na frente de um caminhão!Tadinho do automóvel e do motorista,que não têm nada a ver com a história!xDLiga,não...As suas unhas logo vão crescer de novo! Acho que eu matei a sua ansiedade agora!Obrigada pela review!beijos!_**

**0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0:_Oi!Tudo bem?/indo para trás.../Miga,calma,amiga.../se defende de um soco/Aha!  
Até que eu lembro das lições de Karatê!!!Uhu!!!Espero que com esse capítulo você fique mais calma...Obrigada pela  
review e pelo quase soco.beijos_** **Sakura-monstrenga:_Oi!Tudo bem?VOCÊ NÃO PODE MATAR A VAGURA!!!AINDA!!!O Sesshoumaru pode estar enxergando,mas o  
problema é ele admitir o que sente...ELE NÃO VAI DESISTIR DE CASAR COM A VAGURA!!!!Eu até já escrevi parte do casamento  
(opps falei demais...Mas há duas maneiras de se interpretar a frase acima sublinhada,se você enteder as duas maneiras  
com certeza ficará feliz!) ,mas acalme-se...Essa fic irá ter um final feliz(espero...).A Rin com certeza vai dar o troco  
e bem trocado!!!Obrigada e pela review também!Beijos_** **manu higurashi:_oi!Tudo bem?Agora?Ih...Nem eu mesma sei...porque eu ainda estou escrevendo o cap.7...Mas vai acontecer um monte de  
coisa...Nesse cap.tem uma revelação do passado de KAgura e Naraku,não é lá grande coisa,mas...Obrigada pela review!beijos!_** **Deby-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Exatamente!!!Não,ainda não...KAgura ,pode,ter um final feliz..Obrigada pela review!Beijos_** **Bru-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom!Até que a minha irmã tá boazinha...0o"...Fico feliz em saber!Eu má com a Rin???Eu ainda vou ser BEM má  
com o Sesshy...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_** **Patricia04:_Ohayou!!!Bem e você??Que bom!!Eu também adoro essas partes,mas eu prefiro as partes dos casais mesmo...  
As minhas não são perfeitas!!!As suas que são!!!E se essa estiver perfeita é graças a Keith-chan!!Obrigada pela review!Beijos_** **nikki-kousaka:_Que bom!Vai demorar,mas sim !!!Obrigada!

* * *

Fanfic pertencente a mim e a Keith-chan...Sem fins financeiros...

* * *

_**

**__**

****

****************

****

********

_Capítulo 5: Cada vez melhor..._

Sesshoumaru:-Naraku,o que faz aqui?Na minha sala?

Naraku:-Oh!Essa é a sua sala?Perdoe-me,pensei que fosse a minha...

Sesshoumaru:-A sua é na ala esquerda do andar...

Naraku:-Oh!Então a mocinha que estava na recepção se enganou...Mas,não irá me dar as boas vindas,Sesshoumaru? - Perguntando se levantando e indo em direção ao Sesshoumaru que estava parado no meio da sala.

Sesshoumaru:-Seja bem vindo,Naraku. - Disse estendendo a mão direita.

Naraku:-Oh!Muito obrigado,Sesshoumaru - Disse apertando a mão estendida. - E vejo que você está noivo. - Falou olhando para o anel na mão de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:-Sim,estou.

Naraku:-E quem seria a felizada?Aquela menina com a qual você brigava quando criança?Com certeza agora,ela é uma linda mulher...

Sesshoumaru:-Não,não vou me casar com Rin...

Naraku:-Ah!Então ela está solteira? - Pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

Sesshoumaru:-Sim,está.Eu me casarei com Kagura.

O sorriso de Naraku desaparece...Não...Ele iria se casar com a Kagura...Sesshoumaru não percebe a mudança de Naraku,pois se dirigia a sua cadeira.

Naraku:-Er...Eu já vou...Parabéns pelo casamento!E fico muito feliz em saber que a jovem Rin está solteira...Até logo,Sesshoumaru. - Disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Sesshoumaru:-...

Assim que Naraku fecha a porta da sala,o seu sorriso se desmancha...Sesshoumaru iria se casar com Kagura...Com Kagura...Isso não poderia estar acontecendo...Não poderia...

Naraku:"Será que foi por causa do Sesshoumaru que Kagura terminou o nosso noivado há quatro anos???(1)"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFlash Blacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Naraku estava em pé,andando de uma lado para o outro no aeroporto.Segurava um ramalhete de rosas vermelhas.Usava calça social e sapatos pretos,camisa social azul com os botões da manga abertos e os três primeiros também,e os seus longos cabelos negros soltos.Ele já estava ficando impaciente,estava há um ano sem ver a noiva...Quando ela aparece de calça social preta e uma camisa,também social,branca,as mangas iam até os cotovelos,ela tinha os dois primeiros botões abertos,o cabelo amarrado no costumeiro coque.Naraku vai até ela,a abraça e tenta beija-la,mas ela vira o rosto._

_Kagura:-Vamos._

_Durante todo o percurso,Kagura o tratava com indiferença.Naraku percebeu que ela parecia distante...Logo chegaram a cobertura de um prédio,onde os dois moravam antes dela ir para os Estados Unidos.Kagura viu que o apartamento inteiro estava enfeitado com pétalas de rosas,velas..._

_Kagura: "Acho que isso tornará as coisas mais difíceis..." - Naraku,nós precisamos conversar..._

_Naraku estava indo para o quarto,pegar o presente que havia comprado para ela.Mas a última frase dela,o fez paralisar...Depois de um tempo,ele conseguiu se virar e viu que Kagura estava sentada,olhando para ele,séria.Naraku se dirigiu ao sofá em frente._

_Kagura:-Naraku...Acabou...Eu não quero mais me casar com você.Se eu ficasse com você,eu teria que voltar para cá,mas nos Estados Unidos eu já tenho uma vida,e eu não quero mudá-la por sua causa.Eu sinto muito,espero,sinceramente,que encontre alguém que te faça feliz...Eu sinto muito mesmo..._

_Naraku:-..._

_Ele não conseguia falar nada,estava em choque.Ela não estava falando aquilo...Ela não estava terminando...Não..._

_Kagura esperou alguma reação da parte dele,mas vendo que não fazia nada,decidiu ir embora.Era o melhor a fazer,pegou as malas que estavam,ainda,perto da porta e saiu sem olhar para trás.O som da porta se fechando,fez com que Naraku saísse do seu transe...Uma raiva,um ódio o consumiu de dentro para fora,seus olhos ficaram vermelhos.Naraku,jogou os ramos de rosas,o sofá...Quebrou a mesinha de centro ao meio...Foi até a estante e jogou no chão todas as fotos dele e da Kagura no chão.Tacou no chão todas as velas,as quais fizeram começar um pequeno incêndio na sala,com isso o alarme de incêndio ligou e molhou toda a sala._

_Naraku decidiu ir atrás de Kagura,mesmo molhado.Queria saber por que...Pois depois que ela disse que não queria mais se casar com ele,não escutou mais nada.Ele a encontrou na casa da prima,pois ela não tinha mais parentes vivos,tirando essa prima.Eles conversaram,o ódio,a raiva que Naraku estava sentindo,foi embora,mas ficou o sentimento._

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oFim de flash blacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naraku pensava que o amor que sentia por Kagura tinha ido embora junto com ela,mas parecia que não.

A primeiras aulas logo passaram,nelas,Rin conseguia se esconder das perguntas das amigas,falava que tinham que prestar atenção na aula etc.Ou às vezes nem era preciso,o professor falava isso por ela.

Rin sabia que no intervalo,Sango só iria a deixar em paz se ela contasse o que havia acontecido.Mas ela ainda não queria falar sobre isso.Ainda era muito recente,ela sabia que podia contar com a Sango e com a Kagome sempre,mas mesmo assim,se ela contasse,naquele momento,saberia que voltaria a chorar,e isso ela não queria.

Quando bateu o sinal para o intervalo,Rin saiu que nem um foguete da sala,e foi se "esconder" embaixo de uma arvore.

-Posso me sentar aqui?

Rin olha para cima e vê Kohaku.

Rin:-Claro!

Kohaku se senta ao lado dela.

Rin:-Er...Kohaku,eu queria me desculpar por sábado...

Kohaku:-Não precisa,Rin!A culpa não foi sua!

Rin:-Podemos combinar de novo...No próximo final de semana...

Kohaku:-Claro!

Rin:-Então está combinado!Que tal a sábado a tarde?

Kohaku:-Pra mim,está ótimo!

Rin:-Certo!Então você me pega as quatro?

Kohaku:-Ta!E Rin...

Rin:-ahn?

Kohaku:-Quer almoçar comigo hoje?

Rin:-Sim!Por que não?

Kohaku:-Então depois da aula,eu passo na sua casa.É melhor eu ir andando,minha mana está vindo... - Disse olhando pro lado e se levantando.

Rin:-Então está combinado!Tchau! - Diz se levantando e dando um beijo no rosto de Kohaku.Que sorri e sai dali com cara de bobo.

Logo Sango,Kagome e Miroku chegam.E Rin volta a se sentar ainda sorrindo fraco.

Sango:-Rin!Até que fim te encontrei!Pode começar a falar o que aconteceu.

Rin:-Sango,por favor,eu prometo que falo outro dia,mas hoje não... - Ela desmancha o sorriso.

Sango:-Rin!

Rin:-E Kami...Não insista! - Disse se levantando.E indo em direção a biblioteca.

Chegando lá,sentou-se na última mesa da biblioteca,onde deixou uma lágrima cair.

Rin:-_Eu prometo Sango,que eu conto,mas outro dia..._

Um par de olhos observava Rin por detrás de uma estante.

Sango,Kagome e Miroku estavam sentados embaixo da árvore,onde Rin estava,quando Inuyasha aparece.

Inuyasha:-Oi,pessoal!

S,Kagome com os olhinhos em forma de coração,M:-Oi,Inuyasha!

Miroku:-O que te trás por aqui?(N/A:Não seria as pernas???)

Inuyasha:-Vim fazer um trabalho.Onde a Rin está?

Kagome:-Na biblioteca...

Sango:-Er...Inuyasha...O que aconteceu com a Rin?

Inuyasha:-Ela não contou?Entendo...Mas acho melhor ela contar...

Kagome:-Ah não,Inuyasha!Estamos preocupadas com ela!

Miroku:-Preocupados!Conta aí cara!

Kagome:-É,conta,Inuyasha! - Diz com os olhinhos brilhando em forma de suplica.

Inuyasha:-Er..Certo!

Inuyasha sentou-se e se pôs a contar tudo o que aconteceu.Todos escutaram em silencio.Em dez minutos,ele resumiu tudo o que tinha acontecido.Os três (Sango,Kagome e Miroku) decidiram acompanhar Inuyasha até a biblioteca.Lá encontraram Rin "lendo" um livro qualquer.

Kagome:-Rin...

Ela os olhou.

Sango:-Nós já sabemos de tudo o que aconteceu...

Miroku:-E pode contar sempre conosco!

Rin:-Pessoal... - Disse deixando uma lágrima cair.

Eles deram um abraço coletivo em Rin (?).Um pouco depois,o sinal que encerrava o intervalo tocou.Todos foram para as salas,menos Inuyasha que ficou na biblioteca fazendo o trabalho da faculdade.

Sesshoumaru entrou na sala de seu pai,que era idêntica a sua,a diferença é que tinha uma porta do lado direito,a qual dava acesso a sala de reuniões.Inutaisho estava sentado,lendo uma pasta que estava em sua mesa.

Sesshoumaru:-Com licença - Diz parando na porta.

Inutaisho:-Pode entrar filho.

Sesshoumaru:-já li o projeto qua a filial inglesa nos enviou...

Inutaisho:-Tem certeza que você está fazendo a coisa certa,filho?

Sesshoumaru:-Sim,pai.Será um grande investimento,mas com certeza esse projeto...

Inutaisho:-Não estou falando disso,Sesshoumaru!E você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!

Sesshoumaru:-Pai...

TOC TOC

Inutaisho:-Pode entrar,Izayou.

Izayou entra.

Izayou:-Olá queridos!

Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho:-Oi!

Izayou:-Sesshoumaru,eu queria mesmo falar com você.Vamos para a sua sala?

Inutaisho:-Eu não posso participar?

Izayou:-Não!Vamos?

Sesshoumaru:-Vamos.

No meio do corredor,eles encontram com o Naraku.

Izayou:-Naraku?Quanto tempo?

Naraku:-Senhora Izuma!

Os dois se abraçam.Sesshoumaru revira os olhos e encosta na parede.

Izayou:-Querido,quando você voltou da Inglaterra?

Naraku:-Ontem,senhora.

Izayou:-Por favor,eu te conheço desde quando você estudou o primário com o Sesshoumaru!Não precisa me chamar de senhora!Assim eu me sinto mais velha do que realmente sou!

Naraku:-Como você quiser,Izayou.

Izayou:-A propósito,Naraku,gostaria de jantar conosco?

Naraku:-Adoraria.

Izayou:-Então,está combinado!Até de noite,Naraku!

Naraku:-Até Izayou!

Eles se despediram,Izayou e Sesshoumaru seguiram o corredor.

Sesshoumaru:-Mãe,por que o convidou?

Izayou:-Ele é um bom rapaz,além do mais ele está solteiro...

Sesshoumaru:-E?

Izayou:-Poderia apresentá-lo a Rin,quem sabe eles...

Sesshoumaru:-Sem chance!Ele combina com a Rin!A qual ainda é uma criança!

Izayou:-Sesshoumaru... - Disse entrando na sala e se sentando.Sesshoumaru sentou-se na sua cadeira. - Você muito bem que Rin não é uma criança!E como você sabe que ele não combina com a Rin?Não precisa ficar com ciúmes...

Izayou ria por dentro...

Sesshoumaru:-Ciúmes...Eu?

Izayou:-Sim!Ciúme fraternal!

Sesshoumaru:-Ciúme fraternal?

Izayou:-Sim!Ciúmes que um irmão sente pela irmã.Qual mais seria?Não é isso que você sente pela Rin?Amor fraternal?

Sesshoumaru não sabia o por que de Izayou estar falando aquilo.Era para confundi-lo?Fazê-lo pensar que gostava de Rin como irmã?Sesshoumaru pensou bem...Talvez fosse melhor pensar assim...Por que não?Era melhor Rin também pensar assim...

Sesshoumaru:-Claro,amor fraternal...

Izayou sorriu internamente,sabia que Sesshoumaru nunca voltou e nunca iria voltar em suas decisões,pois era orgulhoso.Isso tornaria muito difícil uni-lo a Rin não como irmã,a qual também era orgulhosa,mas nem tanto quanto Sesshoumaru.Izayou pensava que se conseguisse uni-los como irmãos,com o passar do tempo,poderiam perceber...Mas era arriscado...

* * *

**_Espero que tenham gostado!!!Até sabado que vem!!!_**

**_Kissus_**

**_Satiko_**


	9. O reencontro dos exnoivos

**Domo!Desculpa a demora,mas o Fanfiction não estava me deixando postar esse capítulo e o meu tio faleceu sábado e não tive como continuar tentando postar...Eu graças a Deus acho terminei o capítulo 7,mas eu ainda não consegui continuar...Enquanto eu estive em Sampa(quase morrendo de tédio,pois minha mãe não me deixou ir numa lan house,porque era muito longe e eu me mudei de lá com 7 anos,ou seja,não lembro de quase nada de lá...Mas,voltando...),eu continuei a ex-oneshort You're Beautiful(cujo nome foi trocado e agora eu não me lembro,pois só dormir 4 horas essa noite...),que está com 10 capítulos(mais que a Quarto ao lado...) e está terminada...  
**

**  
**

_**Eu sinceramente,ODIEI esse capítulo...Se quiserem que eu o reforme...**_

_**Sugestões são muito bem vindas...  
**_

**Dúvidas e reclamações também,se quiserem...**

* * *

**Inuyasha e Cia pertecem a Rumiko-sensei.**

**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.**

**Fic pertencente a mim e a Keith-chan**

* * *

**Mariana: _Oi,tudo bem?.Eu não sei se o Sesshy vai chifrar a Kagura,mas ela bem que merece né?O Naraku está bonzinho,mas por algum tempo(eu acho...).O Sesshy é orgulhoso por demais para assumir que aquela menina que ele adorava implicar quando adolecente e que ele já gostava,cresceu e se tornou a mulher da vida dele...Beijos.Até...E obrigada pela review!!!_**

**Patricia04:_ Oie!Tudo bem e com você?Que bom!Ele não vai dar exatamente em cima dela...E eu também não gostei nenhum pouco desse capítulo...A parte do jantar não foi como eu pensei...Calma,o Sesshy ainda vai morrer de ciúmes da Rin...Ele vai sofrer um pouquinho,mas eu acho que quem vau sofrer mais é a Rin...Vamos ver né?_**

_**Obrigada!Kissus!Obrigada pela review!**_

**BeKiNhA_: Oie!Tudo bom?Uffa...Que bom!Sim,mas eu não sei por quanto tempo...Fico muito feliz em saber disso!!!Beijos!!!Obrigada pela review!!!_**

**Nikki-Kousaka:_ Oie!Tudo bem?Que bom! E aqui está o capítulo!!!Beijos!!Obrigada pela review!!!_**

**0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0:_Calma...Eu já te disse que eu estou ficando com medo de você?Já?Mas não custa repetir né?Aqui está o capítulo...Beijos!!!Obrigada pela review!!!_**

**Hinata-chan:_Oi!Tudo bom?Calma...(As pessoas estão tão stressadas...Acalmem-se estamos no final do ano...)Faça isso e não terá mais fic...Se bem que ele merece né??Quem disse que eu vou deixar?E quem disse que eu não vou deixar???Hauhauhau...Espero que estar viva quando eu postar a segunda parte do casamento...Sim,eu dividi em duas para vocês sofrerem mais...hauhauha.To brincando...Eu não sou tão má assim...Eu não sei...O Sesshy não tem cara nem jeito de quem gosta dessas coisas...Tava pensando em colocar que a Kagura o trairá...Mas eu não sei...Eu não vou muito má com a Rin,tá?_**

**Deby-chan:_Oie! -i Que bom que gostou!!!Bom,eu não sei se não vai ter vilão,mas que vai ter uma briga...Hauhauhauhua...Só de imaginar a briga,dá vontade de rir(Concentre-se no capítulo 7,Satiko!!Você tem que terminá-lo em uma semana!!!E você tem prova!!!Ô auto-critica...Alguém merece?¬¬)Bom,mas voltando,mas é lógico que o Sesshy gosta da Rin como irmã...Tá escrito isso na testa dele...Eles só quase se beijaram para demonstrar isso...xD...Uffa!Que bom!Eu já acostumei acordar todo dia às 6 horas,então não é muito duro...Beijos!Obrigada pela review!!!_**

**Manu higurashi:_Oi!Foram...Ahn...Vem cá Olha para os lados e sussurraSim foi por causa do Sesshy.E te contar um segredo,mas não conta para ninguém!Quando a Kagura terminou com Naraku,ela já estava namorando com o Sesshy.Mas ela nunca contou sobre isso para ele...Voltando a falar normalmenteEr...Se eu não me engano,a RIn dá uma espécie de troco aqui...A parte do jantar eu simplesmente ODIEI!!!Ficou horrível...Feh!Só que eu estou sem a Keith-chan para me ajudar... II...Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

**-Nay Black- _:Oi!Tudo bom? Já...Que bom!E virão...Beijos!Obriagada pela review!_**

**Michelle:_Oi!Tudo bom?-" Obrigada!São mesmo!Beijos!Obrigada!E obrigada pela review!_**

**Aggie18:_Olá!Tudo bom?Que bom que pode ler a fic!!!-Ahn...Será...Gostei da idéia...Ja ne! Kissus!E obrigada pela review!_**

**HIME RIN:_Oi!Tudo bem e com você?Hoje eu acho que me atrasei um pouco...Que bom -! Chora não...O Sesshoumaru ainda vai sofrer e pagar pelo que está e pelo que fará...Sua chata!Você descobriu parte do que vai acontecer nesse capítulo!!!E vai aprontar!!!Só que eu to empacada no capítulo 7!emburradaMas e se ele cair em cima de alguém ou destruir alguma coisa...pensandoVai dar prejuízo...Desculpa...Mas espero que as suas unhas cresçam!!-'_**

_**Nha...Que bom!Beijos!E obrigada pela review!**_

**Sakura-mostrenga:-_Oi!Tudo bem?-Que bom!Obrigada!Era!Mas ela já não gostava dele...Então...Eu também duvido...Se você matá-la,não vou poder colocar uma briga!!!Argh!Só estou esperando o momento certo...para colcoar a briga...Isso!!Mas a minha fic tá empacada no capítulo 7,miga I-I _**

_**Kissus!Obrigada pela review!**_

**Rin Nana-chan: _oi!-Não tem problema...Demorei?_**

_**Olhos arregalados Pode deixar que assim que eu escrever o capítulo 7 inteiro eu posto!Beijos!Você também!Obrigada pela review!**_

**Carine: _Olá!Nha...Obrigada...E aqui está!be_ijos!Obrigada pela review!**

**TohruYue ** :**_ Oi,miga! Eu sinceramente não gostei desse capítulo...E eu to louca pra ver o que você está escrevendo...Obrigada!Kissus e obrigada pela review!!!P.S:Me desculpe não ter respondido os seus e-mail's,vou responder agora mesmo!  
_**

* * *

**  
**

_Capítulo 6: O reencontro dos ex-noivos._

Rin chegou em casa,estava silenciosa,como sempre.Suspirou,pela primeira vez na vida não gostava daquele silêncio.Queria que tivesse barulho,algo que a distraísse.Mas não...Parecia que a casa estava deserta,isso fazia com que ela pensasse no que tinha visto na noite anterior,jamais esqueceria daquilo que viu e ouviu,jamais!Ao se lembrar disso,Rin fechou os olhos,ainda parada no meio da sala,não queria lembrar,não queria chorar.De repente,lembrou-se que tinha que elaborar um plano,sim,um plano de vingança,coisa que Rin nunca havia feito,nunca fora uma menina vingativa,nunca tivera sentimentos ruins...

Abriu os olhos,não queria pensar nisso agora,voltando a andar,terminou de atravessar a sala e subiu as escadas,rumando para o seu quarto,onde tomou um rápido banho,se trocou,colocou um vestidinho rosa,tomara que caia,com desenhos de sakuras rosas claras e brancas,sandálias de salta rosas claras,deixou os cabelos soltos e passou apenas um brilho rosado nos lábios,passou seu perfume preferido de sakuras.

Olhou-se no espelho,sorriu,estava muito bonita,não que ela se achasse bonita,mas que ela estava bonita.

Rin: "Se o Sesshoumaru me visse assim..." - Quando percebeu que estava pensando nele,novamente,balançou a cabeça e pegou sua bolsa de mão branca,onde colocou,sua carteira,espelho,brilho,celular e um lenço.Saiu de seu quarto,quando estava na metade das escada,a porta da sala se abre.

Izayou entra em sua casa,seguida por Sesshoumaru.Izayou caminha em direção às escadas enquanto Sesshoumaru fechava a porta,tentando,pois teve que acompanhar sua mãe para fazer compras para o jantar e ele estava carregando as sacolas.

Izayou:-Rin,posso saber aonde você vai assim tão arrumada?

Bastou sua mãe falar "Rin" que Sesshoumaru se virou,olhou diretamente para onde estava Rin,ela estava,tão...Tão...Linda...

Rin:-Ah...Er...Eu..."Ai,o jeito que ele tá me olhando...Calma,se controla Rin,lembre-se:Ele brincou com você!Brinque com ele também!" - Eu vou almoçar com o Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos quando Rin falou "Kohaku",um rosnado nasceu em sua garganta.Na mesma hora,Izayou se vira para ele com um simples sorriso no lábios,ela tinha escutado...Ela voltou-se para Rin,que agora terminava de descer as escadas.

Izayou:-Ele é o seu namorado?

Rin:-Ahn?Ainda não..."Isso!!"

Izayou:-Ainda?

Rin:-É...Bom,é melhor eu ir andando...

Izayou:-Ele vem te buscar?

Rin:-Sim,eu irei esperá-lo no portão...Tchau mãe! - Disse a beijando.

Izayou:-Tchau!Juízo hein?

Rin:-Pode deixar!

Ela passou por Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:-não cumprimenta mais o seu irmão?

Rin pára na porta.

Rin:-Ah,é mesmo...Tchau **senhor** Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru:-Tchau **pequena** Rin...

Rin fechou a porta sorrindo,poderia começar o plano por que não?Tá certo que ela não tinha um plano,ainda,mas...Andou saltitante pelo jardim da frente,sem saber que estava sendo observada por um yokai pela janela da sala.Um pouco antes de chegar ao portão,deu uma volta em torno de si,só não esperava que Kohaku chegasse perto dela nessa hora.Rin acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e Kohaku a segurou,a aproximação dos dois era meio perigosa.Rin sorriu abraçou Kohaku.Deu um beijo em seu rosto e pegou na mão dele.Eles saíram.

Izayou:-Eles já foram? - Perguntou aparecendo ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:-Sim. - Respondeu indo em direção às escadas.

Izayou passou a tarde,arrumando tudo para o jantar,Sesshoumaru depois do almoço,voltou para a empresa,Inuyasha ficou na empresa,Kagura tinha acordado tarde e foi ao shopping...

Rin e Kohaku voltaram no final da tarde,ela o convidou para entrar e eles foram conversar perto da piscina,no início da noite,Sesshoumaru chega e vai direto para o seu quarto,escuta vozes lá fora e vai até a sacada.

Kohaku:-Eu já vou indo...

Rin:-Eu te acompanho até o portão...

Kohaku:-Rin,pensa com carinho tá?

Rin:-Pode deixar...

Kohaku:-Eu só quero te ver feliz...

Rin:-...

Kohaku:-Vamos.

Rin:-Vamos!

Quando Rin estava indo para o seu quarto,Sesshoumaru olha para a porta como se pudesse,vê-la.Rin sente algo e pára e olha para a porta do quarto dele.

-Por favor,Inuyasha,essas sacolas estão muito pesadas.

Inuyasha:-Feh!

A voz de Kagura fez os dois "acordarem",Rin balançou a cabeça e foi para o seu quarto,onde se jogou na cama.Onde ficou admirando o teto.Suspirou,tinha que se distrair,levantou-se,ligou o rádio...E se joga na cama de novo...

_**"Por mais que eu tente eu não consigo encontrar**_

_**Qual a lógica do amor**_

_**Muito mais do que um sonho a realizar**_

_**É quase um jogo, agora eu sei**_

Rin:"É um jogo...O amor não tem lógica..."

_**Faz um pacto comigo**_

_**Ninguém entra ninguém sai**_

_**Meu amor eu não desisto**_

_**Se eu ainda tenho chances de vencer**_

Rin:"Não,eu não tenho chances..."

_**Rolam os dados**_

_**Quem pode prever**_

_**Mexem as cartas do amor**_

_**Pode ser blefe**_

_**Mas eu quero ver**_

_**Você pagando pra ver**_

Rin:"Com certeza...Você vai pagar..."

_**Por mais que eu tente eu não consigo encontrar**_

_**Qual a lógica do amor**_

_**Muito mais do que um sonho a realizar**_

_**É quase um jogo, agora eu sei**_

Rin:"Não tem lógica..."

_**Faz um pacto comigo**_

_**Ninguém entra ninguém sai**_

_**Meu amor eu não desisto**_

_**Se eu ainda tenho chances de vencer**_

_**Rolam os dados**_

_**Quem pode prever**_

_**Mexem as cartas do amor**_

_**Pode ser blefe**_

_**Mas eu quero ver**_

_**Você pagando pra ver**_

Rin:"Ah,se paga..."

_**Eu vou tentar de novo**_

_**Eu vou jogar seu jogo, assim**_

_**Só pra ter você**_

_**Eu vou tentar de tudo**_

_**Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então**_

_**Só pra ter você**_

Rin:"Sim,eu vou entrar no seu jogo..."

_**Eu vou tentar de novo**_

_**Eu vou jogar seu jogo até**_

_**Eu ganhar você**_

_**Eu vou tentar de tudo**_

_**Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então**_

_**Eu vou ganhar você**_

Rin:"NÃO!Eu não quero ganha-lo,eu quero me vingar dele...Não deveria ter brincado comigo..."

_**Não me interessa ter você como troféu no fim,**_

_**Eu quero mais amar você.**_

Rin:"É,eu não quero ele como troféu!E nem o quero!"

_**Eu vou tentar de novo**_

_**Eu vou jogar seu jogo, assim**_

_**Só pra ter você**_

_**Eu vou tentar de tudo**_

_**Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então**_

_**Só pra ter você**_

Sesshoumaru estava no seu quarto lendo alguns papéis da empresa,pára quando escuta o som do quarto ao lado.

"Ela poderia ter deixado mais baixo..."

_**Eu vou tentar de novo**_

_**Eu vou jogar seu jogo até**_

_**Eu ganhar você**_

_**Eu vou tentar de tudo**_

_**Eu vou mudar seu mundo, então**_

_**Eu vou ganhar você.**_

Sesshoumaru:"Jogo?Quem ela quer ganhar?"

_**Rolam os dados**_

_**Quem pode prever**_

_**Mexem-se as cartas do amor**_

_**Pode ser blefe**_

_**Mas eu quero ver**_

_**Você pagando pra ver**_

Sesshoumaru:"Ah,Sesshoumaru!É apenas uma música!"

A música terminou.

Locutor(?):-É isso aí pessoal!Essa foi à música que a Rumiko pediu!Marjorie Estiano,O jogo.A Aiko ligou e pediu Smile dos Hanson...Aumente o som e não troque de estação...Ligue pra gente!50936787!

_**Yeah, yeah**_

**(Yeah, yeah)**

_**You smile, oh oh oh**_

**(Sorria, oh oh oh)**

_**Well this feeling that you're feeling**_

**(Bem esse sentimento,que você está sentindo)**

_**Is something I know, you've felt before**_

**(é algo que eu sei,você sentiu antes)**

_**When I see you I want to hold you**_

**(Quando te vejo,quero te abraçar)**

_**'Til the end of time and a little bit more**_

**(até o fim dos tempos e um pouco mais)**

_**And I'm not gonna let it go**_

**(E eu não deixarei ir)**

_**You've got let your feelings show**_

**(Você tem que deixar seus sentimentos aparecerem)**

Sesshoumaru:"Por que essa música me faz pensar tanto nela???"

_**So smile give me all your heart, and we'll never be apart**_

**(Então sorria, me de todo seu coração e nós nunca estaremos**

**separados)**

_**I'll never leave you lonely**_

**(Eu nunca te deixarei sozinha)**

_**If you'll just smile, tell me that you care**_

**(Se você somente sorrir,diga-me que você se importa)**

_**And I'll always be there**_

**( eu sempre estarei lá)**

_**I'll never leave you hurting if you'll just smile**_

**(nunca te deixarei magoada,se você somente sorrir)**

**_Yeah _**( yeah yeah )

Rin:"Você me maguou,Sesshoumaru.Brincou comigo..."

_**Well this feeling I've been feeling**_

**(Bem esse sentimento, que eu tenho sentindo)**

_**Well I can feel it right now, from head to the floor**_

**(Bom,eu posso senti-lo agora,da minha cabeça até o chão)**

_**When I see you I want to love you**_

**(Quando eu te vejo,eu quero te amar)**

_**'Til the end of time and a little bit more**_

**(Até o final dos tempos e um pouco mais)**

_**And I, I don't want let it go**_

**(E eu,eu naum quero deixa-la ir)**

_**You've got let your feelings show**_

**(Você tem que deixar os seus sentimentos aparecerem)**

Sesshoumaru:"Eu não consigo entender o que eu sinto perto dela...Eu fico...Estranho..."

_**So smile give me all your heart, and we'll never be apart**_

**Então sorria,me de todo seu coração, e nós nunca estaremos**

**separados)**

_**I'll never leave you lonely**_

**nunca te deixarei sozinha)**

_**If you'll just smile, tell me that you care**_

**(se você apenas sorrir,diga-me que você se importa)**

_**And I'll always be there**_

**e eu sempre estarei lá)**

_**I'll never leave you hurting**_

_**(nunca te deixarei machucada)**_

**_I've got my joy, all broken into_** ( broken into )

**(você tem minha graça,toda quebrada)**

_**But if anyone can heal me, baby it's you**_

**mas se alguem pode me cicatrizar,baby é você)**

_**Won't you come and hold my hand**_

**você não vem e segura minha mão)**

_**This world has taken me as far as it can without your smile**_

**esse mundo tem me levado longe que eu naum**

**posso viver sem seu sorriso.)**

Rin desligou o rádio e decidiu descer,Sesshoumaru também,ambos fecharam a porta de seus quartos ao mesmo tempo e se encararam.Rin deu um sorriso,iria se comportar como se nada tivesse acontecido...Sesshoumaru não gostou nenhum pouco do sorriso dela...Ela começou a andar.

Rin:-**Senhor** foi o seu dia? - Perguntou quando passou do lado dele.

Sesshoumaru:-Normal...E o seu,**pequena** Rin? - Disse andando ao lado dela.

Rin:-Ótimo,**senhor**.**Não** poderia ser **melhor**!

Sesshoumaru:-Que bom,**pequena.**

Eles fizeram o caminho até a sala de estar(caminho?xD),onde encontraram todos conversando,mas algo estava estranho,coisa que Sesshoumaru e Rin repararam,Kagura estava com uma cara estranha,parecia nervosa.Naraku estava no mesmo estado que ela...Naraku olhou para Rin de um jeito que a deixou corada,Sesshoumaru segurou um rosnado que nascia em sua garganta.Izayou olhou para ele e tentou reprimir uma risada.

Izayou:-Bom,já que todos estão aqui,podemos ir jantar?

Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram a sala de jantar.Inutaisho sentou-se(como sempre) na extremidade da mesa,Izayou do seu lado direito,seguida por Kagura.Sesshoumaru sentou-se do lado esquerdo de seu pai,Rin,que não queria sentar perto de Kagura e de Naraku,sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Naraku ao lado de Kagura.

Durante o jantar,Naraku e Kagura trocavam olhares,coisa que todos perceberam e que iriam investigar...Sesshoumaru e Rin também se olhavam,quando achavam que ninguém,nem mesmo o outro estavam olhando.Engano deles,pois Izayou e Inutaisho viram.Kagura não viu nada...

Após o jantar,todos voltaram para a sala de estar,Rin foi a primeira a se retirar,seguida por Kagura e Sesshoumaru.Os dois pararam em frente a porta dele.

Sesshoumaru:-Boa noite,Kagura. - Dando um simples beijo na testa dela.

Kagura:-Sesshy!Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Sesshoumaru:-Não é hora para isso. - Disse entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.

Kagura,ficou lá,parada.

Kagura:"O que está acontecendo com ele?Será que ele sabe?"

Ela suspirou e foi para o seu quarto.

Era tão bom sentir o vento frio da noite em seu rosto,senti-lo jogar os seus cabelos para trás.Rin estava na sacada de seu quarto contemplava a lua cheia que aos poucos minguava.Ela usava sua camisola enorme branca com dois gatinhoa,afinal,estavam no outono.Rin virou o rosto e viu Sesshoumaru tambeém olhando as estrelas da sacada do seu quarto,ela voltou a olhar para o céu,mas agora,sem o ve-lo realmente.Uma pergunta voltou em sua cabeça...

Rin:"Por que?Por que ele brincou comigo?" _Por que?_

Ela fechou os olhos,abaixou a cabeça e entrou em seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru:"Por que o que Rin?" - Pensou antes de entrar em seu quarto,sem antes dar uma última olhada na lua e na sacada do quarto ao lado.


	10. Entre Inu e Kagome aparece 1 obstaculo

**_Domo!Demorei?Bem gente,eu sei o quanto isso é doloroso informar,mas o capítulo 8 não está pronto.Para falar a verdade,ele nem existe,só tem um pedecinhu..._**

**_Ultimamente eu não tive cabeça para isso e antes de ontem e ontem eu mergulhei num novo projeto com a Keith-chan...Mas eu vou deixar esse projeto de lado e me dedicar 100 a essa fic.A partir de quinta,eu não vou na aula,então terei mais tempo para a fic..._**

**__**

* * *

**_INUYASHA E CIA NÃO ME PERTENCEM.  
FANFIC SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS..._**

* * *

**_ESSA FANFIC PERTENCEM A MIM(HIWATARI SATIKO) E A KEITH-CHAN._**

**_NÃO ACEITE IMITAÇÕES DA FANFIC._**

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Respostas das reviews::: _**

****

****

**_Patricia04:Oie!Eu não sei...Mas eu não gostei...Ah que bom!Rss.Eu também,principalmente quando dá certo...Ah,aí eu já discordo...Eu prefiro os dois juntos!!!-Que bom!Um olhar fala mais que mil palavras...(Uhn...Gostei...Vou colocar isso num capítulo...)Ah,obrigada!Kissus e obrigada também pela review!_**

0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0:Obrigada...Que bom!Não demorei muito né?Obrigada...E pela review também.Beijos

Satsu:Oi!Que bom que gostou!Obrigada pela review!Beijos

Hinata-chan:Adorei as suas idéias!!!Acho que ele não vai trair...Muito obrigada pelas idéias!!!!E também pela review!Beijos!

Nikki-Kousaka:Obrigada!Eles vão se entender,mas vai demorar um pokinhu...-".Obrigada e pela review também!Beijos!

Deby-chan:Oie!Obrigada!Não exatamente...Eles ainda não estão tendo nada...Eu também,acordo cedo e não consigo dormir de novo...Fico neh??Ah,eu vou morrer!!!!!!(¬¬" Pessoa dramatica...).Que bom!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!

BeKiNhA:Fico mesmo...Eu vou chorar!!!!!(¬¬ Sem comentários...)Gostei da idéia!Obrigada!E pela review também!Beijos!!!

-Nay Black-:Ah,me desculpe a demora...Que bom!Obrigada pela review!beijos!!!

aggie18:Ola!Realmente o capítulo ficou pobre...(Como se essa fic fosse rica em alguma coisa...Ah essa fic tá horrivel!!!!Eu odeio essa fic!!!!!Vou deletar ela!!!!!!!!!Se você achou o capítulo 6 pobrezinho,esse você vai achar miserável!!!!!!!!Eu vou me matar!!!Ow fic horrível...  
-Ja passou a sua crise?  
-Ah,não...Você não...Cai fora daqui!!!  
-Por que???  
-Porque eu to mandando!!!!Cho!!!!  
-Ow menina estressada,e eu não sou cachorro!!!!!!!  
-É sim!!!!E não grite comigo!!!!  
-Foi você que começou a gritar!!!!  
-Mas se você não parar eu não paro!!!!  
-Ham!Tchau!Ingrata!  
-Por acaso você me fez alguma coisa?  
-Claro,se eu não tivesse interrompido a sua crise,você iria deletar a fic...  
-Ah...Ta...Obrigada -"...BOm voltando...)Tava pensando em colocar que ele não sabe,mas começa a perceber e depois a Rin confirma que sente algo pelo seu odiavel irmão e Kohaku acaba ajudando-a a perceber o que sente...Eu não demorei neh??Obrigada pela review!!!Kissus Ja ne.  
Respota do P.S:Claro!!!xD

Sakura-monstrenga:Não exatamente...E convence alguém?E como se merecem...Demorei?Obrigada pela review!Beijos!

Buh-chan:Obrigada!E vai dar,mas apenas no final da fic...E no meio(talvez...).Ninguém mesmo...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!

manu higurashi:Oi!Também não gostei!Ele não pediu exatamente isso...Com certeza...Claro,os Izuma são pessoas civilizadas...xD.Não xinga o Sesshy tadinho...A RIn tá confusa...Ahn...Acho que vai responder positivamente a pergunta do Kohaku...Ahn...Acho que ele não vai terminar logo não...Vão melhorar!!!Demorei?E ele vai descobrir,mas eu não sei quando...E como...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!

HIME RIN:Não xinga o Sesshy,se não ele te abandona e casa realmente com a Vagura!xD  
Calma,ela ainda não traiu o Sesshy.Advinho!Te fiz esperar muito?Obrigada pela review!Beijos!  
P.S:Suas unhas já cresceram?  


****

****

****

* * *

****

****

**_Capítulo 7 : Entre Inuyasha e Kagome aparece um obstáculo chamado Kikyo.  
_**

Rin acordou de bom humor,tomou banho,vestiu uma calça jeans escura,uma bata branca com desenhos de algumas flores e uma sandália.Foi em direção a cozinha,onde preparou o café da manhã,já que eram 5h30 e as empregadas só trabalhavam a partir das 6h.Enquanto coava o café,Rin cantalorava.O por que de tanta felicidade?Ela não sabia,talvez fosse por causa do sonho...O que ela sonhou?Simples,estava dando uns belos tapas na Kagura...Ah,como ela queria que isso realmente acontecesse...

Rin:"Claro,ela só veio para atrapalhar eu e o Sesshoumaru...O que?Ah!Foi bom ela ter vindo,pois se não ele continuaria a brincar comigo...Com certeza...Han!Veio para atrapalhar eu e o Sesshoumaru...Ai,ai...Não sei da onde eu tiro essas coisas..."

Quando deram 6 horas,Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha apareceram na cozinha.Sesshoumaru estava de calça social preta,camisa branca e sapato preto,tinha os cabelos levemente úmidos.Inuyasha estava de bermuda azul e camiseta branca,com os cabelos levemente bagunçados.Rin estava sentada de costas para a porta,escuta eles entrando e se vira com um lindo sorriso.

Rin:-Bom dia,maninhos!

Sesshoumaru arquea a sobrancelha e Inuyasha esfrega os olhos.

Sesshoumaru:-Bom dia... - Diz sentando-se ao lado dela.

Inuyasha não responde,senta-se do lado direito de Rin,ainda esfregando os olhos.

Rin:-O que aconteceu,Inu?Não conseguiu dormir?Não é seu costume acordar cedo...

Inuyasha pára de esfregar os olhos e encara Rin,que o olha com um olhar e um sorriso inocentes.

Inuyasha:-Rin,você está bem?

Rin:-Melhor impossível!Mas você não me parece bem...Volte lá para cima,depois eu te levo o café da manhã,você precisa mudar o turno da sua faculdade...Está de fazendo mal...

Inuyasha:-Rin,o que aconteceu com você?

Rin:-Ahn?Nada... - Diz com um sorriso,que aumenta mais ainda quando se lembra do soco que deu em Kagura no sonho.

Inuyasha:-Mas você está bem mesmo?

Rin:-Claro!

Inuyasha:-Certo.Hoje eu vou com você ,tudo bem?O meu carro quebro ontem.

Rin:-Ahan!Aproveita e passa na faculdade muda o seu turno para de manhã.

Inuyasha:-Mas,a empresa...

Rin:-Eu converso com o papai...Mas muda,por favor!!!

Inuyasha:-Certo!

Rin:-Ah!Obrigada!Maninhu lindo do meu coração!!!

Inuyasha: o-o

Rin:-Quando eu sair da faculdade você me pega?

Inuyasha:-Ahan.Vamos?

Rin:-Vamos,só deixa eu pegar a minha bolsa.

Inuyasha:-Ok!

Quando Rin e Inuyasha chegaram,Sango,Kohaku e Kagome estavam conversando perto do portão.

Sango:-Milagre a Kagome acordar cedo hoje...

Kagome:-Sango,não come...

Rin e Inuyasha:-Oi!

Kagome,Sango e Kohaku:-Oi!

-Oi galera!Inuyasha!Você por aqui?A essa hora?!Kami!Eu esqueci o meu guarda-chuva!

Inuyasha:-Oi para você também,Miroku ¬¬".Vim fazer a transferência,vou mudar para a manhã.

Kagome:-Ah!Que bom,Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:-É...

Sorriso maliciosos em Rin,Sango,Kohaku e Miroku.

Rin:-Kagome,por que você não leva o Inuyasha até a secretaria?Enquanto eu conto uma coisa para o Kohaku.

Sango:-É,eu tenho que falar com o Miroku.

Kagome:-Os dois vão finalmente começar a namorar?

Sango cora.

Miroku:-Infelizmente não,vem Sangozinha. - Disse puxando a menina pelo braço.

Rin:-Vem Ko - puxando-o.

Kagome:"Que estranho..."- Er...Inu...Yasha...Vamos?

Rin:-Vamos...

Os dois começam a caminhar um do lado do outro,estavam meio corados.Inuyasha olhava algum ponto a sua frente e Kagome algum ponto entre seus pés.Andaram em silêncio,ao chegarem em frente a secretaria se despedem com um beijo na bochecha.

Quase no final da manhã...No escritório...

Inuyasha:-Droga!

Sesshoumaru:-O que foi,maninho? - Perguntou entrando na sala do irmão que era identica a sua.

Inuyasha:-Feh!Eu tinha que buscar a Rin daqui a pouco...

Sesshoumaru:-Ahn...O carro dela ficou com você...Pensei que você ia buscar a minha cunhada.

Inuyasha:-Cunhada?Que cunhada?

Sesshoumaru:-A Kagome claro!

Inuyasha:-Feh!Ela não é nada minha... - Disse afundando a cara nos papéis para o irmão não ver se rosto corado.

Sesshoumaru:-Estranho...Eu pensei que você ia convida-la para o seu baile de formatura...

Inuyasha:-Feh!Foi a Rin que disse para eu chama-la.Agora vá embora,eu tenho que conseguir terminar de ler esse papéis a tempo...

Sesshoumaru:-Deixa que eu...

Inuyasha:-Deixa o que?

Sesshoumaru:-Se você me deixassse terminar... ¬¬".Deixa que eu busco a criança,já tinha terminado tudo o que tinha para fazer.

Inuyasha:-Então o que veio fazer na minha sala?

Sesshoumaru:-Eu estava entediado,então eu vim aqui,irritar um pouco o meu maninhu do coração.

Inuyasha:-Grr...Vai buscar a Rin então,mas pelo amor de Kami,não quero chegar em casa e ver o carro destruido...

Sesshoumaru:-O que você acha que nós vamos fazer?

Inuyasha:-Deixa eu pensar...Brigar?Brigar,brigar e brigar?

Sesshoumru:-Com certeza hoje nós não brigaremos,ela está estranha hoje...

Inuyasha:-Com certeza...Me deixou sozinho com a Kagome inventando uma desculpa que tinha que falar o Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru quase soltou um rosnado ao ouvir o nome daquele moleque.Inuyasha percebeu e sorriu.Sesshoumaru se virou para sair.

Inuyasha:-Tchau né,maninho!

Sesshoumaru:-Tchau,Inu!

Rin estava conversando com o Suikotsu na porta da escola,quando Sesshoumaru chegou,mas ela não percebeu.

Rin:-Então,Suikotsu,se você tiver mais alguma dúvida...

Suikotsu:-Eu não tenho,muito obrigado,Rin!

Rin:-De nada -

Suikotsu:-Tchau! - Disse dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Rin:-Tchau! - Disse retribuindo.

_**Bi bi**_

Rin olhou para a frente e viu o carro do Sesshoumaru,se aproximou,ele abaixou o vidro.

Rin:-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sesshoumaru:-Oi para você também(perceberão que os irmãos Izuma tem a mania de falar isso? xD)!Vim no lugar do Inuyasha,ele ficou preso no trabalho...

Rin:-Ah,certo... - Disse entrando e se sentando no banco de passageiro. - Tudo bem?

Sesshoumaru:-Tudo...E com você?

Rin:-Também...

A conversa parou aí,o silêncio reinou até a porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru.Murmuraram um tchau e ele entrou no seu quarto e Rin seguiu para o seu.

Inuyasha tinha acabado de ler os documentos,olhou para o relógio,não iria dar tempo de chegar a tempo para o almoço,decidiu ir a uma lanchonete que tinha próxima a empresa.Entrando lá,viu uma figura familiar sentada num canto da lanchonete.

Inuyasha:-Kagome?

Kagome:-Inuyasha...Oi...

Inuyasha:-Oi,posso me sentar aqui?

Kagome:-Ahn,claro...

Inuyasha:-O que faz por aqui?

Kagome:-Eu tive que comprar umas coisas para minha mãe - Disse apontando para a cadeira ao lado cheia de sacolas. - E você?

Inuyasha:-Eu trabalho por aqui...

KAgome:-Ah!É mesmo...Tinha me esquecido que a empresa ficava por aqui...

Inuyasha:-Kagome...Eu...Er...

Kagome:-Ahn?"Será que??"

Inuyasha:-Kagome você quer...Kikyo?

Kagome:-Kikyo?

Kagome percebe que ele olhava para a porta da lanchonete,onde estava uma jovem muito parecida com Kagome.A jovem sentiu que era observada,sorriu quando viu que era Inuyasha,e fechou a cara quando viu Kagome,mas mesmo assim foi em direção aos dois.

Inuyasha:-Kikyo...

Kikyo:-Inuyasha...Há quanto tempo...

Inuyasha:-É...Desde o colegial...-Disse com cara de cachorro bobo.

Kagome vendo que estava sobrando se levanta.

Kagome:-Tchau,Inuyasha!

Vendo que não teria resposta,sai de lá correndo.Ela bate a porta da lanchonete,Inuyasha olha,mas logo volta a sua atenção para Kikyo...

Kagome corre com as sacolas na mão...Não queria ir para casa...Pegou um ônibus,quando desceu,percebeu que estava perto da casa de Rin e decidiu ir lá,quando toca o seu celular no bolso.

Kagome:-Alô?

-Oi,Kagome!É a Sango?

KAgome:-Oi,Sango...

Sango:-O que houve?

Kagome:-Nada...

Sango:-Como nada?Aonde você está?

Kagome:-To indo para a casa da Rin...

Sango:-Certo,eu também vou...Me espera e vai me contar tudo...Tchau... - Disse sem deixar a amiga falar e desligando o celular.

TIM DOM

Misaki atende a porta.

Kagome:-A Rin está?

Misaki:-Sim,está no quarto,por favor entre.Eu vou chamá-la.

Kagome:-Obrigada. - Disse indo para a sala.

Misaki sobe as escadas e bate na porta de Rin.

Misaki:-Rin,a sua amiga Kagome está aí.

Rin:-Obrigada,Misaki.Diga a ela que já estou indo.

Um pouco depois,Rin encontra na sala,uma Kagome meio chorona.

Rin:-Kagome?O que houve?

Kagome:-...

Rin:-Vamos para a cozinha,eu te dou um copo de água com açúcar para você...

Um pouco depois,Kagome já estava mais calma.Sango tinha acabado de chegar e elas estavam comendo um lanche na cozinha,menos Kagome que já tinha comido.Kagome estava de costas para a porta,na extremidade da mesa,Rin estava a sua direita e Sango a sua esquerda.

Sango:-Agora nos conte o que aconteceu.

Kagome respirou fundo e começou a contar...

Sango:-Antes eu tinha 99 de certeza que o Inuyasha era um idiota...Agora tenho 100.

Rin:-Aff.Eu não acredito que a Kikyo voltou...Só faltava ele cair de novo,nas garras dela...Ele já foi chifrudo uma vez,ele quer ser de novo?

Kagome:-Amigas...Deixa...

Rin:-É melhor...O problema é dele,não nosso...

Sango:-Isso!Ah!Me lembrei porque eu tinha ligado para você...Vão anunciar semana que vem o baile...

Rin:-Baile?

Sango:-Sim,Rin.O baile de inverno,de final de ano,de formatura!Três em um!

Kagome:-Legal...

Sango:-Anime-se!Esse ano,o par dos estudantes não precisa ser da faculdade...

Rin:-Muito interessante...

Kagome:-Concordo...

Sango:-Ham!Vocês estão assim porque já têm pares...

Sesshoumaru entra na cozinha,pega café e se senta na outra extremidade da mesa,e começa a ler um jornal que estava com ele.

Sango:-Er...Onde que eu tava?

Rin:-Você disse que eu e a Kagome estamos assim,porque já temos pares...

Sango:-Ah,sim!Tipo,você,Rin,o Kohaku com certeza vai te pedir..."Juro que escutei um rosnado..."

Kagome:-O que foi,Sango?

Sango:-Nada,pensei que tinha escutado um...Barulho...Ah!Continuando...Ele vai te pedir,quer dizer,te convidar para ele ir com ele no baile...Ou também o Suikotsu,porque eu vi como ele estava olhando para você...

Rin:-Claro que ele tinha que olhar para mim né?Já que eu estava ajudando ele com a matéria..."Por que eu inventei isso?Lógico que eu percebi..."

Kagome:-Aham...Sabemos...

Sango:-Acreditamos nisso tanto quanto _ele _ ser o amor da sua vida. -Disse com um levíssimo aceno para a esquerda.

Sesshoumaru:-Eu pensei que esse lugar era meu. - Disse abaixando o jornal e olhando para Rin com uma cara falsa de decepção.

Rin:-Oh!Meu more... -Disse se levantando e pegando uma esfiha da mesa e comendo um pedaço - Mas é lógico que é... - Disse se aproximando dele.

Sesshoumaru:-Sou?

Rin:-Claro... - Disse chegando bem perto dele. - QUE NÃO!! - Disse enfiando a esfiha na boca dele. - ENGOLE,FICA DE BOCA FECHADA E NÃO TE METE NA CONVERSA!

O dia amanhaceu,Rin estava na cozinha,sorrindo olhando para a folha aonde estava o seu plano...

-O que você está aprontando?

Rin quase cai da cadeira.Mas logo se recupera.

Rin:-Bom dia!Maninho!!!

Inuyasha:-Bom dia,mana!

Rin:-Dormiu bem?

Inuyasha:-Sim...

Rin:-Que pena...Você deveria ter dormindo mal!

Inuyasha:-Por que está dizendo isso?

Rin:-Ora!Simplesmente porque ontem,você se esqueceu da Kagome quando encontrou com o vaso ambulante...

Inuyasha:-Não fale assim da Kikyo!

Rin:-Eu falo como eu quiser!Mas você é um trouxa mesmo!Ela já te chifrou uma,duas sei lá quantas vezes,e com certeza vai fazer isso de novo!

Inuyasha:-Não fale assim dela!! - Disse se levantando.

Rin:-Falo sim!Cuidado,Inuyasha.Porque se não daqui a pouco,além das orelhas,vai ter um par de chifres da cabeça!!! - E se levantou também.

Inuyasha que apertava os punhos,não se conteve e deu um tapa em Rin.Sesshoumaru chegou na cozinha,viu Rin com o rosto vermelho e virado para o lado e Inuyasha abaixando a mão...O sangue do yokai ferveu...Como ele ousava bater em Rin?Na **_sua_** Rin?Soltou um rosnado e partiu para cima de Inuyasha lhe dando um soco que o fez cair no chão.Quando ia bater de novo,seus pais apareceram na cozinha.

Inutaisho:-Sesshoumaru!

Ele não respondeu,estava com os olhos vermelhos...

Inutaisho:-Kami...Ele vai acabar se transformando...Sesshoumaru!Rin,não chegue perto dele!Não!

Mas já era tarde,Rin já estava ao lado de Sesshoumaru que olhava com ódio o irmão se levantando.

Rin:-Sesshoumaru...Por favor... - Disse tocando o braço dele...

Com o toque e com o jeito que Rin falou,Sesshoumaru voltou ao normal.

Izayou sorriu para o marido,que estava bobo com o que viu...Como ela tinha conseguido?Ele,que era o pai,não tinha conseguido acalmar o filho...Olhou para sua mulher,viu o sorriso dela,e entendeu.E sorriu também.

Inutaisho:-Ótimo,agora que voltou ao normal,conte-nos o que aconteceu.

Sesshoumaru:-Esse hanyou...

Inutaisho:-Sesshoumaru - Disse em tom de advertencia...

Sesshoumaru:-Esse traste,bateu na Rin! - Disse percebendo que Rin segurava o seu braço com medo que ele atacasse Inuyasha de novo e que ela estava tremendo um pouco.

Inutaisho:-Inuyasha!Você bateu na sua irmã!

Inuyasha:-Ela me provocou,falando besteiras!

Rin:-Apenas falei a verdade sobre seus chifres e o vaso ambulante!

Inutaisho:-Kami...Vocês dois sempre brigaram. - Disse apontando para Rin e Sesshoumaru. - Agora que pararam,vão começar a brigar com o Inuyasha?Kami...Que filhos eu tenho...Rin e Sesshoumaru,pro sótão!

Rin:-Mas a nós não brigamos!

Inutaisho:-É hábito...

Gota geral...

Inutaisho:-Mas eu não posso deixa o Sesshoumaru com o Inuyasha lá no sótão...Vão quebrar tudo e ainda podem derrubar a casa...Você e o Inuyasha,não porque não sei o que pode acontecer...Então Rin e Sesshoumaru vão pro sótão!Pelo menos vocês não quebram nada...

Sesshoumaru e Rin:¬¬

Rin:-Até que horas?

Izayou:-Até o café da tarde.

Inutaisho:-E Inuyasha,fique no seu quarto,se eu escutar o barulho,de televisão,som,computador...Você nunca mais vai ver o que você ligou.

Inuyasha saiu da cozinha,Rin soltou(infelizmente!?) o braço de Sesshoumaru,pegou o caderno onde continha o seu plano e seguiu o Sesshoumaru até o sótão...

Izayou:-Querido,por que não deixou os três no sótão?

Inutaisho:-Porque eu não quero que o teto cai sobre nossas cabeças,querida...Er...Meu bem?

Izayou:-Sim?

Inutaisho:-Que tal tirarmos o dia para nós dois...

Izayou:-Ótima idéia!

* * *

Espero que esse capítulo não esteja tão ruim... 

Beijos

Satiko


	11. Eu não brinco

_**Domo!Tudo bem com vocês?**_

_**Bem,primeiramente,quero informar que a minha companheira de fanfic.Keith-chan,foi viajar e só volta daqui a um mês.Ou seja,ela me abandonou com a fic T-T...Não...Brincadeira,ela me deixou umas idéias...Bem,espero que eu não sofra algum bloqueio...**_

_**Vamos as respostas das reviews:**_

**Ansuya:_Oi!!Tudo bem?Seja bem vinda!Bom,como você se apresentou,eu também vou.Meu nome é Susane.Satiko é  
o meu segundo nome.Você faz fics de que casal(principalmente)?Quando você posta você me fala,ta?Você de-  
ve ter percebido que no começa a fic era na primeira pessoa,pra falar a verdade,era pra fic inteira ser,  
mas preferi mudar.Você acha que eu fiz bem?Se escreve Naraku,ela desfez o noivado,pois já estava namoran-  
do com o Sesshoumaru nos Estados Unidos.Ela ia dar um fora nele,mas quando viu o que ele tinha preparado,  
ela ficou com pena,então falou aquelas palavras...Ah,o Naraku vai dar em cima da Rin e da própria Kagura  
(aguarde os próximos capítulos...).Ahn...Flufh???Ah sim!Por causa do cabelo dele '.Mas o apelido dele  
vai ser mesmo Sesshy.Ahn...Será que vão acontecer coisas no sótão???Ahn...acho que não...Olhinhos brilhan-  
do Que bom!Demorei?beijos Obrigada pela review!_**

**B****ru-chan - Gi-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom que vocês(?)gostaram.Ahan...Com certeza,o Sesshy ficou muito nervoso  
quando viu que o INuyasha tinha batido na Rin DELE,ahn...Quer dizer...Na maninha dele...Eles estão tão acos-  
tumados que já tem "lugares favoritos" no sótão(eu não sei se coloquei isso nesse capítulo...).MINHAS AULAS  
ACABARAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!UHUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!UIPI!!!!!!!!!!!Demorei?Obrigada pela review!Beijos!!!_**

**Nikki-Kousaka:_Oi!Tudo bem?Com certeza!Mas só o Sesshy bateu!Ué você queria o que???Ele tinha que fazer alguma  
coisa!!!!Acho até que o Inu merecia mais alguns socos!!!E se eu fosse a Rin,revidava,mas ela ficou assustada  
com a atitude do irmão...E como...Que bom!Obrigada pela review!Beijos_**

**manu higurashi:_Oi!Tudo bem?Pois é...Apareceu...Huahuah então pode preparar as mãos...Ahn...Não sei...Mexendo  
nas folhas de outra fic,disfarçando Mereceu mesmo!Eles vão se acertar,mas pode demorar um tiquinhu...A kikyo  
estraga qualquer capítulo...Ah!!!Mas ela que estrague os mes pra ela ver só...Vai ter que enfrentar a fúria da  
Satiko(fúria da Satiko fúria do Sesshy + fúria da Izayou + fúria de Inutaisho + fúria do Inuyasha + fúria da  
Kagome + fúria da Sango)!!!Acho que eu não demorei...Obrigada pela review!Beijos._**

**Danda_:Oi!Tudo bem?Eu também!!!Esperemos que ele faça...Obrigada e pela review também!Beijos_****Satsuki:_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom!!!!!Obrigada pela reivew!!!Beijos!!!!!_**

**0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0 :_Oi!Tudo bem?Demorei???Obrigada pela review!beijos_****Myttaro:_Oi!tudo bem?Que bom!Demorei?Obrigada pela review!Beijos_**

**buh-chan:_Oi!tudo bem?obrigada!Com certeza,ele mereceu ne?É...tem gente que não gosta de ouvir a verdade...  
Obrigada pela review!beijos!_**

**belinha chan:_Oi!tudo bem?É,mas com o Sesshy...Até eu queria...Pode deixar isso com o Sesshy!!!Ahn...Eu não sei..  
Mexendo novamente nas folhas para disfarçar... Obrigada pela review!beijos!_**

**Deby-chan:_oi!Tudo bem?O Inuyasha ficou fora de controle,pois,no fundo,sabia que tudo o que a Rin falou era verdade  
Nha!!Obrigada!!!Obrigada pela review,também!Beijos _**

**Hinata-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Não...O Inutaisho não faria isso...Se fizesse,a Izayoi matava ele...Ahan...Eu gostei da sua  
idéia,mas acho que eu e a Keith-chan,não casaremos a Rin com o Kohaku...Um hentai entre ele??Ahn...Eu nem sei escrever  
hentai...Ta certo que o Sesshy tem que sofrer,mas não muito ne?Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**Rin Nana - Chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Sem problema...Pelo menos você veio ler e deixou review no capítulo passado!Nha!!Obrigada!!  
Gostei das idéias...0o" Aqui,está...Agora não precisa me caçar...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**aggie18****_ :Oi!Tudo bem?Aquela conversa...É produto da minha mente insana...Ta.exageros à parte,é que eu esqueci que eu post  
essas conversas no meu flog,e não aqui...Eu não entendi essa sua frase:"_**  
acordar ás 4:30 pa ir pa escola ás 6h é uma coisa mto ma!! coitada darin." _**Eu também entrava à uma da tarde,mas como agora eu  
vou pro ensino médio,vou estudar de manhã...O proverbio não é,vaso ruim não quebra?Se bem que,o Inuyasha é meio de tapado de na-  
tureza...Ta,exagerei...Ahn...Vamos ver né?Obrigada pela review!beijos.**_

**Sakura-monstrenga**_**:Oi,amiga!Tudo bem?Ahn...Só podemos esperar para ver...Um pouqinho,mas vai...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!**_**seimei yin:_Oi!Tudo bem?Poís é...E não é que bateu?E vai sofrer...Obrigada e pela review também!Beijos_**

**-Nay Black- :_Oi!Tudo bem?Familia maluquinha?DEixa a Izayoi escutar isso...O Inuyasha não é mal,apenas tapado.O Sesshy defendeu bem ne?_****_  
Também acho...A Rin só falou a verdade...Hhauhaua Isso vai acontecer,mas vai demorar um pouquinho...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**michelle:_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom que achou...POis é...Foram "condenados" ao sótão sendo "inocentes".Sabia que sempre que vejo que fosse  
deixou review,eu penso que é a minha amiga,Mi?Deve ser por causa do nome...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**TohruYue:_Oi,amiguinha do meu coração(xD)!Tudo bem?Que bom!Capítulo 9?Ah sim!Você tá seguindo pelas páginas...Mas o capítulo anterior era  
o 7...Mas o que você confundiu?E você não é burrinha!Bom,acho que você entendeu errado,eu moro em Lambari - MG. Eu nasci e vivi até os 7 anos em  
Sampa...Que bom!Não vejo a hora de ler essa fic!!!também te adoro muito!!!Rss,eu ia usar outra comida,mas eu tava com vontade(e ainda estou) de  
comer esfiha,então a usei...Sem problema,mas...Quando você achar uma frase,manda.Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**Raissa Azevedo:_Oi!Tudo bem?Nha!Obrigada!Ah,então você não vai gostar muito do capítulo do capítulo 9...Tá menor que esse eu acho...  
Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**Patricia04:_Oi!Tudo bem e com você?Eu gosto dele também...Mas ele não é mais perfeito que o Sesshy!Ah,que pena...Pensei  
que você estivesse escrevendo uma...Ah!Com certeza você vai ter inspiração  
quando menos esperar!Obrigada pela review!beijos!_**

**Marin e June** :_**Oi!Tudo bem?Eu sou a Satiko(não precisava falar,mas...).Eu estou escrevendo essa fic com a Keith,mas apenas eu que a posto.E ela  
também não me mandou o perfil dela,como eu pedi...Mas voltando...Obrigada e pela review também!Beijos!**_

_**HIME RIN:A senhorita não deixou review buáááááááá.  
**_

_**

* * *

Agradeço a **_******0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0 por revisar esse capítulo.**

******Mitzael-chan,embora você tenha excluido o capítulo...Eu também te agradeço!! -********

* * *

Os personagens de Inuyasha,infelizmente,não me pertencem.

* * *

Mas essa fic sim!Pertence a mim e a Keith-chan,que me abandonou Buááááá ¬¬.Pessoa dramática...********

* * *

Não copie essa fic,sim?  
**

* * *

_Capítulo 8: Eu não brinco  
_

Rin e Sesshoumaru se encontravam mais uma vez no sotão da casa dos Izuma. Rin sentada na cama, de cara amarrada, pensava que agora além dos próprios problemas ela tinha o da amiga Kagome...pois é claro que iria ajudar a amiga de alguma forma, sem falar que não queria que o irmão que ela tanto gostava -apesar de ele ter acabado de dar um belo tapa na cara dela- cair nas mãos daquela ...daquela...sem classe, chamada Kikyou!

Sentando um pouco distante dela, estava Seshoumaru, ele olhava além da janela, que iluminava o sotão, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sesshoumaru:"Inuyasha só podia estar louco...como ele pode pensar em bater na Rin? Simplesmente enlouqueceu!Ele tem sorte de não ter deixado nenhuma marca no rosto dela...porque se deixasse...ele nunca mais se levantaria da cama!" -Pensava olhado o rosto de Rin, vasculhando a procura de ematomas, felizmente não encontrou nada, a região só estava um pouco vermelha.

Rin sentiu que algo a encarava, achou estranho...porque Sesshoumaru estaria a escarando?Resolveu fita-lo por alguns instantes, mas parecia que ele não se deva conta de que ela também o observava!

Sesshoumaru:"Nunca o perdoaria se ele a machucasse...O que eu estou pensando? Porque dou tanta importância de que ela esteja bem ou não? Talvez mamãe estivesse certa...o que sinto por ela é só 'amor de irmão' , nada mais que isso! Sim, só amor de irmão...só estava preocupado com ela, porque ela é minha irmã, não é porque eu gosto dela! Isso não tem nada a ver...além disso quem disse que eu gosto dessa pirralha?!" -Pensava ainda olhando pra Rin.

Rin:-Sesshoumaru? -Chamou preocupada, afinal para Sesshoumaru não perceber que ela o encarava e não fazer nenhuma piadinha, era porque ele não estava bem. -Você está bem? -Questiona se levantando e indo até ele.Sesshoumaru desperta de seus pensamentos com uma mão trémula em sua testa, olhou para ver de quem era aquela mão, mas não era necessário, sabia a quem pertencia aquele toque leve.Rin estava verificando se ele estava com febre,mas porque? Ele não parecia bem para ela?

Sesshoumaru:-Que quer menina? -Questiona tentando ser frio.

Rin:-Perdão 'Mi Lord'...achei que não estivesse bem, só fiquei preocupada com você! -Respondeu voltando a se sentar na cama, e desta vez de costas para ele. -/Seu grosso.../ -Sussurrou.

Sesshoumaru:-Eu ouvi isso!

Rin:-E quem disse que não era pra você ouvir? Você é um grosso mesmo! Só estava tentando ajudar ora essa! -Disse , se levantando , com os braços rígidos e colados ao lado do corpo...estava irritada, mas não por essa simples briquinha que estava tendo com Sesshoumaru, afinal, já estava acostumada. Estava irritada pois tinha problemas que precisavam ser resolvidos com certa urgência, e ela não tinha nenhuma idéia.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, e foi até ela, Rin recuou um pouco, o que será que ele ia fazer? Ele chegava mais perto a cada segundo, e aquela aproximação já estava deixando Rin mais que nervosa.Ela foi se chegando pra trás até que acabou caindo sentada na cama, mas mesmo assim não interrompeu o contato visual com seu irmão. Sesshoumaru se abaixou na frente dela, delicadamente levantou a mão e passou as costas da mão pelo lugar onde Inuyasha tinha batido. Rin se assustara e fechara os olhos...só os abrindo quando sentiu o toque suave das mãos de Sesshoumaru em seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru:-Esta doendo? -Questionou ele

Rin:-N...não muito...já tá passando... -Respondeu um tanto quanto sem graça, não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo com seu irmão.

Sesshoumaru:-Que bom... -Disse antes de se levantar e voltar a cadeira onde estava sentado, deixando para trás uma Rin confusa.

Rin:"O que acabou de acontecer aqui? O que ele fez? Estava preocupado comigo? Porque ele faz isso comigo? Porque brinca assim com os meus sentimentos?"/Porque brinca com meus sentimenos?/ -Se questionava.Seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas,mas não deixaria nenhuma cair!

Sesshoumaru:-Não brinco! -Respondeu sem olhar para Rin.

Rin:-Como? -Questionou confusa...como ele pode ter ouvido? Será que ela pensara tão alto ao ponto de ele ouvi-la?

Sesshoumaru:-Perguntou porque eu brincava com seus sentimentos...e eu respondi! -Disse se levantando e indo até uma das janelas, e olhando a movimentação da rua, parecia estar calmo, mas dentro de si acontecia uma batalha.-"O que quiz dizer com isso Rin? Não brinco com seus sentimentos...jamais faria isso...SENTIMENTOS? Espere um pouco! De que sentimentos ela esta falando? Será que...será que sente o mesmo que eu? Mas...o que EU sinto?"

Rin:-Não seja ridículo! É claro que brinca ! Sempre brincou...desde que voltou tem procurado me provocar, brincar com meus sentimentos...Me diga Sesshoumaru...o que eu te fiz pra você não gostar de mim? Porque faz essas coisas comigo?-Dizia cada vez mais alto, a medida que as lágrimas tomavam conta de seus olhos .

Sesshoumaru:"Do que está falando?Não gostar de você?Que coisas eu faço com você?" -Sentiu o cheiro de áqua salgada, e se virou, viu Rin limpando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

Rin:"Malditas lágrimas! Isso não é hora para chorar Rin! Pare de ser uma criança...isso só vai mostrar que ele esteve o tempo todo certo! Só vai dar o prazer de mostar a ele que o joguinho dele está funcionando!" -Pensava,quando sentiu algo macio ser passado de leve sob seus olhos, olhou para frente, Sesshoumaru estava mais uma vez abaixando a sua frente e limpava suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa social que usava.

Sesshoumaru:-Porque está chorando? Já disse que não brinco com seus sentimentos...aliás , não sei do que está falando...-Dizia olhando nos olhos dela.Ela pode ver que ele realmente estava falando a verdade, e isso a deixou mais confusa ainda.

Rin parou de chorar...Sesshoumaru agradeceu aos céus...detestava ver mulheres chorando - assim como todos os homens de sua família - , principalmente se essa mulher era Rin...

Sesshoumaru:"Não!" -Se repreendeu, finalmente percebendo o que estava fazendo.Ele se levantou rápido, assustando Rin, ela lhe perguntou o que aconteceu e antes que ele pudesse responder os dois ouviram a campanhia tocar em algum lugar em baixo da casa.

Rin:-Quem é? -Questionou, pois sabia que Sesshoumaru podia ouvir muito bem a conversa .

Sesshoumaru:-Kagura...-Respondeu desanimado. Rin estreitou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

Rin:-Nossa...tão cedo? Já chegou da rotina de compras dela? -Disse em tom de ironia.

Sesshoumaru:-Droga! - Não estava se importando muito com o que Rin dizia naquele momento, Kagura acabara de questionar a empregada onde estava ele...

-O QUE?! -Gritou alguém lá embaixo...tão alto que até mesmo Rin pode ouvir.Sesshoumaru contraiu a cara, não estava preparado para o grito. Kagura estava discutindo com a empregada, só porque Sesshoumaru estava de castigo

-ISSO É RIDÍCULO! ELE JÁ É MAIOR DE IDADE! O QUE FAZ "DE CASTIGO"?

-Senhora me desculpe...mas são ordens do senhor Inu Taysho de da senhora Izayoi, e nenhum dos meninos jamais desobedeceria!-Tentava falar a empregada.

-NÃO QUERO SABER! VOU PROCURA-LO IMEDIATAMENTE! O QUE ELE PODE ESTAR FAZENDO DE CASTIGO SOZINHO NO SOTÃO COM A RIN? -Questionava Kagura indo em direção ao sotão, e a cada passo que dava, sua voz ficava mais forte. Rin pensava no porque de ela estar tão nervosa assim...mas não era tão difícil de imaginar, afinal...Sesshoumaru estava estranho com ela desde que voltara pra casa, não dava muita atenção a ela, e parecia só ter prazer em brigar com Rin,em saber onde Rin estava ,saber com quem Rin tinha saido...só Rin...todos achavam que Kagura não estava prestando atenção nas coisas, mas ela já percebera que tinha algo de errado com seu noivo a muito tempo -mas é claro que ela não era tão sensível quanto Izayoi ,nem conheçia tão bem Rin e Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha ou Inu Taysho para ter certeza de alguma coisa -, e agora ainda tinha que engolir essa de"castigo". Bom, para Rin era perfeitamente compreensivél o porque de ela estar tão brava.

Sesshoumaru:-Droga...ela vem vindo... -Disse olhando a porta. Três batidas fortes foram dadas na porta.

-SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru:-Sim Kagura?

Kagura:-SAIA DAI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Sesshoumaru:-Não posso! E pare de gritar , eu ouço muito bem!

Kagura:-Por que não pode?

Sesshoumaru:-Porque quem me colocou aqui foi o meu pai e a minha mãe...

Kagura:-SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru:-Já disse para não gritar!

Kagura:-Você já é maior de idade...isso é ridículo!

Rin:-Kagura...você está chamando os meus pais de ridículos? -Disse se intromentendo na história.

Kagura:-Ora sua...sua...

Sesshoumaru:-Sua o que? -Questionou em tom ameaçador.

Rin:-Escute Kagura...mesmo se ele quissese sair daqui,não poderia, papai nos trancou e levou a chave!

Kagura:-Isso é o de menos...Sesshoy pode muito bem acabar com essa pota!

Sesshoumaru:-Jamias faria isso Kagura! Não estamos aqui porque queremos, ou porque não conseguimos sair, estamos aqui, porque isso é uma ordem!Além do mais o que meu pai diria quando chegasse em casa e visse a porta do sotão destruida, e eu e Rin fora daqui?

Rin:-Pior...o que mamãe diria? -Disse só para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:-Kagura...vá para o Shopping, vá fazer compras, não a nada para você fazer aqui hoje! -Disse saindo de perto da porta e indo se sentar na cadeira que ficava ao fundo do aposento.

Rin respirou aliviada ao ouvir passos descendo a escada.Ela e Sesshoumaru ficaram calados depois disso, cada um em seu pensamento. Rin só conseguia pensar nas palavras que tinha ouvido de Sesshoumaru a pouco tempo, como ele pode ter dito que não brincava com os sentimentos dela, e o pior...ele pareceu tão verdadeiro...Agora Rin já não sabia se ele tinha realmente lhe feito de boba e brincado com seus sentimentos.Logo Inu Taysho e Izayoi chegaram em casa.

A porta se abriu, Rin e Sesshoumaru se levantaram, estava cedo para sairem...o que estava acontecendo.

Izayoi:-Antes de sairem queria lhes dizer uma coisa -Disse entrando.

Rin:-Mamãe? -Diz sem entender, geralmente quem ia abrir a porta para eles era Inu Taysho.

Izayoi:-Sim querida...seu pai esta conversando com Mizaki...acabamos de saber o que aconteceu...quero dizer, acabamos de saber do 'showzinho' da Kagura...

Sesshoumaru:-Mãe...me desculpe, isso não vai mas se repetir! -Se antecipou.

Izayoi:-Querido...não é sobre a Kagura que eu vim falar! Isso você vai resolver depois com ela! Bom...como vocês não sairam daqui, obedeceram nossas ordens, e como Misaki disse que se comportaram muito bem a manhã toda, eu convenci o pai de vocês a libera-los mais cedo...

Rin:-Nossa mamãe...obrigada! -Diz contente.

Izayoi:-Com uma condição...

Rin e Sesshoumaru:-Qual? -Perguntaram os dois em unisom.

Izayoi:-Nada muito mirabolante...só ...tentem não brigar mais por hoje...Inuyasha também vai ser liberado do castigo, afinal...se vocês foram, não seria justo ele ficar lá, não é mesmo? -Disse já descendo as escadas.

Sesshoumaru:-Por mim ele ficava no quarto dele a semana toda! -Disse sem se controlar, não pretendia dizer isso, e depois de perceber o que disse se repreendeu mentalmente.Izayoi parou e olhou para o filho que estava atrás de si , com um pequeno sorriso.

Izayoi:-Bom saber que acha isso, meu querido! -Disse descendo as escadas.

Rin:-Tem horas que eu não entendo a mamãe...-Disse que olhava tudo mais atrás. -Você a entendeu agora?!

-...-Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas terminou de descer as escadas. Sim...ele entendera sua mãe! Detestava Izayoi por um único motivo...ela o conhecia melhor que ninguém, até melhor que Inu Tyasho...na verdade ela conheçia bem todos os seus filhos, e era práticamente impossível eles mentirem para ela. Em uma coisa todos os homens da família Izuma concordavam...Izayoi não parecia ser uma humana normal...ela mais parecia ser uma youkai que conseguia ler mentes, afinal, ela sabia dos sentimentos dos moradores daquela casa, mesmo antes deles próprios, e tinha uma capacidade incrível de entende-los.Não...seu pai e seu meio-irmão tinham razão...certas horas Izayoi não parecia se humana!

Rin seguiu para o seu quarto,não achou estranho o Sesshoumaru não responder o que ela perguntou.Quando ia fechar a porta,Inuyasha passa,eles se encaram,Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e abre a boca para falar,mas não sai nenhum som.Rin suspira e fecha a porta.Inuyasha fica observando a porta,como se podesse ver a sua irmã.Se xinga mentalmente,bem que ele merecia mais uns socos do Sesshoumaru.Sacudiu a cabeça,isso já era exagero da parte dele...

Inuyasha:"Se Sesshoumaru soubesse que eu pensei isso...Não iria pensar duas vezes em começar a me bater...Se bem...Que eu mereço..."

O dia seguinte amanheceu,segunda-feira e feia de outono.Em 21 dias seria Natal,e logo começaria o inverno... Rin se levantou e com muita relutancia foi tomar banho.Trocou-se,colocou uma calça jeans,uma camiseta de manga cumprida azul marinha e tênis preto.Desceu com a mochila nas costas,alguns livros na mão e uma blusa preta.Foi para a cozinha...E não escondeu a cara de surpresa...Sesshoumaru tinha feito o café da manhã(homem prendado xD).  
Sesshoumaru:-Pode comer,o veneno acabou e eu esqueci de comprar outro.

Rin:-Bom dia para você também! - Disse sentando-se na frente dele.

Sesshoumaru estava comendo normalmente.

Rin:"Como ele pode estar tão...Normal??E o que ele me disse ontem..." - Pensava,sem perceber que segurava a xícara de café a milimentros da boca.

Sesshoumaru:-Eu já disse que não tem veneno.

Rin "acordou",sacudiu a cabeça e tomou o café.

Rin:-É...Até que não está tão ruim...

Sesshoumaru:-Devo considerar isso um elogio?

Rin:-Mas é claro,**senhor **Sesshoumaru!Isso prova que apesar da **idade**, o **senhor **ainda consegue fazer as coisas direito...

Sesshoumaru:-Com certeza,**pequena.**Tenha certeza que eu faço muito mais coisas direito do que um café. -Disse com um meio sorriso malicioso.

Rin:-Ah,Sesshoumaru!Me poupe!

Sesshoumaru aumenta um pouco o sorriso,que some ao ver Inuyasha entrando no cozinha.Ele se senta ao lado de Rin que termina o seu café,pega algumas bolachas e sae da cozinha.Sesshoumaru sae logo em seguida sussurrando um "idiota" para o seu irmão.

Rin chega na faculdade,que estava uma total zona,todas as meninas estavam amontoadas ao montes em frente ao murais de avisos.Ela vai ao encontro de seus amigos que estavam próximos a um moral.

Rin:-Oi,gente!

Sango,Miroku,Kagome:-Oi,Rin!

Rin:-O que está acontecendo?

SAngo:-As meninas querem ver o aviso do baile...

Rin:-Baile?

Kagome:-É!O baile!A gente falou dele na sua casa!Há dois dias!

Rin:-Ah!O baile!Eu tinha me esquecido...

(silêncio)  
Miroku:-O Inuyasha está vindo...

Sango:-O Kohaku também...

Rin:-Eu vou até o Kohaku...

Kagome:-Eu vou com você,Rin!

Miroku:-O que deu nelas?A Kagome eu sei o por que estar fugindo do INuyasha,mas a Rin?

Sango:-Deve ser só coincidencia...Ou eles brigaram...

Miroku:-Mas eles nunca brigaram...

Sango:-Sempre tem a primeira vez...

Miroku:-Oi,Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:-Oi.Oi,Sango.

Sango:-Oi...

Miroku:-Inuyasha,posso perguntar uma coisa?

INuyasha:-Se eu dizer que não,você vai perguntar do mesmo jeito...

Miroku:-Vou considerar isso um sim.Você e a Rin estão brigados?

Inuyasha:-Sim.

Miroku:-Mas por que?

Inuyasha:-Isso não é da sua conta! - Disse

Um jovem de longos cabelos pretos amarrados a uma trança com franjas que caiam sobre os olhos azuis,observava ao longe,novamente,a Rin.

-Não vai convida-la para o baile,Bankotsu?

Perguntou um jovem de longos cabelos negros, sempre presos em um rapo de cavalo baixo , tinha umsorriso encantador, e feições extremamente femininas, sem falar nos atos...

Bankotsu:-Isso não te interessa,Jakotsu! - Respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela.

Jakotsu:-Mas você devia fazer isso logo...Ouvir o gatinho do Kohaku falar para a irmã dele que ia convida-la...

Bankotsu:-Então eu preciso agir logo...

Jakotsu:-Ahan...Infelizmente o Kohaku não larga dela...Que desperdicio...

Bankotsu sorri,abraça o irmão.

Bankotsu:-Você é um gênio,Jakotsu!Tive uma idéia e você vai me ajudar!

Jakotsu:-E o que eu ganho com isso?

Bankotsu:-O Kohaku?

Jakotsu:-Eu preferia o Inuyasha,mas por enquanto serve...

Bankotsu:-Ótimo!Hoje mesmo,eu falo com a _minha futura _Rin.

* * *

Ja ne,gente!!!!!! 

Até sabado que vem!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kissus


	12. Chapter 9

**_Domo!_**

**_Mais um sábado,mais um capítulo..._**

****

* * *

**_Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos nem financeiros...Apenas para fins de divertimento e lazer..._**

* * *

**_Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertecem._**

****

* * *

**_Mas essa fanfic sim!Pertence a mim e a Keith-chan,por favor não a copiem._**

* * *

**_Keith!!!To com saudades!!!!!!!!!Volta logo,mulher!!!_**

* * *

**_Agradeço a_** _**0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0 por ter revisado esse capítulo.E me desculpe,não sei se você tinha acabado de le-lo ou não,mas eu tinha que postá-lo de manhã.**_

* * *

_**Respostas as minhas amadas reviews:**_  
**  
manu higurashi:_Oi!Tudo bem?Isso você só vai descobrir no próximo capítulo.A Kagome também...Ahn...Provalvemente...Obrigada pela review...Beijos_**

**BeKiNhA**:_** (resposta do capítulo 7):OI!Tudo bem?Huhauhua deve ter sido bem divertida...-Huhauha...Que bom que gostou!O Inuyasha é cego mesmo...E a Kikyo sempre aparece para estragar as coisas né?(resposta do capítulo 8): - Eu não estou pensando isso não...Eu AMO receber review! É mesmo né?O Sesshoumaru que começa com o clima e ele mesmo que acaba ...Ah,se fosse comigo...Começou tem que terminar Ò-Ó.Bom,o gelo que estão dando no Inuyasha vai acabar no próximo capítulo,mas só com a Rin,ele vai voltar a conversar normalmente...Nem sei da onde eu tirei a idéia do veneno...Mas ficou boa né?Com certeza ele achou que ela achou que poderia ter veneno mesmo...xD Eu também amo...A "ação" do Bankotsu vai ser no próximo capítulo...Eu também...(Voz interior:-Mas você é uma das autoras,tem que adorar a fic ¬¬. – Eu sei...) Eu to tão triste em saber que um dia essa fic vai terminar...ÇÇ.Eu to pensando em termina-la no meu aniversário,o que você acha?Ta meio longe...(Voz interior:-Meio longe?Seu aniversário é no fim de maio.¬¬)Ah,sei lá...O que você acha?Ainda tem tanta coisa para acontecer...Obrigada pelas duas reviews!Beijos!**_

**Nikki-Kousaka : _Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom!Bom,nada muito escandaloso...Sua espera acaba de terminar xD.Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**michelle** :_**Oi!Tudo bem e com você? Rss -.Calma...O baile está meio longe...Fico muito feliz em saber isso!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!**_

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan**:_**OI!Tudo bem?Que bom!- Ahn...Eu não posso responder...Mas no próximo capítulo você vai saber as respostas! -Muito legal...Embora eu não tenha muita coisa para fazer nas férias...Se bem que,quando tenho aula,eu reclamo de falta de tempo...Mas fazer o que né? Sim, ele está começando...Mas bem devagar...Pior que uma tartaruga(desculpa maninho te colocar no meio da história...xD).Você tem que ver(ler) o que vai (pode) acontecer no capítulo 10...Era para eu ter colocado no capítulo 7,mas o transferi pro 10 -.E já está postada!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!!!**_

**HIME RIN:** _**(resposta do capítulo 7): Tudo bem...Eu te desculpo - Você tem toda a razão!O Sesshy e o vaso ambulante,deviam fazer isso.Mas veja o lado do Inuyasha...Nhá...Muito obrigada,agradeço em nome da Keith-chan também...Puxa...Quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic,mesmo depois de ter pedido ajuda pra Keith e a fic ter se tornado dela também, eu nunca imaginei que ela faria tanto "sucesso". Sem problemas...- (resposta do capítulo 8): Kagura sempre faz shows...Pena que ela não cobra...Caso contrário,ela estaria pobre xD.Ninguém gosta desse tipo de show...Eu não posso dizer o que vai rolar no baile,pois ainda o não escrevi...Mas aceito sugestões -.Bom,acho que beijo entre a Rin e o Sesshoumaru,pode não rolar...Agora entre os outros casais...Obrigada!O baile vai demorar um pouquinho para chegar...Tava pensando,se eu conseguir escrever o capítulo do baile,posta-lo no Natal,o que você acha?Obrigada pelas duas reviews!Beijos!!**_

**Deby-chan**:_**Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom!Fico muito feliz em saber que você acompanha e não perde nenhum capítulo!E como tem sorte,mas se fosse eu,não esperaria e agarrava o Sesshy -...Mas,infelizmente não sou eu TT.Nha...Que bom!Levar a Rin?No baile?Ahn...Sei não...Veja isso no próximo capítulo!!!Obrigada pela review!Beij**_os!

**Drica**:_**Oi!Tudo bem?A Rin ta podendo mesmo...Sinceramente...O Kohaku e o Bankotsu não são nada comparados ao Sesshy...Fico feliz em saber que gostou!- Obrigada e pela review também!!!Beijos!**_

**mutsuhitsunouchi**:_**-Oi!Tudo bem?Ficou sim,mas o capítulo 8 e 9 foram os últimos que eu e a Keith escrevemos juntas...Então foi meio apressado...É exatamente assim!Eu não sabia como descrever o Jakotsu e pedi para Keith fazer isso,mas acho que ela confundiu um pouco...É coque...Ahan...E deixa o Sesshy saber disso xD...Ai,ai...Vai ser d+!Obrigada pela review!E o capítulo 10 já vai ser maiorzinhu!Beijos!!**_

**aggie18**:_**Oi!Tudo bem?Eu acho que a Rin está mais chateada com o Inuyasha,do que o contrário...Também né?Receber um tapa,quando se diz a verdade...É dose...Bom,não vai acontecer assim...-' Eu ainda estou pensando se o Kouga vai aparecer(para ser mais sincera,não sei onde colocá-lo na fic...)Com certeza!Que bom!Obrigada pela reivew!Beijos!Ja ne!**_

**Hinata-chan**:_**Oi!Tudo bem!Fico feliz em saber! -.Acho que no fundo ele sabe,mas o orgulho é tão grande que "tampa" isso!Calma...Como eu tinha colocado no msn: Uma coisa é o Sesshy ir se casar,outra completamente diferente é ele se casar...Entendeu?Não prometo que ele se case,mas também não prometo o contrário...Quando esse capítulo chegar,você vai descobrir,e espero que não me mate...Eu também...Mas não quero que o Sesshy sofra muito...Eu devo postar mais capítulos até o Natal,mas não sei se vou conseguir...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!**_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**:_**OI!Tudo bem?Pois é...A Rin está sendo disputada...Eu também,mas não para ser disputada,para ter o Sesshy...Fofo mesmo...Obrigada e pela review também!Beijos!**_

**-Nay Black-** :_**Oi!Tudo bem?Não somos autoras más!Você só vai saber o que aconteceu exatamente no capítulo 10...Calma...Nha...Que bom!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!**_

**TohruYue**:_**Oi amiga!Tudo bem?Que bom!Sem problemas...Bem feito para a Kagura né?Queria dar uma de mandona...E foi mandada embora...Eu também amo o Sesshy...Eu me lembro da lista...Adorei a frase...E sua preguiçosa!Não me mandou a poesia só porque era grande?Vê se manda mesmo!Rss.Ah,sim!Você deve ter reparado que eu mudei algumas coisas nesse capítulo né?Nos outros eu ainda vou mudar...Também te adoro!E você não me mandou as fotos do seu aniversário!Eu não acho suas reviews muito grandes...Eu gosto delas...Aliás gosto de todas...Amo ler reviews!!!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!!**_

**Mitzrael Girl:** _**Oi!Tudo bem?Sem problemas...Tudo bem...Pelo menos a viagem foi boa?E já descansou?Pois é...agora a Rin vai ficar muito confusa...A Kagura ainda não está tendo um caso com o Naraku...Mas quando ela ver uma cena...Uma cena linda,maravilhosa...Que para ela vai ser horrível...Aí sim ela vai ter um "casão" com o Naraku...Huhuhu fortes emoções...Ele pode até se mexer e fazer alguma coisa,mas nunca o grande Sesshoumaru iria admitir os seus sentimentos...**_

_**Espero que tenha descansado bastante da viagem! - Se você quiser...Fico muito feliz!-.Obrigada pela review!Beijos!Ja ne!**_

**Sakura-monstrenga** :_**Oi,amiga!Tudo bem?Ah,sem problemas...Mas você não vê né?Então...Obrigada!Huhuhuhuhu aguarde o próximo capítulo...Obrigada pela review!beijos!**_

**Patricia04:_Oi!Que bom!Obrigada!E escreveu certo sim!-.Eu só queria ser ela por causa do Sesshy...Bom,esse Izumi-san,eu não conheço,mas eu não troco o Sesshy por ninguém.Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**Marin**:_**Oi!Tudo bem?Ah,ok!-Que bom!Do casal principal,estava pensando em só colocar no final,agora dos outros eu ainda to pensando...Mas se nós formos colocar,eu tenho que esperar a Keith voltar(em janeiro) para escrever,já que eu não sei escrever hentai(to tentando em uma fic minha...Até que ta saindo bem legal -)Obrigada pela review!beijos!**_

**Rin Nana – Chan:_Oi!Bem e você?Obrigada!Uffa!Que bom!- Eu postei rápido ou demorei?Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_**

**s2 Becky Bah s2** :_**Oi!Tudo bem?-Nha...Que bom!Obrigada!Essa parte foi d+ né?Coitada?A Kagura?Mas ela mereceu!Sua ansiedade acaba de acabar...(Meu Deus,acaba de acabar...Ainda bem que a minha professora de português não entra aqui...)**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 9:_**

Rin,Kagome e Kohaku estavam conversando sem perceberem que estavam sendo observados por Bankotsu.

Kohaku: " Vamos Kohaku...Coragem..."-Er...Ahn...Rin...

Kagome:-Er...É melhor eu deixar vocês dois sozinhos... – Disse já saindo de lá.

Rin:-O que foi Kohaku?

Ele abre várias vezes a boca,mas não sai nenhum som dela.

Rin:-Kohaku,você está bem? – Pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha quando o jovem faz sinal negativo,depois positivo,abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes...

Kohaku: "Vamos...Você é um homem ou um animal?Melhor eu nem responder..."

Rin:-Kohaku?

Kohaku:-Rin...Eu...Preciso...Te...

Rin:-Precisa do que? – Disse já perdendo a paciência.

Kohaku:-Rinvocêqueriraobailecomigo?

Rin:-O que?Fale mais devagar... – Disse arqueando novamente a sobrancelha.Quando percebeu,balançou a cabeça. – "Estou convivendo muito com o Sesshoumaru..."

Kagome vai em direção a Sango e Miroku,mas o Inuyasha não estava junto?Sim,estava,mas para ela,ele não existia fazia parte da paisagem da escola.Inuyasha percebe fica mais para baixo do que já estava.Suas orelhinhas que estavam em pé deitaram em sinal de tristeza.Sabia que tinha agido errado com ela...Tinha se esquecido de tudo quando viu Kikyo...Ele não poderia ter feito isso,tinha perdido Kagome.Perdido a grande amiga que ela sempre fora...Ele iria convida-la para o baile,mas agora nem tinha coragem de dirigir uma só palavra a ela.E mesmo que tivesse sabia que seria ignorado.

Inuyasha: "Como pude ser tão...Idiota?O que eu faço agora?Ela nem se quer olha para mim...Duvido que um dia volte a olhar..."

Kagome:-O Kohaku queria falar com a Rin...

Sango:-Com certeza ele...

Kagome:-Será que ele teve coragem...

Miroku:-Eu não sei...

Sango:-Ele ficou treinando na frente do espelho...Hihihihi...Se não tiver coragem...

Miroku:-Ele é muito burro!

Inuyasha:-Feh!Olha quem fala...Já teve coragem de convida-la? – Disse tentando se enturmar e esquecer os problemas por algum tempo.

Sango:-Ahn?

Inuyasha:-Pelo visto não...

Sango:-Quem seria capaz de aceitar ir ao baile com esse pervertido?

Miroku:-Sango...

Todos percebem que Miroku ficou triste com o comentário de Sango,ela mesma percebeu,mas fingiu o contrário.

Rin começa a vir em direção aos dois...Sozinha...

Rin:-Voltei...O que houve com o Miroku?

Kagome:-Ahn...Deixa isso pra lá,e o Kohaku? - Perguntou tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

Rin:-Disse que tinha que falar com alguns amigos.

Kagome:-Mas ele não te...

TRIMMM

Rin:Ahn...Você me pergunta depois...Tchau Sango,tchau Kagome e tchau Miroku - Disse ignorando Inuyasha e indo em direção a um prédio.

Inuyasha solta um suspiro cansado.Estava triste com a situação,mas fora ele que provocara.

Inuyasha:-Tchau pessoal...

Miroku e Sango:-Tchau Inuyasha!

Kagome o ignora.Inuyasha sente-se mais triste ainda,olha para ela.Suspira tristemente, faz o mesmo caminho de Rin,olhando para o prédio onde estudava,mais precisamente no terceiro andar.Ele sabia,que a primeira coisa que tinha que fazer,era se desculpar com a sua irmã.

Sango começa a andar com Kagome (já que os prédios onde elas estudavam eram próximos um do outro),deixando Miroku mais pra trás,olhando para o céu.

Miroku: "Eu não vou perguntar...Ela mesmo...Mas o que custa...Eu vou perguntar...Mas...E se ela me der um fora...Eu não conseguir nunca mais olhar para ela...Mas nunca vou saber se não perguntar...É isso aí Miroku..." -Sango...Pode esperar um minuto,por favor?

Sango gela,o coração dispara...O que será que ele quer?Será que...Não...Não depois do que ela disse...Ele jamais falaria isso...

Kagome pára junto com amiga.Ela olhava para a Sango e para o Miroku.Não entendia a cara dos dois.E por que Miroku não falava nada,e muito menos a Sango?

Miroku olhou para a Kagome como se dissesse : "O que faz aqui ainda?Não ta vendo que eu quero falar a sós com a Sango?"

Kagome:-Ah!Er...Eu...Vejo vocês na hora do intervalo... - Disse quando a ficha caiu.

Kagome entra na sala,havia uns montinhos de meninas conversando sobre o baile...Quem elas queriam que as chamassem...Quem já foi convidada...

Entra na sala um menino alto,de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de mesma cor.Aproxima-se de Kagome sorridente e com bom humor.Ele acabou se tornando um grande amigo dela.Algumas meninas olham para o jovem e para a Kagome,sabendo o que poderia acontecer.Ficaram com ciúmes,pois o jovem era realmente bonito.

-Bom dia,Higurashi!

Kagome:-Bom dia,Houjo!E já disse para me chamar de Kagome...

Houjo:-Ah me desculpe...Er...Kagome vem cá um minutinho. - Disse indo para um canto isolado da classe.

Kagome:-Ahn?Ta bom...

Houjo:-Er...Como está se sentindo hoje,Kagome?

Kagome:-Bem,Houjo...

Houjo:-Viu os papéis nos murais...

Kagome:-Sim...

Houjo:-Er...Então...Com quem você vai no baile?

Kagome:-Eu não sei...

Houjo:-Mas você quer que alguém a convide né?

Kagome:-Sim,mas essa pessoa nunca irá me convidar...

Houjo:-Er...Bem...Se essa pessoa não te convidar...Saiba que eu estarei te esperando...

Kagome:-Está me convidando para ir ao baile com você?

Inuyasha estava na sala,sentado ao lado da janela,olhava para o livro em cima de sua mesa,sem realmente o ver.Estava pensando no que sua irmã lhe disse.Não sabia se convidava Kikyo ou Kagome.Só sabia que tinha que pedir desculpas para sua irmã,pelo tapa.

Inuyasha:"Rin e Sesshoumaru sempre brigaram,mas ele nunca levantou a mão para ela...Sei que me descontrolei,perdi a cabeça...Mas ela...Estava falando mau da Kikyo...E eu não gosto disso"

Mas no fundo,Inuyasha sabia que tudo o que Rin lhe disse no dia anterior era verdade.Ele não queria acreditar que podia ser traído novamente.Quando conheceu Kagome,ficou com medo,pois ela era muito parecida com Kikyo,mas com o tempo percebeu que a semelhança era apenas física...

Kikyo o seduzia,fazia chantagens físicas,o atraia com a sua beleza.Já Kagome,o atraia pela sua simplicidade,pelo seu humor tão instável,pelo seu sorriso,pelo seu cheiro...

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça,sabia que amava e que ainda ama Kikyo,pois ele se sente diferente quando está com Kikyo e com Kagome...

Inuyasha:" Mas...Será que ainda amava Kikyo?Depois de tanto tempo?Depois de Kagome?Mas...O que a Kagome tem a ver se eu ainda amo ou não a Kikyo?"

Balançou a cabeça novamente,estava pensando demais nas duas,isso o deixava mais confuso.No momento,ele tinha que pensar em como pedir desculpas para sua irmã.Ele não queria se desculpar perto do seu irmão,ou de outra pessoa.Mas chegar,falar "me desculpe" e pronto?Não...Ele tinha que ser original,criativo...O problema era como?

Profº:-Senhor Izuma poderia nos falar no que tanto pensa?Deve ser bem mais interessante que a minha aula...

Inuyasha:-Er...Problemas familiares,professor.Me desculpe...

Profº:-Espero que da próxima vez,deixe esses problemas em casa,senhor Izuma.

Inuyasha:-Sim,professor.

Rin fazia os exercícios que o professor pedia automaticamente,sabia que quando chegasse em casa,teria que faze-los novamente,mas isso tinha um lado bom:Ficar mais tempo em seu quarto,trancada,sozinha,distraída,sem pensar 'nele'.

Mas nesse momento,Rin pensava nele,em seu plano,em seu irmão,em Kagome,no baile...

Rin estava confusa,deveria continuar com o plano ou não...Bom,aquele plano era porque ela achava que 'ele' brincava com os sentimentos dela.

Rin: "Mas ele pareceu tão sincero no sótão..."

"_**Sesshoumaru:-Porque está chorando? Já disse que não brinco com seus sentimentos...Aliás , não sei do que está falando...-Dizia olhando nos olhos dela.Ela pode ver que ele realmente estava falando a verdade, e isso a deixou mais confusa ainda."**_

Rin: "Sim,ele estava falando a verdade...Mas o que eu faço agora?"

Ela balançou levemente a cabeça,tinha que pensar em um jeito de ajudar a Kagome,mas como?Outro problema sem solução visível...

Balançou a cabeça novamente,outro problema surgiu em sua cabeça:O baile...

Ela sempre sonhara com bailes,mas nenhum fora como ela quisera:

No seu baile de quinze anos,Rin não dançou com quem gostara...Aliás,o cara nem foi...

No baile de formatura do colegial,ela foi convidada por um dos meninos mais lindos da sala,todos diziam que ele era louco por ela,mas no meio do baile ele sumiu,ela foi procura-lo e o achou agarrado à outra.

Esse seria seu terceiro baile...Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer nele...E tinha outro problema...O vestido...Ela tinha menos de um mês para escolhe-lo.

Rin: "Maldito diretor,poderia ter avisado com antecedência!"

Mas o diretor nem se importava com o que Rin pensava dele.Os preparativos da festa estavam prontos desde o começo do ano letivo,por que?Simples,as pattys da universidade não gostam nada de última hora.Deram a idéia,arrumaram tudo,incluindo as suas próprias roupas...E...Avisar a universidade,quase três semanas antes do se elas se importassem com igaos outros...

As aulas se passaram,rapidamente para alguns,lentamente para outros...

E o intervalo,logo chegou...


	13. O Intervalo

**_Domo!Tudo bem com vocês?Espero que sim!Se tudo der certo eu posto outro capítulo no Natal!_**

**_Se não der,desejo um feliz Natal a todos!_**

* * *

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem**

* * *

**Essa fanfic pertence a mim e a Keith-chan.**

* * *

**Cada review recebida nessa fic será destinada ao incentivo das autoras para continuar a fic.Por isso...MANDEM REVIEWS!!!! **

* * *

**_Respostas das reviews:_  
**

**manu higurashi**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Poderia,mas será que vai convidar???Descubra nesse capítulo...Obrigada!E pela review também!Beijos!Ja ne!**_

**TohruYue:**_**Oi!Tudo bem?Você ainda não me mandou as fotos fecha a cara.E não chama o Sesshy de sarnentofecha mais a cara.Sem bem que é o seu Sesshy então tudo bem ".Obrigada pela reivew!Beijos amiga!!!**_

**Deby-cha**_**n :Oi!Tudo bem?É mesmo...O Sesshy nem apareceu...Descubra tudo isso nesse capítulo,nas aventuras de...Rin!xD.Ahn...Acho que ainda tem uns dois capítulos antes do baile...  
Obrigada pela review!  
Beijos!**_

**BeKiNhA**_** :Oi!Tudo bem?Ahn?o gelo acaba no próximo capítulo?Ah,sim!O gelo da Rin nele...Tava pensando que era o da Kagome certeza...Bem...Ela vai com ele caso o Inuyasha não a convide...Nem eu...Muito 'comum'.Ah...Acho que você vai se decepcionar fazendo cara de choro.A ação do Bankotsu acho que é até meio boba...Eu também...Então,o final dessa fic vai ser de aniversário para eu mesma.Presente de 15 aninhos '.Nha...Fico feliz em saber isso!O baile ainda não está escrito...Ele pode ir,mas de bisbilhoteiro...Ih,o Sesshoumaru não é homem suficiente...Já que ele é um yokai xD.Obrigada e pela review também!Beijos!!**_

**-Nay Black-**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Fico mesmo...Ih...Você verá nessa capítulo...Que bom!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!**_

**0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Ah...Sem problemas...Ah,você me ajudou né?Ah,você pode me enviar o que você já escreveu?É que eu to vontade de escrever!!!E você tá me ajudando muito...Chego a pensar que estou te atrapalhando...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!  
**_**  
Hinata-chan**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Ele vai pedir...Calma...Com certeza!Bta tapado nisso...Bom...Er...Tá...Eu vou colocar o Kouga...Não sei aonde eu vou introduzi-lo,mas eu vai participar!Calma...Muitas coisas podem acontecer num baile.não acha?Não...O baile é pros alunos,mas eles podem escolher quem quiserem como acompanhantes...Ahn...Acho que sim...É dificil eu atrasar um capítulo né?Obrigada pela review!Beijos!**_

**Ansuya**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Ah...Sem problemas...Que bom que gostou! -.Que bom!Quem não gostaria de estrangular a Kagura?Com certeza...?confusa???Você verá nesse capítulo o que o Bankotsu ai fazer...A idéia do "oi pra você também" surgiu...De mim (dêr!Não surgiu do Sesshoumaru...)Eu quis dizer que sou eu que falo "oi pra você também!".Principalemente quando eu estou de péssimo humor...Ahn...Será?Tudo pode acontecer...Pois é...Eu to procurando outro vestido (já que o que tinha desenhado,ela usou em outra fic minha...¬¬').Até!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!**_

**Review sem nome**_**:Oi!tudo bem?Que bom!Não conseguiu?Ahn...será?Calma...Agarrar o Houjo?Ahn...Muito dificil...O grande Sesshoumaru (mais conhecido como Sesshy xD) iria admitir que está apaixonado por humana que dizem ser sua irmã?Hmpht!Nunquinha...O orgulho...Sorriso estranho (?) Tudo pode acontecer...Huhuhuhuhuhu.Obrigada!E pela review também!Beijos.E espero um dia saber o seu nome...**_

**aggie18**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Ah!Que bom!Com certeza!Ahn...Mas acho que pode demorar pro Inuyasha abrir os olhos...Bom,eu não sei se coloco o Kouga...Mas até que seria d+!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!**_

**Mystical Higurashi**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Obrigada -.Pois é...O capítulo anterior foi curto mesmo...Mas esse é maior -'.Que bom!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!  
**_**  
Patrícia04**_**:Oie!Tudo bem e com você?Eita menina preguiçosa xD.Que certeza...Não tem coragem de fazer um convite...Bem...Mas será que o Rin vai com ele???Que bom!!!!!!Eba!!!!!!!!Uipi!!!!!!Eu quero ver essa fic hein??!!!É que eu sou muito curiosa xD.E aqui está ele!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!!!**_

**  
Marin**_**:Oi!Também estou bem!Escrever hentai não é o meu forte,mas aos poucos está indo -.Obrigada!E pela review também!Beijos!**_

**mutsuhi-tsunouchi**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Fico mesmo...Eu não tinha idéia do que colocar...O Jakotsu gosta mesmo é do Inuyasha,mas quando não se tem ele...Obrigada!Eu não conheço esse anime -".E aqui está o capítulo!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!**_

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan**_**:Oie!Tudo bem?-Que bom!É...Eu coloquei essa parte,porque sempre acontece comigo ¬¬'.Paro de pensar em um problema surgi outros...Bom,o baile eu ainda não escrevi '. Ele é um idiota mesmo...?Como assim?Do capítulo 7 passou pro 10???Fico muito feliz em saber!Obrigada!E pela review também!Beijos Ja ne!**_

**Hine okamuy**_**:Oi!Tudo bem?Obrigada!Bem...Eu não sei se será algo muito diferente...Ahn...Acho que algumas coisas só acontecerão depois do capítulo 10...Bom,eu to querendo postar outro capítulo amanhã ou segunda,como presente de Natal,já que eu to fazendo um Especial,mas de Ano Novo (o qual eu tive a idéia dentro de um ônibus,sendo que parte da fic acontece num avião ¬¬',mas tudo bem...).Eu poderia até postar com mais freguencia nas férias,mas eu tenho medo de sofrer um bloqueio.E eu sei o quanto é ruim ficar esperando a continuação de uma fic...Mas,mesmo que eu postasse mais vezes,o ano que vem eu pro 1º ano, e são mais matérias pra estudar...E esse ano o meu rendimento caiu,por eu ficar na net,em vez de estudar...Ah,mas enfim.Eu vejo o que eu posso fazer ok?Obrigada pela reivew!Beijos!**_

**Pryscilla-chan**:_**Oi!Tudo bem?Ah que bom!Obrigada!O Naraku e Kagura ainda não estão de segredinho...Mas em breve estarão.Bem,a Rin pode não ir com o Sesshy,mas tudo pode acontecer né?-Obrigada!Eu posto todo sábado!Obrigada pela reivew!Beijos!Ja ne!**_

**R-chan**_**:Oie!Tudo bem?Obrigada!Bem...Esse seria lado "oculto" do Sesshy.Mas ele não é nojento!Ele pode ser orgulhoso...Beijo!Obrigada pela reivew **  
_

* * *

_Capítulo 10: O intervalo._

Rin se encontrou com os seus amigos na porta do refeitório.Escolheram uma mesa no canto.Miroku e Inuyasha foram pegar lanche,depois iriam as meninas.Sango parecia sem graça,Rin estava normal,Kagome não tirava os olhos das costas de Inuyasha,sem perceber que fazia isso.

Rin:-O que aconteceu com vocês duas?Sango o que houve?

Kagome "acorda",percebe o que fazia e se vira para as amigas.

Sango:-Nada,Rin...Não aconteceu nada...

Kagome:-O Miroku queria falar a sós com ela...Um pouco depois que você foi embora...

Rin:-Ah...E o que ele falou?

Sango:-Bem...Ele...Er...

_**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0 Flash black 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Sango começa a andar com Kagome (já que os prédios onde elas estudavam eram próximos um do outro),deixando Miroku mais pra trás,olhando para o céu._

_Miroku: "Eu não vou perguntar...Ela mesmo...Mas o que custa...Eu vou perguntar...Mas...E se ela me der um fora...Eu não conseguir nunca mais olhar para ela...Mas nunca vou saber se não perguntar...É isso aí Miroku..." -Sango...Pode esperar um minuto,por favor?_

_Sango gela,o coração dispara...O que será que ele quer?Será que...Não...Não depois do que ela disse...Ele jamais falaria isso..._

_Kagome pára junto com amiga.Ela olhava para a Sango e para o Miroku.Não entendia a cara dos dois.E por que Miroku não falava nada,e muito menos a Sango?_

_Miroku olhou para a Kagome como se dissesse : "O que faz aqui ainda?Não ta vendo que eu quero falar a sós com a Sango?"_

_Kagome:-Ah!Er...Eu...Vejo vocês na hora do intervalo... - Disse quando a ficha caiu._

_Sango sente-se como se cada lábio seu,pessase uma tonelada_(N/A:Eu não sou exagerada...)_.Ela não conseguia responder..._

_Miroku vai se entristecendo...Os alunos param para olhar a cena..._

_Sango:-Miroku...Eu..._

_Miroku:-Tudo bem,Sango... - Disse se levantando.Sango pela primeira vez,queria que ele a chamasse de Sangozinha. - "Quem seria capaz de aceitar ir ao baile com esse pervertido?" - Completou passando por ela e indo em direção ao prédio de medicina._

_Sango:-Miroku!Eu... - Disse se virando._

_Miroku:-Tudo bem,SAngo...Eu já entendi... - Disse parando,sem se virar._

_Sango:-Não!Não entendeu coisa nenhuma!Eu aceito ir com você!_

_Miroku se vira com um enorme sorriso,Sango corresponde.Ele corre até ela,a abraça com tudo e a gira._

_Miroku:-Ah,muito obrigado,Sangozinha!Você não sabe o quanto eu gosto de você!! - Disse parando de gira-la. - Bom,agora eu tenho que ir e você também!A gente se vê no ontervalo,Sangozinha! - Completou a soltando e começando a andar._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Fim do Flack Black o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Kagome:-Ai,que lindo!Até pareceu cena de novela...

Miroku:-O que pareceu cena de novela?

Sango:-Ahn...Nada...Vamos pegar os lanches,meninas?

Kagome e Sango:-Vamos!

Elas pararam na fila da lanchonete.

Rin:-Agora,o que aconteceu com você,Kagome.

Kagome:-Não,antes você vai nos contar o que...

Rin:-Depois...Kagome,responda...

Kagome:-Ah,ta bem...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 Flach Black 00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Kagome entra na sala,havia uns montinhos de meninas conversando sobre o baile...Quem elas queriam que as chamassem...Quem já foi convidada..._

_Entra na sala um menino alto,de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos de mesma cor.Aproxima-se de Kagome sorridente e com bom humor.Ele acabou se tornando um grande amigo dela.Algumas meninas olham para o jovem e para a Kagome,sabendo o que poderia acontecer.Ficaram com ciúmes,pois o jovem era realmente bonito._

_-Bom dia,Higurashi!_

_Kagome:-Bom dia,Houjo!E já disse para me chamar de Kagome..._

_Houjo:-Ah me desculpe...Er...Kagome vem cá um minutinho. - Disse indo para um canto isolado da classe._

_Kagome:-Ahn?Ta bom..._

_Houjo:-Er...Como está se sentindo hoje,Kagome?_

_Kagome:-Bem,Houjo..._

_Houjo:-Viu os papéis nos murais..._

_Kagome:-Sim..._

_Houjo:-Er...Então...Com quem você vai no baile?_

_Kagome:-Eu não sei..._

_Houjo:-Mas você quer que alguém a convide né?_

_Kagome:-Sim,mas essa pessoa nunca irá me convidar..._

_Houjo:-Er...Bem...Se essa pessoa não te convidar...Saiba que eu estarei te esperando..._

_Kagome:-Está me convidando para ir ao baile com você?_

_Houjo:-Er...Sim,Kagome..._

_Kagome:-Obrigada,Houjo..._

_Houjo:-Então,se ele não te convidar,vamos juntos?_

_Kagome:-Sim..._

_Houjo:-Obrigado...Er...Vamos nos sentar..._

_Kagome:-Certo..._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim do flach black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Rin:-Que legal da parte dele... - Disse se sentando novamente na mesa...

KAgome:-É...Agora você...

Rin:-Ahn... "Ah!O que tem demais?" - O Kohaku ele...

Sango:-Ele está vindo. - Disse vendo o irmão se aproximar.

Kohaku andava normalmente,quando Jakotsu abordou ele,e o levou para longe...

Rin:-Eu hein...Esse Jakotsu...É melhor eu ir atrás do Kohaku...

-Rin?

Ela levantaa cabeça e encontra um par de olhos azuis.

Rin:-Oi...Bankotsu...

Kagome:-_Se nós estivessemos no colegial... - _Sussurrou pra Sango.

Sango:-_A Rin gaguejaria que só vendo..._

Kagome:-_Pena que Rin nunca falou que gostava dele,formavam um casal tão lindo..._

Sango:-_É,mas Bankotu nunca pareceu "enxergar" ela..._

Inuyasha escutou a conversa das duas atentamente...

Bankotsu:-Rin,sei que a gente nunca conversou direito - Disse sentando-se a frente dela ao lado do Inuyasha. - Mas,quer ir ao baile comigo?

Todos arregalaram os olhos.Rin abaixou a cabeça,Inuyasha percebeu que ela parecia triste com algo...

Rin:-Olha,Bankotsu,me perdoe,mas eu já tenho companhia para o baile...

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flach Black0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Kohaku: " Vamos Kohaku...Coragem..."-Er...Ahn...Rin..._

_Kagome:-Er...É melhor eu deixar vocês dois sozinhos... – Disse já saindo de lá._

_Rin:-O que foi Kohaku?_

_Ele abre várias vezes a boca,mas não sai nenhum som dela._

_Rin:-Kohaku,você está bem? – Pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha quando o jovem faz sinal negativo,depois positivo,abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes..._

_Kohaku: "Vamos...Você é um homem ou um animal?Melhor eu nem responder..."_

_Rin:-Kohaku?_

_Kohaku:-Rin...Eu...Preciso...Te..._

_Rin:-Precisa do que? – Disse já perdendo a paciência._

_Kohaku:-Rinvocêqueriraobailecomigo?_

_Rin:-O que?Fale mais devagar... – Disse arqueando novamente a sobrancelha.Quando percebeu,balançou a cabeça. – "Estou convivendo muito com o Sesshoumaru..."_

_Kohaku:-Rin...Você..._

_Rin sorriu. _

_Rin:-Não precisa ser tão devagar. - Disse sorrindo. - Olha,se não quiser falar agora..._

_Kohaku:-Não!Tem que ser agora. - Ele respira fundo. - Rin,quer ir ao baile comigo? - Perguntou de olhos fechados._

_Rin:-Sim. -Disse simplesmente._

_Kohaku:-Eu sabia que você não...Você disse sim?_

_Rin:-Sim. - Disse meio rindo._

_Kohaku:-Er...Obrigado...Ahn...Eu vou falar com uns amigos,antes de bater o sinal...Tchau Rin._

_Rin:-De nada...Tchau..."Será que eu fiz certo?Ah!Com certeza...Eu tinha que aceitar...Ou não...o Sesshy...Ah!Já to eu pensando nele...Eu voltar pra perto dos meus amigos que eu ganho mais...E eu fiz certo sim!"_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim do flash black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Rin:-Me desculpe,mesmo,Bankotsu. - Disse colocando uma mão em cima da dele.

Ela estava lamentando mesmo...Nunca esquecera o quanto já gostou dele...

Bankotsu:-Ahn...Tudo bem... - Disse olhando para a mão dela. - Mas... - Ele colocou sua outra mão em cima da dele. - Você me concede a honra de pelo menos uma dança?

Rin:-Claro! - Disse colocando sua outra mão em cima da dele.E sorrindo.

Bankotsu:-Ah!Muito obrigado,Rin!Você não imagina o quanto você me deixa feliz...

Rin:-Ah,não mesmo...

Bankotsu:-Bom,eu vou indo. - Disse se levantando. - Mas não esqueça da nossa dança. - Disse beijando as mãos dela.

Rin:-Eu não vou esquecer..."Quase contei o resto..."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flach Black0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Rin:"Será que eu fiz certo?Ah!Com certeza...Eu tinha que aceitar...Ou não...o Sesshy...Ah!Já to eu pensando nele...Eu tenho que falar pro KOhaku sobre o plano...Se não,eu me sentiria brincando com ele...Que nem o Sesshy...Mas ele me disse que não...Mas...Ai...E agora...É melhor eu falar" - Kohaku,tem uma coisa que você precisa saber..._

_Ela começou a contar.Quando terminou,Kohaku parecia meio triste._

_Rin:-Mas eu não aceitei,por causa disso...Aceitei,porque eu quis!_

_Kohaku:-Tudo bem...Então...Sobre aquela minha proposta de namoro..._

_Rin:-Eu não quero aceitar,não seria justo com você..._

_Kohaku:-Ahn...Pode contar comigo,pra tudo...Eu vou te ajudar em qualquer coisa que você precisar..._

_Rin:-Ah,muito obrigada,Kohaku...Vamos para onde está Sango e os outros?_

_Kohaku:-Vá você,eu tenho que falar com uns amigos..._

_Rin:-Cero,tchau,Kohaku._

_Kohaku:-Tchau Rin..._

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim do flash black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Rin e Inuyasha chegam praticamente juntos em casa,cada um vai para o seu quarto.Ambos não aguentavam mais,ficarem sem conversar,mas quem tiha que pedir desculpas era Inuyasha.

Depois de algum tempo,os dois foram para a sala de jantar,onde encontraram o Sesshoumaru.Os três almoçam em silêncio.Inuyasha foi o primeiro a subir.

Rin:-Pensei que trabalhasse o dia inteiro,Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:"Ela não me chamou de **senhor **Sesshoumaru?O que será que ela está aprontando?" - Nossa mãe me 'pediu' para voltar mais cedo,disse que estou trabalhando demais...

Rin:-Ah,entendo...Bom,eu to subindo.Até.

Sesshoumaru:-...

Rin passou o resto da tarde no quarto,estudando.Sesshoumaru no seu,trabalhando(Deixa a Izayoi descobrir...).E Inuyasha,tomando coragem para falar com sua irmã.

Eram 4 e meia da tarde quando Misaki chama os três para tomarem café da tarde.Inuyasha é o primeiro a descer.E fica na sala esperando Rin passar,o que não demora.

Inuyasha:-Rin.

Rin o olha e vai até ele,que não a deixa falar e a abraça.

Inuyasha:-Me perdoe pelo tapa...Eu me descontrolei...Eu não tive intenção...Eu...Me perdoe... - Disse a abraçando levemente forte.

Rin:-Tudo bem,Inu...Eu te perdoo. - Disse não deixando de sorrir e corresponder o abraço.

Sesshoumaru desce,e vê a cena.Sente-se com...?

Sesshoumaru:"Fizeram as pazes...Grr...Estão demorando muito nesse abraço...Grr...Eles são irmãos,Sesshoumaru,o que tem demais!Por que eu não gosto disso?Por que eu queria estar no lugar dele???Grr..."

-Porque você está com ciumes,Sesshoumaru. - Disse uma voz feminina atrás dele.

Sesshoumaru:-Mãe,eu não...

Izayoi:-Claro,que está filho...Ciumes fraternal é uma coisa tão comum... - Disse segurando uma xícara de chá.

Sesshoumaru se virou para a mãe.Analisou-a.

Sesshoumaru:-Mãe,você está...

Izayoi:-Não,meu filho...Seu pai fez a mesma coisa que você,de manhã...O Inuyasha,ontem...

Sesshoumaru:-Tem certeza?

Izayoi:-Claro...Eu saberia...Ah!Ia me esquecendo...Kagura mandou avisar que foi ver o vestido de noiva,novamente.E disse que depois ia se encontrar com velhas amigas...A propósito,quando vai marcar o casamento?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu ,virou discretamente a cabeça,para ver Inuyasha e Rin se separarem e irem de braços dados para a sala de jantar,onde foi servido o café da tarde.

Izayoi:-Tem certeza do que está fazendo?

Sesshoumaru:-Eu deveria ter dúvidas? - Disse estreitando os olhos ao ver o sorriso que Rin dirigiu a Inuyasha que se sentou ao lado dela.

Izayoi:-Você tem que percebe-las,filho. - Disse subindo as escadas.

Sesshoumaru:-Eu não as percebo,mãe... - Disse ainda olhando para Rin.

Um pouco depois,foi aonde eles estavam.

Rin:-Não entendi,Inu.

Inuyasha:-Eu vi o jeito dele e o seu...

Rin:-Ahn?Seje mais claro,Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:-Rin,você está ou já esteve apaixonada pelo Bankotsu?

Sesshoumaru:-Cof,cof - Ele engasga com o café e acaba derrubando na camisa que acaba queimando um pouco sua pele pelo café estar quente.

Inuyasha dá um sorriso:"Como é idiota..."

Rin:-Sesshy!

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha: 0-o" - Sesshy?

Rin:-Você está bem?

Sesshoumaru:-Sim...

Rin:-Vem,você tem que trocar de camisa... - Disse puxando Sesshoumaru pela braço e saindo da cozinha.

O que faz uma pergunta...E ainda por cima não foi dirigida a ele...

Sesshoumaru:-Rin,você está bem? - Perguntou enquanto Rin pegava outra camisa branca no closet.

Rin:-Claro,que estou!Não me pareço bem? - Pergunta segurando uma camisa branca no antebraço esquerdo e colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

Sesshoumaru:-Ahn...Deixa eu pensar...NÃO!Você continua meio estranha...Se bem que você já é meio...

Rin:-Nossa...Ah!Toma! - Diz ignorando o "elogio" e jogando a camisa para o Sesshoumaru que estava sentado na cama emfrente ao closet.

Ele começa a tirar a camisa,Rin "discretamente" dá a volta no quarto e vai para a sacada.

Sesshoumaru:-O que está esperando para sair daqui?

Rin:-Oh,mau humor!!To esperando você me dar a camisa manchada para eu colocar na lavanderia!!!

Sesshoumaru:-Toma! - Diz jogando a camisa para ela.

Rin:-Oh!Obrigada,'Mi Lord'! - Diz fazendo uma reverência. - Com vossa permissão,eu me retiro. - Diz indo em direção a porta.

**_Você tem que percebe-las,filho_**.

Sesshoumaru:-Não!

Rin:-? - Ela pára próxima a porta. - O que?

Ele se levanta,e começa a ir calmamente em direção a ela,que começa a andar para trás e bate na parede ao lado da porta.

Rin:-Que,que você vai fazer?

Sesshoumaru:-Eu?Nada... - Ele coloca as duas mãos na parede para que Rin não fuja.Ela abaixa a cabeça,e percebe que ele está com os botões da camisa abertos,ela cora e vira a cabeça.

Rin:-Sai,sai de perto de mim! - Diz começando a bater nele.

Sesshoumaru agarra as mãos de Rin e a traz para mais perto.Os lábios estão há centímetros de distância...


	14. A o que?É melhor esquecer

**Domo!Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Feliz Natal!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Finalmente eu coloquei o nome da Keith no nick.Mas sou eu,Satiko,publico a fic,respondo as reviews e deixo reviews em outras fics...Ok?**

* * *

**Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem**

**Essa fanfic me pertence e a Keith-chan também.**

* * *

**Agradeço a 0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0 que me ajudou muitíssimo.**

* * *

**Respostas das reviews:(Desculpe-me se elas estão mau feitas é que eu tinha respondido elas,bonitinhas,mas eu já tinha postado o capítulo,mas eu esqueci de colocar uma coisa,dái eu exclui...Só depois que eu percebi que eu tinha perdido as respostas.Porque eu não tinha salvado o arquivo onde eu as respondi...E fiquei p.da vida...Só se salvaram as 4 primeiras respostas...)  
**

**aggie18:_Oi!Tudo bem?Ahn...Leia e você descubrirá xD.Calma...Ele vai pedir desculpas,mas não nessa capítulo...Com certeza...Ahan...- Obrigada!Não...A Va...Kagura nem a Izayoi vão entrar...Eu não demorei né?Decidi postar como presente de Natal...Obrigada pela review!Beijos.Feliz Natal!!!!! _**

** 0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0:_Oi!Tudo bem?Bem,eu não demorei né?E muito obrigada por ter me ajudado!!BEijos!Obrigada também pelra review!Feliz Natal!!! _**

**manu higurashi:_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom!Ahn...Será?Você ainda não viu nada...Fortes emoções no baile...Ih...Isso vai demorar...Ah,obrigada!Para você também!Obrigada novamente e pela review também!E eu não demorei né?Feliz Natal! _**

**Deby-chan_:Oi!Tudo bem?PAra você também!Nha...Eu não posso contar!O Sesshy tem ciume de todo mundo...Que bom!Obrigada pela reivew!Beijos e feliz Natal!!!! _**

**HIME RIN:_Oi!Tudo bem?Primeiro as unhas,agora o coração?Calma...Obrigada!Nha!Obrigada!Você não é cabeça de vento,apenas esqueceu de um detalhe...Vai ounão vai Sesshoumaru???Pode chamar a gente assim,sim!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!Feliz Natal!_**

**Tohru Yue**:**_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom que você gostou!Por que todo mundo tem a mania de me chamar de estressadinha?_****_  
Eu não sou!Sou apenas temperamental!É completamente diferente...Para você também!Tudo de bom!Meu aniversário  
dia 25 de maio...Sem problemas...Obrigada pela review!O dobro de beijos pra você e pro Sesshy.  
Sesshy:Um beijo pra você e um abraço pro meu clone. _****Bru-chan - Gi-chan_:Oi!Tudo bem?Calma...Já to postando...Nha!Obrigada!Demorei?_Obrigada pela review também!Beijos e  
E feliz Natal!**** Danda:_Oi!Tudo bem?Leia esse capítulo e descubra!Você também!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!Feliz Natal!_**** Hinata-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Ahn...A ficha dele vai demorar muito pra cair...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!Feliz NAtal!_****BeKiNhA:_Oi!Tudo bem?Eu também não...Vou fazer 15 anos dentro de 5 meses e um dia...A fic irá durar até lá?Espero...  
Você é uma leitora muito observadora...Deixa a sua imaginação fluir...Depois você me fala o que você acha que é.  
E...Não era para entender mesmo...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!Feliz Natal!!!_****-Nay Black-:_Oi!Tudo bem?Eu não sou má tá bom?Feliz NAtal para você também!Beijos e Obrigada pela review!_****Srta. Black:_Oi!Tudo bem?Obrigada!Feliz NAtal!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!_****Pryscilla-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Nha!Que bom!Obrigada pela review!Beijos e feliz Natal!_****buh-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?As pessoas tão adorando me chamarem de má...Desse jeito eu vou virar mesmo...Aqui está o capítulo  
para mostar que eu não sou má!_**

* * *

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flash Black0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_Rin:-Oh!Obrigada,'Mi Lord'! - Diz fazendo uma reverência. - Com vossa permissão,eu me retiro. - Diz indo em direção a porta. _

_**Você tem que percebe-las,filho**. _

_Sesshoumaru:-Não! _

_Rin:-? - Ela pára próxima a porta. - O que? _

_Ele se levanta,e começa a ir calmamente em direção a ela,que começa a andar para trás e bate na parede ao lado da porta. _

_Rin:-Que,que você vai fazer? _

_Sesshoumaru:-Eu?Nada... - Ele coloca as duas mãos na parede para que Rin não fuja.Ela abaixa a cabeça,e percebe que ele está com os botões da camisa abertos,ela cora e vira a cabeça. _

_Rin:-Sai,sai de perto de mim! - Diz começando a bater nele. _

_Sesshoumaru agarra as mãos de Rin e a traz para mais perto.Os lábios estão há centímetros de distância..._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFim de Flash Black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
**

**Capítulo 11: A oque?/É melhor esquecer**

-Olá,querida...

-Voltou cedo hoje...

Inutaisho e Izayoi estavam no corredor.Rin passa por baixo do braço dele e sai do quarto,entra no seu quarto,tranca a porta,corre até a sacada,tranca a porta,fecha as cortinas,liga o som e se joga na cama.Inutaisho a escuta saindo do quarto do filho,também consegue escutar os corações dos dois batendo rapidamente.Ouvi os murmúrios de Sesshoumaru.Os de Rin...Não era preciso ter uma super audição...

Rin:-Meu Kami...DEPOIS DIZ QUE NÃO BRINCA COM os meus...Sentimentos?Que sentimentos?O único sentimento que eu tenho por esse...CACHORRO...É a...

_**Kiss Kiss fall in love!**_

**_hey, hey, hey!  
_(Beije, beije, se apaixone)_  
Kizukeba itsudemo  
Soba ni irukeredo  
Hontou wa kirai? Suki?  
Mou sou nano_  
(Eu reparei que  
Estou sempre perto de você  
Mas o que é odiar? Gostar?  
Ou só uma paranóia?)  
Sakura Kiss - anime:Ouran High School Host Club  
**

Começa a tocar uma música,fazendo com que o som da voz de Rin fosse abafada.

Rin:-Sim!É isso!Só pode ser isso!Ah!Eu me amo!Eu me adoro!Só podia ser!!Huhauhauhuha Como não percebi isso antes?Só podia...Huahuahauhua

Sesshoumaru,Izayoi,Inutaisho e Inuyasha (cada um em seu quarto):- A o que?

De repente, o som é abaixado. Todos escutam Rin sair do seu quarto ainda cantando a música que estava passando no rádio. Quando passou pela porta do quarto do Sesshoumaru, estirou língua como se pudesse vê-lo. Desceu as escadas cantando e saltando de vez em quando. Chegou à sala, pegou o controle da tv e ligou-a. Ajeitou-se no sofá confortavelmente.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto assim que Rin chegou ao pé da escada. Segui-a com o olhar. Andou vagarosamente até a sala. Ficou um pouco incomodado com a roupa da irmã. Ela vestia um shortinho curto jeans, com uma blusinha de alça que mostrava um pouco a barriga.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin... – Disse parando atrás dela.

Rin:-Que? – Perguntou fingindo prestar atenção na televisão.

Sesshoumaru:-Troque de roupa.Estamos quase no inverno se não reparou.

Rin:-Ah,é isso? – Sua voz soou decepcionada. – Mas eu não estou com frio...

Sesshoumaru:-Rin...

Rin:-Que?

Sesshoumaru:-Eu estou **pedindo.**

Rin virou o rosto com a sobrancelha arqueada.Ele pediu?Não mandou.Sesshoumaru também arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver que a jovem pegou a sua mania.

Rin:-Mas eu não quero!

Sesshoumaru:-Rin...

Rin:-...

Sesshoumaru:-Vá trocar de roupas!

Rin:-Não!

Sesshoumaru:-Rin!

Rin:-Não quero!Nem a força.

Sesshoumaru:-Ah é?

Rin:-É!

Sesshoumaru:-É o que veremos.

Ele se aproxima de Rin e a pega feito um saco de batatas.

Rin:-Me solta!Seu monstro! – Disse o chutando e batendo nas costas dele.

Sesshoumaru:-Monstro?Não...Sou um lorde,como você falou. – Disse e depois a jogou na cama dela.Só que ela agarrou o pescoço dele e o levou junto.Os lábios de Sesshoumaru acabaram batendo no pescoço de Rin que se arrepiou ao sentir.Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça.Olhos se encontram,narizes esbarram,respirações se misturam...Rin não consegue se controlar e puxa o pescoço de Sesshoumaru,que "aceita o convite".Os lábios finalmente se encontram,ambos fecham os olhos.

Sesshoumaru tenta aprofundar o beijo,mas Rin o empurra pro lado.

Rin:-Não!Você está **noivo**! – Disse sentando de costas e sentindo lágrimas lhe invadirem os olhos. – Vou me trocar. – Disse se levantando e entrando no closet.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia se mexer...O que acabara de fazer?Beijara a sua irmã!Mas,pensava por outro lado,os quão doces eram os lábios dela.A sensação foi tão... "Estranha"(?)...No momento em que os lábios se uniram,ele sentiu que não existia mais nada além deles e daquele beijo...Não chegara a ser um beijo,foi um selinho meio demorado,mas foi...

Rin estava sentada no chão,não conseguia parar de chorar e tirar os dedos do meio e indicador dos lábios.O que fora "aquilo"?Um beijo?Não...Não poderia chamar de beijo...Estava mais pra um selinho...Ela tinha trocado apenas de calça,o shorts estava jogado ao seu lado...Ela pensava que não deveria ter deixado "aquilo" acontecer...Caramba...Ele estava noivo...Era seu irmão...E a porta estava aberta...E se Kagura visse?

Rin: "Eu estaria pronta para bate-la..."

Sesshoumaru:-Rin?

Ele estava parado na porta,olhando para ela,sentada no chão,no fim do closet.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin...Você está bem? – Disse ascendendo a luz do closet,fechando a porta e aproximando dela...

Rin não respondia,apenas olhava fixamente para ele.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin... – Ele agachou-se ao seu lado.

Rin:-Por que...

Sesshoumaru:-Eu não sei... – Disse a vendo desviar o olhar para algum ponto de suas pernas esticadas.

Rin:-_Arrependido..._ – Sussurrou mais para si do que para ele.

Sesshoumaru:-_Nunca me arrependo das coisas que faço... – _Sussurrou,também,mais para si,mas ela escutou.

Silêncio...Ela continuava fitando algum ponto de suas pernas e ele olhando o rosto angelical dela e se controlando para não cometer uma loucura maior do que aquele selinho.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin,eu... – Ele parou de falar,quando ela o olhou nos olhos. – "O que eu ia falar mesmo?".Rin,eu... – a ouviu suspirar.

Rin:-Você está noivo,eu sei... – Disse virando o seu rosto para frente.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin... – Disse a olhando,ela não deixara ele falar. – _Não é isso. – _Completou num sussurro inauditivel para humanos.

Rin:-Então...É melhor nós... – Respirou fundo. – Esquecermos...

Sesshoumaru:-... "É isso o que deseja Rin?"

Rin:-E voltarmos ao normal,com nossas brigas e tudo... – Disse colocando um sorriso nos lábios. – O que acha? – Virou o seu rosto para ele.

Sesshoumaru: "Se você quer assim...". – É o melhor a se fazer... – Disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta.

Rin:-_Tinha esperanças que você dissesse o contrário..._

Sesshoumaru:-Disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou virando o seu rosto para a jovem,como ele abriu a porta e estava "meio" distraído não escutou o que ela disse.

Rin:-Não...Não disse nada...

Sesshoumaru:-... – Ele saiu.

Um pouco depois,Rin ouviu a som da porta do quarto sendo fechada.

Rin:-_É o melhor a se fazer... _

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro,onde lavou o rosto...Um pouco depois,ela desceu e foi para a sala,onde encontrou os pais e Inuyasha,eles a olharam estranhamente.Rin tentou agir naturalmente.

Rin:-O que foi?Parem de me olhar assim! – Disse sorrindo e se sentando ao lado do irmão.

Escutou o barulho de alguém descendo as escadas,mas não quis virar o rosto.Sabia perfeitamente quem era.

Rin:-Ah,mãe! – Disse olhando para a mulher na sua frente. – Preciso da sua ajuda...

Izayoi:-Para que? – Perguntou olhando de esguelha para o yokai que se sentava o lado do irmão.

Rin:-Bem,para o baile...Eu preciso de um vestido...

Inutaisho:-Com quem você vai?

Rin:-Com...O Kohaku...

Todos,menos Rin olharam de lado para Sesshoumaru,que fingiu prestar atenção na televisão.

Inuyasha:-Rin,você não me respondeu...

Rin:-Não respondi o que?

Inuyasha:-Se você está ou já foi apaixonada pelo Bankotsu.

Sesshoumaru segurou um rosnado e fechou as mãos fortemente,quase as fazendo sangrar.

Izayoi:-Filha,pensei que já tinha superado...

Rin:-Já superei,mãe...

Inuyasha:-Superar?Superar o que?

Rin:-Eu já gostei do Bankotsu...

Inuyasha:-O que?E você nem me fala?Quando foi isso?

Rin:-No colegial...Nunca te falei,pois foi na época que você estava com a **Kikyo**,você não dava muita bola pra mim,então...Não te contei...

Inuyasha olhou um pouco irritado com o comentário da irmã. Mas ela estava certa. Quando estava com Kikyo, tudo ao redor sumia. É como se só existisse eles dois... Isso antes, agora parece diferente. Kikyo mudou e Inuyasha também.

Rin deu uma gostosa gargalhada e piscou o olho direito em sinal de brincadeira para o irmão. Izayoi deu um sorriso bem aberto ao ver o filho aceitar as desculpas da irmã. Era tão bom que tudo tivesse voltado ao "normal".

Inutaisho sorriu sinceramente com a cena. Odiou os dias os quais Inuyasha e Rin não se falaram. Amava demais a família que lutou tanto para construir.

Casou-se pela primeira vez com uma linda mulher. Gostava muito dela. Na época, achava que a amava, mas quando conheceu Izayoi, sentiu que realmente descobriu o amor. Sua primeira esposa deu a luz à um lindo menino. Na verdade, agora não é mais um menininho. Tornou-se um belo homem, e apesar de tudo, é um bom filho também.

Quando Sesshoumaru tinha dois anos, sua mãe morreu num terrível acidente de carro. O menino na época não entendeu, e sentiu muita falta da mãe. Talvez seja por isso que tornou-se tão frio com o tempo. Dois anos depois, Inutaisho estava à procura de uma nova secretária. E além de uma boa secretária, achou uma boa esposa em Izayoi. Ela tinha apenas 18 anos. Ficou encantada com o patrão, e ele com ela. Uma mulher meiga, sincera, determinada e dedicada. Não demorou muito para assumirem o romance, e um ano depois nasceu o hanyou de nome Inuyasha.

Inutaisho:"Como eu amo minha família. Apesar de brigas e todo o resto... São meus filhos, minha esposa, minha casa..." – pensou sorrindo e olhando para pessoa na mesa. Mas seu olhar parou no seu primogênito.

Sesshoumaru olhou de banda pra Rin. Ela parecia distraída com a conversa entre "família". Ele continuou olhando-a, sem perceber que também era observado. Inutaisho sempre soube, junto com sua esposa, que, apesar das brigas, ambos, Sesshoumaru e Rin, se amavam mais que irmãos. Continou observando o filho. Um leve sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios. Era difícil encontrar Sesshoumaru distraído com "algo", mas parece que Rin sabe exatamente como fazê-lo.

Inuyasha:-Mas quando você começou a gostar dele?

Rin:-Ahn...Eu tinha uma "quedinha" por ele desde a 6ª séria,mas só...

Inuyasha:-O que???Desde a 6ª?

Rin:-É,mas só no colegial que esse "quedinha" se transformou numa paixão...Eu deixei de gostar dele um pouco antes da formatura...

Inuyasha:-Nossa...Mas ele nunca olhou para você né?

Rin:-Ahan...Mas eu superei...E até vou dançar com ele no baile...

Izayoi:-Mas você não vai com o Kohaku?

Rin:-Vou,mas o Bankotsu me pediu se eu podia pelo menos dançar com ele...E eu aceitei -

Inuyasha:-O Kohaku vai ficar com ciumes... - "Mas não mais que o 'Sesshy' ".

Rin:-Ele não tem motivos para ficar com ciumes,além do mais somos apenas amigos...

Inuyasha:-Por enquanto...Mas logo ele vai...

Rin:-Ele já pediu...

Inuyasha:-O que?E você não falou nada?

Rin:-Bem...Foi naquele dia que eu almocei com ele...

Izayoi:-Você não me contou...Como foi o almoço...

Rin:-Bem...Ele me levou em um restaurante...Nos sentamos numa mesa na area externa...Ah...Tudo era muito lindo...Daí quando chegou a sobremesa,ele pegou nas minhas mãos e me pediu em namoro...

Inuyasha:-Mais parecia que ele ia te pedir em casamento...

Rin:-Não...infelizmente não...

Inuyasha:-Infelizmente?

Rin:-Huahuahua to brincando...Bem,eu disse que eu pensar...Pra falar a verdade,eu ia aceitar...Mas não era justo com o Ko...Bem...Só hoje eu respondi...Que não...

Inuyasha:-Ko?

Rin:-É...Acabei de inventar esse apelido...Gostou?

Izayoi:-Filha,eu estava para te falar isso...Quando você vai cuidar dos papéis da sua herança...Da mansão...

Rin:-Ih!É mesmo...Até tinha me esquecido disso...Bem,há alguns meses eu estava pensando em ir para Kyoto e Hiroshima,a maior parte dos negócios estavam ou estão lá...Pai,você não pode cuidar dessas coisas para mim?

Inutaisho:-Ah,claro!Só precisarei de uma procuração.

Rin:-Ah,obrigada pai!!Mas voltando...Mãe,onde que eu vou arranjar um vestido??!!

Izayoi:-Eu falarei com o Hiro,com certeza ele conhece algum estilista ou uma loja...

Rin:-Ah,obrigada mãe!

Izayoi:-Inuyasha comentou antes de você descer...Os pares dos alunos não precisam ser alunos também?

Rin:-Ah,sim!

Izayoi:-Interessante...

Rin:-Por que interessante,mãe?

Izayoi:-Nada...Pensei alto,filha...Inuyasha...

Inuyasha:-Ahn?

Izayoi:-Quem você irá convidar para o baile?

Inuyasha:-Er...Eu...Não sei...

Rin:-Sem comentários...

Inuyasha:-Ahn?

Rin:-Não...Nada não...Pensei alto...Er...Mãe...

Izayoi:-Sim?

Rin:-A senhora está...Diferente...

Izayoi:-Só estava faltando você...

Rin:-Mãe...

Izayoi:-As aparências enganam...

Rin:-Sakura!

Todos:- 0.o'

Inutaisho:-Sakura?

Rin:-É!Na hora certa vocês entenderão. - Disse sorrindo e olhando para sua mãe. - Izayoi Izuma...A senhora não tem jeito mesmo...

Izayoi:-Eu não sei do que você está falando,filha...

Rin:-Nha!Mãe!!!Eu sempre quis... - Disse se levantando...

Izayoi:-Ah,minha filha...Eu sei...

Rin foi até a mãe e a abraçou.

Rin:-Eu te amo muito,mãe!

Izayoi:-Eu também,filha...

Inutaisho:-Assim eu fico com ciumes... - Disse fazendo cara de que vai chorar.

Izayoi:-De mim ou dela?

Inutaisho:-Deixa eu pensar...Das duas!

Rin:-Ah,pai! - Disse soltando a mãe e abraçando o pai...

Inutaisho:-O que vocês estão escondendo? - Disse quando a filha o soltou,

Rin e Izayoi:-A gente???Nada...

Inutaisho:-Sei...

Rin volta pro seu lugar e abraça Inuyasha.

Rin:-Ah,mãe...Eu não vejo a hora...To muito ansiosa!!!É o que eu sempre quis!!!!

Izayoi:-Ainda vai demorar...

Rin:-Mas não é perigoso?

Izayoi:-Não...Dessa parte eu já estou cuidando...

Rin:-A que bom!Eu quero ajudar em tudinho!!!

Izayoi:-E você irá ajudar...E Rin...

Rin:-Sim? -Disse soltando o irmão.

Izayoi:-Abrace o Sesshoumaru também.Ou você não o ama,como ama a nós? (N/A: Frase de duplo sentido!!!!!!!!!)

Rin:-Ah...Eu prefiro brigar com ele...

Sesshoumaru:-Idem...É mais interessante.

Rin:-Irei ignorar essa comentário**,senhor** Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru:-Disse alguma mentira,**pequena** Rin?

Inuyasha:-_Vai começar..._

Sesshoumaru e Rin:-Começar o que?

Inuyasha:-Nada...

Sesshoumaru e Rin:-Acho bom!

Rin:-**Senhor **Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru:-O que foi?

Rin:-Não está na hora de tomar seus remédios?

Sesshoumaru:-Não...Ainda está cedo...E você não devia estar indo dormir?

Rin:-Ah não...Ainda está cedo...

Inuyasha:-Vocês adoram brigar não é mesmo?

Rin:-Não estamos brigando...

Sesshoumaru:-Estamos apenas conversando...

Rin:-Isso é...

Sesshoumaru:-Completamente diferente...

Rin:-Quer parar...

Sesshoumaru:-De completar o que digo?

Rin:-'Mi Lord',por que não vai ver se eu to na esquina?

Sesshoumaru:-Não quero...

Izayoi: "Sótão em três minutos..."

Rin:-Mas vai mesmo assim...Fazer uma caminhada é bom na sua idade **avançada!**

Inutaisho:- "Idade avançada"?

Rin:-Sem ofenças a você,papai...

Sesshoumaru:-Mas assim você o ofende...Se eu tenho idade 'avançada' ele...

Inutaisho:-Sesshoumaru...Acho que ela já entendeu...

Sesshoumaru:-Mas voltando **pequena** Rin,você não quer tomar um leitinho quente para dormir não?

Rin:-Só se você me acompanhar...

Sesshoumaru:-Claro,por que não?

Inuyasha: "Eles estão pedindo...Sótão em menos de dois minutos..."

Rin:-Se bem que...O **senhor **pode se queimar...Que nem quase aconteceu há algum tempo...

Sesshoumaru:-Não irei me queimar,já que tenho você,**pequena**,para cuidar de mim...

Rin:-Ah!'Mi Lord'! - Disse colocando a mão na testa,fingindo uma grande emoção. - O **senhor **me daria essa honra?

Sesshoumaru:-Claro...Mas você é muito nova...

Inuyasha percebendo que eles iriam logo "esplodir" saiu dali e se sentou entre os pais.

Rin:-E você é muito velho! - Disse se levantando e tendo ataque de TPM.

Sesshoumaru:-Ahn?Olha como fala,menina! - Disse também se levantando.

Rin:-Eu falo como quiser,velhote!

Inutaisho:-Parem...

Sesshoumaru:-Você tem que aprender a respeitar...E a diferenciar uma brincadeira,menina.

Rin:-Ah,Sesshoumaru!Por que você não vai catar coquinho na esquina?

Inutaisho:-Parem...

Sesshoumaru:-Por que você...

Inutaisho:-Por que os dois não vão pro sótão juntos?!!!!! - Gritou se levantando.

Inuyasha: "Dava demorando..."

Rin:-Pai!EU não aguento mais ficar trancada com esse traste no sótão! - Disse apontando o polegar para o yokai.

Sesshoumaru:-Eu que não aguento ficar perto de uma piralha com ela! - Disse fazendo a mesma coisa.

Inutaisho:-Eu que não aguento os dois brigando!Por que não assumem logo!

Rin:-Assumir?!Assumir o que?

Inuyasha:-O que sentem?

Rin:-O que eu sinto?Por quem?Por esse cachorro?

Sesshoumaru:-Eu sou yokai cachorro... - Disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

Rin:-Mas é um cachorro!A única coisa que eu sinto por ele é aversão!!

Todos,menos Inuyasha: "Então era isso..."

Inuyasha:-Aversão?Como assim?

Rin:-Aff...Kami...Aversão...Ódio,rancor,antipatia...Sacou?

Inuyasha:-Saquei...E você,Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru:-O sentimento é recíproco.

Kagura:-Que sentimento é recíproco? - Disse fechando a porta.

Rin:-Nada que...

Inutaisho:-Rin!

Rin:-Aff...

Kagura:-Hmpht!Sesshy!Senti tantas saudades!!! - Disse correndo até o noivo,o abraçando e tentando o beijar,mas só conseguiu um selinho não correspondido.

Rin:-_Acho que vou vomitar... _-Disse se virando para sair.

Inutaisho:-Rin...

Rin:-Não de verdade... - Disse gritando,subindo escada acima.

Izayoi fechou e abriu os olhos.

Izayoi:-Eu vou ver se ela está bem. - Disse andando apressadamente.

Mais tarde,quando iam para a sala de jantar,todos acabaram se encontrando no corredor.

Kagura:-Sesshy...

Sesshoumaru:-O que.

Inutaisho,Inuyasha,Izayoi e Rin começaram a conversar,mas ouviam o que os dois falavam.

Kagura:-Quando eu te beijei...Eu senti algo diferente nos seus lábios...

Sesshoumaru:-Kagura,não é hora de falar disso. - Disse começando a descer as escadas atrás de Rin.

Kagura:-Eu sei,mas...

Sesshoumaru:-Mas o que?

Kagura:-Parecia que você tinha beijado alguém.

Rin pisou em falso e já tinha fechado os olhos para rolar escada abaixo.Mas sentiu alguém a segurar fortemente pela cintura.

Sesshoumaru:-Tome mais cuidado menina.

Rin:-Não enche,Sesshoumaru! - Disse se soltando dele.

Kagura: "Ela quase caiu logo depois que...Não...Se bem que...NÃO ACREDITO!!Essa piralha humana,me paga!Ah se paga!Acha que pode ficar com o **meu **Sesshy!Ah,mas isso não vai ficar assim!Não vai mesmo!"


	15. Comparações

**Domo! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Como foi o Natal de vocês?Bom?Ganharam muitos presentes?**

**Desejo a vocês um feliz ano novo,cheio de paz,harmonia,felicidade,amor,sorte... **

* * *

**_Respostas das reviews:(Elas estão separadas porque toda hora que eu ia postar elas juntavam ò-ó_ )  
**

* * *

**Manu Higurashi:_Oi!Tudo bem?Ahn...O que você suspeita?E será...Pra você também!Espero que eu não tenha demorado...Kissus Ja ne!Obrigada pela review!_**

* * *

**Rhuanna:(Capítulo 3):_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom!Espero que continue acompanhando.Beijos e obrigada pela review!_ **

* * *

**0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna 0 :_Oi!Tudo bem ,amiga?Bom,o capítulo 13 ainda nem está começado...Mas eu vou começar hoje '.Beijos!Obrigada pela review e pela ajuda!_ **

* * *

**Buh-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Obrigada!Que bom que gostou!Beijos!E obrigada pela review!_ **

* * *

**Lyla Evans Higurashi:_Oi!Tudo bem?Nha...Obrigada!Bem,não tem a ver diretamente com ele...Ih...Ele é cabeça dura e ainda por cima oca...Vai demorar...Acho,mas...Quem sabe né?Ele não vai gostar nenhum pouco...Obrigada!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

* * *

**Pryscilla-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom!E sábado chegou!Beijos!Obrigada pela review! _** **Ansuya:_Oi!Tudo bem!Obrigada!Como assim confuso?E quem disse que eles não vão?Mala sem alça e com uma rodinha faltando...Ahn...O que você acha?Não tem problema...Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

* * *

**Deby-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?Realmente...Não foi um BEIJO...Rss.Imagine a Vagura de chifre?Huahuahuhau.Ahn...Sakura é o nome da flor de cerejeira,mas pode ser nome... _****_Obrigada!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

* * *

**Hinata-chan:Oi!Tudo bem?Os dois são teimosos...Ahn...Não sei se eu conto,se não conto...Não conto!Huahuahua...Será surpresa pra todos...Espero...Beijos!Obrigada pela review!**

* * *

**Michelle:_Oi!Tudo bem?.E vai ter briga sim!Huahuahua...To imaginando essa briga desde quando eu comecei a escrever a fic...Vai ser d+!!!Beijos!Obrigada pela review!_**

* * *

**Marin:_Oi!Tudo bem?Ah,bem hentai só no final.Isso se eu não mudar de idéia e não colocar nada!Mas se eu e a Keith formos colocar,a gente avisa ok?Acho que você já sabe a resposta.Beijos!Pra você também!Obrigada pela review! _**

* * *

**HIME RIN,R-chan,aggie18,Tohru Yue,Bru-chan - Gi-chan,Danda,BeKiNhA,-Nay Black- ,Srta. Black:**

**Vocês não deixaram reviews!!!!!!emburra Isso magoa...T-T  
**

* * *

**Dedico esse capítulo a minha mana,Mai-chan(espero que ela não brigue comigo por chamá-la assim),a minha sobrinha PalasLis(embora ela não leia essa fic óò) e a minha mãe Tohru Yue.**

**Mana,a Tohru é minha mãe nos e-mails que a gente troca,mas se ela quiser,ela pode ser nossa mãe aqui  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Comparações**

Kagura que havia parado no meio da escada voltou a desce-la pensando em um plano como acabar com a Rin.Ela seguiu os outros em direção a sala de jantar,onde ao se sentar,jogou olhares de profundo ódio a jovem humana.

Rin tinha uma 'leve' impressão que Kagura descobrira o que acontecera...Mas ela não se importava...Se Kagura tentasse fazer alguma coisa,ela estaria pronta.Estava louca para bater nela de verdade,não em sonho como já acontecera.

O jantar ocorreu num silêncio horrível...Nem Izayoi tentou mudar a situação,percebera que algo ocorrera entre Rin e Sesshoumaru e parecia que Kagura havia descoberto.

Todos,exceto Rin,olhavam de lado para Sesshoumaru que parecia não se importar com aquele silêncio...Ele não olhava para ninguém,coisa que os Izuma perceberam,já que era comum ele e Rin ficarem trocando olhares de ódio na mesa...

Quando todos estavam terminado de jantar,Inutaisho se pronunciou.

Inutaisho:-Rin,Izayoi e Sesshoumaru,quando terminarem, me esperem no escritório,preciso conversar com vocês.

Apenas Rin e Izayoi responderam,Sesshoumaru deu leve aceno de cabeça,o que o pai recebeu como um sim.

Kagura bateu um pouco forte demais o cálice de água na mesa,derramando um pouco na tolha ricamente bordada,mas ninguém falou nada,pouco se importaram com o ocorrido.Ela foi a primeira a se retirar,dando um selinho em Sesshoumaru.  
Nessa hora,Rin tomou um grande gole de suco,de olhos fechados,os quais só voltaram a abrir quando Kagura sumiu da sua vista.

Logo depois,ela foi para o escritório,seguida por Sesshoumaru.Izayoi e Inutaisho fingiam estar no assunto muito importante com Inuyasha

Izayoi:-Esperemos mais um pouco,quem sabem eles não se acertam de vez...

Inuyasha:-É mais fácil o Sesshoumaru deixar de ser frio a deixar de ser orgulhoso...

_**No escritório:**_

Rin estava em frente à janela,olhando a rua,poucas casas estavam enfeitadas para o Natal (eles estavam no começo de Dezembro),que era um costume ocidental,na maioria das casas -pelo menos daquele bairro- as famílias apenas trocavam presentes e jantavam juntas na noite de Natal,não enfeitavam as casas,nem tinham arvore de Natal...

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma das duas cadeiras que haviam em frente a mesa de seu pai.Ele olhava para o rosto de Rin,que era iluminado pela lua cheia.Ela fingia não perceber que era observada,mas com o tempo ela ficou cansada.

Rin:-Ela percebeu,não é mesmo? - Disse sem se virar,continuando a olhar a rua.

Sesshoumaru:-...Sim.

Rin:-Fale com ela,diga que foi...

Sesshoumaru:-Um acidente. - Rin sentiu que uma faca havia atravessado o seu peito ao ouvir isso.

Rin:-Sim.Caso contrário,ela poderá se 'vingar' ,por achar que quero te roubar dela. - Disse sorrindo,fingindo que o que falara era ridículo.

Sesshoumaru:-Ela não é...

Rin:-Por amor,Sesshoumaru,uma mulher faz qualquer coisa... - Ela agora,olhava a lua.

A conversa parou ali,os dois pensavam na última frase que Rin falara.

Rin: "Não posso dizer o que sinto,pois eu não sei o que é...Mas...Com certeza não é amor...Eu não fiz nada para tê-lo...Nada para tirá-lo de Kagura...Eu fui uma covarde...Em vez de lutar,eu fugi,eu chorei..." - Pensava enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Sesshoumaru: "Kagura não iria fazer nada contra a Rin...Não...Mas se ela fizesse...Eu não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer...Er...Claro!Ela é a minha irmã...Não posso deixar que nada de mau aconteça...Ela vai chorar?" - Quando viu que Rin estava de cabeça baixa,esqueceu-se  
completamente do que pensava.

Rin: "Mas o que eu estou pensando?Eu não fiz nada,porque não tinha que fazer nada!Ele é o meu irmão,não o meu amor...Eu não lutei,porque eu não gosto dele!De jeito nenhum!E também..." -Balançou levemente a cabeça.- "Mas...Como posso explicar o que sentir quando ele me beijou?" - Pensava enquanto passava a mão discretamente sobre o rosto para poder tocar nos lábios e fechar aos olhos.

Sesshoumaru: "Ela não chorou...Que bom,não suportaria vê-la chorando..."

Izayoi e Inutaisho finalmente chegaram,e ao verem Rin e Sesshoumaru separados,ficaram decepcionados...Os filhos não entenderam...

Inutaisho:-Só os chamei aqui,para lhes dizer que não esqueci o que ocorreu antes da Kagura chegar,então os dois vão para o sótão,agora.  
Não falei na frente dela,para que não houvesse um show no meio do jantar.

Izayoi:-Agora vão.

Rin:-Podemos,pelo menos trocar de roupa?

Izayoi:-Podem sim.

Os quatro saíram do escritório,Sesshoumaru e Rin foram para seus quartos e seus pais foram para a porta do sótão esperá-los.

Cerca de sete minutos depois,os dois apareceram.Rin estava de calça laranja,camiseta de manga cumprida branca,com desenhos de meninas, as mangas era laranjas.Sesshoumaru estava de bermuda verde e camiseta branca.Ele não sentia muito frio...Izayoi deu um olhar torto quando viu Sesshoumaru estava vestido...Tinha medo que ele acabasse ficando doente...

Izayoi:-Sesshoumaru...

Neste instante, Kagura aparece no corredor, indo em direção ao quarto de Sesshoumaru, mas pára ao notar a situação. Olhou rancorosa para Rin. Sesshoumaru olhou Kagura também com extremo ódio. Se ela ousasse tocar em _sua_ Rin... Rin lançou um olhar de desdém e voltou a olhar a mãe.

Rin:-Deixa ele mãe...Já tá bem grandinho... – olhou uma última vez antes subir as escadas,os outros a acompanharam. - Boa noite,mãe!Boa noite,pai. – completou ignorando a presença dela.

Sesshoumaru:-Boa noite. – ele fez o mesmo e apenas seguiu a irmã.

Izayoi e Inutaisho:-Boa noite! - Disseram antes de trancarem a porta e descerem, acompanhados pelo olhar de Kagura.

Inutaisho: Venha nos acompanhar Kagura. Eles ficaram aí até se _resolverem. – _falou sem olhar para a morena. Kagura concordou sem objeções, coisa que Izayoi estranhou e fez um pequeno sinal para o marido ficar atento.

Rin se ajeitou na cama,estava completamente cansada de ficar ali...De castigo...

Rin:-Ô coisa chata... - Bufou deitada na cama,de braços cruzados,olhando o teto...

Sesshoumaru:-Concordo... - Disse sentando-se na poltrona. - Eu poderia estar trabalhando...Ao invés de ficar aqui... - Completou fechando os olhos.

Rin:-EU poderia estar na minha cama,confortável...Do que nessa coisa dura...E VOCÊ está trabalhando demais...Vai acabar ficando doente... -Disse relaxando.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos,começou a olhá-la,mesmo no escuro conseguia vê-la perfeitamente, demorou a processar o que Rin dissera...(N/A:Um jeito sutil de chamar que ele era meio lerdo...)

Sesshoumaru:-Por que disse isso?Por acaso você se preocupa comigo?

Rin:-Por que eu não me preocuparia? - Disse meio sonolenta.

Sesshoumaru:-Porque me odeia? - Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Rin:-Nunca disse isso...Se disse é porque estava nervosa... - Disse agora bastante sonolenta.

Sesshoumaru:-Então se preocupa comigo?

Rin:-Sim. - Disse caindo no sono,finalmente.

Sesshoumaru:-O que há conosco? - Perguntou mais para si do que para ela,já que estava dormindo.

Rin:-Eu não sei... - Ela respondeu,dormindo.(N/A:A Rin é que eu...Pergunte qualquer coisa para mim,enquanto eu estiver dormindo,e eu respondo...Uma vez a minha mãe fez isso...Ela descobriu boa parte dos meus segredos T-T,ela não descobriu todos,porque eu acabei acordando ela perguntou coisas d+ e percebei que eu tinha falado algo que nunca era para falar...¬¬)

Rin tremeu.Não havia nenhum cobertor ali.

Sesshoumaru:-Está com frio?

Rin:-Sim...

Sesshoumaru se levantou,foi até a cama,sentou-se nela,apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama e trouxe a jovem para mais perto dele.Rin o abraçou pela cintura e apoiou sua cabeça nele.Sesshoumaru não sabia porque fizera isso,só sabia que quando estava perto de Rin,não sabia por que fazia as coisas,por que seu jeito mudava,a forma de agir...

Acariciando os cabelos dela,ele pegou no sono e a abraçou.

Rin acordou sentindo algo quente embaixo de si e algo a prendendo pela cintura.Olhou para cima e viu Sesshoumaru,ela não se lembrava da hora que ele tinha vindo para a cama.Algo a fez querer que aquele momento durasse para sempre.Ficou admirando o rosto sereno dele...(N/A:Durante a noite,ele se deitou na cama.)

Rin: "Ele fica mais lindo quando está dormindo" - pensou sorrindo,sem se dar conta do que acabara de pensar.

A franja dele estava em cima dos olhos,ela tirou uma das mãos da cintura dele e arrumou a franja.Ela nem se lembrava da hora,da faculdade...De nada...Voltou a colocar a mão na cintura dele e apoiou a cabeça nele,sorriu.Não sabia o que fazia,mas sabia que era muito bom isso.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin,você não tem que ir para a faculdade?

Ela arregalou os olhos,ele estava acordado a quanto tempo?Assustou-se ao sentir algo em seu cabelo,mas depois percebeu que era a mão de Sesshoumaru.Rin arriscou olhar para cima,e encontrou um par de olhos dourados a fitando estranhamente...Mas...Esse olhar estranho de Sesshoumaru fazia a jovem se sentir...Bem...

Rin:-Está acordado a quanto tempo?

Sesshoumaru:-Há uma meia hora...

Rin:-E que horas são?

Sesshoumaru:-Umas seis e meia... - Disse dando uma rápida olhada para cima(N/A:Caso vocês não se lembrem,havia uma grande janela atrás da cama),e voltou a olhar a jovem,deitada,quase que completamente em cima que Rin parecia não perceber.

Rin:-Ah...Bom é melhor eu ir... - Disse se tentando se levantar. - Dá para me soltar?Obrigada. - Disse quando Sesshoumaru a soltou.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar,quando Rin ia se levantar,acabou se desequilibrando e ia te encontro ao chão,se não fosse Sesshoumaru,que fez alguma coisa numa velocidade incrível...Quando Rin percebeu,estava na cama,agora,completamente em cima dele.Os rostos estavam bem próximos...Ambos começaram a se sentirem estranhos...Sesshoumaru sentiu um cheiro diferente,emanando de Rin.E ela sentiu algo em suas pernas,quando percebeu do que se tratava,ficou totalmente vermelha.Ela tentou se levantar,mas levantando o tronco só piorou a situação do casal.

De olhos fechados,se concentrando,respirando fundo,Rin conseguiu sair de cima de Sesshoumaru.Agora,ela estava sentada ao lado dele.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin...

Rin:-Esquece,Sesshoumaru...Esquece... - Disse se levantando.

Sesshoumaru:-Nossa mãe está vindo...

Um pouco,depois eles ouviram de alguém subindo,abrindo a porta e descendo.Rin se dirigiu a porta,ainda vermelha.

Rin:-Até daqui a pouco... - Disse saindo sem esperar resposta.

Sesshoumaru:-Até...

Ele fechou os olhos,teria que ficar ali...Até voltar ao normal.

Rin entrou em seu quarto e foi tomar banho,onde ficou pensando no que aconteceu no sótão...

Rin: "Eu não gosto dele...Por que me senti estranha?O jeito que ele me olhava...Eu me sentia tão...Bem...Nos braços dele...Me senti segura...Como se aquele fosse o meu lugar...Como se o certo era eu nunca sair dali...Por que?Por que eu não paro de pensar nele?Por que só de pensar que ele vai se casar com a Kagura me dá vontade de chorar?Por que sinto que eu teria que fazer algo para impedir?Por que me senti tão mal quanto ele disse que aquele selinho foi um acidente?Por que?Por que estou assim?Por que o meu coração acelera quanto estou perto dele?Por que sinto vontade de sorrir quando escuto a voz dele?Por que sinto o perfume dele me persegue?Por que?!!!!!!Por que estou chorando?" – Pensava,só depois reparando que estava sentada no chão e que estava chorando.

Assim que Sesshoumaru voltou ao normal,ele foi para o seu quarto,e tomou um banho gelado...Enquanto se trocava ficou colocando os pensamentos em ordem,sobre a Rin e a Kagura.

Sesshoumaru: "A Kagura é uma yokai muito atraente,sabe como seduzir e satisfazer um homem...Ela chama a atenção com o seu corpo...A Rin também,mas de forma natural...Embora o que mais chame atenção,seja o sorriso dela,a voz doce,o perfume delicado,mas ao mesmo tempo marcante...Os olhos delas,brilhantes..."

Ele tinha colocado uma calça social azul marinha e uma camisa branca.Foi para a sala de jantar,onde não se surpreendeu em ver Rin,tomando café.Sentou-se e começou a comer umas bolachas e em intervalos,olhava para a jovem que parecia decidida em não olha-lo e que o livro que estava em cima da mesa,era mais interessante que qualquer outra coisa.

Sesshoumaru: "Quando eu estou com ela (Rin),me sinto tão bem...Sempre que estou com ela,eu queria que o tempo não passasse...Espere...Não...Será?Não...Não poderia ser..."

Finalmente,Rin levantou o rosto,mas Sesshoumaru tinha a 'incrível' sensação que ela o ignorava.E realmente,ela o ignorava(N/A:Ah!Que coisa incrível!Como o Sesshoumaru percebeu??¬¬),ela apenas pegou umas bolachas e logo depois voltou a ler o livro.

Sesshoumaru continuou a fitando com a sobrancelha arqueada.Logo percebeu que os olhos da jovem estavam avermelhados e meio inchados,o que indicava que ela tinha andado chorando.

Sesshoumaru:-Rin.

Rin:-Ahn... –Disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.Mas o yokai percebeu que o ritmo do coração dela havia mudado...

Sesshoumaru:-Quer olhar para mim? – Disse estreitando os olhos.

Rin:-Sesshoumaru,eu tenho que estudar...

Sesshoumaru:-Tem?Que eu saiba não tem mais matéria para estudar...Só se você ficou de recuperação(na faculdade tem recuperação?Não?Pois agora tem!Pó,eu só tenho 14 anos!Como vou saber?!)... – Disse arqueando,também, a outra sobrancelha.(N/A:Perceberam como eu amo colocar isso?)

Rin: "Droga..." – O que você quer? – Perguntando olhando para o yokai,um 'pouco' nervosa. (?Pouco?).E com os olhos estreitados.

Sesshoumaru:-Você estava me ignorando? – Perguntou arqueando mais a sobrancelha ao ver que ela pegara outra mania dele.

Rin:-E se eu estivesse?O problema seria de quem?

Sesshoumaru:-Menina...

Rin:-Eu tenho nome idiota!E que por acaso não é menina! – Disse fechando o livro com força e se levantando para sair.

-Vocês acabaram de sair do sótão...E já querem voltar?

-Feh!Vocês não têm jeito...

Izayoi e Inuyasha tinham acabado de entrar na sala de jantar.

Rin:-Aff...Eu tô indo.Tchau mãe,tchau Inu! – Disse beijando os dois. – Tchau Sesshoumaru. – Completou o encarando com um olhar irritado.

Izayoi e Inuyasha:-Tchau Rin!

Sesshoumaru:-Tchau...'Maninha'...

Izayoi sorriu...Embora a voz de Sesshoumaru tenha sido irônica,ela sabia que ele tinha falado 'maninha' porque quisera,e não para irritá-la mais ainda.Seria um progresso?Bom,ela queria que ele tivesse falado,querida,amor etc...Mas 'maninha' já era alguma coisa...

Rin:-NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME ASSIM,SESSHOUMARU IZUMA!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou (berrou?) da sala.

Izayoi sorriu mais abertamente ao reparar o rosto do jovem yokai...Mais precisamente nos lábios,onde havia um minúsculo sorriso...

Inuyasha:-Eu odeio quando o Sesshoumaru sorri... – Disse acordando os dois de seus pensamentos...

Sesshoumaru:-Eu poderia saber o por que,maninho?

Inuyasha:-Ahan...Parece que você vai aprontar alguma coisa...Dá medo...

Inutaisho:-Que bobagem,filho...O que Sesshoumaru poderia aprontar?Olha o tamanho dele...Ele já passou dessa idade... – Disse entrando e sentando-se no seu lugar.

Inuyasha:-Pai...Tamanho não é documento...Se fosse...Ele não ficaria tendo briguinhas um tanto infantis com a Rin...

Inutaisho:-Nesse ponto,você tem razão,Inuyasha...

Izayoi:-É que eles ficam se provocando,em vez de ficarem só nisso,eles acabam extrapolando e surgem essas 'briguinhas'.

Sesshoumaru:-Vocês podem parar de falar de mim,como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Disse visivelmente irritado.


	16. Surpresas parte I

**Domo,minna!Depois de algum tempo em bloqueio.Trago o capítulo 13.**

**Agradeço as reviews,mas estou com o meu braço esquerdo doendo pra caramba e fica dificl responde-las...E eu só to escrevendo com a mão direita oq demora...**

**Então depois eu as respondo,ok?**

**Agradeço a minha mana,Mai-chan por me ajudar e muito...Se não fosse por ela...**

**E é por isso que dedico esse capítulo a ela,minha mana,amiga e revisora. Três em um xD.**

**Espero receber muuuuiiiiitaas reviews nem que sejam com ameaças ou criticas...**_**  
**_

* * *

_Para Mai-chan,minha amada irmã,_

_por me ajudar e revisar este capítulo.  
_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0Flash Black o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_Inuyasha:-Pai...Tamanho não é documento...Se fosse...Ele não ficaria tendo briguinhas um tanto infantis com a Rin..._

_Inutaisho:-Nesse ponto,você tem razão,Inuyasha..._

_Izayoi:-É que eles ficam se provocando,em vez de ficarem só nisso,eles acabam extrapolando e surgem essas 'briguinhas'._

_Sesshoumaru:-Vocês podem parar de falar de mim,como se eu não estivesse aqui? – Disse visivelmente irritado._

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oFim de Flash black o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Passou-se alguns dias desde então.Rin tentava ignorar o yokai do quarto ao lado,mas como este sempre a irritava,era difícil...

O dia ainda começava a amanhecer...O sol começava a aparecer no horizonte...A brisa fria,dava sinais que em breve seria inverno.Mas dentro das casas,isso não era percebível...

Sesshoumaru acordou irritado. Não sabia exatamente porquê...Esfregou os olhos levemente para despertar mais. Levantou-se ainda sonolento. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira e sentiu-se mais irritado.

Eram 5hs 32min da manhã. Deitou-se novamente tentando dormir, mas foi chamado, automaticamente, por um cheiro que particularmente adorava.

Rin já estava acordara. Muito estranho para àquela hora. Pelo barulho e pelo cheiro, ela estava no banho. Ah, como adorava o doce cheiro de sakuras que sua irmã exalava.

Sesshoumaru: "Esqueça, Sesshoumaru. Ela é sua irmã."

Suspirou. Não deveria ficar pensando essas coisas. Ainda mais da sua irmã. Ouviu o chuveiro ser fechado e o box ser aberto. Prestou atenção no cheiro maravilhoso de Rin. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar mais.

Escutou a porta do closet ser aberta. Passaram-se alguns minutos e a porta foi fechada de novo. Escutou ela ligar o som bem baixo. Uma música lenta e suave, da qual ele não pôde distinguir começou a tocar.

Rin cantava levemente, acompanhando a música. Como ele amava o som da voz dela, o cheiro dela, o jeito doce dela, até as brigas com ela...Amava ela... Amava...O que?? Ele o quê?

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça...Não...Não tinha pensado 'isso'.Impossível pensava...Nunca...Não...Imagina se...Não...

A doce e calma voz de Rin voltou aos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru e ele esqueceu-se do que pensava no momento...Passos fizeram o jovem yokai abrir os olhos.

Sesshoumaru: "Ela está dançando?"

Levantou-se. Não iria perder essa cena.

Quando pulava para a outra sacada,começava outra música.

Abriu lentamente a porta,viu Rin,em frente à cama,dançando,fazendo umas coreografias e cantando a música.Ela estava apenas com um roupão branco meio aberto,mostrando parte do seu colo e de seu sutiã branco

Sesshoumaru foi em direção a cama,onde tinha uma calça jeans,uma blusa verde e meias brancas.Ele sentou-se nela,já que a jovem estava de olhos fechados,concentrada na letra da música.

Conforme as coreografias que Rin fazia,o laço do roupão ia se afrouxando...(E Sesshoumaru só observando...) No final da música,havia uma abertura de uns três dedos em toda a extensão do roupão.

Rin parou de se 'movimentar' de frente para a cama,desfez o laço,ia refazer...Sentiu-se sendo completamente secada,sua garganta pedia por água,mas não era por causa da dança ou de cantar,mas daquela sensação...

Olhou para a cama,com medo do que poderia ver...E viu...Sesshoumaru...Ficou roxa com o modo que ele a olhava.Tentou rapidamente refazer o maldito laço,mas logo sentiu Sesshoumaru, há menos de meio metro,na sua frente.

Cometeu o erro(?) de olhar para cima...Ao fazer isso...Entrou num caminho sem volta...Sentiu os braços dele enlaçarem a sua cintura e ela perdendo a razão (?) rodeou o pescoço dele com os seus pequenos e delicados braços...

Esperou ele tomar a iniciativa...O que não demorou nem meio segundo...Beijou-a...Fez o que queria fazer desde aquele selinho.Tentou aprofundar o beijo e não encontrou nenhuma barreira...

Sabem,dizem que quando se beija quem se ama,escuta-se sininhos tocando...Não existe nada em volta... O mundo se torna outro. Não há nada nem ninguém ao redor... Apenas os amantes...

Podemos dizer que era isso o que Rin e Sesshoumaru sentiam e escutavam... O beijo era tão profundo...Tão apaixonado...(_Voz:Que dá inveja na autora Satiko,por ela ser sozinha..._Como eu odeio essas vozes ÒÓ)

O beijo a cada instante era mais aprofundado. Rin sentia arrepios por todo o corpo. Era tão excitante o beijo de Sesshoumaru. Ela sabia que se continuassem assim, poderia acabar de outro modo...Mas era tão difícil resistir.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia se afastar. Sentia que era errado, mas o que há de errado em beijar alguém que ama?Sim,a amava...Percebia isso...

Os arrepios no corpo de Rin pareciam se espalhar pelo seu corpo também,quando ela movia suas mãos na nuca e nos seus cabelos... Como aquilo era excitante.

Ela perdeu o resto da razão quando sentiu as mãos do yokai em sua cintura,mas por dentro do roupão...Teria soltado um gemido se não estivesse com a 'boca ocupada'.

Ele começou a subir e descer as mãos nas costas da jovem,que estremecia...Aproveitou e abriu o sutiã...O yokai teve que separar os lábios para poderem respirar...Tirou o roupão e a peça que tinha aberto e jogou em algum lugar que nenhum dos dois queria saber...

Sesshoumaru voltou a beija-la...E a direcionou para a cama,onde se deita em cima dela.Rin começou a mexer as mãos nas costas dele,que começou a fazer um caminho de beijos,começando pela boca,o queixo, o pescoço...

O yokai parou um instante,ouvia passos,mas quem se importava com passos numa hora dessas?Rin mordia o lábio inferior e arranhava as costas de Sesshoumaru...Que cada vez mais descia os beijos... E...

_TOC TOC._

Os dois param...A cena congela...Parece que até o rádio desligou...O yokai e a humana arregalam os olhos,voltando para a realidade.Rin o empurra,quase o derrubando da os seios com os braços enquanto procura suas roupas com os olhos.

Sesshoumaru pega um travesseiro e coloca em cima das pernas.Rin se levanta e pega o sutiã que de alguma forma tinha parado em cima da televisão e o roupão no chão.Veste-os,vai até o lado da cama e pega as roupas que ela iria vestir que tinham caído no chão e vai para o closet,fechando a porta ao entrar.

O jovem yokai não saiu do lugar...Não parecia ouvir as batidas na porta do seu quarto e a voz horrivelmente melosa de Kagura...Ele tentava raciocinar o que tinha acontecido,o que ia acontecer e o que pensara enquanto beijava Rin...

Acordou,somente,quando Kagura deu uma batida extremamente forte na porta do seu quarto...A yokai foi embora,ele levantou-se e colocou o travesseiro no lugar,iria para o seu quarto,tomar um banho de preferência bem gelado...

Suspirou aliviada ao ouvir a porta da sacada ser fechada...Mas se arrependeu de fazer isso ao inalar o perfume de Sesshoumaru em si...As sensações,os beijos,as carícias dele pareciam ainda estarem em seu corpo.Balançou a cabeça,iria tomar outro banho...Caso contrário iria passar o dia inteiro 'atordoada'...

Saiu do closet de roupão bem fechado e foi para o banheiro,sem esquecer de trancar a porta da sacada.

Antes de entrar embaixo do chuveiro,Sesshoumaru inalou profundamente,sentindo o cheiro de Rin em si...O cheiro...Apenas isso já o deixava sem razão,sem controle,louco,hipnotizado... (comentário da revisora: ai, ai... imaginando coisas com o marido Ops! Gomen...)

Entrou e sentiu a água gelada encostar na sua pela,no momento bem quente.Sabia que não era certo tomar banho gelado,principalmente nessa época,mas ele 'precisava'.

Começou a lembrar tudo o que aconteceu...Parou num pensamento que ele teve ao beija-la...Amava-a...

Rin tomava outro banho quente...Passava o sabonete com a bucha nos braços e nas pernas...Lembrou que há alguns minutos atrás,as mãos de Sesshoumaru pareciam 'perdidas' em seu corpo.

Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça tristemente...

Rin: "Dessa vez...A brincadeira foi longe demais...Sesshoumaru..."

Ela terminou o seu banho e se trocou,mas tinha a leve impressão que o cheiro de Sesshoumaru não tinha saído totalmente de si...Então,passou um leve perfume...Só saiu do quarto,quando escutou a voz de sua mãe no corredor.

Rin:-Bom dia,mãe!

Izayoi:-Bom dia filha! – Disse sorrindo.

Foram juntas para a sala de jantar onde todos estavam...Inutaisho e Inuyasha a olharam Rin estranhamente...Kagura parecia extremamente irritada...Sesshoumaru como sempre,sem expressão,mas lançou a Rin,um olhar ' quero falar com você depois',o qual a jovem ignorou...

Izayoi sorriu mais abertamente...Inutaisho e Inuyasha estavam desconfiados de algo,pois mesmo disfarçado por um perfume,o cheiro de Sesshoumaru estava em Rin...

Rin conversava com a família,sorria para ela...Menos...Para um jovem yokai sentado há algumas cadeiras dela...

Um pouco depois,ela levantou-se e foi para o quarto pegar a sua mochila.Quando estava na garagem encontrou Sesshoumaru encostado no carro dele.Rin ignorou-o,entrou em seu carro e saiu para a universidade.

O yokai rosnou,quem ela pensava que era para ignora-lo?Novamente?Suspirou irritado,entrou em seu carro e foi em direção a empresa.Quando voltasse,teria uma conversa séria com ela...De qualquer jeito...

Rin parou em um sinal e bateu a cabeça no volante,arrependeu-se ao sentir a testa doer.Pensava se aqueles beijos,carícias –arrepiou-se ao lembrar disso- eram apenas brincadeira dele...Uma vez,no sótão,ele dissera que nunca brincara com os sentimentos dela...Parecia sincero...Mas...E agora?Seria brincadeira também?Ou não?Se não fosse por que ele faria isso?

_BI BI_(Por incrível que pareça isso é uma buzina ¬¬)

Rin acordou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a buzina do carro de trás,o sinal tinha aberto.Quando chegou na universidade,passou por todos os seus amigos que estavam próximos ao portão até mesmo a Kagome (no fim do ano,ela não chega atrasada ¬¬').

Miroku:-Que bicho mordeu ela?

Sango:-Nossa...

Kagome:-Ela tá estranha...

Sango:-Alguma coisa com certeza aconteceu...

Kagome:-Vamos falar com ela?

Sango:-Não...Acho melhor deixa-la sozinha...

Inuyasha:-Oi! – Disse se aproximando.

Sango e Miroku:-Oi!

Kagome não responde e tenta se afastar,mas acaba esbarrando em alguém.

-Olha por onde anda!

Kagome:-Ah...Me desculpe... – Ela levantou a cabeça e viu que tinha esbarrando em um jovem de longos cabelos negros amarrados num alto rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos escuros.

-Er...Tudo bem...Eu que não olhei por onde andava...Qual o seu nome?

Kagome:-Kagome...

-Kagome...Lindo nome...Assim como você.

Kagome:-Ah...Obrigada... –Agradeceu corando levemente.

-Eu me chamo Kouga.Prazer em conhece-la,Kagome. – Disse pegando nas mãos dela.

Kagome:-O prazer é meu. -

Inuyasha:-Kagome!Eu preciso falar com você! – Disse se aproximando dela.

Kagome:-...

Inuyasha:-Kagome...

Kouga:-Fica quieto,cara de cachorro!Não vê que ela não quer falar com você?

Inuyasha:-Fica você,lobo fedorento!

Kouga:-Grr...

Inuyasha:-Grr...

Eles iam se atacar,quando Kagome se põe no meio deles.

Kagome:-Parem os dois!Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você Inuyasha! – Disse o encarando seriamente.

Kouga:-Kagome,posso te acompanhar a sua sala?

Kagome:-Mas é claro!Vamos!

Inuyasha:-Grr...

Miroku:-Inuyasha, acho que você acaba de perder a Kagome...

Longe de Inuyasha e os outros,Rin estava sentada na biblioteca,ao lado de uma janela,da qual ela olhava o campus.Estava tão absorvida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que Bankotsu tinha sentado-se do seu lado.

Bankotsu:-Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos.

Rin vira-se assustada.

Bankotsu:-Me desculpe...Eu não quis te assustar,Rin...

Rin:-Ah tudo bem...

Bankotsu:-Posso saber no que tanto pensava?

Rin:-Bem...Eu...

Bankotsu:-Não precisa falar se não quiser...Mas...Como está?

Rin:-Bem...E você?

Bankotsu:-Tem certeza disso?Ah!Eu estou bem...

Rin:-Sim...Tenho certeza...

Bankotsu:-Então aceita jantar comigo hoje?

Rin: "Ele é bem direto..." 0-0 – Ahn...Eu não sei,Bankotsu...

Bankotsu:-Ué...Por que não?Não vai me dizer que seus irmãos são do tipo ciumento...

Rin:-Não...Eu acho que não... (comentário da revisora: Isso é o que você pensa ¬¬")

Bankotsu:-Então...Você tem duas opções: Aceitar e aceitar,qual você escollhe?

Rin:-Nossa...As opções são bastantes diferentes... – Ironizou sorrindo. – Bom,eu aceito. (comentário da revisora: Nossa, ela escolheu a segunda opção... ¬¬)

Bankotsu:-Que bom!Garanto que você não vai se arrepender!!Te busco às 8 ok? – Disse pegando as mãos de Rin e beijando-as.

Rin:-Sim,mas você sabe aonde é minha casa?

Bankotsu:-Mas é claro!Tenho que saber tudo de minha adorável Rin.

Rin:- -'.

Bankotsu:-Posso te acompanhar até a sua sala?

Rin:-Mas...Se fizer isso...Vai chegar atrasado...Seu prédio fica no fim do campus...

Bankotsu:-Não me importo com isso,apenas com você... – Disse pegando com a mão esquerda a mochila dela e com o braço direito enlaçou o braço da jovem.

Ao entrarem no prédio de Rin,Inuyasha os vê...

Inuyasha: "Primeiro o cheiro do Sesshoumaru na Rin...Agora ela de braços dados com o Bankotsu...O que a Rin tem afinal?"

No intervalo,todos estavam sentados numa mesa da lanchonete.Rin não comentou nada com ninguém,embora sempre olhavam para ela,estranhamente.Principalmente quando Bankotsu se aproximou.

Bankotsu:-Oi,Rin!

Rin:-Oi,Ban!

Todos: "Ban???"

Bankotsu:-Posso me sentar com vocês?

Rin:-Claro,né gente?

Todos,menos Inuyasha:-Ahan.

Bankotsu sentou-se ao lado de Rin,com quem ficou conversando.Inuyasha ficou ouvindo tudo...

Bankotsu:-Rin...De que tipo de comida você gosta?

Rin:-Ahn...Gosto de qualquer tipo de comida... '

Bankotsu:-Posso te levar num restaurante de comida de época? (comentário da revisora: Hã? 0-0)

Rin:-Comida de época?

Bankotsu:-Sim,as comidas da Era Feudal...Medieval...Imperial...

Rin:-Ah sim!Claro!

Bankotsu:-Qual você prefere?

Rin:-Ahn...Da Era Feudal!

Bankotsu:-Certo...Ahn...E amanhã...Podemos ir ao cinema?

Rin:-Er...Não está indo rápido demais?Calma...

Bankotsu:-Mas...Mas...

Rin:-O que foi?Bankotsu?Me desculpe se eu...

Bankotsu:-Não...Tudo bem se você não quiser...Eu...Eu entendo...

Rin:-Não...Ban...Tudo bem...Eu aceito...

Bankotsu:-Sério?

Rin:-Ahan!

Bankotsu:-Você não sabe como me faz feliz em saber isso!Não sabe o quanto eu te a...

Todos: 00

Bankotsu:-O quanto eu te adoro,Rin! -' (comentário da revisora: Baka... ¬¬)

Rin:-Ah,sim! Eu também te adoro,Ban!-

Todos da família Izuma estavam na mesa,menos Kagura(que não é exatamente da família...) que estava trabalhando(pois é...Ela trabalha) ou aproveitou o horário de almoço para estourar o cartão de crédito do Sesshoumaru.

Rin parecia feliz e nem ligara para o yokai sentado ao seu lado.Sim,ela não entendera muito na hora...

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flash Blacko0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

_Rin,Izayoi e Inuyasha estavam na sala,esperando o Inutaisho e Sesshoumaru para almoçarem.O meio-yokai estava estranho,Rin achava que era por causa da Kagome e do Kouga,mas tinha algo mais...O jeito que ele a olhava às vezes..._

_Logos os dois yokais chegaram e a família foi para a sala de jantar.Quando ia se sentar ao lado de sua mãe,Inuyasha,delicadamente,a empurra,fazendo-a esbarrar em Sesshoumaru.Rin não entende porque Inuyasha sentou-se no lugar 'dela'.Suspirou e se sentou ao lado do Sesshoumaru,ignorando os olhares que este lhe mandava._

**_O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o fim de flash black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Não agüentando mais aquele silêncio,Izayoi se pronuncia...

Izayoi:-Minha filha,hoje de manhã,eu estava mexendo em alguns livros de receita e você não imagina o que eu encontrei...A receita daquele bolo sorvete que você adorava quando criança...

Rin:-Ah que bom mãe... – Disse tentando parecer interessada...Sabia que mãe não tinha achado a receita,mas sim por que _queria _comer esse bolo.

Izayoi:-Mandei a Misaki preparar tudo para fazer hoje à tarde e comermos como sobremesa no jantar o que acha?

Rin:-Er...Mãe...Eu...

Inuyasha:-Feh!Ela não vai jantar conosco!

Rin:-Como...Sabe?

Izayoi:-Não irá jantar conosco?Por que?

Inuyasha:-Feh!Ela tem um encontro!

_PAFTTTT_

Todos olharam para Sesshoumaru,que havia deixado o copo cair.E o mais estranho é que ele estava vazio...Ele não tinha derrubado sem querer...Derrubou porque quis...De raiva...Ciúme... (comentário da revisora: Nhá!! O Sesshy com ciúmes!!!)

Sesshoumaru ia se levantar quando a voz de sua mãe o interrompeu.

Izayoi:-Deixe filho,depois peço para Misaki limpar... – Disse falando com um sorriso maternal. –Mas voltando...Não sabia que tinha um encontro,filha! – Completou se virando para Rin.

Rin:-Eu...Eu não tenho...Apenas vou jantar com o Bankotsu...Não vou me encontrar com ele...

Inuyasha:-E não dá no mesmo?

Rin:-Inuyasha está com ciúmes?

Inuyasha:-Tô!Por que?Não posso?Não quero a minha irmã com qualquer um.

Izayoi:-Pelo menos ele assume que ficou com ciúmes...

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para sua mãe. 'Dizendo' que não gostara nenhum pouco da indireta.

Inutaisho:-Sesshoumaru,não olhe assim para a sua mãe!

Sesshoumaru encarou o pai com o mesmo olhar que lançou para a mãe. Olhou de esguela para Inuyasha que apenas observava o constrangimento da irmã, sem se importar de demonstrar seu ciúme. E finalmente olhou para Rin, corada por dar a notícia. Ela sorria um pouco nervosa sem reparar no irmão mais velho.

Sesshoumaru: "Droga! O inútil do Bankotsu vai sair com a Rin! Urgh!Grr... Não acredito!" (comentário da revisora: Com ciúmes Sesshy-kun?)

Izayoi sorria...Percebera desde de manhã,um brilho diferente nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e de Rin...Ela não sabia exatamente o que acontecera,mas tinha um palpite...Para a sua filha estar ignorando o irmão mais velho,este tinha lhe feito algo que ela não gostara...Ou...Gostara,mas percebera que estava passando do limite.

Olhou para o Sesshoumaru,este tinha um olhar diferente...Parecia nervoso...Parecia que estava morrendo de...Ciúme,mas não queria demonstrar...

Ninguém não falou mais nada durante o almoço.Inutaisho e Inuyasha voltaram para a empresa.Sesshoumaru ficou a pedido da mãe (na verdade,ela mandou...).Rin tinha ido para o seu quarto e trancado a porta (e certificara-se de que a porta da sacada também estava trancada).Izayoi entrou num quarto vazio,e ficou olhando-o,imaginando todo mobiliado...Sorriu,mas de repente fechou os olhos e levou a mão boca.Saiu de lá,indo apressadamente pra o seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru estava em seu quarto,olhava para o teto...Tinha que fazer alguma coisa...Não poderia deixar a **sua** Rin se encontrar com o Bankotsu...Conhecia-o...Já fora amigo de Inuyasha...Estava distraído que nem percebera um cheiro diferente no ar...

Rin estava sentada dentro do closet,olhando as suas roupas...

Rin:-Eu não tenho roupa pra ir... – Choramingou,embora tivesse várias roupas...

Saiu dali e se jogou na cama,com a cabeça num travesseiro.

Rin:-Hum...Que cheiro bom... – Disse agarrando o travesseiro. – Esse cheiro... "É do **meu** Sesshy..." – Sorrindo,acabou adormecendo.

**Algumas horas depois...**

_TOC TOC_

Rin:-Ah mãe...Só mais cinco minutinhos…

_TOC TOC._

Rin:-Nossa...Desde quando a porta fica tão perto... –Disse se levantando,esfregou os olhos e olhou para a porta.

_TOC TOC._

Rin: "O som não tá vindo da porta...Ah não..." – Virou-se lentamente para a porta de vidro da sacada.Onde Sesshoumaru estava.

Encaram-se,mas Rin virou a cara,e entrou no closet.

Sesshoumaru bateu com mais força,se arrependendo ao sentir a mão doendo...

Rin encolheu-se no closet ao notar que o irmão mais velho ainda insistia em entrar no quarto. De repente, as batidas pararam. Rin não conteve a curiosidade e saiu do closet olhando para a porta da varanda, sem perceber uma presença atrás de si, perto da porta principal do quarto. Suspirou aliviada ao reparar que o irmão tinha ido embora.

Sesshoumaru estava muito próximo da sua irmã. Pôde sentir o cheiro agradável dela, e conteve-se para agarra-la e tascar-lhe um beijo caliente. (comentário da revisora: Eu que deu a opção pro "caliente"... -). Exalou mais o cheiro dela e não entendeu como sua irmã podia ser tão distraída. Estava tão perto dela e ela nem notara...

Sesshoumaru:-Não imaginava que você fosse TÃO distraída assim,Rin.

Viu a irmã dar um salto com o susto que levou. Viu ela virar-se e quase encostar seus lábios no seu peito,tamanha a distância curta que estavam.

Rin arriscou olhar para cima e "arrependeu-se" ao sentir as mãos do irmão na sua cintura. Abaixou os olhos para as mãos dele e não acreditava que estava na mesma situação que algumas horas atrás. Arriscou novamente olhar para cima e foi surpreendida pelos lábios doces e sedutores do irmão. Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa que foi suprimida pelo selinho.

Não queria continuar. Ou queria?Encarou profundamente os olhos dourados ainda abertos, apesar do selinho. E sem querer fechou seus orbes castanhos lentamente.

Sesshoumaru notando que a irmã se renderia novamente,não resistiu e aprofundou o beijo . Abraçando-a mais, trazendo-a mais para perto do seu corpo já no clima.

Rin arrepiou-se com o contato imediato com o irmão, e ficou completamente encabulada ao notar que ele JÁ estava BASTANTE excitado. Passou os braços finos e delicados pelo pescoço do irmão, sem dar-se conta do que estava fazendo.

Sesshoumaru aprofundou ainda mais o beijo,levando-a para a cama. Deitou-a carinhosamente e deitou-se por cima dela. Começou lentamente a tirar a blusa da irmã. Parou para tomar fôlego e tirar sua blusa de uma vez e aproveitou para tirar a sua camisa também. Rin estava fora da razão, e ele também.

Sesshoumaru começou a acariciar os seios dela por cima do sutiã, tirando-o em seguida.Voltou a beija-la, só desta vez mais sedutoramente, apimentando mais o clima. Abaixou-se, fazendo um caminho de beijos até o umbigo. Começou a tirar lentamente a calça dela, já mostrando uma parte da calcinha. Rin delirava, estava fora de si, e mostrava-se bastante envolvida.

Sesshoumaru não resistia e rendia-se esquecendo de tudo ao redor. Voltou para cima dela, empurrando seu corpo levemente contra o dela, em movimentos contínuos de ida e volta.

Rin fechou os olhos gostando daquela sensação. Não resistiu e agarrou os pescoço de Sesshoumaru empurrando-o mais para si. Ele não resistiu e desceu suas mãos para a calça da irmã, afim de tira-la de vez.

Estavam tão "entretidos" com o clima que nem reparam que passos eram ouvidos pelo corredor em direção ao quarto que estavam.

De repente, a porta é aberta bruscamente. E outros olhos dourados ficam surpresos com a situação.

Comentário geral da revisora: NHÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Surpresas parte II

Ohayo!!!!Tudo bem com vocês?

Eu demorei pra postar,mas o próximo capítulo vai ser postado no **sábado**.E assim sucessivamente...

Eu tenho uma novidade!!!!

A Keith-chan voltou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Uhuu!!!

Mudando de assunto,vocês ficam nos chamando de más...Bem,nós não raspamos o cabelo do Sesshy,nem tornamos a Rin uma coisa pior que o vaso ambulante...Então...Não somos más...xD

* * *

Respostas das reviews:: 

Respostas das reviews do capítulo 12: 

**  
manu higurashi:_Oi!Tudo bem?Ela ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para fazer alguma coisa...Que bom!.Obrigada!Ih!!!Acho que demorei né?Obrigada pela review!Kissus ja n_e!**

* * *

**Rin nana-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?'.Ahh...Tudo bem...Rss...Demorei pra postar né?Obrigada pela review!Kissus!Ja ne! _**

* * *

**Souma Yue:_Oi!Tudo bem,mami?!!!Gomen ne...T-T... _**

**_0-0...Você num é estúpida... _**

**_Obrigada!Obrigada!Calma...Eu já to te mandando e-mails... _**

**_Tbm te amo!!Obrigada pela review!Kissus Ja ne!!! _**

* * *

**Hinata-chan:-_Oi!Tudo bem?Ele não nega,mas até agora não confirma...Ahhh...Não posso falar...Eu também...Eu dou um jeito nesse detalhe...Ahn...Falta...0-0...Bom,não é exatamente um hentai...Mas aproveite esse capítulo e...hentai mesmo...Só no final...Obrigada pela review!Kissus ja ne! _**

* * *

**Michelle:_-Oi!Tudo bem?Obrigada!Que bom!.Obrigada pela review!Kissus!Ja ne! _ **

* * *

**Myttaro:_Oi!Tudo bem?Que bom!!Pode deixar!Obrigada pela review!Kissus!Ja ne! _**

* * *

**Hine Okamuy:_Oi!Tudo bem e com você?Obrigada!Falta uns três capítulos pro baile...Não...Vai,mas vai demorar um pouco...ôbrigada!Nha...-...Obrigada pela reivew!Obrigada!Kissus!Ja ne! _**

* * *

**Srta Black :_Oi!Tudo bem?Obrigada!Ah...Sem preblemas...Pelo menos leu né?Péssimo...Ihhh,vai demorar...Obrigada pra vc tbm!Muito atrasado,mas vale!Obrigada pela review!Kissus!Ja ne! _**

* * *

**Mc-Chan:_.Oi!Tudo bem?Lenda?Ahn?Num entendi...Mas...Eu to postando conforme eu escrevo os capítulos...Ah...Nas faculdades do mundo pode até num ter recuperação,mas minha tem!xD.Obrigada e pela review também!Kissus!Ja ne! _**

* * *

**Bekinha:_Oi!Tudo bem?Ah...Sem problema...Eu também não tava recebendo os alertas do site.Mas fico feliz em saber que você gostou dos capítulos!.É engraçado né?Eu me baseie um pouco numa amiga minha,mas só a parte do chove não molha...Ela demorou pra entender o que quis dizer com isso...xD.As brigas eu tirei da cabeça(não da perna...)...Ahn...Num entendeu?Er...Digamos que o clima esquentou...'.Acho que deu pra ter certeza no capítulo 13 né?O Sesshoumaru sorri no terceiro filme quando a tenseiga começa a vibra e ele sabe que a Sounga(num lembro como se escreve)voltou.E o Jaken diz algo do sorriso dele...Num falou demais não!Tudo bem...Obrigada pela reivew!Kissus!Ja ne! _**

* * *

**Deby-chan:_Oi!Tudo bem?É mesmo..-.De certa forma,me falaram que se chama dependência,mas num sei como funciona...--.Obrigada pela review!Kissus!Ja ne! _**

**(as outras reviews eu mandei mandei por e-mail,espero que tenham recebido)****_  
_**

* * *

Respostas da review da nota:**_  
_**

**Raissinha:_Oi!Tudo bem...Infelizmente...Bem,eu acho ue não demorei muito não é mesmo?Obrigada por acompanhar a minha fic!Kissus!Ja ne!_**

**(as outras reviews eu mandei mandei por e-mail,espero que tenham recebido)**_**  
**_

* * *

Respostas das reviews do capítulo 13:

**Sra.Black: _Oi!Td bem?Rss Talvez...Acho que vai demorar...Vai...Obrigada!E pela review também!Beijos!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**Jáak-chaan:_Oi!Td bem? Obrigada!Também quero...Ahn...É uma idéia...Mas hentai mesmo só no final da fic...Obrigada!E pela review também!beijos!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**Hime Hine:_Oi!Tudo bem?Obrigada!E com certeza vai!Ahn...Eu também estava pensando nisso...Mas vamos ver né?Obrigada e pela review também!Beijos!Ja ne! _**

* * *

**Mine:_Oi!Td bem?Às vezes também tenho preguiça de escrever...Obrigada!Eu não demorei né?Obrigada pela review!Beijos!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**gabi-chan:_Oi!Td bem?Calma...Já to postando...Obrigada e pela review também!!!Beijos!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**Raissinha_:Oi!Td bem?Calma...Não se preocupe...Fique calma...Respire fundo...Ow...Sem exageros ¬¬'.Mas fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic para chegar nesse ponto Beijos!E obrigada pela review!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**belinha chan:_Oi!Td bem?Ta mesmo...Fico feliz em saber!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!Ja ne_**

* * *

**Myttaro:_Oi!Td bem?Calma...Eu não demorei né?Fico feliz!!!!!Nha...- Fã???Eu tenho uma fã???Ebaaa!!!Ganhei o dia!!!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**rhanny-chan:_Oi!Td bem?Num posso dizer...Td é possivel...Ahn...Só no final da fic...Obrigada!É mesmo...Obrigada!E pela review também!Beijos!!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**Ruby Delving:_Oi!Td bem?Não...'Isso...Não nos mate...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!!!Ja ne_**

* * *

**Bekinha:_Oi!Td bem?Obrigada!Tão mesmo...Tá...E como está...Ahn...Eu não posso falar como vai ser o final porque se não perde a graça...xDObrigada novamente e agora pela review também!Beijos!!!Ja ne!!!_**

* * *

**Hinata-chan:_Oi!Td bem?Não sou! Bate o péRss Eu não mudei de ideia...Ahn...Acho que não vai ter...0-0 Seria engraçado...Mas...Vamos ver né?Eu num demorei!Rss vai demorar...Ela ta xonada...Obrigada pela review!Beijos!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**Satsuki:_Oi!Td bem?Pq?Tadinha da minha mana...obrigada pela review!Beijos!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**Manu:_Oi!Td bem?Ah...Num posso falar...Realmente na terceira vez...xDObrigada!Não vai ser,infelizmente...Obrigada!E pela review também!Beijos!Ja ne_** !

* * *

**Deby-chan:_Oi!Td bem?Ahn...Você verá...Obrigada!Não,só no final...Que bom!Vc não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz!!!Rss é mesmo...xDBeijos!Obrigada pela review!Ja ne!_**

* * *

**Review sem nome:_Oi!Td bem?Calma...Rss...Bate os dois pésEu não demorei...Não morre,por favor!!!Obrigada pela review!Beijos!Ja ne! _**

* * *

**manu higurashi:_Oi!Td bem?Ahn...Sim,ela vai...Não,acho que ela num percebeu...Calma...Eu não demorei...Ahn...Baile será no capítulo 16 e 17 __Beijos!!Ja ne!_**

**(as outras reviews eu mandei mandei por e-mail,espero que tenham recebido)**

* * *

Fanfic sem fins lucrativos,para fins de diversão.

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a:

minha mana,amiga e revisora:

Mai-chan

e ao meu melhor amigo que faz niver hoje,

mas infelizmente ele nem sabe dessa fic :(

Já que ele não fanfic... :(

* * *

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flash Black o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 _**

_Sesshoumaru não resistia e rendia-se esquecendo de tudo ao redor. Voltou para cima dela, empurrando seu corpo levemente contra o dela, em movimentos contínuos de ida e volta. _

_Rin fechou os olhos gostando daquela sensação. Não resistiu e agarrou os pescoço de Sesshoumaru empurrando-o mais para si. Ele não resistiu e desceu suas mãos para a calça da irmã, afim de tira-la de vez. _

_Estavam tão "intertidos" com o clima que nem reparam que passos eram ouvidos pelo corredor em direção ao quarto que estavam._

_De repente, a porta é aberta bruscamente. E olhos dourados ficam surpresos com a situação. _

**_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim de Flash Black oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_******

Inuyasha:-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!

Sesshoumaru sai apressadamente de cima da irmã. Esta pega uma almofada e cobre os seios nus. Rin encolhe-se e esconde a barriga a mostra também com a almofada q cobria os seios.

Sesshoumaru fechou sua calça, caminhou lentamente até onde estava sua camisa, pegou-a, mas não vestiu.

Colocou-a enrolada na frente da calça, tentando acalmar o membro q pulsava loucamente, querendo sair.

Inuyasha entrou rapidamente no local, e tratou de abraçar a irmã caçula q estava super corada.

Rin não entendeu a atitude do irmão, mas aceitou o abraço. Inu olhou raivoso para o irmão mais velho, em reprovação.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para o irmão. Inu aumentou o olhar pro irmão. Rin entendendo que se não interferisse logo eles iam se matar tratou de se pronunciar.

Rin:-Inu... Eu... - mas foi interrompida pelo irmão q abraçava.

Inu:-Rin, o que este "verme" fez a você? - Rin olhou surpresa para o irmão ciumento.

Sesshoumaru espantou-se mais voltou rapidamente para a expressão de sempre.

Rin:- Inu...Er… O Sesshoumaru não...

Inu:-Rin, basta. Você, seu nojento - falou apontando para Sesshoumaru. - nunca mais ouve encostar um dedo nela!

Sesshoumaru:-Grr...

Rin:-Inu...

Inuyasha:-Esse verme com certeza te obrigou não é mesmo?

Rin:-Não!

Inuyasha:-Não precisa mentir...De manhã,também senti o cheiro dele em você...

Rin:-Inu...

Inuyasha:-O que ele chegou a fazer,te machucou...Te...

Rin:-Pára,Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:-Rin...

Rin:-Ele não me obrigou,seu idiota!E se tivesse,eu saberia me defender!

Inuyasha:-Rin...

Sesshoumaru:-Saia daqui,seu maldito...Não percebe que estragou tudo! – Disse o empurrando para fora do quarto e fechando a porta.

Rin:-Sai você também.

Sesshoumaru:-O que...

Rin:-SAI!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru virou-se em direção a porta.Rin suspirou fechando os olhos,mas ao abri-los,bufou.O yokai apenas tinha trancado a porta.

Rin:-Eu disse pra sair!

Sesshoumaru não respondeu...Aproximou-se lentamente dela. Abraçou-a.

Sesshoumaru:-_Este Sesshoumaru,nunca te obrigaria a fazer nada_. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de se levantar e sair do quarto,pela sacada.

_TOC TOC _

Rin:-Que é?! – Disse nervosa.

Izayoi:-Eu ouvi gritos...Você está bem?

Rin:- Sim,estou...Eu vou...Tomar um banho e me trocar...

Izayoi:- Precisa de ajuda pra escolher a roupa?

Rin:-Sim.

Izayoi:-Certo,então quando sair do banho,me chame,sim?

Rin:-Tá.E me desculpe,mãe...Não sabia que era a senhora...

Izayoi:-Tudo bem...E se apresse...Ou vai querer se atrasar?

Rin:-Ah,claro que não.

Izayoi:-Qualquer coisa,estarei no meu quarto.

Rin:-Ok.

Izayoi saiu preocupada, mas saiu. Desceu a escada distraída. Chegou na sala e viu Inuyasha bufando de raiva, andando em círculos. Olhou surpresa com a atitude do filho.

Izayoi:-Inu, meu filho, o que aconteceu? – perguntou se aproximando. O filho olhou raivoso para a mãe, mas acalmou-se ao notar que era "ela".

Inuyasha:-Ah desculpe mãe. Não vi que era a senhora. Estou de cabeça quente. – falou se sentando no sofá. Izayoi se aproximou do filho, sentando ao lado dele.

Izayoi:-Sesshoumaru...? – arriscou perguntando. Inu olhou para ela, abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, levantando-a em seguida com ódio nos olhos.

Inuyasha:-Aquele baka! Estava se agarrando a Rin. Estava sobre ela! Sem camisa ainda mais...Grrr! – lembrou-se da cena, fechando os olhos. Izayoi olhou para o filho, sorrindo.

Izayoi:-Você sabe muito bem que não foi assim,filho...

Inuyasha:-Ahn? – Olhou para a mãe,confuso.

Izayoi:-Sabe muito bem que...Se Sesshoumaru tivesse agarrado Rin a força,ela teria gritado...E eu não escutei nada...Você escutou?

Inuyasha:-Não...Apenas senti um cheiro diferente que estava vindo do quarto de Rin...E...Eu quis ver o por que...

Izayoi:-Entendo...Mas como você não reconheceu que cheiro que era?

Inuyasha:-É que eu nunca tinha sentindo o cheiro de desejo da Rin...Nem do Sesshoumaru...Então eu...

Izayoi:-Inuyasha...Quer um conselho?

Inuyasha:-Ahan...

Izayoi:-Evite o máximo possível o seu irmão...

Inuyasha:-Meio... – corrigiu irritado.

Izayoi:-Caso contrário...Acho que você não poderá andar por alguns dias... –Disse ignorando a interrupção dele.

Inuyasha:-Ele que...

Izayoi:-Inuyasha... – Disse em tom de advertência.

Inuyasha:-Ok,ok... – concordou se levantando.

Izayoi:-Além do mais…Você sabe o que 'rola' entre os dois... – Disse sorrindo. Inuyasha olhou a mãe. Concordava internamente com ela, mas sentia necessidade de proteger a irmã caçula.

Rin passou o resto da tarde em seu quarto,deitada em sua cama,onde ainda tinha o cheiro do Sesshoumaru.Olhava o teto...Pensava no que aconteceu de manhã e depois do almoço...A última vez foi muito além do que aconteceu de manhã...

Rin: "Se Inuyasha não tivesse atrapalhado..." – Pensava meio irritada... – "Não...Foi bom mesmo ele ter aparecido...Seria loucura se eu e o Sesshoumaru...".

Balançou a cabeça...Tinha outra coisa pra pensar...O jantar com o Bankotsu...Não sabia exatamente porque aceitara...Mas agora mesmo que quisesse,não poderia voltar atrás...

Sesshoumaru estava em seu quarto trabalhando,ou pelo menos tentando...O que acontecera novamente no quarto ao lado não saia de sua cabeça... (comentário da revisora: Já reparou como a autora A-D-O-R-A colocar o nome da fic no meio da fic?)(comentário da autora:Adoro mesmo!!!!xD)

Estava muito irritado novamente alguém o atrapalhara...Primeiro a Kagura...Depois o Inuyasha...Ainda tinha o jantar da Rin com o Bankotsu...

Esse com certeza,não era o seu dia...Tinha a enorme vontade de sair dali,e primeiro esganar o seu irmão e ir até a Rin e fazer o que foi impedido duas vezes e com certeza não iria acontecer na terceira...

Balançou a cabeça(N/A:Isso é de família...),tinha que se controlar...E trabalhar para esquecer os acontecimentos desse dia...

Inuyasha,um pouco depois de conversar com sua mãe,foi dar uma volta,retornando um pouco antes das sete da noite.

Izayoi voltara para o quarto vazio...Sorrindo e quase chorando ao imaginar como aquele lugar seria em um futuro próximo.

Por volta das seis e meia,Rin saiu de seu quarto,procurando a sua mãe,a encontrando num quarto vazio ao lado do quarto de Inuyasha.

Rin:-Imaginando como será aqui em breve? – Perguntou parando ao lado de sua mãe e colocando seu braço em no ombro dela.

Izayoi:-Sim...

Rin:-Quando irá contar?

Izayoi:-No Natal...

Rin:-Uma linda data para dar uma notícia dessas...

Izayoi:-Ahan...Então...Vamos te aprontar?

Rin:-Claro!

Eram mais de sete e meia quando Izayoi desceu as escadas e foi para a sala,rindo,ficando feliz ao encontrar todos ali,até mesmo seu marido.

Rin saiu do quarto cautelosa,não queria encontrar AGORA com "ele". Caminhou lentamente até as escadas. Olhou para os lados novamente. Começou a descer com cuidado.

Ao chegar no último degrau, reparou que sua mãe, pai e irmãos estavam na sala. Tentou voltar para o quarto, tudo bem que quisesse que "ele" a visse bonita como estava, mas perdeu a coragem ao terminar de se arrumar, mas não conseguiu.

Izayoi: Filha! - gritou na esperança de chamar a atenção do filho mais velho. E conseguiu. Todos viraram os rostos pro lado que Izayoi olhava.

Inutaisho olhou maravilhado para a filha; Inu estava de boca aberta e Sesshoumaru deixou-se mostrar espanto.

Inutaisho: Filha...Você está... - disse se aproximando. Rin corou mais ainda, abaixou a cabeça, e deixou-se ser guiada pelo pai.

Izayoi sorriu satisfeita. Olhou para Sesshoumaru, e este não parecia de importar em demonstrar a surpresa que teve ao notar a irmã.

Inutaisho levou Rin até onde eles estavam. Sorriu animadamente, mostrando a filha para os parentes.

Inuyasha estava olhando impressionado para a irmã. Então ele lembrou de outro membro da família que poderia estar mais admirado ainda. Olhou para o irmão mais velho.

Sesshoumaru: "Ela se arrumou muito bem para..._ele_"

Ela usava um vestido de alça que por baixo era um dourado meio claro ia até os joelhos,mas do lado direito era maior.

Por cima era um verde musgo claro com a parte do busto (que por sinal tinha um decote,como eu digo,avantajado...) mais escura,na coxa esquerda tinha uma "fenda" que deixava a mostra a parte dourada e um tipo de véu que separava as duas "camadas".

Usava botas pretas que iam até um pouco acima do tornozelo e uma bolsa de mão numa tonalidade parecida com a do vestido.

Sua maquiagem era escura nos olhos, e nos lábios apenas um brilho.Seus cabelos estavam levemente cacheados.

Inuyasha:-E de pensar que se arrumou toda para o Bankotsu - falou olhando ainda para o irmão. Sesshoumaru notou a provocação, e olhou mortalmente para ele,mas logo se voltou para Rin.

Sesshoumaru ficou deslumbrado com a irmã. Olhava-a sem cerimônia. Seu olhar era tão profundo que rapidamente foi reparado pela mãe e pelo pai.

Mas sua admiração foi interrompida pelo som de uma buzina. Rin também pareceu despertar. Olhou para a porta da frente quando a buzina foi ouvida novamente.

Rin: É ele - falou simplesmente. Andou apressadamente até a porta. Sesshoumaru olhou raivoso para o local.

Sesshoumaru,sem nada dizer,levantou-se e saiu da sala e da casa,indo para a garagem.Esperou ouvir o carro de Bankotsu se distanciar um pouco para ligar o seu carro e segui-los.Inuyasha,percebendo o que seu irmão fazia,decidiu ir atrás dele,caso contrário,ele poderia cometer uma loucura.

Inuyasha já dentro do carro ligado,quando percebe alguém ao seu lado,mas fora do carro,olha e vê seu pai.

Inutaisho:-Filho, cuide bem deles... – Disse em tom de ironia.

Inuyasha concorda com o um aceno de cabeça e sai.

Depois de uns 30 minutos dentro do carro,Bankotsu o pára no estacionamento de um grande restaurante.

Bankotsu desce do carro e abre a porta,estendo a mão, para Rin descer.

Rin:-Obrigada. – Agradeceu ao sair do veículo.

Bankotsu:-De nada. – Disse sem soltar a mão da jovem. – Você está maravilhosa. – Completa beijando a mão que segurava,mas não a solta depois.

Rin:-O-obrigada. – Disse corando.

Eles começam a andar em direção a entrada do restaurante.

Sesshoumaru passa pelo restaurante vê eles entrando de mãos dadas.Rosna e pára o carro em um estacionamento numa esquina próxima.

Rin e Bankotsu sentam-se numa mesa ao lado de uma janela.Sesshoumaru passa rapidamente pelos seguranças e fica agachado atrás de uns arbustos,bem perto do 'casal'.

Inuyasha chegou um pouco depois e estacionou no mesmo lugar que o seu irmão e começou a seguir o cheiro dele,antes que fosse tarde.Logo o encontrou,e achou engraçada a situação do youkai.

Este,estava tão concentrado na conversa que não percebia que seu irmão estava,agora,ao seu lado.

Bankotsu:-Rin...Você está tão deslumbrante que eu não canso de admira-la e elogia-la... – Disse segurando a mão da jovem que estava pousada sobre a mesa.

Rin:-Er...

-O que desejam? – Pergunta um garçom.

Bankotsu:-Eu vou quererEbi no niguiri

Rin:- Chawan Mushi

Garçom:-E para beber?

Bankotsu:-Sakê

Rin:-Vinho, por favor.

Garçom:-Com licença

Bankotsu:-Pena que não vamos juntos no baile...Se fossemos,a minha felicidade estaria completa...

Inuyasha:-_Que coisa mais ridícula... _

Sesshoumaru:-_Concor...Inuyasha?_ – Perguntou se virando.

Inuyasha:-_O que? _

Sesshoumaru:-_O que está fazendo aqui? _

Inuyasha:-_O mesmo que você E impedindo que você faça qualquer besteira_.

Sesshoumaru:-...

Inuyasha:-_Feh! _

Bankotsu:-Se eu tivesse falado com você antes... – Disse fingindo uma cara de choro.

Rin:-Oh,Ban!Não fica assim… -Disse entrando na brincadeira.- Pelo menos você terá uma dança comigo!

Bankotsu:-Sim...É isso que me consola... – Disse sorrindo. – Oh!A comida chegou.

Eles começaram a comer,Bankotsu sempre olhava para Rin que ficava sem graça.Lá fora,Sesshoumaru se controlava para não entrar lá dentro,pegar a Rin no colo e sair,sem antes,claro dar um belo 'trato' no Bankotsu.

Inuyasha também estava com ciúmes...Para ele,Rin merecia alguém bem melhor que o Bankotsu...O meio-yokai olhava para os lados,para ver se não tinha nenhum segurança...Se fossem pegos...

O jantar estava chegando ao final...Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru decidem ir embora até que...

Bankotsu:-Rin,posso de perguntar uma coisa?

Sesshoumaru congela quando ia se virar para sair.

Rin:-Ah claro!Pode perguntar!

Bankotsu se pegou (novamente) a mão de Rin.

Bankotsu:-Quer namorar comigo?

Os irmãos Izuma arregalam os olhos.Sesshoumaru chega no seu limite e começa a rosnar.

Inuyasha:-_Controle-se!Sesshoumaru! _

Sesshoumaru:-_Quem ele pensa que é...Ela é minha..._Grrr

Rin:-Eu...Eu respondo depois... – Disse se levantando sem graça.

Bankotsu:-Espera Rin!Eu te levo. – Disse chamando o garçom e pagando a conta.

Ao saírem,Rin coloca as duas mãos para frente,sobre a bolsa,fazendo com que Bankotsu não conseguisse pegar na mão dela.

O 'casal' entra no carro em silêncio,Bankotsu olhava de esguelha para a Rin que parecia achar a 'paisagem noturna' mais interessante.Ela estava distraída até ver um carro prateado saindo de um estacionamento...

Rin: "Aquele carro parece com o do Sesshoumaru...Mas o que..." – Balançou a cabeça... – "Ah Rin!O que ele estaria fazendo por aqui?Te seguindo por acaso?Até parece..."

Sesshoumaru dirigia distraído...Perdido em seus pensamentos...Naquela noite,ele vira uma Rin diferente...Toda produzida...Mas não para ele...Para um humano chamado Bankotsu...Ela estava tão linda...A **sua** Rin estava muito linda...

_Voz interior:-A Rin não é sua, meu chapa...Não nesse sentido...Ela é sua irmã... _

Sesshoumaru: "Eu sou bem melhor que o idiota do Bankotsu...Rin merece coisa melhor...Bem melhor..."

_Voz interior:-Pode merecer,mas não você! _

Sesshoumaru: "Mas eu...Eu a..."

_Voz interior:-Não complete essa frase!!!!Ela é tua irmã,pow!Você não pode nem deve sentir isso por ela!Tem que gostar dela como irmã e ponto final!!!E tu ainda por cima tá noivo meu!Vê se dá uns pega na tua noiva pra ver se pára de pensar e agir como um idiota... _

Sesshoumaru: "Grr...Não pedi tua opinião,inseto!"

_Voz interior:-Tu tá muito estressado...Vê se relaxa um pouco e curte tua noiva...Tu não a traça desde os Estados Unidos. _

Sesshoumaru: "Que tipo de voz seria você?Olhe o palavreado..."

_Voz interior:-Sou tua voz interior ora!Sou aquela voz que tu ignorava desde a adolescência...Posso ser também a voz da rebeldia...A qual você nunca teve... _

Sesshoumaru: "Ainda bem...Eu nunca falaria esse tipo de palavra...E eu não quero nada com a Kagura..."

_Voz interior:-Então por que tu ficou noivo dela? _

Sesshoumaru: "Tinha que fazer algo...Ou era isso ou algo relativo a Rin..."

_Voz interior:-Vendo nesse ponto...Você agiu certo... _

Sesshoumaru: "Eu sempre agi certo."

_Voz interior:-Convencido... ¬¬ _

Rin olhava as casas,carros e algumas pessoas pela janela do carro como se fosse mais interessante do que virar para o lado e conversar com Bankotsu...

Olhava,mas não as via...Estava absorvida em seus pensamentos...Não sabia se agira certo...Poderia muito bem dizer que não...Ou que sim...Mas...Ela tinha que viver...Não poderia ficar naquela situação...

Rin: "Devo aceitar?"

_Voz interior:-Claro o que você tem a perder!Além do mais,o Ban é bem mais bonito que o Kohaku... _

Rin: "Não vou aceitar por isso né?"

_Voz interior:-Ah...Se fosse eu...Aproveitava que ele tá tão pertinho... _

Rin: "Quer parar com isso e me ajudar,por favor?"

_Voz interior:-Aff...Namora com ele!O que você tem a perder? _

Rin: "O Sesshoumaru..."

_Voz interior:-É mesmo?Desde quando ele é seu para você perde-lo? Ele é da Kagura!!! _

Rin: "Não...Ele não...É..."

De repente...Começou a se sentir mal...Lembrou-se,infelizmente, que Sesshoumaru era noivo de Kagura...Que ele estava a 'traindo' com ela...Ela era a 'outra'.E apesar de não gostar da Kagura...Não poderia fazer isso...Não poderia ficar beijando seu irmão que estava noivo!!!

Rin se virou para a Bankotsu.

Rin:-Bankotsu...

Bankotsu:-Sim? – Perguntou a olhando.

Rin:-Quando chegarmos na minha casa,eu quero te falar algo importante.

Bankotsu:-Tudo bem! – Disse com um sorriso esperançoso


	18. Surpresas Parte III

Domo!Eu sei que eu demorei...

Mas comparado ao capítulo 13,o ultimo capítulo recebeu poucas reviews...Então só vou postar quando eu ver várias reviews...Eu tenho uma pasta no e-mail só pra recebe-las...Eu quero ver essa pasta lotada...Caso contrário...**  
**

**Espero que gostem o capítulo e deixem reviews!!!!!! **

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Mine:_Oi!Td bem também!Que bom!Realmente...Houve um erro aí...O Inuyasha ia voltar para empresa,só que mais tarde...Mas ele acabou flagrando os dois e ficou naquele estado...Então ele não tinha condiçõe de trabalhar né?Então eu foi dar uma volta...Vc tá falando do quarto que a Izayoi ficava olhando?Bem...Esse quarto não vai ser pro Sesshoumaru e pra Rin...É para outra pessoa...Nossa...acho que você vai gostar desse capítulo! Beijos!_**

* * *

**Bekinha:_Oi!td bem?Eles estão na segunda semana de Dezembro.Eu sei que tá meio atrasado,mas eu não vou poder 'pular' já para janeiro.Eu tenho que colocar alguma coisa no Natal e no Ano Novo...Rss eu nem sei da onde eu tirei inspiração para essas vozes interiores,msa ficoi bom né?Realmente,eu não posso contar...Eu gosto de contar,mas eu não posso :(.Eu não pensei nisso...Ah,fica para próxima '.Demorei mais um poquinho,mas fazer o que né?Beijos_**

* * *

**Mizu e Kimi :_Oi!td bem?Ah sem problema.Mudou e agora eu fico sem saber quem você é :/.'.Ahn...Isso vai demorar...Mas eu garanto,que ela vai ficar p da vida .Ai,ai vai ser demais...Beijos_**

* * *

**Hinata-chan :_Oi!Td bem?Eu tinha que interromper...Infelizmente...Hentai?Hentai mesmo???Só no ultimo capitulo,MAS eu posso colocar de outro casal,por que não?É uma possibilidade,não estou dizendo que colocarei '.Ahn...Ih...Se entenderem como um 'casal' vai demorar,agora como irmãos...Eu não sei xD.Beijos_**

* * *

**Michelle:_Oi!Td bem?'Eles vão trancar,pode ficar tranquila,mas vai demorar...Beijos!Obrigada!_**

****

**_Espero que todos que deixaram review tenham recebido a resposta através do reply,de e-mail ou por aqui.Se alguém não recebeu me diga,ok?  
_**

* * *

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0Flash Black o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_De repente...Começou a se sentir mal...Lembrou-se,infelizmente, que Sesshoumaru era noivo de Kagura...Que ele estava a 'traindo' com ela...Ela era a 'outra'.E apesar de não gostar da Kagura...Não poderia fazer isso...Não poderia ficar beijando seu irmão que estava noivo!!!_

_Rin se virou para a Bankotsu._

_Rin:-Bankotsu..._

_Bankotsu:-Sim? – Perguntou a olhando._

_Rin:-Quando chegarmos na minha casa,eu quero te falar algo importante._

_Bankotsu:-Tudo bem! – Disse com um sorriso esperançoso_

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim de flash black o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Capítulo 15:Surpresas Parte III**

Inuyasha vagava com o carro pelas ruas de Tókyo...Pensava nos seus irmãos...Tão na cara o que sentiam e não percebiam...

Inuyasha: "Idiotas..."

_Voz interior:-O sujo falando do mal lavado..._

Inuyasha:-Feh!

_Voz interior:-Você fala dos seus irmãos...Mas e você,a Kikyo e a Kagome?_

Inuyasha: "Feh!O problema é meu!"

_Voz interior:-Não...É da _Shizuka-gozen e Sato Tadanobu (N/A:Lenda japonesa)_...Lógico que é seu...Quando vai pedir desculpas pra Kagome?_

Inuyasha: "Feh!Cuida da sua vida!"

_Voz interior:-Idiota!A sua vida é a minha também..._

Inuyasha: "Feh!"

_Voz interior:-Idiota...Ainda por cima convidou a Kikyo pra ir com você no baile..._

**_0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 Flash black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_De tarde,quando terminou de conversar com sua mãe,Inuyasha decidiu dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça...Acabou indo em um shopping..._

_Começou a pensar no que iria comprar de Natal para a família e acabou esquecendo do ocorrido._

_Estava passando por uma lanchonete natural quando viu uma jovem de longos cabelos negros dentro do estabelecimento.Não pensou duas vezes e foi até ela._

_Inuyasha:-Kikyo..._

_Ela se virou e ao ver quem era,sorriu._

_Kikyo:-Ah!Olá Inuyasha..._

_Ele sentou-se na mesa em frente a jovem(ao vaso ambulante) e começaram a conversar...Numa certa hora,o assunto acabou e ele perguntou sem pensar nem uma vez._

_Inuyasha:-Kikyo,quer ir ao baile da minha faculdade comigo?_

_Kikyo:-Ah!Eu adoraria! – Disse sorrindo docemente(vaso sorri?)_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fim de flash black o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Bankotsu dirigia prestando atenção na rua (o único responsável...),sem deixar de olhar às vezes a jovem ao seu lado.O jovem humano tinha um sorriso nos lábios...Não via a hora de chegarem a casa (na verdade,mansão) dos Izuma.

_Voz interior:-Não crie esperanças..._

Bankotsu: "A esperança é a última que morre..."

_Voz interior:-Sim,mas não se iluda tanto...Está parecendo um colegial apaixonado..._

Bankotsu: "Ah!Que bom!Adorava a minha época de colegial..."

_Voz interior:-A mesma época que você nem ligava para a jovem aí do seu lado?_

Bankotsu: "É né...Bem...Então prefiro esse momento...O presente...Estar perto dela é tão bom...Pena que não posso abraça-la..."

_Voz interior:-Abraças não tira pedaço...Bom...Depende do tipo de abraço..._

Bankotsu: "Para tirar pedaço tinha que ser amasso e não abraço,idiota!"

_Voz interior:-Pode xingar!O que vem de baixo não me atinge...!_

Bankotsu: "O quanto mais alto está maior é a queda..."

_Voz interior:-Hum!Mas voltando...Vocês chegaram..._

Bankotsu: "Sim...É agora..."

Ao estacionar o carro em frente a casa,Bankotsu saí do carro,dá a volta no mesmo e estende a mão para Rin descer.Ela aceita e sai.

Eles entram na casa de mãos dadas,assim que fecham a porta,Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha chegam.Vão para a garagem,onde estacionam os carros e vão apressados para a sala onde sentem o cheiro de Rin.

Quando chegam lá,vêem Izayoi abraçando a filha,sorrindo,parecendo super feliz e Inutaisho apertando a mão de Bankotsu.

Eles ficam confusos com a cena,mas no fundo sabiam bem o que estava acontecendo...

Izayoi pára de abraçar a filha e olha na mesma direção que ela.E encontra os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru que agora tinham um tom avermelhado.

Izayoi:-Ah!Que bom que chegaram!Eu tenho uma notícia para vocês...Rin e Bankotsu estão namorando! – Disse sorrindo (?) e observando o rosto de seu filho mais velho.

Inuyasha não acredita no que acabou de ouvir...A Rin estava namorando o Bankotsu?Não...Mas e o Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru lançou o seu pior olhar para Bankotsu e para Rin,um de decepção antes de sair dali.

Rin: "É o melhor a se fazer" (N/A:Tenho a impressão que eu já usei essa frase antes...)

O jovem yokai entra em seu quarto e fecha a porta com tudo,quase a derrubando e assustando as pessoas que estavam na sala...

Bankotsu:-Bom,eu vou indo...Já está ficando tarde e amanhã ainda tenho faculdade.Prazer em revê-los senhor e senhora Izuma. – Disse se despedindo deles.

Izayoi:-O prazer foi nosso.

Inutaisho:-Cuide bem da minha filha,se não terá sérios problemas!

Rin:-Pai!

Bankotsu:-Ele está certo,Rin!Me acompanha até a porta?

Rin:-Ah claro!

Bankotsu:-Tchau Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:-Tchau...

Rin:-Bom...Então até amanhã,Ban... – Disse parando na porta.

Bankotsu:-Posso te buscar?

Rin:-Não precisa...Eu vou de carro...

Bankotsu:-Ah!É claro!Que cabeça a minha. '

Rin:-Bom,vai ser meio que em segredo...Por causa do Kohaku...Como conversamos,certo?

Bankotsu:-Ah claro!Bem eu vou indo!Tchau!

Rin:-Tchau! – Disse dando um selinho nele.

Bankotsu fingiu uma cara de magoado e foi embora.Rin fechou a porta e suspirou...Esperava não encontrar com o Sesshoumaru tão cedo...

Falando nele...

Sesshoumaru estava em seu quarto,deitado em sua cama...Inerte a tudo...Não,ela não tinha feito isso com ele...Não...Ela é **dele,** não poderia ser de outro...Só **dele**...

Rosnou...Começou a ficar mais nervoso...

Sesshoumaru: "A vida é dela...Ela que faça o que quiser...Não farei nada..." – Ao pensar isso,sentiu um certo aperto no peito.

Percebeu que Rin se aproximava conversando com seus pais.

Izayoi:-Como foi o jantar?

Rin:-Perfeito...

Inutaisho:-Como o Bankotsu se comportou?

Rin:-Como um perfeito cavalheiro...

Izayoi:-Então oficializarão o namoro depois do baile?

Rin:-Sim...Eu vou me deitar...Estou morta de cansaço e ainda tenho que tirar essa maquiagem.Boa noite,mãe!Boa noite,pai!

Izayoi e Inutaisho:-Boa noite!

Rin entrou em seu quarto,trancando a porta e foi para o banheiro,sem antes ter certeza que a porta da sacada estava trancada.

Saiu de lá,cerca de quinze minutos depois,já de pijama.Caiu na cama e adormeceu logo,desejando que acordasse atrasada ou cedo demais para não encontrar com o yokai que dormia no quarto ao lado(N/A:Eu amo colocar o nome da fic...xD).

Kagura que tinha visto tudo que aconteceu da porta do escritório,onde lia alguns papéis da empresa que trabalhava.Foi para o quarto do seu noivo,sabia que ele com certeza estaria nervoso por causa daquela...Daquela humana...Mas era a sua chance...

Kagura sorriu ao ver que a porta de Sesshoumaru estava destrancada,entrou e girou a chave...O yokai estava deitado na cama,virado para cima de olhos fechados.Ela foi se aproximando e subiu em cima dele...Começou a beija-lo.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos e viu Rin,em cima dele,o beijando.Sorriu por entre os lábios,fechou os olhos e retribui o beijo.Ele começou a tirar a blusa dela que terminava de tirar a camisa dele.

Empurrou-a para o lado e subiu em cima dela...Beijando o pescoço e o colo dela.Ela tinha alguma dificuldade em tirar a calça por causa do cinto,Sesshoumaru a ajudou depois de tirar o sutiã dela e antes de voltar a beija-la...

Kagura:-_Sesshy...Eu..._

Sesshoumaru não a deixou terminar e beijou-a novamente...Kagura estranhou,pois nunca ele a beijara tão profundamente,mas gostou disso...

Pararam de se beijar para respirar.Sesshoumaru fez um caminho de beijos da boca até o umbigo,quando Kagura inverteu as posições...

Kagura:-Você nunca foi carinhoso,Sesshy...Eu prefiro você quando agia meio que selvagem... – Disse dando pequenas mordidas nele. – Assim ó... – Completou lambendo e mordendo a orelha direita dele...

Sesshoumaru:-_Rin..._

Kagura parou e ficou olhando para a cara do yokai...Não acreditava no que tinha ouvido...

Kagura:-O que disse Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru:-Eu disse seu nome...Rin...

Kagura:-Desde quando o meu nome é Rin! –Disse batendo no peito dele que abriu os olhos,os fechou e os arregalou.

Sesshoumaru:-Kagura?

Kagura:-Sim!Pensava que era quem?Oh!Já sei...Pensava que era aquela humana... –Disse saindo de cima do yokai e pegando suas roupas e as vestindo. – Aquela humana...Me confundiu com aquela humana!!!! –Gritou,acordando as pessoas da casa.

Kagura saiu do quarto,sem deixar de bate-la fortemente,fazendo com que Sesshoumaru estreitasse os olhos antes de fecha-los.Ótimo...Confundira a Kagura com a Rin...Era só o que faltava...

Um fraco sol nascia no horizonte na manhã seguinte.Rin saiu de seu quarto se sentindo meio...Aliviada(?)...Ela havia escutado cada palavra que Kagura dissera a noite,também né?Ela gritara (e acabou a acordando) no quarto ao lado(N/A: xD).

Ia descer as escadas quando viu no final desta,Sesshoumaru e Kagura de mãos dadas.

Rin sentiu-se meio triste ao ver aquela cena.Ela lembrou de Bankotsu...E deu o sorriso mais cínico do mundo.E foi atrás deles para a sala de jantar onde era servido o café da manhã.

Ela entrou assim que eles haviam se sentado,um do lado do outro,do lado direito da mesa.Rin sentou-se na frente deles.

Rin:-Bom dia! – Disse alegremente,mas sem mudar o sorriso dos lábios.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu...Sesshoumaru ficou com raiva...Como ela podia agir assim depois de tudo?

Kagura tinha vontade de pular em cima da humana...Fora confundida com ela ontem...

Kagura: "Por isso ele estava tão carinhoso..."

Um pouco depois,chegaram os Inu's(N/A:To com preguiça de escrever o nome deles...São Inu's do mesmo jeito...xD) e Izayoi,que logo perceberam o clima na mesa...

Apenas no final da refeição,Izayoi falou para a filha ao seu lado.

Izayoi:-Eu achei a roupa para você ir no baile,filha.De tarde podemos ir até a loja para ver se você gosta.O que acha?

Rin:-Ah!Acho ótimo!Bom eu to indo... – Disse olhando o relógio e se levantando. –Tchau.

Inu's e Izayoi:-Tchau.

Rin foi para o seu quarto,pegar a sua bolsa e depois desceu para a garagem onde encontrou seus irmãos.Inuyasha a olhou meio preocupado,Sesshoumaru com uma certa raiva.

Quando Rin ia entrar no carro,manda um beijo para o yokai e acena para Inuyasha,ignorando o olhar 'garota,você quer morrer né?' Que lhe lançou e depois sai dando uns risinhos irônicos.

Enquanto dirigia,pensava se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Rin: "Claro que estou fazendo!Eu não tinha outra escolha!" – Pensou decidida entrando na faculdade.

No meio do campus,em um banco ela encontra os amigos.Sango,Kagome e Kohaku estavam sentados.Enquanto Miroku estava no chão,parecendo desacordado...

Rin:-Bom dia,gente!Como vão?

Sango,Kagome,Kohaku:-Bom dia!Bem...

Kohaku:-E você?

Rin:-Bem...O que o Miroku fez dessa vez? – Perguntou olhando a marca vermelha no rosto dele.

Kagome:-O de sempre...

Rin:-Ai...Ele não tem jeito mesmo...

Inuyasha:-Oi,gente!

Rin,Sango,Kohaku:-Oi!

Kagome:-O Kouga acabou de chegar...Vou falar com ele...Até...

Sango,Rin,Kohaku:-Até…

Inuyasha:-Grr...

-Gente...Eu não sabia que de manhã também se podia ver estrelas...E tão de perto...

Kohaku:-Quem falou isso?

Inuyasha:-Feh!O Miroku ele tá acordando...

Miroku:-Ahn?Quem é Miroku? – Perguntou,sentando-se no chão e olhando para os lados com cara de bobo.

Kohaku:-Acho que você exagerou,mana...

Miroku:-Bela dama... – Disse ficando de joelhos na frente de Rin. – Quer ter um filho comigo? – Perguntou,enquanto suas mãos se aproximavam das pernas dela...

-Nem pense nisso,Houshi!

Miroku levou um soco na cabeça e desmaiou...

Rin:-Bankotsu!Olha o que você fez!Tadinho...Só apanha...

Sango:-Ele teve o que merece!

Bankotsu:-E se ele só apanha...Já está acostumado... – Disse quase pegando na mão de Rin,se ela não tivesse a afastado.

Rin:-Eu ainda não contei Ban...E Inu...Não comente nada ainda...

Inuyasha:-Feh! – Disse saindo.

Rin:-Eu já vou indo pra sala...Tchau,gente... –Disse se afastando.

Bankotsu:-Espera Rin!Eu vou com você!Até mais pessoal! – Disse indo atrás da jovem...

Kohaku: "Estranho..."

Sango: "Muito estranho..."

Miroku:-Ahn?Onde estou? – Disse de se levantando de olhos fechados. – Está tudo escuro...Mamãe!Tá muito escuro aqui!!

Sango: ¬¬

Rin e Bankotsu andavam lado a lado em direção ao prédio,onde a jovem estudava.Ele tenta novamente pegar na mão dela,mas ela afasta novamente.

Ele suspira.

Bankotsu:-Por que você não quer contar agora,Rin?

Rin:-Por causa do Kohaku...Afinal...Eu vou com ele no baile...E ele já me falou que gosta de mim e ainda me pediu em namoro...Eu não quero magoa-lo...Eu gosto muito dele,como amigo...

Bankotsu:-Mas depois do baile,você conta?

Rin:-Sim. – Responde sorrindo.

Bankotsu:-Ok. –Sorriu para a namorada.E voltou a olhar para frente ,sem ver que ela desmanchara o sorriso.

Rin se perguntava,no fundo,se realmente fizera a coisa certa...

As aulas foram passando...Rin tentava prestar atenção em todas,mas várias vezes se pegava pensando em um yokai de cabelos prateados e se tinha feito a coisa certa...Pensava,aliviada,que como estavam nas últimas aulas do ano,não tinha matérias novas.

O intervalo chegou,quando Rin saiu da sua sala,viu Bankotsu encostado na parede ao lado da porta,sorriu e foram juntos para a lanchonete.Sem perceberem que Kohaku olhava-os intrigado.

Na lanchonete,sentaram na mesa de sempre e aos poucos foram chegando os outros.Rin e Bankotsu ficaram conversando bem baixo sobre que filme veriam à noite.

Sango e Kagome cochichavam sobre eles...Kohaku contava para Inuyasha as coisas que Miroku fez depois que ele saiu.Este encontrava-se na enfermaria.

O meio-yokai nem prestava atenção no que Kohaku falava,estava escutando a conversa da sua irmã com o Bankotsu (N/A:Que cá entre nós,estava mais interessante...) ...

Estava planejando segui-los hoje também...Já que iam ao cinema...Bankotsu poderia se aproveitar do escuro e...Inuyasha mal conseguiu segurar um rosnado,o qual foi percebido por Kohaku que nota como Rin brincava e sorria espontaneamente com o Bankotsu.

Kohaku:-Inuyasha,o que está acontecendo entre eles? – Perguntou sem tirar os olhos dos dois.

Inuyasha o olha espantado e Kohaku entende e olha para Rin,parecendo triste.

Kohaku,de repente,se levanta e vai em direção a Rin.Inuyasha fica olhando com cara de bobo...

Bankotsu percebe a aproximação de Kohaku e fica encarando-o,desconfiado.

Kohaku:-Rin, posso falar com você?

Rin:-Sim. – Disse se levantando,sem antes olhar pro Bankotsu como se dissesse 'já volto'.

Kohaku para perto da parede,não muito longe da mesa.

Kohaku:-Rin,você não precisa ir com o baile comigo...

Rin:-Ahn? - Olha-o confusa.

Kohaku:-É melhor você ir com o seu **_namorado_**...

Rin arregala os olhos e lança um olhar mortal(N/A:No melhor estilo Sesshoumaru) para Inuyasha que faz uma cara 'eu não tenho nada a ver com isso'.

Rin:-Não tem problema,Ko...Eu já falei com o Ban... – Disse,voltando a o olhando carinhosamente.

Kohaku:-Vamos trocar... – Disse ignorando o que ela falara. – O Bankotsu fica com você a noite toda e eu com apenas uma dança... –Completou tristemente.

Rin:-Mas...Tudo bem...Você é um grande amigo,Ko... – Disse voltando para a mesa,aliviada.

Kohaku:-Rin. – Chamou-a de novo.Ela voltou. – E quanto ao seu plano em relação ao Sesshoumaru?

Rin congela.

Rin:-Eu não gosto do Sesshoumaru...Eu estou com o Ban agora. – Disse sorrindo,antes de voltar para o lado de Bankotsu.

Bankotsu:-Acho que agora podemos contar não é mesmo?

Rin:-Nossa...Para que tanta pressa?Nós não vamos nos casar! – Disse brincando.

Bankotsu:-Por enquanto...Por enquanto... – Disse sorrindo docemente...

Ao ouvir isso,Inuyasha sentiu-se mais desconfortável...

Rin:-Ahn? –Ela não entendeu...(¬¬') –Mas...Você fala ou eu falo?

Bankotsu:-Você quer falar? – Ela confirmou com a cabeça. –Então fale!

Rin:-Er...Pessoal...-Todos viraram os rostos para ela,menos Kohaku...-Er...Eu queria dizer...Que eu e o Bankotsu...Estamos...Namorando... –Sorriu.

Sango e Kagome trocaram olhares 'eu não disse'.Inuyasha deu seu normal 'Feh!'.Kohaku sorriu tristemente...Se ela estava feliz,isso já bastava para ele...

As amigas lançaram em Rin um olhar 'nos conte tudo,depois da aula',o qual ela entendeu e confirmou com outro olhar 'pode deixar.'


	19. Pré baile 1

Domo!Como estão?

Eu sei que eu demorei para postar,mas tenho alguns motivos...

Primeiro: Recebi apenas 26 reviews...Vocês devem estar me achando louca né?26 reviews é muito!Eu sei,mas no capítulo 13 eu recebi 34 reviews...8 pessoas deixaram de comentar...Eu fico triste...Como vou saber se estão gostando da fic?

Segundo:Até antes do Carnaval,eu,Keith-chan e Mai-chan estávamos escrevendo muito essa fanfic...

Terceiro:A Mai-chan disse para eu demorar mais para postar e...Ela ia revisar.

Eu não sei se eu devia ter escrito isso,mas tudo bem...Se ela não gostar eu posto esse capítulo de novo sem isso... xD

* * *

Ah sim!

Novidade:

Quando eu sofri um bloqueio horrível no começo do ano,a Mai-chan me ajudou muito a superar isso(tanto que era só me ver online,já vinha com tudo pra cima de mim XD.Exagero...).Ela ajudou muito a mim e a Keith-chan a escrever...Então nada mais justo que essa fanfic ser, a partir de agora,dela também!-

* * *

Sobre as reviews:

Acho que não cheguei a responder nenhuma...Mas não se preocupem,até o fim da semana,todos que me mandaram(com e-mail) receberão as respostas ok?As outras,responderei no próximo capítulo,beleza?Não vou me desculpar por ter esquecido ou outra coisa...Foi por preguiça mesmo u.u(Como diz a Ana Paula: "Sinceridade é tudo!").Gomen ne!

* * *

Não posso me esquecer de agradecer a Mai-chan minha amada irmã que fez o enorme favor de revisar esse capítulo.E temos que combinar um dia para continuarmos a escrever,ok?

* * *

Espero que gostem e comentem!!!

Caso contrário demorarei mais um mês pra postar u.u

* * *

Dedico esse capítulo

a...

Todo mundo!

-

* * *

****

****

**_0o0oooooo0o0o0o0o0o0oooooFlash Black 0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Rin:-Er...Pessoal...-Todos viraram os rostos para ela,menos Kohaku...-Er...Eu queria dizer...Que eu e o Bankotsu...Estamos...Namorando... –Sorriu.

Sango e Kagome trocaram olhares 'eu não disse'.Inuyasha deu seu normal 'Feh!'.Kohaku sorriu tristemente...Se ela estava feliz,isso já bastava para ele...

As amigas lançaram em Rin um olhar 'nos conte tudo,depois da aula',o qual ela entendeu e confirmou com outro olhar 'pode deixar.'

**_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Fim de flash black0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0_**

Sango:-Puxa...Er...Fico feliz por vocês...

Kagome:-Eu também...Formam um belo casal...

Rin:-Obrigada!

Trriiiiimmmmmm (Isso seria o sinal ¬¬)

Bankotsu:-Vamos Rin!Eu te levo para a sua sala!Tchau!

Rin:-Tá...Tchau,gente! – Disse se levantando junto com o namorado.

Kagome,Sango,Inuyasha e Kohaku:-Tchau! – Responderam também se levantando.

No caminho,Rin não teve como evitar foi de mãos dadas com o Bankotsu.Não tinha mais uma desculpa para dar...

Bankotsu:-Então veremos essa comédia,certo? –Perguntou parando em frente à sala de Rin.

Rin:-Ahn?Certo. –Respondeu,sem mesmo saber o que.Estava pensativa...-Tchau. –Completou dando um selinho nele.

Bankotsu quis aprofundar,Rin deixou e tentou corresponder à altura,mas o beijo dele estava cheio de amor...O dela...Carinho.O jovem percebeu e separou-se dela.

Bankotsu:-_Eu vou te conquistar,Rin...Eu prometo_. –Sussurrou lhe no ouvido,antes de sair.

Rin:-Ban...

* * *

Kagome:-Nossa...Que romântico...

Rin:-É...

Sango:-Mas tem certeza do que está fazendo?

Rin não respondeu na hora,levantou-se do banco do campus,onde estavam e olhou para o céu,antes de fitar suas amigas.

Rin:-É o melhor a se fazer...(N/S:Parece que eu gosto muito dessa frase né?)(N/R: sem comentários em relação ao comentário da autora ¬¬)-Respondeu e virou o rosto.

Sango entendeu...Nem a própria Rin sabia a responder...

Rin:-Apesar de não gostar da Kagura...Eu não poderia continuar a beijar o seu noivo e meu irmão...Me sinto mal pelo que aconteceu...E o pior...Que agora eu nem posso voltar ao normal com o Sesshy...Ele está com raiva de mim...Eu sei lá porque...Talvez pelo que aconteceu...Ou por eu estar namorando o Ban...Eu não sei por que... –Disse tristemente,olhando para o horizonte.

Sango:-_Ela não sabe?Céus...Tá na cara..._ –cochichou para Kagome.

Kagome:-_Ahn?Ahhh_ –Caindo a ficha.-_Com certeza é por causa do Bankotsu..._

Sango:-Por que você não conversa com ele?

Rin:-Ahn? –Ela se virou para Sango.

Sango:-É...Fala com ele...

Rin:-Falar o que?

Sango:-Sobre o que aconteceu...

Rin:-Mas...Falar exatamente o que? – Perguntou sentando-se no meio das amigas.

Sango:-Sei lá...Perguntar o por que,o que deu em vocês...O que é melhor fazer...

Rin:-Ah...Ele com certeza não vai falar nada,ou uma ou duas palavras e me olhar friamente... –Disse analisando o braço esquerdo,pensativamente,quando vê o horário. –Nossa!Eu perdi a hora...Tinha que estar almoçando...Tchau,San!Tchau,Ka! –Completou pegando o material e correndo em direção a garagem.

Sango e Kagome:-Tchau,Rin!

Rin estava perto da garagem,quando encontra com o Bankotsu e dá um selinho nele.

Rin:-Onde você tava?As aulas terminaram faz tempo...

Bankotsu:-Procurando o Jakotsu...Mas não o encontrei...Com certeza foi atrás do professor de educação física... –Disse sério,mas ao mesmo tempo brincando. –Meu irmão não tem jeito mesmo. –Completa suspirando e vendo sua namorada rir.

Rin:-Com certeza...Tenho pena do Jak...O professor dá cada fora nele...

Bankotsu:-É mesmo...Mas...O que a senhorita ainda estava fazendo aqui? –Perguntou fingindo seriedade.

Rin:-Estava conversando com a Sango e com a Kagome...E...Nossa!O almoço! –Disse batendo a mão na testa.

Bankotsu:-Almoço?

Rin:-É lá em casa...A gente sempre almoça junto...E...Ei!Quer almoçar lá?

Bankotsu:-Eu?Não...Rin...

Rin:-Ah por favor...

Bankotsu:-Não Rin...

Rin:-Ban...Por favor... –Pediu com olhinhos pidões. i-i

Bankotsu:-Rin...Não me olha assim...

Rin: i-i

Bankotsu:-Rin...Ah tudo bem!Eu vou!

Rin:-Ebaaa!!!! --- Vamos! –Disse pegando na mão dele e indo em direção a garagem.

Bankotsu:-Vamos no seu carro?Eu moro perto,então eu venho a pé para a faculdade...

Rin:-Ah claro!

Bankotsu:-Eu dirijo! – Disse pegando a chave da mão da namorada.

Ele desligou o alarme e abriu a porta para Rin entrar,que agradeceu,deu a volta,ligou o carro e começou dirigir.

Rin: "Não é má idéia eu me apaixonar de verdade pelo Ban..." –Perguntou sorrindo para o namorado.

Todos da família Izuma estavam na mesa,começando a almoçar.Sesshoumaru tinha trocado de lugar com o Inuyasha para não ficar de frente para a sua mãe e esta lhe lançar olhares.

Rin entrou na sala de jantar de mãos dadas com o Bankotsu.

Rin:-Oi!Desculpa a demora.

Bankotsu:-Boa tarde.

Inutaisho,Izayoi e Inuyasha:-Boa tarde.

Rin:-O Ban vai almoçar conosco,tudo bem?

Izayoi:-Mas é claro...

Rin:-Sente-se enquanto eu vou na cozinha,falar com a Misaki,certo? –Perguntou dando um selinho nele.

(Voz interior:Estão escutando o barulho de algo fervendo???)(N/R: sem coments ¬¬)

Os olhos dourados começaram a ter uma tonalidade vermelha e Sesshoumaru teve que fechar os olhos para se controlar.Izayoi sorriu...

Bankotsu:-Certo –Disse sentando-se pulando uma cadeira do lado de Izayoi.

Inuyasha encarou Bankotsu com os olhos estreitos. Percebeu que o irmão não havia gostado nem um pouco do convidado surpresa. Olhou de esguelha para Sesshoumaru.

Rin volta sorrindo imensamente da cozinha. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado, pegando de leve na mão dele que estava em cima da mesa.

Sesshoumaru viu o gesto. Fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.Inutaisho percebeu a tensão no ar e resolveu cortar o clima.

Inutaisho:-Bem...É um prazer tê-lo aki Bankotsu. Veja bem vindo. Agora você é da família. - olhou para Rin com um leve sorriso. Ela retribuiu e apertou mais a mão do namorado. Bankotsu olhou para a namorada e arriscou um beijo na bochecha.

Foi surpreendido por Rin ao sentir os lábios dela encostados-se aos seus num leve selinho.

Bankotsu: "Parece que estou te conquistando Rin" - pensou olhando apaixonadamente para a namorada.

Rin apenas sorria para todos. Até mesmo para o irmão mais velho. Sesshoumaru observava tudo com imenso ódio.

Sesshoumaru: "Ela é minha!Minha!Argh." - pensou irritado, ainda com os punhos fechados. (N/R: hauhauahuahuahauhauahuahau!!!!!!!!)

Misaki aparece trazendo garfos e talheres para o Bankotsu.Rin serve o namorado,sorrindo.Sesshoumaru fechou fortemente os olhos e decidiu se 'concentrar' na comida.

O almoço foi quieto,com exceção de Rin e Izayoi que ficavam conversando sobre o baile que se aproximava cada vez mais...

Izayoi:-Ahn...Como vai ser a decoração?

Rin:-Bem...Vai ser no grande salão do campus...Pelo que eu li (num folheto que falava do baile...) ele será dividido entre os anos 50,60 e 70...

Izayoi:-Precisa ser roupas da época?

Rin:-Sim...

Izayoi:-Ah!Então aquele vestido vai servir...Mas eu vi outro que sim!

Rin:-Ah!Que bom!Ban...

Bankotsu:-Sim? –Perguntou sorrindo e virando o rosto pra namorada.

Rin:-Vai com a gente?

Bankotsu:-Eu não sei...

Rin:-Vai ser legal...

Bankotsu:-Eu...Rin,essa cara de novo não!

Rin: i-i

Bankotsu:-Eu vou!

Rin:-Bom garoto!

Bankotsu:-Rin,eu não sou... –Rin o interrompeu com um selinho.

Sesshoumaru não olhou apenas parou de comer,pousou as mãos ao lado do prato e apertou os talheres que segurava.

Izayoi:-Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru a olhou,ela sorriu.

Izayoi:-Quer vim com a gente?

Rin quase engasgou e tomou um pouco de suco e encarou o irmão.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas...Sua mãe queria que ele cometesse um assassinato?(N/R: pelo visto sim xD)

Izayoi_:-Às vezes...Você..._

Sesshoumaru:-Não. –Disse e voltou a comer.

Inuyasha:-Idiota...

Izayoi:-Sesshoumaru! –Ele a olha.- Você precisa sair mais,meu filho.

Rin continua olhando para o irmão,mas agora de modo diferente.

Rin: i-i

Izayoi:-Precisa se divertir...

Rin: i-i

Izayoi:-Vamos,Sesshoumaru...

Rin: i-i

Sesshoumaru olha para a irmã.

Rin: i-i

Sesshoumaru:-Como você quiser... –Disse voltando a comer.

Izayoi:-Ótimo!

Eles terminam o almoço e seguem para a sala,mas Sesshoumaru passa direto e vai em direção a escada.

Rin:-Fica aqui enquanto eu me troco,Ban! –Disse dando um selinho no namorado que estava sentado no sofá.

Rin fez o mesmo 'caminho' que o irmão mais velho.Ela parou em frente à porta do quarto dele.Ficou fitando a porta...Balançou a cabeça e foi para o seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru deixou de fitar a porta e foi para o closet se trocar.

Rin escolheu vestir uma calça jeans,uma blusa branca com o desenho de uma flor na frente e que as mangas iam até os cotovelos e um sapato fechado preto.Escovou os cabelos,pegou sua bolsa com carteira e celular e foi para a sala.

Chegando lá,sentou-se ao lado de Bankotsu e lhe deu um selinho.

Rin:-Podemos ir?

Izayoi:-Ah,claro!Mas vá chamar seu irmão sim?

Rin:-Ah...Tá... –Disse se levantando.

Quando chegou em frente à porta dele,suspirou fundo e bateu.Ninguém respondeu.Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cama,de frente para a porta,arrumando a camisa.

Ela bateu de novo e colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.Encontrou os olhos do Sesshoumaru.

Rin:-Está pronto?Nós já vamos...

Ele não respondeu,apenas se levantou,foi até a porta e passou pela irmã.Rin suspirou e o seguiu.

Eles foram no carro do Sesshoumaru,que foi dirigindo.Izayoi decidiu ir atrás para conversar com Bankotsu e às vezes indicava o caminho para o filho.Rin olhava a paisagem pela janela,suspirou.

Logo o assunto entre Izayoi e Bankotsu acabou e um silêncio horrível se formou.

Izayoi:-Vai demorar um pouco para chegarmos...Rin,ligue o rádio,para animar... - Disse sorrindo.

Rin:-Ok... –Disse ligando-o.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you I can smell you - alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_

_I wont let you pull me down_

_Watching me wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me raping me_

_Watching me_

_I wont let you pull me down_

_(Longas palavras perdidas, sussurradas lentamente para_

_mim..._

_Ainda não consigo descobrir o que me mantém aqui;_

_Quando todo esse tempo eu tenho estado tão vazia por_

_dentro_

_Eu sei que você ainda está lá..._

_Me observando, me desejando_

_Eu posso sentir você me puxando_

_Temendo você, amando você_

_Eu não vou deixar você me puxar_

_Caçando você, posso sentir você vivo_

_Seu coração se estralando na minha cabeça..._

_Me observando, me desejando_

_Eu posso sentir você me assombrando_

_Me salvando, me estuprando_

_Me observando_

_Me observando, me desejando_

_Eu posso sentir você me puxando_

_Temendo você, amando você_

_Eu não vou deixar você me puxar)_

_**Haunted-Evanescence (**N/R: eu amor essa banda -)_

A música logo terminou,seguiram-se outras músicas...

Izayoi: "Parece que foram feitas para os dois." –Pensou sorrindo,quando escutou o radialista se despedir...Parecia que todas as músicas tinham sido indiretas bem diretas para o 'casal' na frente.

Sesshoumaru parou o carro em frente a uma conceituada loja de roupas para bailes,festas etc...

Bankotsu foi para a sessão masculina com uma atendente,enquanto Izayoi e Rin foram para a feminina com outras duas.Sesshoumaru sentou-se numa cadeira próximo a porta,de onde podia ver perfeitamente sua 'irmã'.

Uma jovem atendente aproximou-se do yokai.Ela tinha cabelos loiros escuros que batiam um palmo abaixo dos ombros,olhos castanhos claros,não era alta nem baixa,tinha lábios bem rosados e pequenos.Possuía um rosto bem angelical,mas tinha um olhar e um sorriso malicioso.

-Olá. – Disse parando em frente ao jovem lindo,maravilhoso,gost...(Voz interior:_Controle-se,Satiko_!!).Er onde eu estava?Ah sim! '' (N/R: ¬¬)

Sesshoumaru:-Oi. –Disse frio.

Izayoi:-Filha,o que acha desse? –Perguntou mostrando um vestido para a filha.

Rin:-..._Quem ela pensa que é..._

Izayoi percebendo que a filha olhava em outra direção e que nem ouviu o que dissera,vira-se para ver o que a deixara com aquela cara de...Ciúmes...Sorriu ao ver...

Rin:-Grr...(N/S:Convivência...)

Sesshoumaru escutou e olho-a com a sobrancelha arqueada...

Sesshoumaru: "Vejo que pegou outra mania minha,Rin" – Pensou deixando brotar um sorrisinho torto nos lábios. – "Ahn...Vamos ver..."

A jovem sentou-se próxima a ele e tentou novamente puxar papo com ele,que deixou.

Rin:-Grr...Licencinha,mãe! Ò-Ó

Izayoi:-Vai lá filha! – Disse brincando para as costas da filha que pareceu não ter ouvido.

Rin aproximou do 'casal' que conversava,bem na verdade só a jovem falava,já que o yokai tinha os olhos na 'irmã'.

Rin:-**_Querida_**,poderia me deixar sozinha com o **_Sesshy_**?

A atendente não gostou do tom de Rin,levantou-se e passou empurrando Rin para mais perto de Sesshoumaru.Ao perceber o que fizera a loira,bate o pé e sai bufando para o fundo da loja.

Rin:-Pensei que você tinha bom gosto,Sesshoumaru!Mas vejo que não!Para dar trela para uma qualquer!Que mau gosto!Muito mau gosto,por sinal! – Disse nervosamente,tentando esconder o ciúme e também por estar perto dele,que lhe olhava nos olhos com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Sesshoumaru:-...

Rin: "Droga!Por que eu to com vontade de pular no colo dele e...E...ESQUECE RIN!VOCÊ TÁ NAMORANDO!E ELE TÁ NOIVO!!!" – Balançou a cabeça,tentando se controlar.

Sesshoumaru:-...

Rin:-... –Suspiro.

Sesshoumaru:-... –Arqueia mais a sobrancelha.

Rin:-Sesshoumaru... –Respira fundo,fechando os olhos,tomando coragem. – Nós precisamos conversar...Sobre...O...O...Que aconteceu...

Sesshoumaru:-Não temos o que conversar... – Disse vendo Bankotsu se aproximar de sua mãe. – O seu namorado está te procurando. – Completou,levantando-se,mas ao fazer isso ficaram bem próximos.

Rin virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, controlando- se e Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado e saiu da loja.

Rin voltou para onde estava sua mãe,agora com Bankotsu e terminaram de escolher as roupas.Sesshoumaru só apareceu quando estavam saindo,e pegou as sacolas que estavam com Izayoi,já que as outras estavam com Bankotsu.Os dois colocaram-nas no porta-malas.

Bankotsu suspirou tristemente ao ver Rin sentada na frente.Metade do caminho foi em completo silêncio.Mas logo Izayoi começou a conversar com Rin e Bankotsu.Ela também tentava colocar Sesshoumaru no meio da conversa,mas este dava respostas curtas ou não respondia.

Rin começou a rir quando Bankotsu começou a contar das suas tentativas frustradas de se aproximar dela.

Bankotsu:-O único jeito que eu achei foi fazer com que o Jakotsu 'seqüestrasse' o Kohaku para poder falar com você...Mas foi tarde...

Rin:-Ai,ai... –Disse parando de rir. – Ah,mas agora você conseguiu né?

Bankotsu:-Claro...Mas...

Rin:-Mas... – Disse virando o rosto para o namorado.

Bankotsu:-Ainda falta o mais importante... – Disse se inclinando para frente.

Rin:-Mais importante?

Bankotsu:-Sim.

Rin:-E eu posso saber o que seria,senhor Bankotsu? – Disse em tom de brincadeira.

Bankotsu:-Mas é claro,Rin!O mais importante...É conquistar o seu coração,Rin... – Disse tocando carinhosamente o rosto dela. (N/R: Enjoy it!!!)


	20. Pré baile 2

**Não, não é nenhum tipo de alucinação... Eu estou postando... Com a autorização da Keith (que fez uma aparição esses dias), então Mai-chan, você tem que bater nela não em mim X.X**

**Eu estou postando esse capítulo e "Odaiba" a fanfiction de desculpas pela demora em postar essa. Quantas autoras fazem isso? 0.o'**

**Como eu falei na nota, as reviews que não tem e-mail vou responder no meu Live Journal...**

**Ah, e as últimas eu não respondi, porque eu estava com preguiça... Pelo menos eu sou sincera XD.**

**Ah, tem mais alguma coisa pra falar?**

**Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ESSE CAPÍTULOS CONTÊM CENAS PROIBIDAS PARA QUEM SOFRE DO CORAÇÃO XD OU TEM PROBLEMAS RESPIRATÓRIOS XDDDDDDDD**

**Simplificando,**

**contêm hentai XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**

* * *

_**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o Flash Black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Bankotsu:-Ainda falta o mais importante... – Disse se inclinando para frente.

Rin:-Mais importante?

Bankotsu:-Sim.

Rin:-E eu posso saber o que seria,senhor Bankotsu? – Disse em tom de brincadeira.

Bankotsu:-Mas é claro,Rin!O mais importante...É conquistar o seu coração,Rin... – Disse tocando carinhosamente o rosto dela.

_**O00o0o0o0o0o0o Fim de flash black 0o00o0o0o0o0**_

Rin congela ao ouvir aquilo, Sesshoumaru perde o controle do carro por questão de segundos, quase o chocando com uma moto que passava ao seu lado.

Izayoi: -Algum problema querido? -Questiona para o filho mais velho.

Sesshoumaru:-Não mamãe,o homem ao lado que não sabe o que faz parece que não tem medo da morte -Diz ele frio, se referindo ao rapaz da moto, mas Izayoi sabia muito bem de quem ele estava falando.

Bankotsu acha estranho o que Sesshoumaru havia dito,mas de certo não deveria ser nada além de 'amor fraternal'.

Bankotsu: "É apenas ciúmes de irmão..."

Mas ele estava enganado, e como estava. Rin lançou um olhar discreto a sua mãe, sentada no banco de trás, que apenas sorriu e confirmou os temores da garota com um aceno de cabeça. Sim...Até mesmo Izayoi sabia que aquilo não era um cíumezinho de irmão mais velho.

Depois do 'incidente' a viajem de volta foi tranqüila, Bankotsu não disse mais nada, temendo a reação do irmão de sua namorada. Sabia o que era amor fraternal, ele tinha isso por seu irmão,mas ficaria mais que feliz se seu irmão achasse uma pessoa bacana , e que mostrasse o amar de verdade...Mesmo que não fosse uma garota, já que seu irmão não gostava muito da coisa...

Ao chegarem da mansão dos Izuma,Sesshoumaru foi para o seu quarto,enquanto Izayoi 'vagava' por um certo cômodo vazio.Bankotsu ficou na sala conversando um pouco com Inutaisho e com Rin,um pouco depois,foi embora já que tinha que se arrumar para o cinema.

Depois que sua filha foi para o quarto,Inutaisho foi procurar sua esposa,encontrou-a fechando a porta de um cômodo vazio.

Inutaisho:-Querida o que fazia aí dentro?

Izayoi:-Estava apenas olhando...

Inutaisho:-Mas não tem nada aí dentro,querida. –Disse desconfiado.

Izayoi:-Eu sei...Estava pensando...Em fazer umas mudanças em alguns quartos que não são usados...

Inutaisho:-Posso saber para que?

Izayoi:-Ora,Inutaisho!Larga de ser desconfiado!Eu vou fazer mudanças em todos os quartos,mas vou começar pelos vazios!Assim quando for mudar os ocupados,podemos mudar para os vazios!

Inutaisho:-Ahn...

Izayoi:-Inu-tai-sho!

Inutaisho:-S...Sim? – Perguntou meio receoso...Sempre que ela falava o nome dele pausadamente...

Izayoi:-Eu vou até a cozinha e quando voltar,teremos uma conversa séria!

Inutaisho:-T...Tá...Eu...

Izayoi:-Me espere no meu quarto!

Inutaisho:-O...Ok...

Izayoi sorriu e foi em direção a escada,enquanto o seu marido –assustado- ia em direção ao quarto do casal...

Rin estava em seu quarto, perdida em pensamentos...Que como sempre a levavam ao garoto do quarto ao lado (N/S:Dessa vez foi a Keith que colocou o nome da fic no meio xD).

Rin: "Porque ele disse que não temos mais o que conversa ?É claro que temos! Ele esta tão estranho...Nós nem se quer brigamos mais... Ora Rin!O que você está pensando!Está sentindo falta das brigas com o Sesshoumaru? Deixe disso!" - Se repreendia ela mentalmente. - "E o que foi aquilo no carro?Ele não estava falando do motoqueiro...E sim do Ban!Até a mamãe percebeu isso!Ou melhor, dizendo, até 'eu' percebi isso. O que será que ele sentiu quando ouviu o Ban dizer que vai conquistar meu coração?Ele se sentiu mal?Se ele se sentiu mal, é porque ele realmente...Rin Izuma! Pare de pensar besteira, ele é seu irmão, e é um 'amor fraternal' que ele sente por você. Ele só que brincar um pouco com a 'menina dele'...Menina'dele' Ora essa!desde quando eu sou dele ?

Voz interior 2: -_Talvez desde quando ele voltou..._

Rin: "Isso é loucura" -Suspirou ela cansada, se dirigindo ao banheiro. - "Um banho vai me fazer parar de pensar nessas coisas..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A anfitriã dos Izuma entrou na cozinha sorrindo,conseguira assustar e enganar o marido.Sabia que isso não era o certo a se fazer,mas...

Izayoi: "Quando ele souber...Vai me perdoar..." – Pensou enquanto revirava os armários... – Achei! – Exclamou sorrindo ao encontrar um lámen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru: "Porque a Rin fez isso ? Não podia... Ela não podia! Logo com um mero humano? Ele não a merece ! Ela merece coisa melhor!! Ela...Me merece...Droga Sesshoumaru o que você esta pensando?Humanos devem se relacionar com humanos! Se bem que mamãe e papai fogem a regra e são felizes... Será que eu e a Rin seremos felizes um dia? O que estou pensando?Eu vou me casar !Droga...Pelo menos eu ia...Preciso conversar com a Kagura! Sim preciso me casar com ela...É o melhor a se fazer(N/S:Dessa vez também foi a Keith-chan...xD)" -Pensava Sesshoumaru pesaroso, saindo do banho. - "Não posso ficar com a Rin !Ela é minha irmã... Apenas minha irmã !Sesshoumaru a quem você está querendo enganar?Posso enganar a todos nesse mundo, menos a duas pessoas, uma delas e a Izayoi a outra eu mesmo !A Rin é muito mais que 'apenas uma irmã' pra mim ...ela é a mulher... mulher... que eu ...SESSHOUMARU !!Não se atreva a terminar essa frase, ou você nunca vai se perdoar!!" - Dizia Sesshoumaru se repreendendo mentalmente sentado na cama, enrolado na toalha.- "Não posso ter a Rin ...eu... não... amo...a Ri..." -Pensava ele sentindo seu coração ser comprimido contra o próprio peito, aquilo não era verdade, e seu coração sabia porém seria melhor fingir que aquilo era verdade pelo menos por enquanto, até conseguir Kagura de volta. Mas o que Sesshoumaru não sabia que o pior cego é aquele que não 'quer' ver !

Izayoi acabou de comer e foi para o quarto conversar com o marido.Ao abrir a porta,viu Inutaisho na sacada,parecendo distraído.

Inutaisho:-Sobre o que quer conversar Izayoi? –Perguntou sério.

Izayoi:-Você não consegue imaginar,Inutaisho? – Retrucou seriamente,reprimindo um sorriso.

Inutaisho:-Izayoi,eu... –Suspirou.Será que era _aquela_ conversa?Mas eles estavam tão bem...

Izayoi:-É complicado...- Sussurrou mais pra si do que para ele,mas isto o deixou mais desesperado.

Ela sentou-se na cama de costas para o marido.Estava gostando de 'confundi-lo'.

Inutaisho:-Izayoi,meu amor! – Disse e num movimento já estava sentado ao lado dela,segurando-lhe as mãos. – Me perdoe!Eu nunca deveria desconfiar de você nem trabalhar tanto...

Izayoi:-Eu concordo com você,promete que nunca mais irá desconfiar de mim e trabalhar tanto?

Inutaisho:-Prometo,meu amor!Prometo! – Disse beijando-lhe as mãos.

Izayoi:-Que bom!Fico muito feliz,mas...

Inutaisho:-Mas?! –Perguntou confuso.

Izayoi:-Não era isso que nós tínhamos que conversar. – Disse sorrindo e vendo seu marido estreitar-lhe os olhos antes de abaixar a cabeça suspirando. – Ah!Querido!Não fique assim... – Completou mexendo nas franjas prateadas que caiam sobre os olhos dourados e levantou o rosto dele. – _Eu já disse,hoje,que eu te amo?_ – Sussurrou,vendo-o sorrir antes de beija-la.

Rin pulou a sacada do quarto...Afinal,ele sempre fazia isso,então por que ela não poderia fazer,pelo menos uma vez,já que estava em uma situação de 'emergência'?

Ao abri a porta da sacada,sua garganta ficou imediatamente seca.Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cama,extremamente pensativo,só de toalha.Tão pensativo a ponto de não percebe-la ali.Não sabia o que fazer...Seu coração estava apertado no peito,e uma vontade crescente, de ir até aqueles fortes braços e aninhar ali,crescia dentro dela.

Respirou fundo e resolveu chamá-lo...Sua voz saiu um tanto quanto rouca,mas ele pareceu não ouvi-la.Chamou novamente,chegando mais perto.Sesshoumaru se sobressaltou ao ouvir Rin chamá-lo.Olhou para a porta e não viu ninguém...Estava ficando louco...

Rin:-Sesshy...

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar,olhou para a sacada e lá estava ela,com um sorrisinho sem graça.O que ela estava fazendo ali?Ela...Tinha pulado a sacada só para...Só para vê-lo?

Rin:-Será que nós podemos conversar? – Perguntou entrando e se aproximando da cama.

Sesshoumaru nada disse,apenas levantou-se e foi para o closet,deixando a porta entre aberta.Pegou uma bermuda e a vestiu,saindo logo em seguida.

Rin respirou fundo ao ver o yokai só de bermuda,com aquele perfeito totalmente desnudo...E os cabelos ainda molhados sobre as costas...(N/S:Que tentação...Voz:Controle-se...)

Sesshoumaru:-O que quer aqui? – Vendo a jovem sentada na cama,próxima ao closet.

Rin:-Eu...Nós...Preciso falar com você...

Sesshoumaru:-Sobre? – Perguntou tentando mostrar que não se importava muito.

Rin:-Sobre...Nós...

Sesshoumaru:-Nós?Eu não sabia que isso existia.

Rin:-Sesshy... – Disse em um tom de súplica.

Sesshoumaru:-Sim,pelo que eu saiba,só existe Rin e Bankotsu...Não existe Rin e Sesshoumaru. – Disse vendo sua irmã abaixar os olhos...Ouvir aquilo lhe doía e muito,e ela não conseguia esconder isso.

Rin:-Por que?

Sesshoumaru:-Por que o que minha querida irmã?

Rin:-Por que não existe Rin e Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou,agora, encarando o rapaz.

O yokai congelou,a garganta ficou seca...Por que não existia Rin e Sesshoumaru?Por que?Ah sim...Porque ela era irmã dele,porque ele estava de casamento marcado com a Kagura,mas da forma que ela falou...Isso tudo pareceu ser... 'Bobagem'...Coisas fáceis de se resolver,sim,para quem estava de fora,aquilo era mesmo fácil de se resolver,mas para ele não...Não para Sesshoumaru.Rin ainda o encarava,quando ele resolveu virar o jogo...Afinal,não era só culpa dele...

Sesshoumaru:-Talvez porque você esteja namorando...

Rin:-Não me venha com essa!Você ficou noivo primeiro! – Disse levantando-se da cama e encarando o rapaz.

Sesshoumaru começou a achar que aquela aproximação era perigosa demais...Além do que,Rin estava,mais uma vez certa!Fora ele quem começara a colocar barreiras!Ela só...Só o seguiu.Mas agora...Kagura não estava mais ali,porém Rin também não,ela já não pertencia mais a ele!Não!Isso não era verdade!Rin era dele!Sempre seria dele!E ele ia provar isso!

Rin:-Eu só vim aqui,para dizer que...

Sesshoumaru:-Que não ama o seu namorado? – Perguntou aproximando-se.

Rin ficou muda,de novo não...Ela não iria suportar aquilo de novo.

Sesshoumaru:-É sim...Eu ouvi muito bem quando ele disse que iria conquistar o seu coração...Isso significa que ele ainda não conseguiu,e nem vai conseguir...

Rin:-Por...Por que?...Ele é um rapaz bom...É bonito e...

Sesshoumaru:-Pelo simples fato de eu estar aqui?

Rin:-O que você tem a ver com isso?

A cada palavra,Sesshoumaru ficava mais próximo e Rin já não tinha mais para onde recuar,a cama lhe impedia de fazer isso.

Rin:-Não ouse...Fazer o que está pensando...

Sesshoumaru:-E o que eu estou pensando? – Perguntou fazendo uma voz sexy e se aproximando mais.

Rin caiu sentada na cama,respirando ofegante,ele não poderia fazer isso novamente...Ela não ia suportar,não conseguiria se conter dessa vez.

Rin:-Sesshy...Eu...Amo...O... – Ela ia se arrepender disso depois,mas era a única forma de faze-lo parar,precisava dizer que amava o seu namorado,mas como aquilo era difícil...Principalmente com o Sesshoumaru na sua frente.

O youkai parou brutamente, se ela completasse aquela frase,ele seria capaz de matar aquele humano idiota!Não responderia por seus atos!

Sesshoumaru:-Ama? – Questionou temendo a resposta,mas se aproximando mais.Ajoelhou-se na frente dela,ficando com o seu rosto na altura exata dela.Rin encarava seus olhos dourados e parecia ter esquecido do que ia falar.

Sesshoumaru aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela.

Sesshoumaru:-_Quem você ama?_

Rin:-Amo...Amo... –Ela parecia em transe…O cheiro do yokai assim…Tão perto...A fazia se sentir no céu,aquele corpo tão próximo...Sentido o calor dele...Não iria agüentar...Era impossível mentir para ele dessa forma. – Amo...Você,Ses...

Tarde demais...Sesshoumaru não queria ouvir mais nada,colou sua boca na dela a impedindo de continuar.Sabia que ela o amava...Só precisava ouvir aquilo dela.E como era bom ouvir isso.Ele também a amava,e se sentiu na obrigação de falar aquilo,mas será que deveria?

Separou os lábios e segurou firmemente o rosto delas com uma das mãos,estava tão próximo que a respiração deles se tornara uma só.

Sesshoumaru:-Eu...Também...Eu...Amo você também. – Disse voltando a beija-la.

Rin estava de olhos arregalados,mas o sentir os lábios de Sesshoumaru nos seus,fechou-os.Sim,agora sim ela estava completamente feliz.Sentiu o youkai a deitar na cama, e se deixou ser conduzida pelo jovem.Dessa vez não haveria Kagura,nem Inuyasha para atrapalhar...E não disse que a terceira vez sempre dá certo.Rin esperava que sim,pois realmente queria aquilo acontecesse com o homem,no caso youkai,que amava.

**Rin continuou de olhos fechados, sentindo os leves toques de seu amado.Ele parou de beija-a e se voltou para o pescoço da jovem,onde deu leves chupadas e mordidas,enquanto ela gemia bobagens embaixo dele.**

**Sesshoumaru conduziu uma de suas mãos aos seios fartos da garota e, começou a massageá-los,enquanto Rin passava a mãos pelas costas bem trabalhadas dele.**

**Ele desceu sua boca do pescoço para o colo,e começou a abrir a camisa de botão que ela usava.Rin apertou com gosto a bunda de Sesshoumaru que se surpreendeu com a ousadia da moça,mas gostou daquilo,a presenteado com um ardente beijo.**

**Logo Rin estava sem camisa.Sesshoumaru ajeitou-a na cama,colocando-a no centro,e voltou a beija-la,desta vez se concentrando no ouvido dela,sussurrando palavras carinhosas e dando leves mordidas em sua orelha,enquanto suas mãos livres tratavam de tirar aquele sutiã,o qual atrapalhava o progresso de seus beijos pelo corpo da jovem.**

**Rin: "**Ele está sendo tão...Carinhoso**." – Pensava ao sentir ser mordida na orelha...Nossa,aquele era o seu ponto fraco.**

**Ela desceu suas mãos e tentou abrir o short do rapaz,o que foi sem sucesso.Logo Sesshoumaru percebeu o que ela queria,e para falar a verdade,aquele short já estava bastante desconfortável,portanto,sentou-se sobre as pernas dela e conduziu suas delicadas mãos até o botão,ajudando-a a abrir .Rin perdeu o compasso ao ver Sesshoumaru em cima dela,só de boxer preta,com os cabelos molhados pingando nas costas.**

**Sesshoumaru ficou admirando-a por alguns segundo,antes de deitar-se novamente sobre ela e beija-la loucamente.Rin podia sentir toda a excitação dele em suas pernas.Desceu as mãos até o local e massageou o membro do yokai que fechou os olhos de prazer,sussurrou o nome da garota no ouvida dela,roucamente.**

**Ela ficou satisfeita ao ver que estava dando prazer ao rapaz,mas isso não era o bastante para ela.Empurrou Sesshoumaru para o lado e subiu em cima dela.Agora,ela comandava as coisas.**

**Rin:**-_Minha vez_ **– sussurrou no ouvido do yokai que sorriu malicioso.**

**Ela colocou a mão no membro de Sesshoumaru por cima da cueca,ele arqueou as costas.Nossa...Como seu membro ansiava por tal atenção.Rin resolveu coloca-lo para fora,e Sesshoumaru agradeceu eternamente...Aquela cueca já estava ficando apertada demais para o gosto dele.**

**Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru com um leve sorriso malicioso.Nunca fizera nada parecido na vida,mas sentia que já sabia o que fazer.Segurou firmemente o membro dele e começou a fazer movimentos contínuos de ida e volta,para cima e para baixo.**

**Sesshoumaru soltou um gemido de prazer,o que satisfez Rin.Ela continuava,delicadamente com os movimentos.De repente ela pára,o youkai um pouco indignado olhou-a.**

**Ela soltou o sorriso mais malicioso que poderia dar.O jovem espantou-se um pouco,não conhecia esse lado 'pervo' da irmã,que lhe lançou um beijo e direcionou-se ao membro dele.**

**Sesshoumaru ficou ainda mais espantado,mas continuou olhando para a irmã.Rin,lentamente,deu um beijo no membro do irmão.Depois começou os mesmo movimentos que estava fazendo,mas,desta vez,com a boca.**

**Agora o youkai não mais gemia,mas sim gritava de prazer.Segurava alguns gritos para ninguém vir e atrapalhar o momento.Quando ele sentiu que seu orgasmo estava próximo,Rin pára abruptamente.Olha-o e lança um sorriso,mas não com um malicioso e sim um sorriso até que um pouco tímido.**

**Ela afasta-se um pouco dele.Senta-se sobre as pernas,ainda de frente para ele e coloca as mãos em cima das pernas;**

**Sesshoumaru,percebendo a situação da jovem,coloca o membro novamente dentro da cueca e aproxima-se dela,lentamente.**

**Rin abaixa a cabeça,ainda um pouco tímida.De repente,ela sente os fortes braços de Sesshoumaru abraçando-a carinhosamente.**

**Sesshoumaru:-**Rin...Se você ainda não está pronta,ou não se sente confortável...

**Rin o interrompeu balançando a cabeça para os lados,em sinal negativo.**

**Rin:-**Tudo bem,Sesshy...Eu só..**. –Deu um leve suspiro. – **Eu nunca fiz isso antes...E eu não sei o que deu em mim!Eu...** –Desta vez ela foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador direito do yokai.**

**Sesshoumaru:-**Acalme-se!!Não foi nada vulgar,se é o que está pensando.Foi...** – Aproximou os lábios do ouvida dela e sussurrou – **Sexy

**Rin estremeceu com o contado,mas sentiu-se feliz internamente.Ela enlaçou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru abraçando-o fortemente.**

**Sesshoumaru retribuiu o abraço,e sentiu-se mais do que na obrigação de ser carinhoso com ela,e acima de tudo,amá-la como ela merece.**

**Tão frágil,tão inocente...**

**Rin continuou abraçada a ele,apenas sentindo o corpo ainda quente.Sesshoumaru pensou em parar,mas já tinham ido longe demais.**

**Ele afastou-se o suficiente para encara-la,segurou o rosto dela para poder olhar fundo no mar achocolatado.**

**Sesshoumaru:-**Rin,eu quero saber se você está pronta,pois nós já fomos longe demais

**Rin olhava para o brilho dourado que reluzia dos olhos de Sesshoumaru,perdida,relembrando o que ocorrera há pouco.**

**Rin:-**Eu sei...** –Deu um suspiro que para Sesshoumaru pareceu cansado. – **Não podemos voltar atrás agora né**? – Olhou um pouco mais confiante para ele.**

**Sesshoumaru apenas afirmou com a cabeça.Parecia que havia prendido a respiração,esperando pela resposta dela.**

**Rin abaixou a cabaça novamente corada.E percebeu a situação atual.**

**Ela estava sem blusa,e sem vergonha de mostrar os seios para Sesshoumaru.Estando apenas com uma sainha vermelha.**

**Então ela olhou para Sesshoumaru,percebeu que ele estava só de cueca agora.E meio que sem querer,reparou mais no membro que se movimentou dentro da cueca apertada.**

**Olhou rapidamente para o rosto do yokai,e lá estava aquele sorriso malicioso novamente nos lábios dele.**

**Sesshoumaru:-**Agora,deixe-me continuar..**. – Falou,puxando Rin para cima dele,posicionando-a em cima do seu membro,delicadamente.**

**Rin olhava surpresa para a mudança radical do rapaz.Mas deixou-se ser conduzida.**

**Sesshoumaru começou beijando-a um pouco mais selvagem e Rin retribuía.Ela começou a passar as mãos pelas costas dele,arranhando-as levemente,arrancando gemidos abafados dele.**

**Sesshoumaru levou suas mãos grandes aos seios da moça,os alisando,enquanto ela parecia se esquecer do que estava fazendo e se deixar levar.O rapaz começou a achar que aquela bendita saia o estava atrapalhando muito.**

**Deitou Rin na cama,subindo em cima dela,seus lábios foram trilhando um caminho de beijos da boca,para o pescoço,deste para o colo,e depois para os seios delicados dela,dando leves sugadas no bico,fazendo-a arquear as costas e fechar os olhos e gemer o nome dele baixinho.**

**Sesshoumaru sentiu-se mais excitado ao ver Rin estava tão excitada gemendo por seu nome.Resolveu que já passara da hora de tirar aquela maldita saia.E continuou seu caminho de beijos até o umbigo da jovem,que agora segurava a cabeça dele,bagunçando os cabelos dele.**

**A mão livre do rapaz subiu pela perna dela,até sumir debaixo da saia.Rin abriu os olhos, assustada ao sentir o toque mais que intimo de seu irmão,mas logo foi tomada por um imenso prazer e fechou os olhos novamente.**

**Sesshoumaru encontrou o clitóris dela e 'massageava-o',gostando de ver Rin arquear mais as costas e inclinas a cabeça para trás,tentando reprimir um gemido alto,mordendo o lábio inferior.**

**Retirou devagar a calcinha dela,primeiro,como se estivesse alisando a perna da garota.E logo em seguida começou a tirar a saia.**

**Rin colocou sua a mão sobre a dele,impedindo-o de continuar.Sesshoumaru olhou-a enigmático,por que não continuar?**

**Ela pegou o queixo do rapaz e trouxe-o para cima,dando-lhe um beijo cheio de tesão e amor,enquanto ela mesma terminava de retirar a saia.Estava com certa vergonha de mostrar-se de tal maneira para Sesshoumaru,que percebeu.**

**Sesshoumaru:-**Não precisa ter vergonha,Rin.** –Disse ao ouvido dela,lambendo o local,o que fez a jovem estremecer completamente.**

**Rin apenas concordou com a cabeça,e ele conduziu sua mão até a feminilidade dela mais uma vez,mas sem para de beija-la. Quando 'encontrou-a' Sesshoumaru começou a movimentar os dedos médio e indicador,juntos.**

**E abafava os gemidos de Rin com os lábios que não se separavam.**

**Eles terminam o beijo para respirarem,o yokai olha-a nos olhos como se pedisse permissão.Rin lhe sorri docemente,com o rosto corado,o sorriso some,pois Sesshoumaru volta a beija-la enquanto seu dedo indicado entra dentro dela.**

**Rin arqueia as costas,grudando seu corpo mais o seu corpo com o dele.Ela já estava ficando louca...Sesshoumaru também tinha que admitir que não agüentaria por muito tempo...**

**Rin:-**Sesshy...Pá...Pára de me…Me torturar…** - Disse entre gemidos e beijos.**

**Sesshoumaru retirou o seu dedo dela,mas ainda beijando-a.Sentiu as mãos dela escorregarem das costas para cueca,a qual ela começou a retirar...**

**Logo Sesshoumaru viu-se livre da cueca que o incomodava tanto.Rin parecia um tanto apreensiva agora.O rapaz beijou-a ternamente.**

**Sesshoumaru:-**Apenas me abrace** – Sussurrou em seu ouvido,conduzindo uma de suas mãos de volta a coxa da garota e abrindo as pernas dela para que ele pudesse se acomodar melhor.**

**Sim,finalmente faria Rin uma mulher,faria dela 'sua' mulher.Rin abraçou-o forte,enquanto ele 'entrava' nela devagar.**

**Sesshoumaru parou meio receoso ao ver Rin contorcer seu rosto em dor...Não queria machuca-la,por mais que a desejasse,porém,para sua sorte,Rin manifestou-se.**

**Rin:-**_Continue_.** – Disse abraçando-o mais forte.**

**Sesshoumaru prosseguiu,introduzindo-se mais nela,logo estava completamente dentro da garota,e começou a fazer movimentos muito lentos,para que ela acostumasse-se com a nova situação.**

**Rin enfiava suas unhas nas costas de Sesshoumaru que não reclamava,ela mordia o lábio inferior,temendo gemer muito alto,o que Sesshoumaru percebeu e tratou de beija-la,abafando,assim,seus gemidos.**

**Logo a expressão de dor de Rin passou a ser uma expressão de puro prazer.Sesshoumaru não agüentava mais,já estava louco,quando finalmente ouviu Rin suplicar para que fosse mais rápido.**

**Sesshoumaru respirou aliviado,aquilo era mais que um pedido para ele,era sua salvação...Em questão de segundos,barulhos de corpos se chocando,gemidos e palavras sussurradas sem sentido encheram o quarto do rapaz,junto com o cheiro dos corpos que se misturavam.**

**Rin estremeceu,seus braços pesaram e suas pernas também,ela tinha chegado no clímax,Sesshoumaru ainda fez alguns movimentos dentro dela,e logo o seu sêmen invadiu o corpo da jovem garota.**

Ele tombou para o lado,estava cansado.Nossa!Nunca tivera um fim de tarde como aquele.Fora...Tão mágico,bom,e gostoso.Precisava repetir aquilo muitas e muitas vezes,mas sabia que só se sentiria assim com uma pessoa,e ela estava bem ao seu agora.

Rin apoiou-se no cotovelo e virou-se de lado,para encarar o rapaz,que fez o mesmo.Ela nada disse apenas sorriu,um sorriso cansado,e deu-lhe um selinho.

Sesshoumaru acomodou-se na cama,deitado,meio sentado,e puxou Rin para que se deitasse entre suas pernas.A garota acomodou-se,com a cabeça repousada no peito perfeito do rapaz.

Rin:-_Obrigada!Foi maravilhoso_. –Sussurrou-lhe,encarando aqueles olhos dourados,antes de ser tomada pelo sono e adormecendo logo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru sorriu,ela precisava descansar agora.

Sesshoumaru:-_Para mim também foi maravilho!Minha Rin...Minha mulher_.-Sussurrou enquanto afagava os cabelos negros da jovem adormecida.


	21. Pré Baile 3: A primeira briga

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Flach Black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sesshoumaru acomodou-se na cama, deitado, meio sentado, e puxou Rin para que se deitasse entre suas pernas.A garota acomodou-se, com a cabeça repousada no peito perfeito do rapaz.

Rin:- _Obrigada! Foi maravilhoso_. – Sussurrou-lhe, encarando aqueles olhos dourados, antes de ser tomada pelo sono e adormecendo logo em seguida.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, ela precisava descansar agora.

Sesshoumaru:- _Para mim também foi maravilhoso! Minha Rin... Minha mulher_. - Sussurrou enquanto afagava os cabelos negros da jovem adormecida.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fim de Flash Black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Izayoi:- Acho que não precisamos mais ter uma conversa séria, querido. Parece que eles se acertaram sozinhos. – Disse sorrindo enquanto saia da cozinha acompanhada do marido, segurando uma xícara de chá.

Inutaisho:- Sim... Ultimamente você tem tomado muito chá, querida... Por que? Algum problema? – Perguntou como se agora reparasse nisso.

Izayoi:- Nenhum, querido... – Disse indo em direção as escadas.

Inutaisho:- O ritmo do seu coração mudou, Izayoi. – Disse entrando na frente dela, impedindo-a de subir os degraus.

Izayoi:- Você me prometeu que não ia mais desconfiar de mim, Inutaisho! – Disse aborrecida.

Inutaisho:- O que você tem Izayoi?

Izayoi:-Eu não tenho nada! – Disse ficando nervosa (o que não é comum).Respirou fundo, sabia que se descontrolar-se, poderia ser pior para eles.

Inutaisho:- Não minta para mim ,Izayoi! – Gritou extremamente nervoso e irritado, Izayoi nunca lhe escondera nada.

O yokai viu sua esposa arregalar os olhos. Também, pudera, ele nunca falara naquele tom com ela.

Izayoi:- Eu... –Ia contar, tinha que contar. – "Não! Não irei contar! Quando ele souber... Se arrependerá de falar assim comigo" – Pensou tristemente, sentindo lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

Inutaisho:- Eu estou esperando uma resposta, Izayoi! – Disse seriamente. Amolecendo a expressão ao sentir um cheiro que só sentiu quando Inuyasha nasceu. As lágrimas de Izayoi, mas naquela vez fora de felicidade... Mas essa... – Queri...

Izayoi:- Ao contrário de você, senhor Inutaisho, eu não viverei séculos... Duvido que eu chegue a viver um.. .Então eu preciso me cuidar, senhor, pois já estou envelhecendo! – Disse de olhos fechados, sabia que esse não era o verdadeiro motivo, mas o que dissera era verdade.

Passou pelo marido, assustado e subiu as escadas, mas não foi para o quarto deles, mas sim para o que ficava ao lado do de Inuyasha.

Inutaisho:- Por que ela gosta tanto de entrar naquele quarto? – Perguntou-se, escutando sua esposa trancar-se lá. – "Nossa primeira briga e eu nem ao menos sei o por que direito..." – Pensou indo para o escritório, suspirando tristemente.

* * *

_**"Aiiro ni chirabaru nanatsu no hoshi yo**_

_**Sorezore ni ima omoi wa tsunori**_

_**Uchikudakarete ai o sakenda"**_

(_"O anil se espalha pelas sete estrelas_

_Os pensamentos de cada uma se reúnem_

_Para sufocar o grito por amor")_

- _Desliga isso..._

_- Mas não tá aqui..._

_- Ah então deixa,Sesshy..._

Sesshoumaru:- _Mas vai ficar tocando até você atender_. –Disse tentando não acordar totalmente.

Rin:- _Ah não! Tá tão bom aqui_

**_"Nigedasu koto mo dekizu ni_**

**_Yume ni sugaritsuku_**

**_Ikasamana hibi nado ni wa mou makenai"_**

_("Incapazes de suportar_

_Nos agarramos aos nossos sonhos_

_Não nos perderemos mais no nosso dia a dia enganoso")_

Sesshoumaru:_- Rin..._

Rin:- _Por que eu_? – Pergunta choramingando no peito do yokai.

Sesshoumaru:- Porque é o seu celular... – Disse abrindo os olhos, fitando a jovem.

Rin:- _Ah num quero levantar_! – Disse abrindo os olhos e depois escondendo mais o rosto. – _Vai lá pra mim, Sesshy_? – Pergunta olhando para o rapaz com os olhos meio fechados de sono.

Sesshoumaru:- Não!

Rin: i-i

**_Mezame you kono shunkan o_**

**_Yagate bokura o torimaku dearou_**

**_Musekaeru you na RIARUna nichijou_**

**_Taisetsuna mono wa...nanda-?_**

_(Acorde agora_

_Logo nós estaremos encurralados_

_Pelo mundo REAL_

_A pessoa mais importante para você... Quem é?)_

Sesshoumaru:- Rin... - Suspirou, colocando a jovem delicadamente de lado para poder se levantar. – _Chantagista..._ – Murmurou enquanto colocava a bermuda.

Rin:- Eu escutei isso...

Sesshoumaru:-...

Rin:-_Tudo bem então.. .Não vou dormir aqui, como eu tava pensando_.

– Disse agarrando o travesseiro e sorrindo ao escutar a porta da sacada ser aberta rapidamente.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto de Rin e localizou o celular dela em cima da mesa. Olhou no visor um número sem nome.

Sesshoumaru:- Alô.

- Alô? Ahn... Esse não é o celular da Rin?

Sesshoumaru:- Sim. – Disse estreitando os olhos e rangendo os dentes. Entrando no seu quarto

- Ela está por aí?

Sesshoumaru:- Ela está dormindo, teve uma tarde muito... Cansativa. – Disse dando um sorriso torto e olhando a jovem.

- Dormindo? Então ela não irá cinema comigo?

Sesshoumaru:- Cinema?

Rin pareceu despertar com aquela única palavra e correu para pegar o celular, esquecendo-se de um 'pequeno' detalhe.

Rin:- Bankotsu? – Perguntou quando conseguiu pegar o celular.

Bankotsu:- Rin? Seu irmão te acordou?

Rin:- Ah... Não, não...

Bankotsu:- Ele me falou que você está cansada...

Rin:- Ah!!! – Disse quando sentiu Sesshoumaru abraçando-a por trás e beijando-a. – Ah... Sim, eu estava cansada... Mas já estou bem.

Sesshoumaru_:- Fico feliz em saber isso_... –Sussurrou no ouvido dela, antes de morde-lo...

Rin:- Ah...

Bankotsu:- Rin? Você está bem?

Rin:- Ahh... Cla… Claro…

Bankotsu:- Você vem?

Rin:- Você já está aí? Eu vou... Ahhh... Tá tempo de pegar a próxima sessão?

Bankotsu:- Sim.

Rin:- Então... Ah... Me espera... Tá? Tenho que desligaaarrr... Tchau! – Disse desligando e sentindo Sesshoumaru a soltá-la

Sesshoumaru:- Grr

Rin:- Eu vou... E... Termino com ele...

Sesshoumaru:-...

* * *

Rin chegou ao shopping onde fica o cinema, quando chega na porta...É recebida por... 

Rin:- Um buquê de rosas? – Perguntou, recebendo o buquê e um ursinho de pelúcia muito fofo. – Ai, que lindo! Oi,Ban!

Bankotsu:- Oi... Tem ainda, isso... – Disse lhe mostrando uma caixa no formato de um coração. – São bombons de castanha de caju...

Rin:-São os meus preferidos!!! – Disse sorrindo, já pensando em atacar os bombons...(N/S:Ahhh me deu uma vontade de comer chocolate!!!!)

Bankotsu:- Eu sei... – Disse se aproximando da namorada.

Rin:- Como... – Não terminou, pois Bankotsu lhe deu um selinho.

Bankotsu:- _Se-gre-do_ – Disse próximo ao ouvido dela, mas ela não estremeceu nem nada.

Rin:- Bankotsu...

Bankotsu:-Sim?

Rin:- Eu... Eu vou comprar pipoca...

Bankotsu:- Não precisa... Além do mais, não teria como você carregar. – Disse apontando para o buquê e para o ursinho e riu. – Aqui está o seu bilhete... – Disse colocando na mão dela. – Vai entrando enquanto eu compro...

E ele saiu em direção ao pipoqueiro.

Rin suspirou... Não iria conseguir terminar com ele, não agora...

O filme já havia começado, Rin e Bankotsu olhavam para a tela, que às vezes olhava para a namorada, mas somente ele realmente via o filme.

Rin: "O que o Sesshy vai dizer? Com certeza nada! Vai me encarar com aqueles lindos olhos... Er... E sair sem falar nada! Ou então ele... Ele o que? Ah! Com certeza ele não vai falar nada... Nunca mais comigo... Até eu terminar com o Bankotsu e olhe lá... Assim... Nós dois nunca mais ficaremos juntos e..."

Ela corou ao lembrar do que acontecera há algumas horas atrás. Bankotsu olha-a e a vê corada, fica confuso, mas não deixa de pensar o quão bonita ela fica vermelha.

* * *

Kagura entrou no estacionamento da empresa em que trabalhava. Encontrou seu carro, mas quando ia entrar, escutou uma voz atrás de si.

- Olá Kagura.

Kagura:- Oi Naraku.

Naraku:- Você não tem respondido os meus telefonemas...

Kagura:- Ando muito ocupada, Naraku... Com o trabalho e com os preparativos para o casamento...

Naraku:- Entendo... Está com pressa? – Perguntou reparando no nervosismo da yokai.

Kagura:- Sim, quero rever logo meu noivo...

Naraku:- Ahn... Mas... Não gostaria de jantar comigo?

Kagura:- Não, obrigada, Naraku... Eu já vou...

Naraku:- Calma, Kagura... Tenho certeza que o Sesshoumaru não vai se importar se você demorar mais... Já que ele está acompanhado...

Kagura:- O que quis dizer, Naraku?

Naraku:- A Rin é muito bonita não é mesmo?

Kagura:-...

Naraku:- Ela e Sesshoumaru formam um belo par...

Kagura:- O que está insinuando Naraku? –Perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Naraku:- Ora Kagura, pense... Está na cara que eles tem um caso...

Kagura:- Pare de blefar Naraku...

Naraku:- Será que estou mesmo? Olhando para você, Kagura... – Disse fitando-a de um jeito que a fez sentir-se desconfortável. – Já dá para ver os chifres nascendo...

Kagura:- Ora seu!

Naraku:- Você sabe muito bem que eu não estou mentindo...

Kagura:- ...

Naraku:- E sabe também,que eu nunca faria isso com você Kagura... Pois ao contrário dele, eu realmente gosto de você...

Kagura:- Hmpht! Eu amo o Sesshoumaru! E ele me ama!

Naraku:- Será mesmo? Será que você não ama o dinheiro dele? E só se acostumou com ele? E como pode ter tanta certeza que ele te ama, se ele o trai na mesma casa que você vive!

Kagura: -Pare de falar asneiras! – Disse entrando no seu carro e sair cantando pneu, mas ainda assim conseguiu escutar o que Naraku gritou-lhe.

Naraku:- Você é corna, Kagura!! E você sabe disso!

* * *

O filme finalmente chegou ao final (N/S:xD). Rin não quis que Bankotsu levasse-a em casa, pois ela estava de carro, então se despediram no estacionamento.

Rin:-Bom, eu vou indo... – Disse depois de colocar o buquê, o ursinho de pelúcia e os bombons no banco de trás.

Bankotsu:- Certo... Vamos sair amanhã?

Rin:- Eu não vou poder... Terei que ajudar a minha mãe. – Mentiu, mas sentia que tinha um fundo de verdade nisso.

Bankotsu:- Tudo bem... Eu te ligo, pra combinar um outro dia... – Disse se aproximando dela para beija-la.

Rin:-Ta, então tchau. – Disse, percebendo e dando apenas um selinho nele antes de entrar no carro e sair de lá.

Assim que chega em casa, Rin sabe da briga de seus pais por Kaede (N/S:Apesar de Rin estar em casa na hora da briga, ela não tinha percebido nada,já que estava 'ocupada'), a quem ela entrega tudo que estava segurando (o que eram os presentes de Bankotsu) e vai até o quarto onde sua mãe estava.

TOC

Rin:- Mãe... Sou eu...

Izayoi:- Filha, eu estou bem... Não se preocupe... Só quero... Ficar um pouco sozinha...

Rin:- Mas... Está bem mesmo?

Izayoi:- Sim... Depois conversamos,certo?

Rin:- Eu vou cobrar, hein? Bom,eu to no meu quarto... Qualquer coisa... Tchau

Izayoi:- Certo... Tchau...

Rin ia entrar no seu quarto, mas lembrou do que fizera com Kaede e foi atrás dela. Encontrando-a na cozinha colocando as rosas num vaso. A caixa estava no balcão e o ursinho na cadeira.

Rin:- Ah, me desculpe, Kaede...

Kaede:- Tudo bem... A senhora Izayoi está bem?

Rin:- Ela me disse que sim... Kaede... O chá que ela toma não é perigoso?

Kaede:- Não, pode ficar tranqüila... Ela não está correndo nenhum risco...

Rin:- Ah, que bom...Ela jantou?

Kaede:- Não, nem ninguém... Todos estavam sem fome...

Rin:- Kaede, você me faz um favor?

Kaede:- Claro, Rin.

Rin:- Peça pra Misaki te ajudar a fazer um lanche e leve para todos da família... E diga que eu que mandei... -

Kaede:- Mas.. .O senhor Inutaisho está trancado no escritório, o senhor Sesshoumaru não está no quarto dele...

Rin:- Então só prepare os lanches e eu dou um jeito deles comerem... E onde está o Inuyasha? – Perguntou guardando bombons num armário.

Kaede:- No quarto dele.

Rin:- Certo. Eu vou trocar de roupa, depois eu venho buscar os lanches. – Disse o ursinho e saiu da cozinha. Indo para o quarto.

Quando ela entra, vê Sesshoumaru só de bermuda deitado, de olhos fechados, na cama dela. Rin fecha a porta cuidadosamente, vai até ele devagar, coloca o que segurava no fim da cama e senta-se na mesma. Aproxima-se do yokai para beija-lo.

Sesshoumaru:- Terminou com ele? – Perguntou abrindo os olhos, assustando Rin.

Rin:- Eu... Eu.. .Não consegui…

Sesshoumaru:- Como não conseguiu? – Perguntou encarando-a seriamente.

Rin:- Ele... Ele foi tão atencioso... Tão romântico... Me comprou um buquê, bombons e até um ursinho de pelúcia... Eu não consegui... O Bankotsu iria ficar muito magoado... E... Começamos a namorar ontem...

Sesshoumaru:- Isso não é desculpa Rin! – Disse sentando-se.

Rin:- Mas... E você?!

Sesshoumaru vira o rosto para ela, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Rin:- É! Você sim! Fica aí falando de mim, mas por acaso já terminou com ela?

Sesshoumaru:- Eu não encontrei com ela...

Rin:- Como não? O carro que você comprou pra ela está na garagem... Poderia ir muito bem no quarto dela e acabar... Por que não fez isso?

Sesshoumaru:- ...

Rin:- Responda Sesshoumaru! Por que não fez isso?

Sesshoumaru:- Você acha que é fácil? Chegar lá e falar que acabou e pronto? Sabe como ela é...Vai fazer um escândalo!

Rin:- Problema... Mas você percebe que não é fácil falar uma coisa dessas né?

Sesshoumaru:- Você só está namorando ele há um dia!

Rin:- Aff... Mesmo assim! Se fosse você, duvido que conseguiria!

Sesshoumaru:- ...

Rin:- Quer saber? Enquanto você não terminar, eu não termino! Já que o seu caso é mais "sério". – Disse levantando-se da cama e indo para o closet se trocar.

Sesshoumaru ficou fitando a porta do closet, fechada. Suspirou sabia que não seria fácil... Conhecia a Kagura... E o rompimento iria causar-lhe muita dor de cabeça. Mas, para ele, era mais fácil para Rin terminar com o Bankotsu,j á que eles não tinham nada sério...

Sesshoumaru seguiu pro seu quarto, pensando em como fazer para terminar tudo com Kagura 'oficialmente' , e de preferência , o mais rápido possível, pois não aquentaria ter que ver Rin se arrumando para sair com o idiota do Bankotsu novamente

Ao sair do quarto de Rin, viu seu pai subindo as escadas. Ficou um pouco sem graça, afinal, estava saindo do quarto de Rin, não pela sacada, como sempre fazia, mas sim pela porta da frente, e o pior, sem nenhum barulho de briga.

Mas seu pai pareceu não perceber isso, na verdade ele nem ao menos percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava no corredor, não cedo o suficiente para não colidir com ele.

Inutaisho:- Ah... Perdão meu filho! Eu estava... Um pouco desligado...

Sesshoumaru: - Não tinha percebido! - Disse irônico - O que aconteceu para estar assim? Onde a mamãe se meteu? Não a vejo desde de manhã... -Sesshoumaru se calou ao ver seu pai baixar os olhos. - O que você fez pai? - Perguntou sem entender muito bem o porque disso tudo.

Inutaisho: -Eu... Nós... Sua mãe e eu brigamos...

Sesshoumaru: - Vocês o que?! -Questionou incrédulo.

Briga era uma palavra que nunca existira no vocabulário de seus pais, desde que ele se conhecia por youkai, ou seja, desde sempre!

Inutaisho:- Nós brigamos...

Sesshoumaru:- Mas... Por que isso agora?

Inutaisho:- O que quer que eu faça Sesshoumaru? -Disse o pai esquecendo a vergonha pelo ocorrido. - Fiquei preocupado com sua mãe! A amo de mais para deixar algo acontecer com ela! Você não entende! Se ela estivesse com algum problema e eu descobrisse tarde de mais, jamais me perdoaria! E ela disse mais... Disse que... Que ao contrário de mim, não pode viver século... Que já está envelhecendo. Seria doloroso de mais perde-la.. Não sei o que faria... Youkais que amam humanos são pessoas que tem a garantia que sofrerão com a perda deles um dia!

Sesshoumaru:- Pai... – Não sabia o que dizer.

Inutaisho:- Meu filho... Eu... Não sei o que seria de minha vida sem ela! Provavelmente morreria de desgosto ou de saudade!

Sesshoumaru:- Não diga isso Pai! Mamãe não gostaria que você nos abandonasse por causa dela! - Disse Sesshoumaru sem saber o que dizer. Não era muito bom em reconfortar pessoas. Isso era coisa da Rin... Por falar nela, porque ela não aparecia ali agora? Sesshoumaru parou de pensar na irmã ao ver seu pai sorrindo. - O que foi agora?

Inutaisho:- O amor nos muda mesmo, não é filho? - Disse ele saindo, em direção ao seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru ficou ali parado por um tempo, sem entender muito bem o que acabara de acontecer. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia...

Se seu pai estava naquele estado, por causa de uma briguinha tão boba... Imagine sua mãe?

Sesshoumaru foi para o seu quarto e ao fechar a porta, uma coisa que seu pai lhe disse veio a sua mente:

"Youkais que amam humanos, são pessoas que tem a garantia que sofrerão com a perda deles um dia." .

Seu pai estava errado... Ele entendia muito bem o que ele quis dizer...

Também não saberia o que fazer se Rin o deixasse... Passar o resto de sua longa vida sem ela, seria um martírio... Algo doloroso de mais para se imaginar. Balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar nisso, se Rin sumisse de sua vida justo agora, ele achava que poderia enlouquecer!

Foi para sua cama e se sentou, logo um sorriso lhe tomou os lábios. A cama, os lençóis e o travesseiro...Tudo ali tinha o cheiro dela! Daquela tarde de prazer e luxúria que dividiram, que os uniu!

Sesshoumaru se prometeu que repetiria tardes como aquela, sempre que possível, e que impossível também. Sempre que brigas acontecessem , saberia onde e como fazer as pazes. Mas não... Esperava não brigar mais com Rin... Não por enquanto. Pensando nela...

* * *

Um pouco depois que Sesshoumaru saiu de seu quarto, Rin abriu a porta do closet. Ela usava uma corsário de pano leve azul clara e uma blusinha de manguinha branca (to sem idéia pra roupa). Saiu do quarto, mas antes de ir para as escadas, olhou para a porta do quarto onde estava sua mãe e depois para a porta do quarto dos pais.

Rin: "Mamãe...Por que brigou com o papai? Deveria ter contado em vez disso..."

Suspirou, e foi em direção a escada, ignorando a porta do Sesshoumaru. Chegou na cozinha e encontrou uma bandeja de prata com cinco lanches. Kaede estava arrumando outra com cinco copos de suco

Rin:- Kaede... Para quem é o quinto lanche?

Kaede:- Para a senhorita Kagura...

Rin:- Pois agora é meu! - Disse mordendo um.

Kaede:- Senhorita Rin...

Rin:- Pare de me chamar assim Kaede, sabe que eu não gosto... Além do mais... Disse para fazer lanches para a família. E ela não é...

Kaede:- Mas... Ela se casa ...

Rin:- Não vai não! Espero... Vamos levar primeiro para o papai... Ele está no escritório ne?

Kaede:- Acho que eu o vi subindo...

Rin:- Então tá... Daremos primeiro pro Inuyasha... - Disse saindo da cozinha, segurando a bandeja acompanhada por Kaede. - Ele sabe da briga?

Kaede:- Acho que não... Ele não saiu do quarto...

Rin:- Aff... Com certeza ele está dormindo... Assim é melhor... - Disse subindo as escadas. - Deixaremos o lanche na mesa dele... - Completou ao chegar na porta do quarto do meio-yokai.

Elas entraram no quarto e, realmente, Inuyasha estava dormindo todo esparramado na cama. Elas colocaram o lanche o suco na mesa e saíram.

Rin:- Agora... Pro papai...

TOC TOC

Inutaisho:- Entre. – Disse suspirando tristemente por saber que não era quem ele esperava

Rin:- Licença... Eu vim te trazer um lanche... Pai

Inutaisho:- Sim querida - Respondeu ele ao ver sua filha se sentar ao pé da cama.

Rin:- Não deveria ter brigado com a mamãe por besteira!

Inutaisho:- Rin... Sei que foi errado! Não preciso levar sermão seu agora! Por favor, me deixe sozinho, sim?

Rin:- Como quiser... Pelo menos coma algo...

Inutaisho:- Obrigada querida... Sua mãe tem razão... Você é uma menina muito especial... Merece alguém mais especial ainda

Rin sorriu e sai do quarto. Sentia pena de seus pais, mas tinha que admitir que seu pai era extremamente lerdo quando queria! Como ele não havia percebido aquilo?

Mas isso não importava muito agora... Foi em direção ao quarto onde sua mãe estava. Bateu na porta e se identificou, logo Izayoi abriu a porta.

Rin:- Kaede... Será que você pode entregar esse lanche para o Sesshoumaru?

Kaede:- Mas...

Rin:-Sem mais Kaede... Pode ir! Nós ficaremos bem

Kaede:- Sim Rin.

Quando a governanta saiu, Rin se virou olhando feio para a mãe.

Rin:- Mamãe... Por que fez isso?

Izayoi:- Querida... Não foi minha culpa!

Rin:- Como não está escondendo dele tudo?

Izayoi:- Mas...

Rin:- Mãe... Já está mais que na hora dele saber!

Izayoi:- Eu sei! Eu só queria ter certeza antes...

Rin:- Certo, certo... - Disse Rin se dirigindo a mãe.

Izayoi:- O que foi querida?

Rin:- Só queria que soubesse, que estou do seu lado. - Disse ela abraçando a mãe. - E que ele esta muito mal com tudo isso.

Izayoi:- Eu também estou querida... Eu também... - Respondeu Izayoi aceitando o abraço da filha com os olhos tomados por lágrimas.

Um barulho se ouviu na porta. Rin se separou da mãe. Era Sesshoumaru, ele estava indo para a escada quando sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas de sua mãe. Foi até o local, e parou na porta.

Rin estava ali dentro. A porta se abriu, e Rin passou por ele, sem nem ao menos olha-lo, ela sabia que ele ainda não tinha procurado a Kagura, e enquanto ele não falasse com ela, Rin não falaria com ele.

Izayoi:- Sesshoy? - questionou de dentro do quarto vazio.

Ele se dirigiu até ela e viu seu rosto manchado por lágrimas. Nada disse, não sabia o que dizer... Apenas limpou suas lágrimas, com as costas das mãos.

Sesshoumaru:- Vamos... Não pode dormir no chão.

Izayoi não entendeu muito bem, mas acompanhou seu filho, e viu , que ele se dirigia a seu quarto. Izayoi ficou mais tranqüila ao saber que Sesshoumaru não a levaria ao quarto que pertencia a ela e ao marido.

Quando entrou no quarto ela se sentou na cama, parecendo estar cansada com tudo aquilo. Quando percebeu que seu filho voltava a porta.

Izayoi:- Aonde vai?

Sesshoumaru:- Já volto.

Izayoi:- Se aproveitando da situação, querido ?- Perguntou rindo, e fazendo o filho soltar um leve sorriso.

Sesshoumaru:- Só um pouquinho mãe... - Disse ele saindo do quarto. Izayoi sabia exatamente aonde ele iria.

Sesshoumaru deu alguns passou e bateu em uma porta, de lá de dentro ouviu alguém permitindo que ele entrasse.

Rin:- O que quer aqui? Já falou com ela? - Disse Rin sentada na escrivaninha.

Sesshoumaru:- Não vim aqui para falar de nós. - Disse meio frio, o que surpreendeu Rin. - Vim falar da mamãe

Rin :-Sou toda ouvidos! - Disse se levantando e ficando cara a cara com ele.

Sesshoumaru teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar, ter Rin assim tão próxima e não poder agarra-la e beija-la... Era algo difícil...

Sesshoumaru:- Mamãe está no meu quarto... Não podia deixa-la dormir lá naquele lugar sem nada. - Começou, vendo o olhar de aprovação de Rin. –E... Bem... Será que ela não gostaria de conversar com você? Sabe... Conversa de mulher... Quem sabe com a sua ajuda ela não consiga dormir? - Disse tentando parecer o mais sério possível... Mas era complicado.

Se Rin não queria estar com ele por bem, estaria por mal! Sabia que a irmã não recusaria ajudar a mãe... Porém Sesshoumaru não fazia isso por ele... Dormir junto de Rin viria apenas no pacote. Ele realmente queria ajudar Izayoi.

Rin: - Tudo bem...- Disse passando por ele e indo em direção ao quarto ao lado. Sesshoumaru não pode evitar dar um sorriso descarado.

Rin entrou no quarto e se sentou no começo da cama, olhou para sua mãe. Um olhar cheio de significado. Esta apenas sorriu e se deitou no colo a jovem, que já tinha posto um travesseiro.

Rin fazia carinho nos cabelos de sua mãe, enquanto Sesshoumaru se sentava do outro lado da cama, olhando as duas. Era incrível a cumplicidade delas, sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra, elas sabia exatamente o que uma queria da outra.

Rin :- Por que não contar logo pra ele? - Disse finalmente, o que despertou Sesshoumaru. Contar o que? Ele não estava entendendo...

Izayoi:- Querida... Não vou mudar meus planos... Além do mais... E se eu estiver enganada? - Perguntou sem se levantar.

Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos, sua mãe enganada? Isso era impossível!

Rin:- Mamãe... Nós duas sabemos que você não está enganada! Além do mais, qual foi a última vez que você se enganou? - Questionou séria.

Izayoi:- Tem razão... Mas o Natal já está chegando... Ele pode esperar alguns dias... - Disse quase dormindo. Estava extremamente cansada.

Rin:- Você é quem sabe... Mas ainda não entendo como ele não percebeu... Como nenhum deles percebeu! -Disse Rin lançando um olhar rápido a Sesshoumaru.

Este por sua vez tinha na cabeça milhares de perguntas. Perceber O que? Que a mamãe tem? É grave? Ela está enganada? Não percebemos o que? (N/S: O Sesshy tá muito curioso... XP)

Izayoi:- Ele já percebeu Rin... Só não se deu conta ainda... Ele sabe que meu cheiro mudou, sabe que meu coração esta diferente do compasso normal... Só não juntou as peças ainda Além do mais... Ele não se lembra mais o que essas coisas significam...

Rin :- Tem razão. - Concordou encerrando a conversa. Sua mãe já estava falando de olhos fechando, ela precisava descansar.

Ao seu lado, Sesshoumaru a olhava perplexo, era verdade que o cheiro de sua mãe havia mudado... Mas era uma mudança quase insignificativa... Seu coração estava fora do compasso normal? Sesshoumaru nunca havia prestado atenção nisso.

Sabia exatamente quando Rin estava nervosa ou alegre, ou até mesmo ansiosa, tudo pelas batidas de seu coração, mas nunca tinha parado para analisar o de sua mãe... Afinal, ela sempre fora tão estável e clara... Era tão transparente quanto água, não seria necessário analisar seu coração para saber de algo, suas feições eram muito fáceis de se entender.

Rin olhou para Izayoi e constatou que ela havia dormido, logo em seguida encarou Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos cheios de significado diziam a Sesshoumaru que não contasse a ninguém o que tinha ouvido agora naquele quarto, o que ele entendeu e confirmou com a cabeça.

Logo em seguida ele se recostou na cama, e puxou Rin delicadamente para que ela ficasse mais confortável, recostada no peito dele. Rin nada disse, apenas aceitou o convite. Ele passou seu braço direito pelos ombros de Rin e a acomodou melhor ao seu lado direito, enquanto sua mãe se ajeitava melhor , ainda dormindo, no colo da filha, que continuou a fazer carinho nos longos cabelos da mãe.

Sesshoumaru entrelaçou sua mão esquerda a mão livre de Rin e depois a beijou, fazendo a menina dar um sorriso terno, logo em seguida ela recostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, que lhe beijou a cabeça e disse bem baixinho.

Sesshoumaru:-_Que bom que está aqui. _

Rin nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, como se dissesse 'eu também acho', e adormeceu, fazendo carinho em sua mãe e sendo aconchegantemente aninhada por seu irmão mais velho.

* * *

**Nota da Satiko:** Desculpem a demora, mas o capítulo 19 vai demorar mais ainda. Espero que compreendam, que uma fic que era escrita por três pessoas, agora é apenas por uma (eu), então fica meio difícil postar todo sábado como eu fazia no começo da fic.

Saibam que eu adoro muito vocês e eu não recebi muitas reviews, já que o Live Mail "comeu" os alertas do site.


	22. Capítulo 19

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Rin olhou para Izayoi e constatou que ela havia dormido, logo em seguida encarou Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos cheios de significado diziam a Sesshoumaru que não contasse a ninguém o que tinha ouvido agora naquele quarto, o que ele entendeu e confirmou com a cabeça.

Logo em seguida ele se recostou na cama, e puxou Rin delicadamente para que ela ficasse mais confortável, recostada no peito dele. Rin nada disse, apenas aceitou o convite. Ele passou seu braço direito pelos ombros de Rin e a acomodou melhor ao seu lado direito, enquanto sua mãe se ajeitava melhor , ainda dormindo, no colo da filha, que continuou a fazer carinho nos longos cabelos da mãe.

Sesshoumaru entrelaçou sua mão esquerda a mão livre de Rin e depois a beijou, fazendo a menina dar um sorriso terno, logo em seguida ela recostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, que lhe beijou a cabeça e disse bem baixinho

Sesshoumaru:-_Que bom que está aqui. _

Rin nada disse , apenas assentiu com a cabeça, como se dissesse 'eu também acho' , e adormeceu, fazendo carinho em sua mãe e sendo aconchegantemente aninhada por seu irmão mais velho.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fim de flash black 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

O dia amanheceu,Sesshoumaru acordou,percebendo que Rin nem Izayoi estavam ali.Suspirou,olhou pra o relógio e viu que eram 7h44.Apurou os ouvidos e pode escutar as vozes de Rin,Izayoi,Misaki e Kaede vindas da sala de jantar conversavam sobre algo que ele não conseguiu entender...

Izayoi:-Chegarão depois das 5 da tarde.

Misaki:-Sim senhora.

Rin:-Mostre-os o lugar.E Kaede...

Kaede:-Sim

Rin:-Despiste-os...

Kaede:-Mas...

Rin:-Eu vou ajuda-la...Não se preocupem...O importante é não verem.

O youkai levantou-se e foi tomar um banho,chegando na sala de jantar ao mesmo tempo que seu pai e seu irmão.Assim que os viram entrar,a empregada e a governanta se retiraram.O silêncio reinou,assim que Inutaisho sentou-se,Izayoi retirou-se da mesa.

Izayoi:-Estarei pronta em meia hora,filha. – Disse saindo da sala.

Rin:-Sim. – Respondeu,mesmo sabendo que a outra não ouvira.

Inuyasha não entendera o que acontecera ali...Por que a sua mãe nem dirigira a palavra para seu pai?Teriam brigado?Impossível!

Inutaisho:-Vão sair? – Perguntou,minutos depois,tentando parecer o mais desinteressado possível.

Rin:-Sim. – Disse simplesmente,não poderia dar muitas informações... – Eu acabei...Tchau... – Completou levantando-se,antes que seu pai lhe perguntasse mais coisas.

Inuyasha:-Tchau... – Foi o único que respondeu... – "O que está acontecendo nessa casa?"

Sesshoumaru ficou olhando sua irmã distanciar-se com a sobrancelha arqueada.Ela nem olhara para ele!

Izayoi entrou no quarto em que dormia com o marido,achou estranhou os lençóis completamente revirados.

Izayoi: "Inutaisho não é de mexer-se na cama enquanto dorme..."

Na verdade,Inutaisho não dormira,ficara mexendo-se na cama,pensando no que Izayoi falara e em tudo que estava acontecendo com ela...Tentara ligar as coisas,mas chegara a conclusão de algo impossível na opinião dele...Se fosse isso...Ela com certeza lhe falaria...Não esconderia dele uma coisa dessas...

A anfitriã dos Izuma suspirou tristemente indo para o closet se trocar,tinha tomado banho no quarto de Rin e pedira para filha pegar alguma roupa dela.Entrou,tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta.

Inutaisho entrou em seu quarto,sabendo que sua esposa estava ali.Olhou para o closet...

Inutaisho: "Ela nunca fechou a porta...Deve estar realmente brava comigo..." – Pensou,sentando-se na cama,próximo ao closet.

Izayoi não demorou a sair,usava um kimono em degrade do busto para baixo do rosa escuro para o mais claro. Tinha desenhos de sakuras brancas no ombro e nas mangas.

Inutaisho ficou fascinado com a beleza de sua mulher...Aquele kimono...Ela usara quando eles completaram 20 anos de casados...Fora ele mesmo quem o dera.

Izayoi percebe que Inutaisho já estava a olhando de modo diferente e sai do quarto,parando antes da penteadeira para se arrumar rapidamente e pegou uma bolsa e saiu.

Seu marido ficou atordoado,ela deixa-o assim e sai?Como...O youkai balançou a cabeça...Para tirar os pensamentos maliciosos e/ou assassinos de sua mente.Iria conversar com Izayoi quando chegasse...Mas...Aonde ela iria daquele jeito?

Quando chegou na sala,Rin já estava lá.Sesshoumaru também,este que não tirava os olhos da irmã que fingia ler uma revista.

Izayoi:-Vamos?

Rin:-Claro! – Disse colocando a revista na mesinha próxima e indo em direção a mãe. – Está linda,mamãe!

Izayoi:-Obrigada,querida,você também! – Disse a filha que usava uma corsário branca e uma blusinha de manga laranja.

Rin:-Obrigada! – Agradeceu indo em direção a porta.

Izayoi:-Tchau,Sesshoy. – Despediu-se saindo.

Rin: -Tchau, Sesshy...

Sesshoumaru:-Tchau…

Rin:-Como vamos escolher? – Perguntou dentro de uma loja.

Izayoi:-Branco e rosa o que acha? – Disse apontando.

Rin:-Boa!Amei esse...Com desenhos de Sakura...

Izayoi:-Eu também...Vamos leva-lo!

Rin:-Certo...

Izayoi percebeu um certo brilho nos olhos da filha.Sorriu.

Rin:-O que acha desse?

Izayoi:-Lindo!Você tem ótimo gosto,filha...Logo chegará a sua vez...

Rin:-Ahn?Ah…Não… - Disse indo com a mãe ao caixa. - Vamos pra outra loja? – Perguntou quando saíram.

Izayoi:-Sim,vamos,mas quem escolherá será você!

Rin:-Mas...

Izayoi:-Filha...Eu estou cansada...

Rin:-Ta bom...Mas oh!Depois não vem reclamar que é feio!

Izayoi:-Filha...Você não estava escolhendo como se fosse para você?

Rin:-Er...Sim...

Izayoi:-Então,continue... – Disse sentando-se numa cadeira da loja.

Rin realmente tinha bom gosto,em todas as lojas nas quais foi ela que escolheu,Izayoi não reclamou de nada.Pelo contrário...

Acabaram por almoçar num restaurante,pois ainda não tinham terminado de comprar as coisas.Por volta das 15 horas,quando finalmente compraram tudo.Izayoi ligou para casa,ficou feliz em saber que Inuyasha tinha saído com a turma dele,Inutaisho tinha ido para a empresa,pois esquecera alguns papéis lá e Sesshoumaru tinha saído sem falar nada.

Rin:-Mãe...Não acha que exageramos?Compramos tudo de uma vez?E se eles descobrem? – Perguntou estacionando o carro na garagem de casa.

Izayoi:-Não irão descobrir... – Disse saindo do carro e ajudando a filha a carregar as sacolas.

Rin:-Não precisa,mãe!

Izayoi:-Não comece,Rin!O resto chegará em duas horas...Dá tempo de nós descansarmos um pouco...

Logo o restante chegou e Rin e Izayoi arrumaram tudo antes dos 'homens da casa' chegarem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia do baile finalmente chegara... Rin acordou e,quando se lembrou o que aconteceria hoje,à noite, escondeu o rosto no travesseiro...Não conseguira terminar com o Bankotsu,mas Sesshoumaru também não .

Continuou nesta posição até ter coragem suficiente para levantar. Depois do que pareceram 15 minutos, Rin finalmente levantou-se. Olhou o relógio em cima da cômoda e deu-se um soco mentalmente. Eram apenas 6 horas e o dia ainda nem tinha começado direito.

Lembrou-se de tudo o que ocorrera há algum tempo. Ela e Sesshoumaru naquele quarto; ela indo ao cinema com o Bankotsu; ela sem conseguir terminar tudo. Deu um suspiro cansado.

Nem se preocupou em olhar sua imagem no espelho. Simplesmente ignorou-a, indo em direção à banheira.

Abriu a torneira de água quente e deixou que enchesse.

Voltou-se para o closet no quarto. Olhou as várias roupas que havia lá...Sorriu falsamente para o vestido que usaria naquela noite. Como gostaria de ter outra pessoa como par...

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos cansados. Sabia que estava cedo, e sabia que aquele dia seria muito longo Se virou novamente na cama, esperançoso . Queria dormir mais algumas horas antes de levantar

Ouviu um barulho no quarto ao lado. Será que ela já estava acordada? Olhou para o relógio ao seu lado...Era apenas 6:30 da manhã... O que aconteceu de errado para que ela acordasse tão cedo? E pelo visto estava acordada há mais tempo, pois ele acabara de ouvir a porta do closet ser fechada.Sim...Aquele dia seria muito longo

Suspirou, sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, resolveu por se levantar. Foi até o banheiro,e entrou debaixo do chuveiro da água fria, sem nem ao menos preparar o corpo.

Rin sairia hoje...Seu baile da faculdade...O último baile do ano. E ela iria com um idiota humano Respirou fundo , quando sua mente , tão 'gentil' o presenteou com a imagem de um maldito almoço em família onde ele estava presente...Sentado ao lado de 'sua' Rin, e ela segurando aquelas mãos imundas tão terna e delicadamente. Mesmo com a água fria, Sesshoumaru pode sentir o sangue ferver ao se lembrar da tarde em que saíram para escolher o vestido que ela usaria essa noite Sua Rin iria sair essa noite, completamente produzida para outro homem!Sem perceber Sesshoumaru esmurrou a parede , fazendo m pequeno buraco no lugar.Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e saiu do chuveiro. Precisava parar de pensar nela...Pelo menos até esse maldito baile acabar

Saiu do banheiro , pegando a primeira roupa que lhe veio na frente, se vestiu e entrou em seu quarto. Ouviu passos, alguém estava descendo as escadas. Será que era ela? Era Rin? Bom...A casa toda ainda estava dormindo, portanto só poderia ser ela. E se tentasse falar com ela, será que ela o ignoraria , novamente?Não iria se arriscar era se humilhar demais

Bom, de qualquer forma ele precisaria ir até a cozinha... Fazer o que? Precisaria encara-la, vê-la...Não poderia fingir que ela não estava em casa até a hora daquele baile Não...Aquele baile em sua cabeça de novo! Porque isso agora? Nunca gostara muito de bailes...Lembrava-se que sua mãe tinha um sério problema em convencê-lo a ir ao seu baile de formatura. Então...Porque se importar com o baile de Rin? Não...Ele não estava preocupado com o baile...E sim com ela...Mais uma vez, era ela os motivos de seus pensamentos.

Saiu de seu transe ao ouvir alguém falando com ele. Piscou algumas vezes e se deparou na cozinha...Desde quando ele tinha saído de seu quarto?

Rin:-Vai entrar , ou eu vou ter que ficar segurando a porta pra você o dia todo? -Disse segurando a porta vai e vem de entrada da cozinha.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas passou por ela. Seria muito difícil fazer com que ela não estivesse ali. Seguiu para a mesa da cozinha e se sentou, Rin o seguiu achando um pouco estranha à atitude dele. Sentou-se à frente do rapaz e o encarou por alguns segundo, até que Sesshoumaru pareceu estar incomodado com aquilo e se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira. Rin esticou a mão para pegar a jarra de leite ao mesmo tempo em que Sesshoumaru. Entreolharam-se por um segundo, Rin se mostrou um pouco surpresa, mas Sesshoumaru apenas soltou a jarra e escolheu por beber café mesmo . Ela agradeceu mentalmente por não terem brigado logo de manhã . Mas algo a estava incomodando...Sesshoumaru estava a tratando com tanto...'Desprezo' . Sentiu-se mal ao pensar naquilo. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos e bebeu seu leite. O silêncio reinava no lugar, e isso estava incomodando aquela jovem, que resolveu por falar algo, até que...

Um barulho de porcelana sendo quebrado pode ser ouvido. Rin levantou os olhos. Sesshoumaru estava parado, aparentemente sem saber o que fazer. A xícara que o jovem youkai segurava agora se encontrava aos cacos no chão. Rin não entendeu o que aconteceu, ele não costumava ter a mão tão 'solta' assim. Pra falar a verdade nunca tinha visto o rapaz quebrar se quer um copo, quanto mais uma xícara de porcelana da família a gerações , ou pior, o jogo preferido de sua mãe O que será que estava acontecendo com o youkai. Sesshoumaru não sabia o que fazer, se catava os cacos, se dava uma desculpa por estar tão 'desatento', ou se encarava os olhos curiosos e surpresos de Rin a sua frente. Resolveu por pegar os cacos enquanto murmurava algumas desculpas tolas.

-Perdão...Estou um pouco desatento hoje -Disse ele pegando os cacos no chão.

Rin se surpreendeu... Não esperava que ele desse alguma satisfação a ela, nem mesmo que pedisse 'perdão'

Afinal...Perdão pelo que Ele não tinha feito nada a ela,e sim a Izayoi.

- "Ha quando mamãe souber disso" -Pensava Rin se levantando e indo em direção ao outro lado da mesa , para ajuda-lo.

Sesshoumaru sentiu a garota se aproximar. Sentiu-se nervoso por alguns segundos. Se ela se aproximasse muito, o que ele estava pensando quando derrubou a xícara poderia se tornar realidade, em questão de minutos.

Sentiu algo ardendo, olhou para a própria mão e viu que a tinha cortado. Rin o estava olhando espantado, não era possível, Sesshoumaru estava com o dedo cortado O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal O jovem não sabia o que dizer era simplesmente ridículo Estava fazendo papel de idiota na frente de Rin, mas a culpada de tudo aquilo era ela! Se seus pensamentos nela não o fizessem perder a cabeça, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Sentiu Rin se aproximar e pegar sua mão a levando a boca. Estremeceu ao vê-la levar seu dedo a boca e chupa-lo, para que parasse e sangrar. Novamente, imagens dele com Rin no quarto o invadiam , fechou os olhos sentindo o contato dos macios e quentes lábios dela, e as imagens se tornaram mais fortes . Rin parou de chupar o sangue dele, e viu com satisfação que o dedo parara de sangrar.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos ao sentir aquela boca se afastando dele. Olhou para Rin que agora dava um beijinho no corte.

-Pronto! Tenho certeza que vai melhorar! -Disse ela sorrindo. - Esta doendo ?-Questionou ela , já sabendo a resposta era obvia, que não estava. - Não responda...Foi bobagem minha ter perguntado algo as...

Rin se calou surpresa. Sesshoumaru pegou seus finos pulsos e os trouxe para mais perto dele. Rin estava surpresa, e sua respiração estava descompassada. Sesshoumaru olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos , e viu a garota se perder em seus olhos cor de ouro. Sussurrou com sua voz mais sex um "obrigado, esta 'bem' melhor agora". Depois deixou sua boca a milímetros de distância da dela. Rin fechava seu olhou pouco a pouco, já sabendo o que ia acontecer em seguida, quando sentiu Sesshoumaru lhe dar um beijo demorado na bochecha, e se levantar. Abriu os olhos e o viu saindo da cozinha. A jovem estava estática, não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer Se levantou revoltada, pronta para tirar uma satisfação com aquele...Aquele...'Ingrato'!Mas ao se virar,viu sua mãe na porta.Sorriu internamente,com certeza,quando ela soubesse que o Sesshoumaru quebrou uma xícara do conjunto preferido dela...Ele ia ver só...

Rin:-Bom dia,mamãe!-

Izayoi:-Bom dia,filha...O que houve? - Perguntou olhando os cacos da xícara.

Rin:-Bem...Sesshoumaru quebrou uma xícara da sua...

Izayoi:-Sesshoumaru?Hein?!Ah!Sim...Tudo bem - Disse indo a direção a uma cadeira para sentar-se - Rin,saia daí sim?Pode se machucar com os cacos...Misaki cuidará disso quando chegar...

Rin:-Mas mãe...Essa xícara fazia parte do seu conjun...

Izayoi:-Sim,eu sei filha... - Disse tomando um gole de suco. - E sei também o que está acontecendo com o Sesshoy...

Rin:-E o que seria?

Izayoi:-Bem...Acho que não sou a pessoa certa para falar isso...

Rin:-Como não é a pessoa certa??? - "O que está acontecendo com ela???"

Izayoi:-Apenas deixe-o,filha...Não vá atrás dele...Caso contrário acabarão brigando e isso será pior...

Rin:-Tá certo... - Concordou meio emburrada. - Mas ele que também se aproxime de mim "e nem finja que vai me beijar" - Completou em pensamento,sem ver o sorriso no rosto de sua mãe.

Sesshoumaru foi para o seu quarto,com a mesma expressão de sempre no rosto(nenhuma ¬¬ ).Mas,ao fechar a porta...Perguntou-se mentalmente como a porta ainda estava no lugar...Ia tacar o seu relógio (que foi a primeira coisa que viu) pela sacada...Mas acabou olhando para o dedo que cortara...

E lembrou-se do que ocorrera há instantes...Tentou controlar-se,porém sua mente mostrou-lhe o que acontecera no quarto onde se encontrava...Acabou deixando o relógio cair de suas mãos...

Sesshoumaru: "Pelo menos ela está aqui agora..." -Pensou...Mas isso era bom ou ruim...?

Ele tivera que se controlar para agarra-la no meio na cozinha...Deu um sorriso de lado,percebera que ela também queria que ele a beijasse...

Sesshoumaru: "..." - Mente vazia...Só ela...Só Rin...Nos olhos,nos lábios... - "O que está acontecendo comigo afinal!" - Perguntou-se se jogando na cama

Rin saiu da cozinha,pensativa, entendia o que estava acontecendo com Sesshoumaru e com sua mãe...Quer dizer,com sua mãe,entendia sim,mas não entendera o por que dela não brigar com o ele...

Rin: "Se fosse eu,com certeza ia brigar..." - Pensou parando em frente à porta de Sesshoumaru,emburrando e cruzando os braços...

Mas logo mudou sua expressão ao ver a maçaneta da porta toda deformada.

Rin: "O que está há com ele"

Curiosa,girou a maçaneta...Colocou lentamente a cabeça para dentro do quarto...

Vendo Sesshoumaru deitado na cama de qualquer jeito...

Tentava achar um por que dele estar estranho,mas não encontrava nenhum que lhe convencesse...Entrou totalmente no quarto...

Rin: "A melhor forma de saber é perguntando né?A gente não vai brigar..." - Pensava enquanto se aproximar do youkai.

Rin:- Sesshoumaru?- Chamou-o quando estava a 10 passos da cama.Mas parecia que ele não tinha escutado... - Sess... Clik- parou ao sentir pisar em algo.

Era o relógio do Sesshoumaru (xD quem mandou deixar no chão!KKK)

A jovem arregalou os olhos,ótimo,agora sim,ele iria brigar com ela...Levantou o olhar,mas Sesshoumaru nem havia se movido...Ela abaixou-se lentamente,e constatou que apenas tinha trincado o vidro do relógio no criado-mudo que estava ao lado da cama.Sim,ela ja estava ao lado dele,que parecia nem perceber...

Rin começou a ficar preocupada...Será que Sesshoumaru estava bem? Será que ele tinha desmaiado

Rin:- Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru! - Nada...Ela começou a ficar desesperada... - Céus... - Sem saber o que fazer sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão e colocou a mão na testa dele,para ver se tinha febre...Mas estava...O youkai nem percebeu,sentiu o toque...

_Rin -_Sesshoumaru...Pare de brincadeira...Está me preocupando... -Diz a garota se aproximando mais do irmão...Ele não parecia mal, se aproximou mais, quando Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos de repente, assustando-a. Preparou-se para receber um grito ou algo do tipo...Fechou os olhos...Ela sente algo em suas costas...Pensa que tinha caído no chão,mas o chão não era macio...Abre os olhos para encontrar os dourados de seu irmão bem próximos aos seus...

Sesshoumaru:-Você quebrou o meu relógio,mocinha,agora vai ter que pagar...

Rin:-Mas...Mas...Eu...Só...Só trinco o vidro. - Disse sentindo seu coração disparar...

Sesshoumaru: Gota- Isso me importa mais... - Disse a milímetros de distancia dos lábios dela.

Rin:- Se...Se...Não tinha importa mais...Eu...

Sess:-Não.

Rin:-Mas...

Sess:-Rin...Sabe que eu não gosto de repetir -Disse desviando os lábios e sussurrando no ouvido dela...

Rin:- _Sesshy..._ - Sussurrou ao sentir seu pescoço ser beijado...

Inuyasha estava deitado em sua cama,não queria sair de lá...Olhava o teto como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.Hoje,era o dia do seu baile de formatura...Uma data especial?Talvez,mas por que ele sentia que faltava algo?Ou melhor...Sentia falta de alguém...Uma certa humana...

Inuyasha:-Feh! - Não...Ele,Inuyasha Izuma,sentindo falta de Kagome Higurashi?Nunca...Nunca iria admitir que era exatamente isso!Jamais! - Feh! - Resmungou novamente,dessa vez levantando-se e indo tomar banho.

Tentava pensar em Kagome,mas parecia que quanto mais tentava mais pensava...Ele lembrou de Kikyou...

Inuyasha:-Kikyou... - Disse sem perceber embaixo do chuveiro...E acabou esquecendo-se do que pensava antes de sua amada...

Sesshoumaru acordou sentindo o lugar ao seu lado vazio,levantou-se vasculhando com os olhos o quarto,Rin não estava mais ali.Ia levantar-se para procurá-la,mas escutou a voz de sua mãe e de Rin no quarto ao lado (N/S:xDDD.Marca registrada!!!).Sorriu,fora tão mágico e bom quanto a primeira vez...

Inutaisho estava no escritório lendo alguns documentos,ou melhor,tentando,não conseguia parar de pensar no que sua mulher dissera...

Resolveu por desistir dos papéis e espairecer um pouco...Andar pela propriedade...Quem sabe não o deixasse mais calmo?Passou pelo quarto de sua filha e ouviu risadas e muito barulho vindo de lá...Aproximou-se da porta cauteloso...O que será que estava acontecendo?

Izayoi:-Querida...Você está linda!Deslumbrante!Vai deixar o Bankotsu boquiaberto...Mas não só ele,eu garanto que 'todos' os homens da família também...

Rin:-Mamãe!

Inutaisho não estava entendendo muito bem o que se passava ali...Coisas de mulheres,talvez...Então resolveu por deixa-las e continuar o seu caminho...

Mas algo o impediu de prosseguir...

Rin:-Mãe... - Ele pode ouvir com perfeição através da porta.

Izayoi:-Que foi? - O youkai percebeu que ela estava apreensiva.Ele podia saber pela mudança na aquela mulher muito bem...Ou melhor,achava que conhecia...Os últimos dias só provaram que ele estava redondamente enganado.

Rin:-E você e o papai?Vocês estão...Bem?

Izayoi:-Ah,querida...Você já sabe a resposta...Então se poupe de perguntar...Por favor!

Rin:-Mas...Eu não entendo!Por que não conta logo pra ele?Ele ficaria tão feliz!

Inutaisho arregalou os olhos...Rin estava sabendo do que acontecia com Izayoi e ele não?E se era algo que o deixaria feliz,por quê ela não contava logo?maldita mulher essa, que adorava segredos!

_Era por causa desse maldito segredo que eles brigaram! Se bem que a culpa foi dele. Uma certa vez prometera a ela que jamais desconfiaria dela, e que sempre respeitaria suas decisões...só que não cumprira essa promessa. Não pode! Só de pensar que algo ruim aconteceria com ela , mandou para o quinto dos infernos tudo que tinha em mente, e só queria saber dela!_

_Mas pelo visto...isso foi um grande erro..._

_izayoi:-Rin...eu não te contei nada! Você descobriu sozinha...e pra falar a verdade...Não sei como seu pai ainda não descobriu também._

_Rin:-Concordo...é tão óbvio..._

_Izayoi:-Só é obvio depois que se descobre querida...Antes é tudo tão complicado quanto um quebra-cabeça_

_Inu Taysho tinha que concordar com sua mulher. Não era nada óbvio. Sentiu uma vontade de entrar naquele quarto e obrigava Izayoi a contar logo o que estava acontecendo.Mas o que ele estava pensando? Jamais faria isso! Não com Izayoi_

_Apesar de estarem brigados, sempre a respeitaria,e jamais..jamais faria algo que pudesse a deixar magoada. Só se fosse sem querer!_

_Acho melhor acabarmos com esse assunto - Inu Taysho voltou a si, sua mulher estava indo em direção a porta. Apressou-se a sair dali, e foi em direção a escada._

Izayoi abriu a porta e sorriu. Sabia que ele estava ouvindo. Tinha 'sentido' ele ali. Desceu as escadas também, deixando Rin sozinha com seus desejos para a noite do baile.

Rin olhou-se no espelho, podia negar...Realmente estava bonita...(A descrição do vestido ainda não foi escrita pela Mai).

Rin: "Ainda bem que tive ajuda da mamãe,caso contrário estaria louca..." - Com esse pensamento lembrou-se de Kagome...Do jeito que era,com certeza esquecera até mesmo onde colocara o vestido...  
Riu ao imaginar a amiga andando de um lado para o outro,procurando as coisas...Queria saber como ela estava...

Ao contrário do que Rin,imaginava,Kagome estava quase pronta...Quase...Estava completamente arrumada...Exceto...

Kagome:-MEU CABELO!!!MANHÊ!!!QUE QUE EU FAÇO NELE!!!!!! - Gritou do seu quarto,onde em frente ao cabelo,tentava fazer um coque,meio...Estranho,digamos...

-hauhauhauhauhauhuahuahuhau - Um menino ria na porta do quarto,apontando para o cabelo da irmã.  
Kagome:- ò-ó...SOUTA!!!!!!!!!! - A jovem começou a tacar um monte de coisa em cima do irmão...Era escova,pente,travesseiro,sapato... - Sai daqui!!!!!!!!!!!Manhê!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-O que foi minha filha ?

KAgome:- Eu sei o que eu faço no meu cabelo T-T...

-Que tal deixa-los soltos...Seus cachos estão lindos, devia exibi-los um pouco!

Kagome:-Ahan!Você está certa,mãe!Obrigada!Não sei o que faria sem você... - Agradeceu abraçando a mãe

-Ah,de nada minha filha...Agora vou te ajudar terminar de se arrumar...

-Esta linda filha!  
Kagome:-Obrigada mamãe... - Diz a menina feliz. - "Pena que 'ele' não vai nem se quer perceber que estou lá..." -Pensava ela fazendo o sorriso sumir .

Sango já estava pronta, encontrava-se sentada no sofá de sua casa, ao lado do irmão, que ao contrário dela não parecia estar muito feliz.

Mas, não pode deixar de sorrir, afinal, iria com o Miroku no baile... E mesmo que não admitisse nem sobre sentença de morte, gostava dele... Gostava muito dele, tanto que conseguiria suportar as passadas de mão que, com certeza, ele daria.

Ficou a fitar Kohaku levantar-se e sair, sem antes se despedir... Queria que Houshi fosse que nem ele, que dissesse o que sente, sem ter medo...

Nas três casas das amigas, o relógio marcou oito horas da noite. E, quase que no mesmo instante, as três campainhas tocaram.

Sesshoumaru , que estava num quarto, onde antigamente ele e Inuyasha treinavam, deu um soco particularmente forte no saco de areia, que caiu no chão num "baque."

Ao ouvir o toque, Rin suspirou e caminhou lentamente até a porta do seu quarto...

Sesshoumaru sente os olhos ficarem vermelhos e os caninos crescerem... Ele ia se transformar! Chutou o saco, agora no chão... Não... Tinha que se controlar!! Mas... E se o "Bakatsu" (XPPPPP) pedisse a Rin em casamento? E se ela aceitasse?! NÃO!!! NÃO!!! ISSO É INADMISSÍVEL!!!! RIN É SUA!!!! SÓ SUA E DE MAIS NINGUÉM!!!!  
O youkai estava tãããooo perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu alguém entrar... Só sentiu um perfume delicioso e que "algo" agarrar na sua cintura.

- Sesshy... - Ah! Aquela voz... Só ela fazia-o voltar ao "normal", como agora.

- Rin. - Apertou-a delicadamente. - Não vá. - Pediu.

- Desculpe... - Soltou-se e fitou aqueles olhos dourados tão amados. Beijo-o levemente, talvez para não borrar o batom ou talvez porque o momento não pedisse um beijo mais profundo.

Rin saiu correndo do cômodo, não querendo ver a face decepcionada de seu amado. Voltou a caminhar lentamente, assim que atingiu as escadas, no final destas, estavam Inutaisho e Bankotsu conversando, ambos sérios.

- Eu cuidarei bem dela, senhor Izuma. - Disse, olhando de relance para cima, ficando paralisado ao vê-la.

O youkai acompanhou o olhar dele e sorriu a ver a filha, que descia.

- Está maravilhosa! - Elogiou, pegando em sua mão.

- Obrigada, pai. - Agradeceu. - Oi, Bankotsu.

- Meu Deus! Você está linda, deslumbrante, Rin! - Estava completamente encantado.

- ... - Sorriu, um pouco corada, não que já não estivesse acostumada a elogios masculinos... Mas a forma que seu namorado a olhava.

- Bom ,acho melhor irmos! - Disse, estendendo a mão para a jovem, que aceitou. - Boa noite, senhor Izuma.

- Boa noite, pai!

- Boa noite! E juízo! - Recomendou, escutando um rosnado do segundo andar.

Sesshoumaru lá de cima ouvia com perfeição os elogios do "outro" para a sua mulher! Agradeceu mentalmente por eles já terem partido, se não, não teria certeza se poderia controlar-se. Ouviu alguém bater na porta e entrar, era Izayoi.

-Sim, mãe? – Disse ele, pegando o saco de areia no chão e pendurando-o novamente no teto.

-Nada... Só vim ver se você estava bem... Se estava tudo 'normal' por aqui... – Diz ela sorrindo para o filho.

-E por quê não estaria? – Questionou sem conter-se. Sabia que não podia esconder as coisas de Izayoi, e que ela não responderia.

-Bom... Não sei... Às vezes saímos do 'controle'! Isso é algo normal, sabia? Bom, eu preciso iro... Não sei por quê seu irmão está demorando tanto para sair!

-Talvez ele não queira ir... – Disse simplesmente, ignorando a palavra "irmão".

-Como não? Ele vai ao baile com os amigos... Com a mulher que gosta... Por que ia desistir agora? – Perguntou Izayoi sem entender (N/S:_ Kami!!! A Izayoi não entendeu!!! Vai chover algodão doce!!! 0.o)_

-Você pergunta isso para mim, mãe? – Replicou Sesshoumaru, voltando a socar o saco.

Izayoi ficou meio pensativa, e depois resolveu ir ao quarto do filho do meio... Tinha-se preocupado tanto com Inu Taysho e com Sesshoumaru, que achou esquecendo-se do 3º Izuma.

-Inuyasha? – Chamou ao entrar no quarto. O rapaz ainda encontrava-se sem sapatos, gravata e com os cabelos despenteados, olhando além da janela.

-Oi, mãe... Precisa de alguma coisa? – Perguntou, fitando-a com um olhar meio que desanimado.

-Eu?! Não... Mas e você, querido? Por que ainda não está pronto? – Questiona Izayoi, andando pelo quarto em direção ao jovem. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e pegou a escova que estava no criado mudo e começou a pentear os longos cabelos prata do filho.

-Mãe... – Diz Inuyasha depois de algum tempo. – Você já sentiu-se feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo? – Pergunta sem olhar para ela.

Izayoi fica um pouco pensativa, e logo sorri. Era isso que ela sentia agora. Estava feliz por tudo o que estava acontecendo, e triste por estar brigada com o pivô de sua felicidade!

-Sim, querido... Sei como é isso! Mas por quê está me perguntando isso?! Hoje é à noite do baile... Era para você estar ao lado 'dela', não é verdade?

Inuyasha concordou com um leve aceno, pensando no que sua mãe acabara de falar... "Ao lado 'dela'"... Quem seria 'ela'?

-'Dela' quem mãe?

-Da garota que você gosta... Os bailes não são para isso? Se divertir com a pessoa que você gosta?

-Sim, mas... Eu não estou exatamente 'feliz' com isso... Não sei porquê...

-Talvez porquê você não vá se divertir com a 'pessoa que gosta'... – Diz Izayoi, terminando de pentear os cabelos do filho e pegando a gravata na cama.

-Impossível! Vou busca-la agora, tenho certeza que vamos nos divertir muito... – Diz ele sorrindo. Era melhor parar de pensar naquilo tudo... De pensar 'nela'! iria buscar Kikyo em sua casa e iria se divertir com ela no baile. Não tinha dúvidas disso!

Mas sua mãe não pareceu ficar satisfeita com a resposta.

-Como é mesmo o nome dela? Ki... Kag…

-Kagome? – Perguntou, terminado ele mesmo de dar o nó na gravata. – Não, não! Irei com a Kikyo! _É com a Kikyo... Não com a Kagome... _– Levantou-se e sussurrou para si, parando no meio do quarto.

-Kikyo? Ah! A Kikyo... Mas vá logo! Não quer deixa-la esperando não é mesmo? – Disse, percebendo tudo.

-Sim. Tchau, mãe... Boa noite! – Despediu-se.

-Boa noite, Inu...

Rin olhava as ruas, ansiosa. Suas mãos mexiam no vestindo, quase amassando-o. Bankotsu olhou-a de esguelha, permitindo-se um segundo de irresponsabilidade para admira-la.

Sua namorada usava um vestido, cuja saia era rodada e vermelha com bolinhas brancas que ia até os joelhos. À parte de cima era branca de alças que uniam-se no pescoço, formando um grande decote em U nas costas da jovem. Usava também sapatinhos fechados de salto preto, estava com os cabelos soltos com um arco com um lacinho vermelho de bolinhas brancas combinando com a saia, brincos com uma única pérola e um fino colar também de pérolas.

Percebendo que poderia ser perigoso, voltou-se para frente, sem notar que Rin o olhara... É... Não poderia negar que ele estava muito bonito... Terno, colete e calça brancos, com golas grandes e pontiagudas. Camisa preta por debaixo do colete e sapatos pretos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos.

Logo chegaram à faculdade, e da garagem mesmo, podia-se escutar uma música dos Beatles. Bankotsu estendeu a mão para Rin, que aceitou... Ela não sabia o porquê, mas esse baile prometia!


	23. Baile

Rin não conseguia esconder a surpresa com a decoração do lugar: O salão estava decorado com uma mistura do tema, bexigas em pares pretas e brancas e vermelhas e brancas cobriam as paredes junto com fotos de estrelas das décadas. À esquerda da entrada principal, encostadas na parede havia enormes mesas quadradas unidas, decoradas com uma toalha vinho escura que estava posta diagonalmente na mesa, deixando pequenos pedaços destampados, dando um charme. Na borda direita de cada uma delas, havia um pequeno buquê de flores falsas e de cores variadas.Espalhadas, tinha várias mesas com quatro, seis ou oito lugares (?). Ao fundo, tinha um pequeno palco, onde uma banda ou um DJ tocava e na frente (estendendo-se por todo o salão) uma pista de dança quadriculada.

Enquanto Rin deslumbrava o lugar, Bankotsu a levava para uma mesa próxima à porta principal, onde estavam sentadas Sango e Kagome

- Olá meninas... - Diz Bankotsu puxando uma cadeira para Rin se sentar

- Oi ! - Respondem elas em coro.

- Onde estão os meninos!? - Questiona Rin se sentando e cumprimentando as amigas com um aceno de cabeça.

- Houjo foi pegar um ponche para nós!

- E o Miro "disse" que ia ao banheiro!

- Bom... Eu acho que também vou pegar uma bebida... E vê se encontro o Miro pra você Sango! - Diz Bankotsu sorrindo. - Se me permitem... - Diz ele reverenciando as moças. - Vou liberar a área para que possam fofocar em paz meninas!

As meninas sorriam e fizeram caretas, alegando que não iam 'fofocar' mais quando Bankotsu estava fora da visão delas, elas começaram...

- Uhn... Não sei se vocês viram, mas a Yume tá' com um vestido que tem imagens do Elvis... (0.0) - Comentou Sango.

- Eu num vi... - Emburrou Rin. - Onde ela está? - Perguntou, procurando com os olhos uma jovem de cabelos verdes.

- Nem adianta procurar... Ela foi lá fora com um cara do último de ciências econômicas. - Disse Kagome.

- Ah... E! Aquela ali não é o Katsuo? Kami! Ele está vestido de Michael Jackson!

- É... Mas até que ele imita bem... - Disse Kagome rindo, não vendo os garotos se aproximarem.

- Quem imita bem o que? - Perguntou Miroku curioso, ao sentar-se ao lado de Sango.

- Nada não... Hei, Ka! Vamos explorar o "território"? - Disse Sango, vendo Rin conversar baixinho com o namorado. E Houjo começar a falar de ervas medicinais a Kagome.

- Claro... Houjo, já a gente volta...

- Mas eu nem te falei sobre as propriedades milagrosas do quiabo!

- Quiabo? Depois você me fala...

- Com licença, amigos... Mas eu não vim para o baile para ficar sentado ao lado de um bando de homens... - Comentou Miroku, saindo para conversar com umas garotas do seu curso que entravam no momento.

Houjo ficou sem ação num momento... Depois decidiu ir para a cozinha para ver se encontra alguém que queira saber as propriedades milagrosas do... Quiabo.

O baile estava realmente lindo! Sango e Kagome andavam pelo salão vistoriando tudo e todos, como toda menina faz.

- Olha quem está bem ali, Ka... E 'sozinho'! – Diz Sango avistando um rapaz alto vestido de Charlie Chaplin. Seus longos cabelos prateados estavam soltos e um pouco molhados ainda o que só os deixava mais bonitos!

Era realmente uma visão dos deuses e Sango não pode deixar de rir ao ver sua amiga com os olhos vidrados no rapaz!

- Vem... Vamos lá cumprimentá-lo! Ou você pretende ficar ai só olhando?! – Questiona Sango já arrastando a menina em direção ao rapaz meio-humano.

- Han... Não Sango! Por favor... Eu não quero me encontrar com ele...Pelo menos não sozinha! –Dizia a garota temerosa. Afinal de contas, Inuyasha estava acompanhado de Kikyou, e de nada adiantaria encontrá-lo, se ele não iria reparar o quão bonita ela estava!

Na verdade Kagome não queria vê-lo por medo! Não sabia de que, mas tinha medo de ficar perto dele... Ou seria receio?! Receio de que não pudesse mais se controlar e acabasse fazendo algo que a colocaria em maus lenços depois? Principalmente aquela noite, onde ele estava tão bonito...

- Sinto muito, ele acabou de nos ver, e está vindo para cá! Não tem como voltar agora! – Diz Sango abrindo um largo sorriso! Tinha certeza que levar Kagome até ele seria muito mais complicado do que ele ir até elas! A única coisa que precisava fazer agora era impedi-la de se esconder no meio da multidão por mais alguns segundos.

- Olá meninas! – Cumprimentou o rapaz sorridente. Kagome sentiu sua garganta secar ao ver aqueles lindos olhos ambas a encararem por alguns segundos e logo depois o rapaz dar um belo sorriso e dizer. – Nossa Kagome, você está linda!

A jovem não soube o que dizer, apenas agradeceu com a cabeça e olhou para Sango buscando ajuda. Queria poder dizer o mesmo do rapaz, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta e ela não conseguia dizer absolutamente nada.

Inuyasha continuava a olhando de cima a baixo. Ela estava realmente muito bonita, Houjo deveria estar orgulhoso de seu par. Houjo... Era ele o acompanhante de Kagome aquela noite... O rapaz não soube explicar o porque, mas sentiu nascer um rosnado em sua garganta ao se lembrar daquele fato, porém o reprimiu.

- Han... - Fez Sango como se quisesse começar um discurso e tivesse algumas pessoas ainda dispersas. Inuyasha se voltou para ela, e ela sorriu achando certa graça naqueles dois. Todos os dois se encaravam, sem perceber, olhando cada centímetro um do outro, mas não eram capazes de tirar o outro para dançar, ou convidá-lo para tomar algo.

- Sim Sango?! – Questionou o rapaz meio encabulado.

- Onde esta a sua acompanhante?! Não a vejo por aqui! – Diz Sango dando uma olhada em volta. – Não me diga que você veio sozinho!

- Na verdade... Ela foi ao banheiro e ainda não voltou... Acho que ela se perdeu de mim! – Diz ele meio desconcertado. Tinha se esquecido de Kikyou, mas agora ao se lembrar dela, ficara preocupado... Ela estava demorando!

- Ela deve ter se perdido mesmo... O ginásio é grande! Bom... Vamos dar uma olhadinha no banheiro pra você... Talvez ela esteja por lá ainda... Deve está uma fila imensa pra entrar! – Diz Sango ao rapaz que concorda com a cabeça.

Kagome não gosta muito da idéia de sair pelo baile procurando Kikyou... Justo ela, que era a acompanhante de Inuyasha. Ela estava achando muito bom eles terem se perdidos, e ela não estar ao lado dele naquele momento. Mas sabia que era errado pensar aquilo... Gostava de Inuyasha, não podia negar isso... E queria o melhor para ele! Sabia que Kikyou não era o melhor... Mas se ele estava feliz com ela, o que ela poderia fazer, além de assistir?!

- Se você quiser ficar aqui com o Inuyasha, eu posso ir sozinha Ka... - Diz Sango para a amiga que enrubesce imediatamente.

- Não Sango... Eu... Eu vou com você! Para que não vá sozinha! – Diz a menina corada e sem olhar para Inuyasha.

- Então... Eu estarei esperando vocês na mesa! – Se despede o menino, indo na direção oposta a que estava antes.

Sango vai à frente abrindo caminho no mar de pessoas e reclamando muito com a amiga que ia atrás dela.

-Como assim 'para que você não vá sozinha'?! Você é louca K...Eu não queria ter que sair por ai procurando aquela vaca! Foi só um pretexto para deixar você e o Inuyasha sozinhos! E você me vem com essa de 'para que você não vá sozinha'! Por Kami, Kagome! – Dizia a garota ainda sem acreditar que a amiga tenha feito aquilo.

- Ora Sango... Você acha mesmo que eu ia ficar lá sozinha com ele?! - Questionava Kagome indo atrás da amiga.

- O que custava?! – Dizia Sango parando bruscamente e fazendo Kagome bater em suas costas. – Ai Ka!

- Não reclame! Foi você que parou de repente! – Dizia Kagome saindo de trás de Sango e se postando ao lado dela. – O banheiro não está com fila... - Diz Kagome estranhando... A fila no banheiro seria a única explicação para Kikyou ainda se encontrar por lá! Pois se ela estivesse mesmo perdida pelo ginásio seria um tanto difícil de encontrá-la! A cada minuto mais pessoas entravam pela porta do ginásio.

- Eu vou entrar e vê se ela está por lá! – Diz Sango entrando no banheiro.

Pouco tempo depois Sango volta balançando a cabeça negativamente para Kagome. Kikyou não se encontrava lá.

- O que faremos agora?! – Questionou Kagome.

- Nada... Vamos voltar para a mesa... Dizer que não a achamos e eu vou ir dançar com o Miroku, enquanto você vai ficar fazendo companhia para o Inuyasha.

- Não Sango... Não posso! –Diz Kagome desesperada com a idéia.

- Por que não?

- Você sabe... Não sei o que pode acontecer... Além do mais ... Eu vim com o Houjo, ele é o meu parceiro... Eu deveria estar fazendo companhia a ele!

- Ora Ka... Não seja boba! O máximo que pode acontecer é você não se controlar e beijar o Inu... E... Ele gostar! – Diz Sango rindo. – E quanto ao Houjo... Não se preocupe com ele... Eu e a Rin cuidamos dele pra você!

Kagome pensou em protestar mais uma vez, contudo avistou Inuyasha perto delas e se calou. O que o rapaz estaria fazendo parado, no canto da pista de dança!?

Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa , Sango já estava o chamando, e indo em direção a ele. O rapaz parecia não ouvir o que ela dizia.

- Inu! - Diz Sango se aproximando. – Olha ... A gente foi no banheiro mais ela não tava lá! Inu?

Inuyasha parecia não ouvir ela, olhava fixamente acima do ombro de Kagome, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-Inu - Chamou Kagome meio sem querer.

- Não precisa mais procurar Sango... - Diz o rapaz com amargura na voz.

- Porque? Já achou ela ? - Questiona Sango olhando em todo lugar a sua volta, e não achando.

- Sim. - Diz ele baixando os olhos e indo em direção ao portão do ginásio.

- Kagome você tá vendo a Kikyou? - Diz Sango sem entender nada.

- Não - Responde Kagome sem nem ao menos procurar. Apenas olhava Inuyasha se afastar em direção ao portão do lugar! Parecia triste, o que será que tinha acontecido?!

A resposta não demorou a aparecer.

-Oh... Por Kami! Olha ela ali! – Dizia Sango com a boca aberta e apontando.

Kikyou estava dançando, ao som de uma música lenta com um cara muito bonito. Sango o conhecia... Era o Suikotsu! As meninas continuaram a olhar, sem acreditar... Minutos depois as bocas se aproximaram em um beijo lento, no ritmo da música.

Sango estava lívida de raiva. Como ela podia ser tão cara de pau?! Kagome estava sem reação alguma, olha a cena horrorizada. Bem que Rin tinha dito que ela não prestava.

- Sango o que vamos fazer? - Questionava Kagome um tanto quanto atordoada.

- NÓS não vamos fazer nada ! VOCÊ vai fazer!

- Eu? – Questiona ela sem entender.

- Sim! Você vai imediatamente atrás do Inuyasha.

- Sango... Não posso fazer isso...

- Claro que pode! Você gosta dele! Então qual o problema?

- Mas... E o Houjo?

- Ah... Kagome! Você não gosta do Houjo... Deixa que com ele eu me viro !Agora se manda ... O Inu 'precisa' de você

- Mas, mas...

- Sem mas! Vai logo ! E quanto a Kikyou... - Sango deu um sorrisinho, quando respondeu - Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito nela com a Rin!!

A jovem não pode dizer não! Realmente... Sabia que Inuyasha precisava dela, mesmo o amando e não sendo correspondida, ela era a melhor amiga do rapaz! E amigos são para todas as horas... Principalmente para aquelas!

Saiu determinada a fazê-lo se alegrar, nem que fosse só um pouco! Um simples sorriso, já a deixaria satisfeita!

Mas para isso precisava primeiro achá-lo! Depois de algum tempo procurando por ele, Kagome encontra Inuyasha sentado de cabeça baixa, em um certo jardim, com uma fonte no meio deste.

- Inu... - Chama Kagome ao se sentar ao lado dele no banco.

Ele não respondeu só se afastou um pouco, dando mais lugar a ela para se sentar.

Kagome não diz nada durante muito tempo, nem Inuyasha até que...

- Eu sinto muito! -Diz Kagome.

Inuyasha a olha sem entender, depois da um sorriso sem graça e responde:

- Pelo que ? – Diz o rapaz ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Bom ... Por...

- Kagome... Quem tem que dizer isso sou eu!

- Como? - Questiona a garota perplexa.

O rapaz respirou fundo, não acreditando que falaria aquilo!

- Sim... Eu que deveria estar sentido aqui! Sinto muito por não ter te chamado para o baile! Sinto muito se te magoei! Sinto muito por ter me afastado de você por causa de uma pessoa que não merecia! Sinto muito por não ter ouvido a Rin! Eu... Simplesmente... Sinto muito! – Disse ele um pouco envergonhado.

- Você não... Não precisa... – Dizia ela muito sem graça.

- Claro que preciso! Isso que aconteceu já era de se esperar! Deveria ter ouvido a Rin... Ela estava certa, a Kikyou nunca prestou para mim! E eu que pensei em voltar com ela... Mas isso não importa agora... Não é verdade?!

Kagome não sabia o que dizer e Inuyasha sorriu e continuou.

-Sinto muito ter percebido isso tarde de mais...

Kagome nada disse, sua mente estava confusa de mais para formular alguma frase, então resolveu por não falar.

Escorregou para mais perto de Inuyasha, e o puxou para que se deitasse no colo dela, Inuyasha nada disse, apenas se deixou ser conduzido.

Kagome levou suas mãos até as orelhas de Inuyasha e as afagou um pouco. Arrependeu-se quando o viu estreitar os olhos, será que estava doendo? Não... Logo suas feições se tornaram suaves e ele fechou os olhos.

- Esta tudo bem Inu... Esqueça o que aconteceu agora!

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça. De olhos fechados Inuyasha se deixava ser acariciado pelas leves mãos de Kagome. Eram tão macias e delicadas... Era tão bom tê-la ali naquele momento... Só os dois! Embaixo daquele céu límpido, com estrelas e uma linda lua crescente.

Com os olhos fechados Inuyasha podia sentir melhor o doce cheiro de sakuras brancas que Kagome exalava, cheiro igual ao de sua mãe, Izayoi.

Inuyasha se sentia como quando era criança e estava triste, e sua mãe o deitava no colo dela e afagava suas orelhinhas assim como Kagome estava fazendo naquele exato momento.

Izayoi... Ela era a única que Inuyasha deixava tocar suas orelhas! Mas... O toque de Kagome era tão bom e tão leve que era impossível pedir que ela parasse de fazê-lo!

Inuyasha junta sua coragem, e lutando contra a vontade de continuar ali recebendo os carinhos de Kagome, levantou sua cabeça do colo da moça.

Sango voltava feliz para a mesa, embora ainda não tivesse feito nada com a Kikyou... Sentou-se em sua cadeira e logo percebeu que faltava alguma coisa... Se quer ouviu a Rin dizer que ia dançar com Bankotsu.

- Onde está o Miroku? – Perguntou, virando-se para perguntar à amiga, que não estava mais lá... Aliás, ninguém estava lá! Com exceção dela. – Que maravilha... – Bufou, procurando o par com os olhos, que estreitaram ao localiza-lo...

- Nenhuma de vocês quer ter um filho com o Elvis aqui? – Perguntou, mexendo no cabelo sensualmente, arrancando alguns suspiros das meninas. Sorriu internamente... Era hora...

- MI-RO-KU... – Ele engoliu sem seco ao ver suas colegas de curso afastarem-se assustadas com a voz. Virou lentamente a cabeça.

- San... Sangozinha... Eu... Eu... – Tentou justificar-se, mas vê-la "encarnando" o Sesshoumaru, não era muito bom...

- Miroku... – Suspirou, tentando controlar-se... Sua vontade era de tacar a mesa, que estava ao seu lado, na cabeça dele. – Vamos dançar? – Perguntou, estendendo o braço.

O jovem de olhos azuis piscou e deu uma rápida olhada em si... Não, não havia nenhuma marca... Não havia nada! Olhou para o teto, com medo que este caísse em sua cabeça... Sango não tinha batido nele!

Sorrindo, conduziu-a até o meio da pista, onde, com um certo receio, colocou as mãos em sua cintura. Afinal, a música que estava tocando era lenta, e não dava para dançar separados.

Percebendo o receio de Miroku, Sango sorriu e passou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, que sorriu docemente, conseguindo-a deixar vermelha. Mas não viu que seu par ficou mais vermelho quando pousou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Kagome... A noite apenas começou! Será que você... Não quer voltar pra o baile?! – Diz o rapaz a encarando nos olhos.

Kagome fica espantada, Inuyasha se levanta do banco, e estende a mão para ela. A jovem sorri e aceita de bom grado.

Ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo! Era um sonho?! Estava indo ao baile junto com Inuyasha, como sempre sonhara! Kagome sorriu radiante, não sendo capaz de conter sua felicidade.

Inuyasha ao seu lado abriu as portas do salão com o peito estufado e de mãos dadas com Kagome. Querendo que todos vissem a mais bela dama do salão , e com quem ela estava acompanhada!

O rapaz meio-youkai a conduziu para o meio do salão, perto de onde Miroku e Sango dançavam, agora, uma música agitada.

As amigas trocaram um rápido olhar e não foi necessário dizer nada, eram mulheres, e mulheres se entendiam com um simples olhar. Sango também sorriu, ao ver o quanto a amiga estava feliz.

- Formam um belo casal não!? – Diz Miroku no ouvido de Sango vendo que ela não tirava os olhos do casal ao lado deles.

- Sim... Um belo casal!- Diz Sango satisfeita com tudo aquilo. Uma música lenta começou, e ela sentiu Miroku enlaçar sua cintura e a trazer mais para perto dele.

Inuyasha fez o mesmo com Kagome, que enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz e os dois colaram suas testas. Ficaram dançando assim... Testas coladas, narizes próximos, bocas quase se tocando. Um contato visual impossível de se quebrar...

Ao final da melodia, Sango e Miroku olhavam a cena esperando o clímax, e ele logo veio!

Inuyasha se afastou um pouco de Kagome, mas continuou a encará-la. Alisou com as costas da mão o rosto da jovem que ruborizou ao toque do rapaz. Inuyasha foi se aproximando...

O coração de Kagome acelerou muito... Ele sorria... A jovem não sabia o que fazer... Inuyasha fechou os olhos e Kagome o imitou... As respirações cada vez mais perto! Já era impossível saber qual era a respiração de Inuyasha e de Kagome.

Logo as bocas se encostaram e um beijo doce e calmo começou... As línguas se conhecendo... Se buscando cada vez mais e cada vez mais se tornando necessitadas uma da outra!

Era um beijo apaixonado, e cheio de carinho e desejo! Um beijo desejado por ambos há muito tempo. Ao final do beijo, quando os dois se separaram em busca de oxigênio, Sango muito sorridente começou a aplaudi-los.

Kagome olhou em volta sem entender, ruborizou imediatamente! Todos que se encontravam em volta do casal pararam de dançar para observá-los e agora imitavam Sango e batiam palmas.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça meio encabulado e olhou para uma Kagome muito sem graça a sua frente. Sorriu ao ver como a garota estava. O meio-youkai a abraçou novamente e ela escondeu seu rosto vermelho no peito do rapaz que começou a dançar novamente, enquanto os casais na pista de dança paravam de aplaudir e voltavam a dançar!

- Ah... Fico tão feliz que eles se acertaram... – Comentou Rin, emocionada, enquanto ia com Bankotsu pegar algo para beber.

- ... – Ele nada disse, de repente, um pensamento, que ele queria esquecer pelo menos naquela noite, voltou-lhe à cabeça.

- Ban? – Tocou seu ombro levemente. – Você está bem? Vamos... Vamos voltar para a mesa... – Disse, conduzindo-o até lá.

- Sim, eu estou bem sim, Rin... – Respondeu, sentando-se e pegando na mão de sua namorada. – Obrigada por se preocupar comigo... Eu não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você. – Confessou, depositando um leve beijo em sua mão, deixando-a mais ruborizada que já estava.

- Ban... Eu... – Mas ele o interrompeu, aproximando seu rosto lentamente. Rin não o impediu de beija-la, pelo contrário, correspondeu-o com todo o carinho que sentia por ele.

- Rin... Kohaku chegou... Acho que você deve uma dança a ele não é mesmo? – Disse, dando um selinho nela depois. – Estarei conversando com o Jakotsu... Qualquer coisa...

- Hai... Obrigada, Ban... – Disse, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes de ir até Kohaku. – Oi...

- Oi, Rin! Você está... Perfeita. – Elogiou-a, completamente encantado.

- Oh... Obrigada... Bem... Acho que te devo uma dança não é mesmo? – Perguntou, ouvindo uma música meio romântica começar.

- Ah... Claro... – Confirmou meio triste. – Então vamos... – Completou, pegando-a pela mão e indo para o meio da pista.

- Ai! Você é muito bobo, Ban Ban... Esse Kohaku vai se aproveitar de sua namorada... – Comentou Jakotsu, que estava meio... Abandonado numa mesa encostada na parede.

- Não irá, Jakotsu... E pare de me chamar de "Ban Ban."... Isso é horrível! – Pediu... Mesmo sabendo que ele não iria parar. Suspirou, tentando localizar Rin no meio de tantas pessoas... Em vão...

- Oh, você soube? O meu queridinho vai se casar... – Disse tristonho.

- Ah! Eu sempre soube que ele tinha um caso com a ajudante da bibliotecária!

- Que nada, maninho! Eu descobri que ele sempre andava com ela por outro motivo!! – Sorriu bobamente. – Era só por causa do cabelo... Meu queridinho pedia dicas de cabelo para ela! Ah! Mas por que não pedia para mim? Olhe para os meus cabelos Ban Ban... Não são muito, mais muito mais lindos que os dela?

- Ahn? Claro, claro... – Achou melhor não discordar. – Mas... Ele... É... Er... Como você? – Perguntou atônito.

- Sim... Mas ele irá se casar com aquele monstro, horrível e sem coração do Akira... O professor de Marketing, embora eu ainda... – E continuou a falar, sem perceber que Bankotsu nem o escutava... Este bebia ponche rosa de seu irmão... Ele ainda estava... Muito surpreso...

Assim que a música acaba, Kohaku e Rin conversam um pouco próximos à pista, mas a jovem logo se despede indo procurar o namorado... Acaba vendo Inuyasha e Kagome, dançando apaixonadamente... Ela fica feliz ao ver que seu irmão estava bem, e que finalmente tinha se entendido com Kagome. Alguém que o amava de verdade e merecia toda sua preocupação.

Apesar de feliz por eles, Rin não estava bem, se sentia triste e cansada, mas tinha ido ao baile com Bankotsu e não era justo que ela estragasse a noite dele. Então fez o máximo para demonstrar que estava se divertindo. Dançou, comeu, bebeu, namorou e conversou bastante com seus amigos, porém Rin não via a hora de voltar para casa. Queria trocar tudo aquilo por silêncio, seu quarto e 'ele'!

Como era possível que nem mesmo no último baile do ano, ao lado de seu namorado e dos melhores amigos 'ele' não saia de sua mente. Enquanto todos queriam que o tempo parasse naquele baile, a jovem Rin não via a hora de chegar em casa.

Não sabia se ele estaria acordado quando chegasse, nem ao menos tinha a certeza se teria coragem suficiente para ir até o quarto dele. O que realmente queria, era ficar perto daquela pessoa que povoava seus sonhos, nem que esse 'perto significasse 'o quarto ao lado'. (sua marquinha!)

Finalmente Rin achou já ter passado tempo de mais naquela festa! Já passava das 3 da manhã. Achou o namorado numa mesa de canto e pediu para ir embora.

- Mas... Mas Já!? – Questiona o rapaz se mostrando desapontado.

- Bem... É que eu estou um pouco cansada! Mas se você quiser ficar ai, não tem problema... Eu vou embora sozinha!

- Não Rin... Não tem graça ficar nesse baile sem você! Só vamos nos despedir dos outros, e vamos embora! – Concorda Bankotsu um pouco a contra gosto, mas mesmo assim fazendo a vontade de Rin

Rin concordou com a cabeça e os dois se despediram dos amigos. Kagome e Sango não gostaram muito que a amiga fosse embora 'cedo', mas Rin lançou um olhar cheio de significado para as amigas que imediatamente desistiram de protestar sobre a ida da amiga.

A jovem foi durante todo o caminho de volta, olhando a janela, admirando as ruas pouco iluminadas. Sem nem ao menos uma vez olhar para o rapaz que dirigia a seu lado. Este por sua vez, já estava ficando incomodado com o silêncio e resolve começar uma conversa.

- Rin... –Tentou Bankotsu chamar a atenção dela.

- Sim... –Responde Rin ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Você está bem!? - Questiona ele desviando o olhar da pista para encarará por alguns poucos segundos.

- Sim... Só estou um pouco cansada, já disse! – Diz Rin tentando dar um sorriso ao namorada.

- Não sei... Não me parece só isso... Está preocupada... Pensativa... Algo te aflige?

- Não... Eu só... - Dizia Rin sem pensar. Mas algo lhe vem a mente . – Ban... Seja sincero comigo! Isso não vai mudar nada entre 'nós'... Mas... Você seria capaz de largar 'tudo', exatamente 'tudo' para ficar comigo? – Questiona ela séria, encarando o namorado.

Tinham chegado na casa de Rin e Bankotsu parou o carro no portão. Encarou sério a namorada antes de responder e se pós a falar.

- Rin... É claro que eu largaria tudo para ficar ao seu lado! Ainda tem dúvidas disso, minha linda!? Te amo! E meu maior desejo é poder gritar isso para que todos possam ouvir! Eu seria capaz do impossível para te ver feliz... Para te ver sorrir... Até mesmo sacrificaria meus sonhos se fosse preciso! – Terminou ele mostrando sinceridade nos olhos.

Bankotsu pegou delicadamente as mãos de Rin, e as beijou, em um sinal de respeito e carinho.

Rin por sua vez ficou surpresa com a declaração, não esperava isso dele! Não contendo as emoções ela se joga nos braços do namorado, enlaçando seu pescoço e o apertando fortemente.

- Obrigada Ban... Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir ! – Dizia ela um pouco mais feliz ao saber que tinha alguém que a amava tanto, mesmo que esse alguém não fosse 'ele'.

Só a simples lembrança da existência 'dele' foi suficiente para fazer sumir o sorriso nos lábios da jovem. Pensamentos severos e sem resposta invadiam sua mente como apunhaladas no coração.

- Bem... Eu...Vou entrar! – Diz Rin abrindo a porta do carro para sair.

Bankotsu estava um pouco atordoado com tudo aquilo, uma hora Rin estava feliz em seus braços e no momento seguinte parecia querer ficar o mais longe possível de Bankotsu. O rapaz foi trazido a realidade ao sentir o toque dos macios lábios de Rin, nos seus.

Rin lhe dera um beijo de boa noite e nem ao menos esperou ele falar algo, já foi descendo do carro e indo em direção ao portão. Antes de entrar, olhou para trás uma última vez e lhe acenou, antes de entrar pelo portão e desaparecer na escuridão do jardim.

Indo em direção a casa a jovem moça se perguntava o porque 'dele' não a amar tanto. Porque Sesshoumaru não a amava!? Porque ele não esquecia aquele maldito casamento!? E principalmente, por que ele não abandonava Kagura, para ficar com ela, se ele mostrava querer ficar com Rin!?

Rin finalmente entrou em casa, e já estava subindo as escadas para o segundo andar, quando ouviu alguém se dirigir a ela.

- Chegou cedo... Pensei que iria demorar mais!

A jovem se virou para ver a pessoa, apesar de não ser necessário, pois conhecia aquela voz fria, muito bem!

Sesshoumaru se encontrava recostado só de bermuda e com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, recostado em uma das pilastras que levava a sala de estar. Estava praticamente comendo Rin com os olhos.

- "Como está linda..."

- Eu estava um pouco cansada e resolvi voltar! Só isso! –Respondeu Rin se virando na intenção de continuar a subir as escadas. Não poderia mostrar-se interessada no irmão! Sabia muito bem, por que ele estava só de bermuda no hall da casa às 3:30 da manhã! Era só para provocá-la! Além do mais, Rin não poderia dizer jamais, que o verdadeiro motivo de querer voltar para casa era 'ele', o próprio rapaz que a esperava.

Sesshoumaru não pretendia deixar Rin ir para seu quarto assim. Tinha esperado muito por ela e pretendia ir até o fim, agora !

- Eu...Gostei de você ter voltado antes... – Diz Sesshoumaru sem mostrar muita certeza na voz. Ele estava ficando louco! Só poderia ser isso! Como podia dizer algo assim a Rin, sua 'irmã', na cara dura!?

Rin empacou na escada ao ouvir o que ele tinha dito. Sesshoumaru se aproximou charmoso, não ligando para os pensamentos que lhe vinham à mente, dizendo-lhe que aquilo era errado. Com um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios parou ao pé da escada poucos degraus de distância de Rin.

- O que... O que disse!? – Questiona ela ainda sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

- Disse que gostei que tenha chegado cedo! – Repetiu ele calmamente, surpreendendo mais ainda Rin, pois ela sabia que ele detestava ter que repetir as coisas. Sesshoumaru subiu as escadas e parou um degrau abaixo de Rin, ficando na mesma altura que ela. - /_Já estava com saudades.._./ -Sussurrou ele no ouvido da irmã,com uma voz rouca e sexy. Rin sentiu seu corpo estremecer por inteiro a simples aproximação dos lábios do irmão.

- O que ... O que quer!? Porque ficou me esperando até essa hora?! – Questionava ela, tentando controlar o impulso de avançar nos lábios tão convidativos de Sesshoumaru.

- Rin, você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar repetindo as coisas... Já disse porque eu fiquei te esperando... - Dizia ele ficando cara a cara com ela. Seus narizes estavam a um dedo de distância . Rin já podia sentir o hálito quente de Sesshoumaru a embriagando.

Ele se aproximou mais ainda e rosou a ponta de seu nariz , no de Rin, vendo com certa satisfação ela fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios, esperando que eles fossem tocados por Sesshoumaru.

- E o que eu quero... – Disse ele se afastando e deixando Rin apenas na vontade. – É apenas a última dança da noite! – Fala Sesshoumaru descendo as escadas. Logo depois ele se vira para a paralisada Rin e faz uma reverência. – E então... 'Senhora Izuma', me concede a honra desta última dança?

Rin piscou algumas vezes não acreditando em tudo aquilo. Primeiro, Sesshoumaru admitindo que sentira saudades dela, durante aquelas poucas horas em que não esteve em casa, e agora, fazendo uma reverência a ela!?Rin nunca tinha visto ele reverenciar ninguém antes! Nem mesmo quando pediu Kagura em casamento, ele se ajoelhou perante ela, ou fez qualquer reverência!

A jovem não pode deixar de conter um sorriso ao ter esse último pensamento. Sesshoumaru ainda se encontrava no fim da escada com a mão direita estendida na direção dela. Rin fez questão de não deixar o rapaz esperando nem mais um minuto, e desceu, aceitando a mão que lhe era estendida.

Mal sabia Rin que quando Sesshoumaru a chamou de 'Senhora Izuma', não estava se referindo ao fato de Rin já fazer parte da família! Não... Definitivamente, não fora esse o motivo que fizera ele chamá-la assim naquele momento!

Ele a conduziu até a sala de estar e ligou o som. Logo depois se pós à frente da garota e uma música lenta, gostosa de se dançar juntinho começou a tocar.

O rapaz pegou Rin delicadamente pela cintura, enquanto ela o enlaçava pelo pescoço e descansava a cabeça em seu ombro, que ficava na altura certa.

A melodia tocava não muito alto, embalando a dança do casal. Apesar de feliz com aquele momento, Rin não tinha se esquecido das perguntas que estavam em sua mente, enquanto vinha para casa.

-/_Porque está fazendo isso comigo_?/ - Questionava ela baixinho, sem tirar o rosto do peito do irmão.

-/_Isso o que ?!/_ - Fala Sesshoumaru baixando um pouco o rosto para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-/_Porque me confunde tanto? Porque é tão indeciso_?!/ - Diz Rin o encarando.

-/_Eu te deixo confusa?! Quais são suas dúvidas_?!/ -Questiona ele surpreso, mas roubando um selinho da desprevenida Rin. - /_Talvez eu tenha respostas_!/

-/ _Sesshoumaru_/- Reclama a garota um pouco irritada ao perceber que o rapaz não estava levando a conversa tão seriamente assim. - /_Porque brinca assim comigo_? _Acha certo brincar com os meus sentimentos? Acha engraçado? _/ - Desabafa Rin sustentando o olhar dele.

-/_Eu...Eu não estou brincando com você Rin... Já disse isso_!/ -Responde ele meio desconcertado e um tanto surpreso em saber que Rin ainda achava isso.

-/_Não precisa mentir para mim, Sesshy! Eu sei o que você quer de mim e ...E por mais que eu saiba ...Eu não consigo dizer não a você!_ / - Diz ela baixo, não conseguindo mais olhar para Sesshoumaru e desviando o olhar para o chão.

Sesshoumaru finalmente entende o porque daquela conversa toda. Rin achava que ele só queria se aproveitar dela, satisfazer suas 'necessidades' de homem, e depois a jogaria em um canto qualquer, como se nada tivesse feito.

Sentiu-se um lixo ao saber que era 'essa' a imagem de homem que Rin fazia dele. A imagem de um aproveitador.

Sesshoumaru levantou levemente o rosto de Rin pelo queixo, a forçando a encará-lo.

-/_Não sabia que era essa a imagem que tinha de mim...Acha mesmo que eu sou tão baixo e repugnante assim, a ponto de seduzir minha própria irmã , para satisfazer minhas vontades e nada mais?!_/ - Rebate ele se mostrando ofendido com o pensamento de Rin.

-/_Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou a sua 'irmã'!/_ - Sussurra Rin.

-/_Rin... Mesmo não sendo minha irmã de verdade , era isso que eu considerava você antes... Não vou mentir que ...Cheguei a pensar que o que sentia por você era...Um simples 'amor de irmão'_!/ -Confessa ele se lembrando de uma conversa que teve com sua mãe, onde ela lhe disse que talvez o motivo de tanto ciúme de Sesshoumaru por Rin, era 'amor de irmão'!

O rapaz acabara de perceber que desde aquele momento, o que ele sentia por Rin, era muito mais que 'amor de irmão', era muito mais do que Izayoi o dissera ser. E sua mãe já tinha percebido isso, desde aquela época.

Ele viu Rin desviar o olhar, parecendo triste. E se sentiu esmagado por dentro. Um frio na barriga , um calafrio na espinha. Porque se sentia tão mal, quando a via triste?!

-/_Mas...Como eu disse... Isso era 'antes'! Será que você ainda não percebeu isso Rin?! O que eu sinto por você não é só 'desejo'! Não vou mentir que sinto desejo, é claro que sinto! Afinal, você é linda! Mas não é só isso_!/ - Diz Sesshoumaru bem baixinho, alisando seu rosto delicado, e fazendo com que ela o encarasse novamente.

-/_E o que mais seria_?!/ - Questiona Rin .

-/_Eu...Eu não sei! Juro que não sei! Mas o que sinto por você é algo que nunca senti por ninguém, e talvez seja esse o motivo de não saber exatamente o que sinto_!/ -Falava Sesshoumaru sem pensar. Sem se importar muito com aquela voizinha em sua mente que dizia ser perigoso e errado se envolver assim com Rin!

Que ela era sua 'irmã'! E como o título já dizia, deviam apenas ter uma relação de 'irmão'!

Mas para ele, já chegara a um ponto que isso era impossível! Não se via sem Rin... Não se via com mais ninguém, e principalmente... Não a via, com outro alguém que não fosse ele!

-/_Vamos acabar com essa conversa...Nós não estamos aproveitando a música_!/ -Diz ele com um sorriso diferente...Um pouco apelativo...

-/_Tudo bem Sesshy! Apenas uma última pergunta_.../-Diz Rin sorrindo também . -/_O que sente por mim?/_

Sesshoumaru a abraça fortemente , alisando os longos cabelos dela, que recostou mais uma vez a cabeça em seu peito.

-/_Sinto a vontade de ficar assim com você para sempre! Abraçado... Te protegendo de tudo! Sentindo seu cheiro me embriagando e sua pele macia tocando a minha! Sinto a vontade de ser sua alegria... Seu desejo... Seu sonho... Sua realidade... De ser seu amor!_ / -Terminou ele dando um beijo leve na testa de Rin, em sinal de carinho e respeito.

Izayou, que estava no topo das escadas, sorriu. Ah! Como estava feliz pelos dois! Estava com tanta vontade de descer até eles e abraça-los...

- /_Que coisa feia, Izayou Izuma_.../ - Sussurrou, Inu Taysho, assustando a esposa, quando a abraçou por trás... -/ _Espiando os próprios filhos_.../

- /_Inu! Que susto_!/ - Sussurrou de volta, colocando a mão sobre o peito, conseguindo ouvir perfeitamente seu coração bater acelerado... E sabia que não era por causa do susto...

- / _Me desculpe... Não foi minha intenção... Mas... Eles parecem estar indo bem... Que tal irmos para o quarto?/_ - Perguntou, receando a resposta. - / _Iza_... / - Sussurrou o apelido, há muito esquecido.

Izayoi estremeceu, sentindo aquele hálito quente bem próximo a base de seu pescoço, fechou os olhos, percebendo que já respirava com dificuldade... Mas a coisa piorou quando seu marido beijou-lhe ali.

- /_Inu... Sim... Vamos._../ - Respondeu finalmente, virando-se para ele, e sorrindo. Ele retribuiu e separou-se dela, enlaçando sua mão com a dela.


	24. Capítulo 21

_Desculpem-se pela demora, mas tive alguns problemas com o teclado e não tive como editar o capítulo para postar. Bom, eu dei uma olhada por cima, se tiver muitos erros de português me avisem, ok? Aliás, eu vou olhar agora, mas vou deixar esse capítulo postado pra vocês lerem. _

_Espero reviews, caso contrário, demorarei muito para postar o próximo capítulo._

_Satiko._

_**P.S:** Eu vou terminar _**todas**_ as minhas fanfics, ok?  
_

* * *

A música estava chegando ao fim. Eles davam os últimos passos aproveitando bem a companhia um do outro. Sesshoumaru não tinha mais em sua menta aquela maldita voizinha que dizia ser errado tudo aquilo que estava fazendo. E mesmo que a tivesse, tinha dúvidas que fosse ouvi-la! Rin descansava a cabeça no peito do irmão mais velho, perdida em pensamentos de como tudo aquilo estava sendo tão maravilhoso Sua última dança tinha valido por toda à noite naquele baile, por um único motivo... Tinha sido com 'ele'! A música acabou e eles se separaram, mas permaneceram de mãos dadas. Rin um tanto constrangida encarava o alto rapaz a sua frente, sustentando o olhar dele. 

- Obrigada pela dança Senhora Izuma... -Disse ele com um dos poucos sorrisos sinceros que dava.

A jovem olhou-o, um pouco perplexa. - "Senhora Izuma?! Porque ele está me chamando assim?! Não seria...'senhorita'?!" - Se questionava Rin o observando.

- Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela não tinha entendido sua insinuação, e sorriu um pouco mais. Na verdade, não esperava que ela entendesse mesmo! Muito menos desejava que ela entendesse o que aquilo significava para ele. Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas continuou a subir as escadas.

- Sesshy... - Diz Rin em tom de advertência quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru passara do quarto da moça e a conduzia ao seu próprio quarto. -

Sim?! - Diz ele já entrando no quarto, e trancando a porta logo depois que Rin entrou. A jovem se sentiu como uma presa, que estava prestes a ser abatida, e tinha certeza absoluta disto. Era engraçado se sentir assim perto dele. Sentia-se tão indefesa e ao mesmo tempo, tão protegida. Ele sempre causava essas sensações controversas nela. Muitas vezes não sabia se confiava ou desconfiava dele... Se o amava ou se o odiava .

Sesshoumaru empurrou Rin delicadamente contra a porta trancada, pôs suas mãos na porta, na altura da cintura dela, a prendendo, para que não tivesse para onde ir.

- Qual o problema?! - Questionou ele com um sorriso pervertido no rosto. Ah! Aquele sorriso... Era a perdição para a pobre jovem que se via encurralada, entre a porta trancada e o pecado em pessoa a sua frente. Rin sentiu Sesshoumaru dar um leve sopro em seu ouvido, e estremeceu ao senti-lo. Era gostoso estar com ele, era extremamente bom estar entregue as vontades daquele homem que tirava suas noites de sono.

Sesshoumaru deu um beijo leve e demorado no pescoço de Rin, que enlaçou o rapaz pelo pescoço e começou a fazer carinhos em sua nuca. Ela sentiu as mãos dele saírem da porta e apertarem sua cintura contra ele. Sua respiração falhou ao sentir aquelas mãos fortes passeando por suas costas, enquanto ele lambia o pescoço e dava beijinhos na bochecha dela. Sesshoumaru ainda com uma das mãos na cintura de Rin, começou a dar pequenos passos para trás - em direção a grande cama de casal - puxando Rin junto, e não permitindo que seu corpo desgrudasse do dela momento algum.

- Sesshoy... - Gemeu Rin quando ele a pegou no colo, como se faz os recém-casados . Ele a conduziu até a cama, enquanto procurava sua boca . Rin não deixou que ele a beijasse, ele já tinha brincado de mais com ela, estava na hora da moça tomar as rédias da situação. Com agilidade ela atacou o pescoço de Sesshoumaru lambendo-o, e dando leves mordidas .

O rapaz a depositou na cama e se deitou sobre ela. Mas logo ela o jogou para o lado e subiu em cima dele. - Então quer dizer que você vai comandar esta noite!? - Questionou ele encarando a jovem. Rin se reservou ao direito de não responder e resolveu demonstrar o que ela faria aquela noite. Depositou as mãos no peito de Sesshoumaru e foi descendo, arranhando-o , até aonde o short não permitia mais. Sesshoumaru sorriu achando graça naquilo tudo. Como era possível... Aquela menina se transformou em mulher tão rápido. E em uma mulher provocante e encantadora.

Rin foi descendo o corpo, colando o seu ao do homem abaixo dela. Foi beijando umbigo, peitos, pescoço, queixo, até chegar aonde queria, a boca de Sesshoumaru. O beijou com sensualidade, dando leves mordidas no lábio inferior de Sesshoumaru, o atiçando cada vez mais. Ele que já não aquentava mais ficar só daquele jeito apertou Rin contra si e forçou o quadril contra ela, um pouco mais, na intenção de mostrá-la o quão excitado já estava. Rin que beijava sua boca parou o beijo com um sorrisinho de satisfação e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Já?! Mas eu apenas comecei! - Diz ela sexy e logo depois dando uma leve mordida na parte inferior da orelha do rapaz, que não foi capaz de controlar o gemido que saiu de sua boca.

- Você está terrível hoje, hein?! - Sussurra Sesshoumaru em resposta passando suas garras pelas costas de Rin rasgando o vestido.

- Sesshoy! - Reclamou Rin ao ouvir o barulho de tecido rasgado. - Eu gostava dele! - Diz ela emburrada.

- Sinto muito...

- Não, você não sente! - Diz ela ainda emburrada, e se sentando, novamente, sobre ele. Sesshoumaru não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. -

Você me conhece muito bem, não é mesmo?! - Diz ele a puxando pelos ombros, para que ela se deitasse sobre ele mais uma vez.

- Você não pode esconder nada de mim! Não mais...

- É verdade... Uma verdadeira Senhora Izuma! - Diz Sesshoumaru beijando-a com vontade. Rin mais uma vez se questionou sobre o porque de Sesshoumaru a estar chamando de 'Senhora Izuma', mas esses pensamentos foram varridos de sua menta ao sentir os quentes lábios de Sesshoumaru tocando os seus.

Ele aproveitou para arranhar levemente as costas da jovem, arrancando dela alguns gemidos abafados por seus lábios. Deu um sorriso, o qual Rin tinha certeza - mesmo de olhos fechados.- que era malicioso. Sentiu-o descer as mãos até sua calcinha. Mas ela impediu-o de prosseguir, colocando as mãos deles ao lado do corpo. Recebeu um rosnado como resposta, mas não se importou. Ela quem iria comandar!

- Eu que comando, Sesshyzinho... - Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Rin... - Suspirou, dando-se por derrotado. - Apenas não me torture...

- Eu não sou capaz de fazer tal coisa... Não irei te torturar... Muito... - Soltou um risinho, enquanto suas mãos novamente desciam pelo tórax dele... Passou-as levemente sobre a bermuda que ele usava.

- Rin! - Lentamente, começou a abrir o zíper...

Finalmente Rin o tinha livrado do short, mas algo ainda o incomodava. Ele usava uma cueca boxer, bastante confortável para o dia-a-dia, porém nem um pouco confortável para a situação que se encontrava agora. Viu Rin voltar a se sentar em suas pernas e se deitar sobre ele, procurando seu pescoço.

- Você não está esquecendo nada?! -Sussurrou ele depois de gemer um tanto alto de mais ao sentir Rin morder um pouco forte de mais seu pescoço.

- Esquecendo?! De que ?! - Questionou Rin se fazendo de desentendida e descendo a boca, lambendo toda a extensão que percorria. Parando no bico do peito de Sesshoumaru e dando uma leve mordida nele, o que fez o rapaz aperta-la contra seu próprio corpo. -

Vamos Rin...Não seja tão má assim! - Diz Sesshoumaru com uma voz já rouca de desejo. - Você sabe do que estou falando... Rin sorriu e desceu a mão até o volume sobre a cueca de Sesshoumaru, o apertando de leve.

- É disto que você está falando?! -Questionou Rin alargando mais ainda o sorriso, ao ver Sesshoumaru arquear as costas e prender a respiração ao toque de Rin. Ela o viu, com certa satisfação no olhar, ele concordar com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer com palavras que ela estava certa. - Ora Sesshy... Acha mesmo que eu me esqueceria 'disto'?! - Disse ela em tom provocante, passando a unha do dedo indicador pela borda da cueca.

- A... Acho que... Que não! - Fala Sesshoumaru entre gemidos.

- Acha?! -Sussurra Rin, baixando a cueca um pouco mais, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra passava levemente sobre a masculinidade de Sesshoumaru que ainda se encontrava sobre o tecido.

- Rin... – Diz Sesshoumaru em um tom apelativo.

- Sim, querido?! - Responde ela se abaixando para beijar o umbigo do rapaz, que deixa escapar um gemido alto ao sentir a língua quente dela percorrer seu umbigo e ir descendo.

- Olha lá o que ... - Começa Sesshoumaru, mas sua voz se perder ao sentir Rin retirar sua cueca por completo.

- Eu sei exatamente o que vou fazer! - Responde Rin com um olhar malicioso.

- Você está me deixando louco sabia?! Acho melhor você parar com isso... Se não... - Fala Sesshoumaru a encarando, porém, mais uma vez sua voz morreu na garganta, ao sentir o toque dos macios dedos de Rin em seu sexo que pulsava por atenção. Fechou os olhos se deliciando com aquilo. Ah...Como seu sexo precisava daquilo... Daquela atenção! Tinha certeza que se ela não fizesse algo logo, ele enlouqueceria. - Rin... -Gemeu Sesshoumaru , não conseguindo mais se controlar, pois a moça agora, começará a masturba-lo. Rin fazia movimentos contínuos de vai e vem, se satisfazendo ao ver a cara de Sesshoumaru. Ele parecia estar gostando...E muito! A garganta do rapaz estava seca!

Como era bom ter outra pessoa a fazer aquilo...Principalmente uma pessoa que despertava tanto desejo nele... Como ele nunca tinha sentido por nenhuma outra mulher! Rin agora beijava as grossas e bem definidas coxas de Sesshoumaru, de vez em quando apertando com a mão livre a região, mas sem parar de masturba-lo. O jovem deitado sabia que não suportaria muito tempo... Suas costas já começavam a descolar da cama, tamanha sua excitação. O que Rin estava fazendo não era certo! Nem um pouco certo... Se ela continuasse, ele faria uma loucura! Se bem que... Estava bom... Estava gostoso e divertido ver Rin no comando, apesar de isso ser uma experiência nova para Sesshoumaru. Sexo com ele, sempre fora da maneira dele... Como ele queria! Mas... Era bom ter Rin comandando as coisas... Era bom demais! Porém...

Ele estava quase lá! Quase chegando ao clímax... Mas Sesshoumaru não queria isso! Nem ao menos tinha feito algo com Rin... Apenas aquele joguinho não era o suficiente para o youkai. Com movimentos rápidos ele segurou a mão de Rin que o masturbava, e sentiu no momento, parte de seu próprio corpo relutando aquela decisão tomada por ele! Imobilizou a jovem, segurando seus dois pulsos com apenas uma das mãos, e a virou... Ficando por cima dela.

Rin não gostou nem um pouco! Estava divertido provocar o rapaz, e agora ele acabara com todo o divertimento dela. Sesshoumaru abriu um leve sorriso ao ver Rin de cara fechada imobilizada por apenas uma de suas mãos. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido direito e sussurrou, com a voz, já rouca de desejo.

Sinto muito 'querida'... - Começa ele da mesma forma que ela tinha falo a ele. - Mas chegou a minha vez de comandar! - Termina ele, logo em seguida atacando o pescoço da moça, enquanto sua mão livre tirava os restos do vestido, terminando de rasga-lo. Rin até pensou em protestar... Mas sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa! Sesshoumaru estava determinado a não deixa-la sob o comando novamente! Era de mais para ele! Mas ela conhecia o rapaz... E sabia exatamente como conseguir o que queria! Deixou -temporariamente - ele a provocá-la.

Sesshoumaru terminou de rasgar o vestido e como Rin parara de resistir... A soltou. Começou a beijar e lamber - vez ou outra- todo o corpo de Rin... Começando pelos pés! Lambei as pernas... Mordeu a barriga, beijou os seios delicados da jovem, e em alguns momentos - para delírio dela - os sugou e deu leves mordidas.

Finalmente chegou a boca, e beijou-a vagarosamente, enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizavam novamente para baixo, se posicionado no meio das pernas da jovem Rin, bem próxima a sua feminilidade. Com seus dedos longos, ele tocou a região, e com certa satisfação viu Rin prender a respiração abaixo de si. Com um sorrisinho nos lábios já vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos e mordidas, Rin falou, provocando o outro.

- Você é muito malvado... Sabia?! - Diz ela o encarando.

- Não fiz nem a metade do que você fez e eu sou o malvado!? - Fala Sesshoumaru sem se abalar. Para deixar a garota mais excitada do que já estava, ele começou a fazer movimentos circulares de leve, com os dedos... Ainda sobre a calcinha. Rin sentiu seu coração sair do compasso. Como era bom... Como estar com ele era bom! Ela fora uma jovem que nunca gostara de ser submissa a um homem, diferente das outras mulheres japonesas... Porém... Com Sesshoumaru era diferente... Principalmente 'nessas' condições! Já não agüentando mais, Rin segura a mão do irmão mais velho, o impedindo de continuar. Sesshoumaru a olha de esguelha, sem entender, ela parecia estar gostando... Então, por que parar?! A verdade era que aquela calcinha já estava começando a incomodar! -

Algum problema?! - Questiona ele se deitando sobre ela e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Rin que respirava de forma desregular concordou com a cabeça - E qual seria ele?!/ - Fala o rapaz com uma voz sexy. Rin sorriu ao ouvir aquilo... Será que não estava óbvio?!

- A calcinha! - Sussurrou ela em resposta fazendo Sesshoumaru dar uma gargalhada involuntária. O que, diga-se de passagem - a deixou bastante surpresa. -

Acha mesmo que eu me esqueci dela?! - Fala ele voltando a falar, atacando o pescoço dela com lambidas e mordidas.

-Acredito que não! - Diz Rin enquanto suas mãos passeavam calmamente sobre as costas largar de Sesshoumaru. - Mas ela já está me 'incomodado'! -Revela Rin séria. - Será que não poderia me livrar deste 'estorvo'?! - Diz ela brincando.

-Com muito prazer... - Fala ele baixando a mão e com suas garras afiadas, cortando a calcinha. - Pronto!

-Melhor agora... - Diz Rin... Mas desta vez fora sua hora de perder a voz. Sesshoumaru voltou a fazer os movimentos de antes, enquanto sua mão livre avançava para o seio direto da jovem, o que a fez arquear as costas de excitação. Rin avançou a mão sobre a masculinidade no irmão também, e dando leves apertões Sesshoumaru sentiu sua garganta secar novamente! Já estava ficando louco. Abriu as pernas de Rin com rapidez -fazendo a garota rir, tamanha era a vontade dele. Ela soltou o pênis dele, que voltou a se deitar sobre ela, e com calma a penetrou.

Rin fechou os olhos, sentindo uma dorzinha normal, mas logo Sesshoumaru estava dentro de si, e a dor passará, dando lugar a uma sensação muito gostosa. O som dos corpos se chocando no quarto escuro, o cheiro do suor deles se misturando , as vozes que se perdiam em meio na garganta em meio a palavras sem sentido, e curtas declarações de amor e carinho, enchiam o ambiente. Logo as pernas de Rin ficaram pesadas e ela estremeceu levemente, tinha chegado ao orgasmo! Ao clímax! Sesshoumaru ainda se movimentava dentro dela, quando seu corpo pesou e ele se deixou cair sobre ela, exausto.

Rin sentiu seu ventre ser inundado pelo sêmen dele. Seus olhos estavam começando a pesar agora. Sesshoumaru se 'retirou' de dentro dela e se deitou ao seu lado, a puxou mais para perto de si, fazendo a garota deitar sobre seu peito. Beijou-lhe a testa e sussurrou, antes que ela caísse no sono - e ele também.

- Eu te amo...Te amo muito.. .'Senhora' Izuma! - Diz ele com um sorriso cansado. Rin sorriu também ao ouvir aquilo, se aconchegou melhor sobre o rapaz e sussurrou em resposta.

- Eu também te amo! 'Meu eterno amor proibido'! - Diz Rin sentindo os olhos pesarem muito. Logo a jovem moça dormia sobre seu amante, depois de terem a melhor noite de suas vidas!


	25. O casamento

**N/A: **_Finalmente..._

_Não tenho estado muito bem, por isso acabo desanimando para postar e fazer algum comentário aqui..._

_Aliás, estou demasiadamente desanimada para tudo._

_Satiko_

* * *

Rin não importava-se com o dia lindo que nascia lá fora, fitava o rosto de seu amado, deitado em sua cama

Rin não se importava com o dia lindo que nascia lá fora, fitava o rosto de seu amado, deitado em sua cama. Estava sentada ao seu lado, apertando fortemente a palma da mão para não chorar.

"_Eu não vou dormir_

_Pra não acordar_

_Depois descobrir_

_Que tudo eu sonhei"_

Desviou os olhos para a pequena mala de rodinhas deixada em frente ao closet. Pegou um envelope branco que jazia no criado mudo, guardou-o atrás de uma foto sua e do homem que dormia serenamente em sua cama, levantou-se, e saiu do quarto, sem olhar para trás, levando a mala.

Suspirou enquanto descia as escadas, o que ela fazia era errado, ela sabia, mas não poderia ficar ali... Ficar seria pior, seria errado... Aliás, começar tudo aquilo foi um erro. Um terrível erro que faria-a chorar todos os dias, ao mesmo tempo em que a faria sorrir...

Assim que entrou no táxi que chamou deixou uma lágrima cair, sendo seguida por outras... Nem percebeu quando estava em frente à casa de Bankotsu, o qual a esperava na porta. Enxugando o rosto, saiu com um sorriso do carro, falara ao namorado que chegaria mais cedo, bem mais cedo para ajuda-lo com as malas...

- Rin... Tem certeza? - Indagou, depois de beija-la, ao reparar na mala que ela trazia.

- Tenho. - Abraçou fortemente, deixando-se ser conduzida depois.

"_Aconteça o que acontecer_

_Estarei aqui sempre por você"_

Sesshoumaru "jogou" seu braço para o lado, esperando encontrar um corpo ali. Abriu os olhos ao senti-lo bater no colchão. Sentou-se, fazendo com que o lençol caísse sobre suas pernas... Nem precisara dar uma longa farejada no ar para perceber que Rin não estava ali, nem em casa. Deitou-se novamente, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos...

Era o "grande" dia... O dia de seu casamento... Ele não acreditava nisso... Deixara tudo nas mãos da Kagura, pensando que assim ela demoraria em organizar tudo... Que erro... Em dois meses, ou até menos, ele sequer contou, estava tudo certo! Tudo! Tudo pronto!

Sesshoumaru não queria casar, não com ela... Sua verdadeira noiva estivera naquela cama com ele, dormira com ele... Mas e agora? Onde ela estava? Para onde Rin poderia ter ido?

Ele tinha certeza que ela estava completamente magoada, decepcionada... Porém, agora, não sabia o que fazer... Aliás, sabia, mas nem Kagura estava na casa! Ah... Lembrou-se, ela fora passar o "seu dia" num hotel onde se prepararia... Isso significava que... Só a veria na igreja... Ah, isso era ruim, muito ruim... Não havia escapatória agora, havia?

"_Já não faz sentido_

_Já não me lembro_

_Se há caminhos_

_Sem desespero"_

Kagura saiu da _**limusine**_ com um sorriso triunfante... Sua rival sumira por conta própria e Sesshoumaru não tinha como fugir agora.

A música começou a ser tocada... Era agora! Ela em seu melhor estilo começou a entrar na igreja. Seu vestido deslumbrante chamava a atenção de todas. Mas ela via claramente que não chamava a atenção de quem desejava. Sesshoumaru olhava acima dos ombros de Kagura , para a porta da igreja... Para a sua única rota de fuga!

Rin parou de fitar a paisagem pela janela do carro, quando seu coração deu um salto, uma intuição, uma voz interna começou a atormenta-la...  
- Bankotsu, pare. - Pediu, abrindo a porta quando fora atendida. - Eu volto logo. - Disse, antes de começar a correr pela rua.

"_Desespero_

_Eu me encontro aqui_

_Em desespero_

_Sem saber o que fazer"_

Kagura se aproximava cada vez mais. Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos da porta da igreja para procurar os olhos de sua mãe, porém essa não o encarava . Para falar a verdade... A senhora Izuma não tinha dirigido a palavra ao rapaz desde que este acordara. E ele sabia o porque! Ela estava decepcionada... Assim como tinha certeza de que Rin estava.

Inuyasha estava perto dele no altar... Kagome ao seu lado... Eram seus padrinhos. Tirando sua família, não conhecia mais ninguém naquela bendita igreja!  
A música parou... Kagura tinha acabado de chegar ao altar, e seu pai, entregava a mão de sua filha ao filho mais velho dos Izuma, que automaticamente a recebeu.

"_Não vou permitir_

_Isto acontecer_

_Vira um temporal_

_Que ira varrer"_

Eles se viraram para o padre. A igreja estava em completo silêncio naquele momento...Todos esperavam o padre começar o discurso. Antes do padre falar, Sesshoumaru pode ouvir seu irmão sussurrar algo, que tinha a certeza que Sesshoumaru - e apenas ele- ouviria

-/Baka!/

Sesshoumaru nada disse... Apenas ignorou o irmão! O que diria?! Era mesmo um idiota! Estava ali... Se casando com uma mulher que não gostava e deixando a pessoa que mais amava de lado, por medo de um escândalo de Kagura?! Não... Sabia que não era só isso! Tinha mais...Tinha medo! Medo de se envolver mais ainda com Rin e a perder! Não podia negar que aquilo que seu pai tinha lhe falado há tempos atrás o atormentava todas as noites!

"_As lembranças que_

_Guardo pra mim_

_São caminhos que_

_Levam a você"_

"Nós youkais...Que nos apaixonamos por humanos...Temos a certeza de que um dia sofreremos por sua perda!"

Mas... Ele já não estava perdendo-a?! Já não estava sofrendo?! Será que não seria melhor perder Rin para a outra vida do que para outro homem?! Sua cabeça rodopiava! Não sabia o que pensar! Olhou para o lado... Queria Rin ali! Queria sua 'irmã' ali... A verdadeira 'Senhora Izuma'! Mas ela não estava lá... Não era possível! E tudo isso era culpa dele...Tinha escolhido errado!

Se pelo menos tivesse ouvido sua mãe... Ouvido, uma única vez... Seu coração... Não estaria sentindo-se morrer naquele altar! Suas narinas sentiram um cheiro familiar...Um cheiro que o acalmava! Estava preocupado com ela... Ela tinha sumido o dia todo! Mas também estava surpreso... Não esperava que ela aparecesse na igreja!

Ajoelhado em frente ao padre... E com Kagura ao seu lado, Sesshoumaru arriscou olhar para o lado, buscando a confirmação do cheiro que havia sentido. Talvez fosse apenas uma peça que sua mente lhe pregava...Talvez...

Percebeu que estava certo, assim que viu seu irmão ao seu lado boquiaberto, olhando para o fundo da igreja. Buscou por seu pai e ele olhava com uma cara triste para o mesmo lugar! Izayoi tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ansioso se virou discretamente para trás e... Lá estava ela! No meio da entrada... Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, suas mão tremendo, seu rosto desfigurado pela tristeza de vê-lo ali , com outra mulher... E mesmo assim ...Tão linda aos olhos dele!

"_Já não faz sentido_

_Já não me lembro_

_Se há caminhos_

_Sem desespero"_

Rin estava pregada no chão, ela já via tudo borrado... Queria gritar, mas sua voz não queria sair, queria impedir aquele casamento, tinha como... Mas ela não conseguia!

- Sesshoumaru Izuma, aceita Kagura como sua legítima esposa, para ama-la, respeita-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte os separe?!

Essa frase... Fez a humana virar o rosto, não poderia ouvir, não poderia ficar ali! Aquilo estava fazendo muito mau para "eles". E então, correu, talvez covardemente ou corajosamente por abandonar o seu amor. Desceu a escadaria praticamente às cegas, só voltando a "realidade" quando Bankotsu abriu a porta do carro para ela, que entrou rapidamente e implorou entre lágrimas e soluços que saísse dali o mais rápido possível... Pois logo os sinos tocariam anunciando o fim da cerimônia

Os murmúrios entre os convidados começaram, afinal, o noivo não respondera!

Tinha os olhos pregados naquela porta!

"_Desespero_

_eu me encontro aqui_

_em desespero_

_sem saber o que fazer"  
_  
- "Eu realmente sou um idiota!" - Tinha os olhos pregados na porta! Rin estava indo embora!

Não poderia deixa-la ir assim... Ela não estava saindo apenas da igreja... E sim de sua vida! E finalmente Sesshoumaru percebeu que não poderia suportar isso... Que não poderia admitir que aquilo acontecesse! Que cairia em desgraça se Rin se fosse! Olhou para os lados, buscando apoio, e para sua surpresa, pela primeira vez no dia encontrou os olhos castanhos de Izayoi, marejados! Seus olhos cheios de significado se cruzaram por um breve momento...Tempo suficiente para que ela entendesse o que ele tinha em mente! Izayoi com os olhos cheios de lágrimas deu um sorriso esperançoso ao filho e confirmou com a cabeça, como se o estivesse apoiando.

"_Estou trancado em mim_

_Pensando em você_

_Sei que um dia eu_

_Vou enlouquecer"_

Os acontecimentos seguintes foram tão rápidos que deixaram alguns convidados um pouco zonzos! Em questão de segundo Sesshoumaru já tinha se levantado e corria pelo corredor enfeitado da igreja. Kagura primeiro ficou espantada, mas logo em seguida se recobrou e começou a gritar desaforos ao noivo, que parecia não ouvi-la! Mandava-o voltar ao altar enquanto jogava o buquê no chão fazendo birra!

O pai da noiva parecia estar a ponto de ter um infarto na primeira fila, enquanto Inuyasha gritava:

- VAI MANO!!

Para o desespero do restante dos convidados

Kagome dava pulinhos de alegria! Izayoi se jogou nos braços do marido aliviada! FINALMENTE seu filho tinha feito a escolha certa... Só esperava que não fosse tarde de mais!

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas da igreja pulando vários degraus, viu Rin entrando no carro com o maldito namorado... Juntou todo seu fôlego e gritou seu nome... Mas o carro já tinha dado a partida. Correu mais ainda...Tentando alcançar o automóvel, gritando Rin e pedindo que ela não fosse...Gritando para quem quisesse ouvir... Que ele... A AMAVA! Mas ela pareceu não ouvir...E o carro dobrou a esquina.

"_Ouço a tua voz_

_Perturbando e_

_Me causando desespero..."_

Izayoi tinha um semblante horrorizado, sem sabe o que dizer, ela encarou o marido balançando a cabeça... Dizendo que não estava nada bem!

- Rin... Rin ...

Inuyasha e Kagome rapidamente se aproximaram.

- O que tem a Rin, Iza?! - Questionava Inu Taysho preocupado

- Ela...Ela foi embora!

"_Desespero_

_eu me encontro aqui_

_em desespero_

_sem saber o que fazer"_


	26. Capítulo 23

**N/A:** _Boa tarde! Trago o capítulo 23 para vocês! Agradeço as reviews e espero recebe-las também nesse capítulo! Ignorem os erros, pois eu o Word tá de mau comigo (o que não é novidade), então tive que escrever no Word Pad, e mesmo relendo, sempre passa algum erro... Enfim, boa leitura e aguardo reviews!_

**Disclaimer: **_O anime/mangá Inuyasha não me pertence! Caso contrário, Sesshoumaru já estaria trancado em meu quarto... huhuhu..._

* * *

Sesshoumaru fitava a esquina... Parado no meio da rua, sem ter a preocupação com os carros, tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali... Sua mente chegou a uma conclusão que ele não queria acreditar... Seus joelhos pareciam tremer e antes de cair, começou a andar...

Inu Taysho abraçou fortemente sua esposa, enquanto olhava de Inuyasha para a porta, como se falasse para ele ir atrás do irmão Acenou positivamente e correu igreja a fora, procurando. Kagome preferiu ficar perto dos senhores Izuma, já que Kagura ainda estava lá, "recuperando-se" da sua crise nervosa. Já o pai da noiva... Ainda gritava, nem respeitando até mesmo o padre, que não sabia se ria ou chorava diante da cena. Só acalmou-se quando viu a filha começar a chorar... E tentou faze-la parar prometendo que compraria um monte de jóias pra ela... Não adiantou e ela foi levada por ele e Naraku para o carro, pelos fundos... Jamais sairiam pela frente da igreja depois daquele vexame! Depois de ser largada no altar!

Quando o hanyou chegou perto do irmão, viu que este tinha o olhar opaco e perdido, lágrimas ainda caíam... Aquilo lhe causou uma fisgada no peito e agachou-se.

- ... Sesshoumaru? - Chamou-o, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

-...

-... - Ele não sabia o que dizer... - Eu... - Diria que se lamentava...? Não... Já era complicado conversar com o irmão sem briga, imagina com ele nesse estado?! Suspirou e levantou-se, levando-o consigo. - Sesshoumaru!

-... - Obteve a atenção dos olhos dourados, mas eles ainda pareciam distantes.

- ... - Abraçou-o, fazendo-o piscar, surpreso. - Mano...

Sesshoumaru não soube o que dizer. Jamais esperaria isso de seu irmão. Sem conter seus sentimentos, no momento tão a flor da pele, ele abraçou o irmão que correspondeu apertando mais o abraço. Nunca tinham se entendido muito bem, mas sabiam que palavras eram coisas insignificantes naquele momento. Depois de alguns segundos abraçados os dois perceberam um flash! E mais outro... E mais outro!

Separaram-se confusos. Afinal...O que era aquilo?

Viram-se rodeadas por fotógrafos de revistas baratas de fofoca, e pessoas de renome da imprensa. Inuyasha praguejou sentindo seu sangue ferver nas veias. Sesshoumaru, ao seu lado, tinha os olhos começando a ficar vermelhos... Se continuasse ali, perderia o controle e mataria todos aqueles humanos idiotas que faziam questão de arriscar suas vidas por miseras fotos de um momento tão triste.

- Inuyasha... -Chamou Sesshoumaru com a voz rouca. Não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria se controlar.

Inuyasha parou de ameaçar aqueles fotógrafos idiotas para olhar o irmão e não gostou nem um pouco do que viu. Antes que Sesshoumaru perdesse o controle, pegou-o pelo braço e o levou até a Limusine, a qual tinha trazido Kagura para a Igreja. Ela ainda estava parada em frente a escadaria, a espera dos 'noivos'.

Olhou para o fim das escadas, onde seus pais e sua namorada se encontravam e fez sinal para que eles fossem até lá! Inu Taysho não pensou duas vezes e pegou sua mulher ainda fraca no colo e desceu as escadas, também seguido por flash's.  
Assim que entrou no carro, Izayoi se jogou chorando nos braços de Sesshoumaru, que ainda com seus olhos opacos, abraçou a mãe, que agora já soluçava em seu peito.

Porque aquilo tinha que esta acontecendo? Porque aquilo tinha que estar acontecendo com ELE? Onde estava Rin agora? Porque ela resolveu ir embora?

Perguntas tolas como essas rondavam a cabeça do youkai que já não chorava mais, porém não tinha forças nem ao menos para dizer algo a seus familiares. Ele sabia da resposta para tudo aquilo! ERA CULPA DELE! Apenas dele! De sua covardia! De seu medo de se entregar...De ser feliz! Sentia-se morrer a cada segundo que passava e tomava mais conta de que Rin não estava mais ali por sua causa! Que Rin estava sofrendo por 'sua causa'! Não só Rin , como sua mãe também, que estava grávida! Se algo acontecesse a elas, tudo seria culpa dele, e ele jamais se perdoaria! Sesshoumaru sentia-se ser conduzido para algum lugar . Não relutava , não negava a ajuda , não fazia nada! Deitaram-no em uma cama, que pelo cheiro, parecia se a sua. Sentiu alguém por no colo sua cabeça, e lhe fazer cafuné, mas seus olhos não distinguiam nada, nem ninguém. Alguém lhe enfiou um comprimido na boca e ele o engoliu sem forças para rejeitar. Minutos depois sentiu cair em um sono sem sonhos!

Lentamente, começou a abrir os olhos, sentindo-os pesarem e arderem. Do mesmo modo (devagar), sentou-se na cama... Sua cabeça doía, parecia que fora dopado! Sesshoumaru olhou para os lados, tudo não passou de um pesadelo afinal...? Chegou a conclusão que sim, e foi para o quarto de Rin, pela sacada, para não perder o costume. Ao entrar, teve que se apoiar na parede, ao sentir que o cheiro da irmã estava fraco, fazia tempo que ela estivera ali pela última vez. Reunindo forças, foi até a porta do closet e abriu-a... Vendo as roupas dela, mas faltavam algumas, as que ela mais usava e uma mala...

Fechou os olhos e levou uma das mãos à cabeça... Não... Era real! Ela tinha ido embora! Por culpa dele! Deu passos para trás até parar no criado-mudo.Virou o rosto dando de cara com um porta-retrato. Sorriu triste e estendeu o braço para pegá-lo Mas ao levantar o objeto, sentiu algo branco cair e rapidamente pego-o... Vendo que era um envelope com seu nome escrito... Com a letra de Rin:

"_Assim que eu queria minha última noite com você! Que fosse terno, dizendo as coisas mais simples. Não me preocupo que seja inesquecível para você, pois para mim, cada noite que passei ao seu lado, cada beijo, carinho e olhares que trocamos ficará gravado em minha memória...Queria que minha última noite com você fosse sem culpa, sem receio da manhã seguinte. Mas infelizmente vi que essa noite só fez meus medos me dominarem, ao perceber que esse dia fatídico –ao meu ver- finalmente chegou.  
Queria que 'nossa' última noite fosse ardente como um soluço sem lágrimas, mas ela foi além disso. Foi mais ardente que o desejo que sinto em ter minha pele grudada a sua, sentindo seu cheiro todo o tempo.Queria que tivesse a beleza das flores quase sem perfume, mas compara-la ao eclipse total do Sol, ou a uma chuva de estrelas cadentes não é o suficiente. Queria a pureza das chamas em que se consomem os diamantes mais límpidos, e a paixão dos suicidas que se matam sem explicação. Porém, como sempre ,você me surpreendeu, e essa noite foi mais pura do que os sonhos de uma criança e mais apaixonante que a história de Romeu e Julieta. Esta carta é uma carta de agradecimento... E de despedida! Só queria te agradecer por todos os momentos que esteve ao meu lado, fosse me amando ou me odiando! Simplesmente... Obrigada! Obrigada por entrar em minha vida –apesar de não poder permanecer mais nela da forma que eu desejo!  
Mas, sabia que uma partezinha sua sempre vai estar comigo! Para sempre! E ninguém poderá tirar isso de mim, é 'nosso' por direito!Obrigada Sesshy! E não se esqueça de mim, pois eu não vou me esquecer de você! Nunca!_

_Nós te amamos!  
Beijos.  
Seu eternoamor proibido..._

_Rin Izuma_"

Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama de sua irmã ainda com os olhos fixos na carta... Talvez... Se tivesse visto-a de manhã, quando acordou e não encontrou a jovem, poderia ter evitado que ela fosse embora! Que seu chão desaparecesse! Jogou-se para trás, desejando que pudesse voltar no tempo, mas sabia que isso não era possível. Pediu, então, que tudo acabasse! Pois sua vida não tinha sentindo sem Rin... Rin... Inspirou profundamente, sentindo o cheiro dela na cama, lembrando, com facadas no coração, tudo que aconteceu ali...

Sem reparar, num 'detalhe' contido naquele papel.

Dois dias já tinham se passado, e Rin já estava muito bem instalada nova casa com o namorado. Ele que trabalhava o dia todo, deixara para ela a tarefa de arrumar a casa ao gosto dos dois. E era exatamente isso que ela fazia no momento. Pelo menos assim , ela mantinha sua mente ocupada. Nesses dois dias toda sua vida tinha mudado! Desde do dia em que chegara a Kyoto só conseguia chorar.

Passara o primeiro dia todo chorando. Não saia da cama. E como Bankotsu era o único conhecido ali, contou tudo a ele! Até mesmo as partes que o tinha traido com Sesshoumaru. Sentia-se imunda por fazer aquilo com ele! Ele sempre fora tão legal para ela... Esperava que ele a colocasse para fora, mas o jovem rapaz não o fez! Abraçou-a fortemente, chorando - era verdade que tinha se decepcionado muito com Rin, mas não a deixaria na mão agora! Principalmente em um momento 'como esse'. Ela precisava de alguém ao seu lado... Seria perigoso ficar sozinha!

Passaram toda a noite conversando... E Bankotsu propós algo que deixou Rin muito feliz!  
- Rin... Sei que não vai ser feliz ao meu lado... Como minha mulher! Então proponho que sejamos apenas amigos, como antes! E não se preocupe...cuidarei de vocês! - Diz piscando maroto, o que fez a menina sorrir um pouco mais feliz.

**N/A: **_Fim do capítulo 23! Espero que tenham gostado! Ficou pequeninho! Mas ficou legal né? '_

_Capítulo 24 em Junho!_

_Sim, eu vou postar uma vez por mês!_

_Mas, vou adiantar o assunto do próximo capítulo:_

_Como Sesshoumaru está depois desses acontecimentos?_

_Em Julho, no capítulo 25, será a vez de sabermos como Rin está!_

_Não posso falar nada do 26, pois ele não foi nem iniciado!_

_XDDDDD_

_Kissus _

**

* * *

**


	27. 24: Corazon partido

**Disclaimer:** _O anime/mangá Inuyasha não me pertence... Isso é a dura realidade... A música Corazón Partío pertence à Alejandro Sanz, à sua gravadora e ao compositor da mesma..._

**N/S: **_Talvez esse capítulo tenha ficado um pouco confuso, mas como estou numa situação afetiva sofrida, assim como o Sesshoumaru (é diferente, mas acho que a dor chega a ser parecida, mas a dele é mais profunda) eu sei mais ou menos como estaria a cabeça dele... E estaria assim... XD Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava deitado na cama de Rin, abraçado ao travesseiro dela, sentindo o doce perfume que nele tinha. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, ou que horas eram. Somente queria ficar ali... Se ele fechasse os olhos e aspirasse profundamente, poderia até pensar que aquela jovem humana estava ao seu lado.

Mas, ele sabia, Rin não estava ali. Não estava com ele, estava com Bankotsu... Com o outro, não ele. Não conseguia sentir as gotículas salgadas saírem de seus olhos, novamente, formando um caminho pelo seu rosto e parando na fronha branca.

**Tiritas pa este corazón partío.  
Tiritas pa este corazón partío,**

**(_Você treme por este coração partido  
_**_**Tremendo de frio  
**__**Você treme por este coração partido  
**_**_Por este coração_.)**

Ele, não queria sair dali, não naquele dia, fazia uma semana, uma semana que ela se fora, e não mandara notícias... Podia até enganar algumas pessoas, pois voltara a trabalhar dois dias depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas todos das empresas sabiam, afinal saíra em todos os jornais o que ele fizera.

E mesmo assim, mesmo assim não voltara... Deveria estar muito bem, onde quer que esteja, com o namorado? Será que... Já o esquecera...? Será que sabia que ele não tinha casado? Por que diabos ela não estava ali?!

O lugar da _sua_ Rin era do _seu_ lado! Não de um humano_zinho_ qualquer!

Mas, será que ele, Sesshoumaru, a merecia? Não, não deveria merecê-la... Ele fizera tudo errado! Por medo, uma coisa ridiculamente patética, a perdê-la! Fizera-a sofrer tanto...

A imagem dela correndo escadaria abaixo, não saia de sua cabeça... Por que demorara tanto para tomar uma atitude? Por que uma única vez não ouvira a 'voz do coração'? Agora estava sozinho, sem ela...

**Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,  
Que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene...  
Y, qué sé yo  
Pero miénteme aunque sea dime que algo queda  
Entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación  
Nunca sale el sol, no existe el tiempo ni el dolor.**

**(**_**Você pode ver, que não existem dois sem três,  
**__**Que a vida vai e vem e que não se detém  
**__**Eu é que sei  
**__**Mas minta para mim ainda que seja, me diz que existe **__**algo  
**__**Entre nós dois, que em sua casa  
**__**O sol nunca aparece, que o tempo não passa,  
**__**Nem a dor.)**_

Apertou fortemente os olhos, afundando mais seu rosto naquele travesseiro, tantas imagens vinham em sua cabeça... E uma das mais nítidas, umas das mais fortes fora quando ele vira um lindo e pequeno anjo caído em frente da sua casa, há alguns anos...

Porém, não era mais forte que a noite que ela falara... Falara que o amava...

"_- Por que não existe Rin e Sesshoumaru?"_

Por que... Rin lhe perguntara isso naquela noite, depois de pular a sacada... E agora, ele se perguntava, por que não existia Rin e Sesshoumaru? Simplesmente, porque ele era um completo idiota! Um idiota solitário agora... Novamente só...

"_- Talvez porque você esteja namorando..._

_- Não me venha com essa! Você ficou noivo primeiro!"_

**Llévame si quieres a perder,  
a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué**

_**(Mas leve se você quiser se entregar  
**__**A nenhum destino, sem nenhum por que)**_

Tudo culpa dele... Tudo... Dele... Se tivesse se entregado a esse sentimento... Ela estaria ali... Estaria ali com ele...

"_- Quem você ama?_

_- Amo... Amo... Amo...Você, Ses..._

_- Eu... Também... Eu... Amo você também."_

Aquela noite fora tão especial, tão perfeita para ele... Queria sentir os carinhos dela nesse momento, ouvi-la sussurrando seu nome... Aquece-la... Enche-la de beijos... Mas ela não estava ali...

Queria tanto abraçá-la e dizer que a amava... Amava-a muito! E nunca, nunca deixá-la sair de seus braços...

Mas ela não estava ali...

**Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve,  
Es corazón que no siente,  
El corazón que te miente amor.  
Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma,  
Sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti,  
¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?**

**(_Já sei que o coração que não vê  
_**_**É o coração que não sente e amor  
**__**Mas você sabe que no fundo da minha alma  
**__**Continua aquela dor por crer em você  
**__**O que aconteceu da ilusão e da beleza que é viver?)**_

Sesshoumaru não sentia seu coração bater, sentia um imenso vazio... Faltava-lhe a luz da sua vida, a luz que somente o sorriso de Rin tinha...

Ele não sabia ao certo quanto tempo passara-se, mas sentia que o doce cheiro de Rin, no travesseiro, estava sendo substituído pelo salgado de suas lágrimas...

Levantou-se e sentiu seus olhos arderem, foi para o banheiro e lavou o rosto...

Lembrou-se de quando a viu entrando na sala de jantar, depois de anos, sem vê-la, sentiu-se estranho, aquela menina que ela amava tinha crescido... Já era uma mulher, uma linda mulher que _sempre_ mexera com ele...

Naquela mesma noite, a vira de camisola, fazendo com que seu sangue circulasse mais rápido. Teve que irritá-la para não perceber...

E no dia seguinte, eles já estavam no sótão por brigarem... Ele nunca confessara para si mesmo, mas gostara de passar àquelas horas com ela. Mesmo que fosse a irritando, mas estava com ela...

Ah, como ele queria que o tempo voltasse...

**Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío,  
Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.**

_**(porque me curou quando estava ferido  
**__**Se você deixa de novo o coração partido)**_

O que Sesshoumaru faria agora? Sem ela? Não dava simplesmente para fingir para sempre que estava ferido, que não está com saudades, que não quer ir atrás dela... Queria ficar naquele quarto eternamente, sentindo o cheiro de Rin, vendo as coisas dela... E esperar, e esperar pelo seu retorno...

Mas o seu orgulho, maldito orgulho, não permitia e sem ao mesmo se dar conta, o youkai já estava pulando a sacada, voltando para o seu quarto. Onde pegara uma camisa qualquer e saíra, descendo rapidamente as escadas...

Seu orgulho mandava-o sair dali... Ir embora, sumir... E matar Rin, mata-la de sua mente e principalmente de seu coração. Mas parou alguns segundos ao ver Inuyasha e Kagome sentados _juntinhos _no sofá...

E pensou que poderia ser ele e Rin... Que nunca eles trocaram carinho ali, sem preocupar-se se alguém iria ver... Os dois sempre tinham que se encontrar escondidos, no quarto deles...

**¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
****(**_**Quem vai entregar suas emoções?  
**__**Quem não vai pedir que nunca lhe abandone?  
**__**Quem me cobrirá nesta noite fria?  
**__**Quem me vai curar o coração partido?)**_

Passou por eles rapidamente, pegando a chave de seu carro numa mesinha, saindo da casa com um leve baque na porta.

- Inuyasha... Ele... – Afastou-se um pouco do namorado, fitando a janela.

- Sesshoumaru vai superar... – Suspirou, abraçando-a.

- Eu não sei... – Retribuiu o abraço. – Rin está fazendo muito falta para todos nós... Mas...

- Para ele mais ainda... – Disse, fechando os olhos, triste. – "Rin, volte, onegai." Ele só vai superar se ela voltar...

"_- Youkais que amam humanos são pessoas que tem a garantia que sofrerão com a perda deles um dia!"_

Seu pai lhe dissera isso quando brigara com Izayoi... Naquele dia, pensou que seria um martírio viver sem Rin, iria enlouquecer...

Mas agora, ele sentia, percebia...

A dor que estava sentindo era muito pior... Mais ainda por saber que ele era o culpado! Da sua dor e da humana amada...

**¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
Y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?**

_**(Quem encherá de primaveras este janeiro,  
**__**E alcançará a lua para que brinquemos?  
**__**Me diga se você vai, me diga meu carinho,  
**__**Quem me vai curar o coração partido?)**_

Ele não sabia para onde estava indo, ele não conseguia ver nada... E, desejava, lá no fundo de sua mente, que tudo acabasse... Não suportava mais... Ser indiferente com tudo e com todos durante o dia, e de noite (o que ele nem percebera que era) trancar-se no quarto de Rin durante algumas horas e depois sair...

Isso já tinha se tornado ritual... Mas ele não agüentava mais! Queria-a aqui! Agora! Para sempre! Onde estava Rin? Estaria bem? Estaria sofrendo também? Estaria chorando por ele? Ou estaria feliz com Bankostu? E onde estava seu autocontrole? Sua insensibilidade?

Com Rin... Levara tudo, tudo com ela... E o youkai não desejava nada disso de volta, apenas ela, apenas Rin...

Somente Rin...

**Tiritas pa este corazón partío.  
Tiritas pa este corazón partío.  
(**_**Você treme por este coração partido  
**__**Você treme por este coração partido)**_

Em casa, Inuyasha ainda pensava na situação do irmão. Não só dele, mas de toda a família. Estavam todos abatidos desde que Rin sumira sem dar notícias. Sua mãe já não sorria mais, e passava horas no quarto do bebê.

Até mesmo seu pai já estava ficando preocupado com tudo aquilo. Inu Taysho era quem se mostrava mais forte com a novidade, porém era inevitável esconder a tristeza em seus olhos. Mas ele tinha que ser forte... por ele, por Izayoi e o bebê e principalmente por Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru... ele enlouquiceria se continuasse deste jeito. Pensava que enganava alguém, mas era impossível enganar os famíliares. Quase não comia... jantar para ele já não existia mais. Ao chegar em casa , tardedo trabalho, ia direto para seu quarto e se trancava. Achava que ninguém sabia, mas constantemente pulava a sacada do quarto de Rin e pasava horas por lá.

Izayoi já não o chamava mais para jantar, apenas deixava um lanche no quarto dele , para quando ele retornase. Constantemente Inuyasha e Inu Taysho sentiam o cheiro de lágrimas pela casa. Se era de dia, geralmente pertencia a matriarca da famílai. Se era de noite...geralmente era Sesshoumaru no quarto de Rin.

Depois de passar algumas horas no quarto de Rin , ele saia com o carro. Era assim quase todas as noites.

**Dar solamente aquello que te sobra,  
Nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma,  
Pero, sé que después de ti,  
Después de ti no hay nada.  
(**_**Dar somente aquilo que te sobra  
**__**Nunca foi compartilhar, é esmola, amor  
**__**Se você não sabe, posso lhe dizer.  
**__**Depois da tempestade sempre vem a calma,  
**__**Mas eu sei que depois de você,  
**__**Depois de você não existe nada)**_

Izayoi e Inu Taysho entraram em casa de mãos dadas. Tinham ido no médico, fazer uma ultra-som do bebê. Ela já estava grávida de três meses, e Inu Taysho estava cada vez mais preocupado com a saúde de sua mulher e da caçula . Ela andava muito triste e isso não fazia bem nem para ela nem para Sakura.

Mal entraram em casa e Inuyasha disse da sala de estar.

-Ele saiu de novo mamãe... –Falou ele se levantando para ir abraça-la. Sabia que ultimamente sua mãe estava muito carente.

Izayoi suspirou um pouco tensa e Inu Taysho apertou sua mão, como para lhe dar forças. Ela abraçou o filho e logo em seguida ele lhe beijou a barriga.

- E então? Como vai a 'alegria da casa'?! –Disse Inuyasha se referindo ao bebê.

Constantemente Inu Taysho chamava a criança assim. Afinal, ela parecia ser o único motivo de impolsionar que todos ali ainda tivessem uma vida 'normal'.

- Está bem... nada fora do normal! O médico disse que ele esta bastante grande para um bebê de apenas 3 meses! –Dizia Inu Taysho orgulho fazendo todos rirem.

Izayoi sorridente foi se encaminhando para o segundo andar acompanhada do marido. Era visível que seu bebê era enorme, pois a barriga estava parecida com uma mulher de 4 meses, bem redondinha.

-Agora vamos subir. Sua mãe e 'nossa alegria' precisa descançar!

Inuyasha e Kagome concordara com o comentário do patriarca da família Izuma. Sim...sem dúvidas aquele bebê era a 'alegria da casa'. Era o único assunto que fazia todos rirem e se esquecer – nem que fosse por algusn segundos – dos últimos acontecimentos!

**  
Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío,  
Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.  
_(Por que você me curou quando estava ferido  
_**_**Se hoje deixa de novo o coração partido)**_

Sesshoumaru andava as cegas pela rua. Sua mente parecia ter prazer em tortura-lo lhe presenteando com imagens dolorosas de momentos intimos com Rin. Da última noite que tiveram juntos... da última dança no dia do baile, que fora com ele. Apenas os dois, na sala de estar. De Rin dizendo que o amava. Sua cabeça girava repetindo aquela frase. Aquela voz doce lhe parecia música.

_- "Eu te amo Sesshoy." _

E a frase se repetia , como eco em sua cabeça vazia, que só tinha espaço para ela... Todo seu corpo só tinha espaço para ela. Cada poro, cada célula se dedicava a lembrar de Rin. De seus toques, seu perfume, sua voz, seu rosto. De sua 'Senhora Izuma'.

**  
¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?  
¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?**

**Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
_(Quem vai entregar suas emoções?  
_**_**Quem não vai pedir que nunca lhe abandone?  
**__**Quem me cobrirá nesta noite fria?  
**__**Quem me vai curar o coração partido?)**_

_- "Eu te amo Sesshoy...Eu te amo Sesshoy...Eu te amo Sesshoy...Eu te amo Sesshoy."_

Seus olhos já estavam fora de foco, via Rin vindo em sua direção sorridente.

_-"Nós te amamos!"_

Era o que estava escrito na carta que Rin o deixara como forma de despedida.

_-" Nós te amamos! Nós te amamos! Nós te amamos!"_

Uma luz forte vinha em sua direção. Uma busina alta atormentava seus pensamentos. Sesshoumaru foi trazido a realidade poucos segundos antes de seu carro se chocar com um outro carro. Por sorte o motorista do outro carro foi rápido o suficiente para desviar, pois Sesshoumaru não tivera reflexo o suficiente para tal.

Piscou o olho surpreso. Já era a terceira vez aquela semana que quase batia o carro. Já estava pensando seriamente em parar com essas saidas noturas. Se Izayoi soubesse desses 'quase' acidentes, teria um infarto.

Percebeu que estava na pista errada, e por sorte já era tarde o suficiente para se terem poucos carros na rua. Fez a volta e tentou se concentrar no transito de volta para casa.

**  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
Y bajará la luna para que juguemos?  
Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,  
¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
_(Quem encherá de primaveras este janeiro,  
_**_**E alcançará a lua para que brinquemos?  
**__**Me diga se você vai, me diga meu carinho,  
**__**Quem me vai curar o coração partido?)**_

Foi para seu quarto, mas antes passou no de Rin e pegou um travesseiro. A casa estava silenciosa. Todos provavelmente já estariam dormindo. Até alguns dias atrás , Izayoi ficava acordava o esperando chegar. Mas pelo visto, ela também estava se cansando disto. Estava mais abatida ultimamente.

A muito Sesshoumaru não parava para conversar com a mãe. A muito não parava para conversar com ninguém! Inuyasha ultimamente andara tentando irritá-lo, mas aquilo não lhe chamava mais tanta atenção e depois de um tempo, quando o irmão percebeu que suas tentativas não surtiam efeito, ele desistiu. Sesshomaru nem ao menos se lembrava da última palavra que dirigira ao irmão e a mãe. Quanto ao pai... falava com ele todos os dias por causa do trabalho.

Contudo, o tratava como um chefe,e não falava nada além de números e lucros ou coisas relacionadas a empresa. Em seu escritório tinha um porta retrato branco e simples com uma foto que Rin lhe dera no natal. Uma foto dos dois juntos. Para se concentrar no trabalho tinha que vira-la para baixo.

Se deitou em sua cama cansado daquela rotina amargurada. Mas nem ao menos tinha forças para mudar isso, para 'dar a volta por cima'. Fechou os olhos e imediatamente ela veio em seus pensamentos.

Suspirrou desanimado. Constantemente tinha sonhos – ou pesadelos – com Rin parada ao lado de Bankostu sorridente, com um bebê no colo. Um bonito menino com orelhas semelhantes as de Inuyasha.

O que era estranho...mas isso não era importante no momento! Ela usava uma aliança no dedo e Bankostu também. Pareciam felizes lado a lado. Sesshoumaru gritava seu nome, gritava que a amava , mas Rin parecia não ouvi-lo. Ele parecia não existir para ela!

Acordava no meio da noite, notando que andara gritando de verdade, como gritava no sonho. Nas primeiras vezes Izayoi foi vê-lo, depois de uma semana ele apenas sussurrava o nome de Rin em seus sonhos.

**  
¿Quién me va a entregar...  
**_**(Quem vai entregar...?)**_


	28. Volte para casa Rin!

**N/A: **_Nada a comentar, leiam, e deixem reviews, por favor._

_Ah, Quarto ao Lado está chegando ao final!_

_Até mês que vem!_

_Satiko!_

_

* * *

Estava irritada com aquilo tudo já. Sentada em cima da mala, tentava fechar o zíper da mesma, mas estava complicado. Fez mais força, dando alguns pulinhos sobre a mala, para que ficasse mais fácil fechá-la. Não conseguiu! Praguejando um pouco, respirou fundo. Não podia ficar nervosa... Não faria bem a eles._

Desistiu por um tempo, precisava recobrar o fôlego perdido pelas tentativas inúteis de fechar a bendita mala. Deixou-se descansar um pouco, tanto o corpo quanto a mente. Esta, por sua vez, viajou ao motivo da jovem estar ali agora, sentada totalmente cansada, sobre uma enorme mala de viajem.

"Estava na casa da vizinha e nova amiga, Ayame. Tinham ficado amigas desde que se mudou para Kyoto. Agora, ajudava a amiga a embalar todas as suas coisas, pois ela se mudaria em poucos dias. Já tinham se passado três meses desde que tinha 'abandonado' sua família e ido embora com Bankotsu... e agora sabia que Ayame voltaria a sua cidade. Voltaria a Tokyo.

A única amiga que tinha em Kyoto estava feliz... Tinha sido promovida no emprego e agora trabalharia na sede da empresa. Ganharia mais. Rin estava feliz por ela, mas triste por si mesma. Ficaria só naquela rua. Sua pequena barriga de quatro meses já era um bem visível, afinal...Sempre fora bem magrinha e a barriga logo apareceu. Era um tanto difícil sua gravidez. Tinha tonturas e enjôos, mesmo com quatro meses apenas... Mas ela sabia o que deveria fazer. Tomava bastante chá, como sua mãe fazia e repousava muito também.

Lembrou-se, certo dia, de sua mãe lhe contando o quanto complicada e desgastante fora à gravidez de Inuyasha. Afinal de contas... Ela tinha em seu ventre um ser extremamente poderoso, filho de um Dai Youkai... Sendo ela uma 'simples' humana e sendo essa sua primeira gestação. Agora, Rin sentia na pele o que a mãe passava.

Os pés pequenos da jovem se encontravam sempre inchados, mesmo que ela não tenha ficado muito tempo em pé. As tonturas eram freqüentes e tinha que admitir... Já estava se acostumando com elas. Eram suas companheiras já a uns dois meses. Os enjôos? Nossa! Esses eram os piores... Tinha enjoado de muitas coisas. Do perfume de Bankotsu... De seu próprio perfume... Da cor preta – não podia ver preto que se sentia nauseada –... De doces por um tempo... Logo em seguida se enjoara de salgados! Alguns enjôos eram muito estranhos e passageiros, outros... Mais complicados e demorados. Sentia-se muito cansada, como se o bebê lhe sugasse grande quantidade de energia.

Agora, se encontrava sentada em uma confortável poltrona da casa de Ayame, com os pés estendidos e apoiados em um puffy. Ao seu lado tinha uma pilha de jornais e em seu colo alguns pratos. Estava embalando algumas coisas com jornal para que não se quebrassem na mudança. Ayame estava ao seu lado, colocando as coisas já embaladas dentro de enormes caixas.

-Vamos das uma parada... Vou buscar uma limonada para nós! Está quente hoje... – Comentou a jovem de cabelos ruivos se levantando.

Rin lhe sorriu e parou de trabalhar. Estava realmente quente... Passou um olho rápido pelos jornais em suas mãos. Eram antigos, já deveriam ter alguns meses. Começou a folheá-los, até que uma página lhe chamou a atenção. Em grandes letras engarrafadas vinha a manchete.

'_Casamento milionário termina em escândalo!_

_Na manhã de ontem, se teve início o casamento do ano, esperado por toda a alta sociedade de nossa capital. O primogênito e bem sucedido filho de Inu Taysho, dono das Izuma L.T.D.A , Sesshoumaru Izuma, se casaria com Kagura Mizorushi. O grupo Mizorushi é um dos maiores empreendedores do mercado tecnológico e sua parceria familiar com as empresas Izuma faria com que o mercado tecnológico fosse completamente monopolizado pelas duas famílias. Contudo, o casamento apenas se deu início. _

_Exatamente como os filmes Hollyodianos, na hora de dizer o 'sim' perante todos, o noivo saiu correndo da igreja. Alguns convidados contaram que ouviram o meio-irmão do noivo, Inuyasha Izuma gritando incentivos ao rapaz, enquanto a noiva gritava para que ele voltasse ao altar. Outros convidado,s mais ao fundo da igreja, relataram que viram as conhecidas caçulas da família, Rin Izuma, na porta da igreja, quando Sesshoumaru saiu correndo. Estaria ele indo atrás da irmã, ou apenas fugindo do compromisso? Enquanto a igreja se transformava em um verdadeiro caos, com o pai da noiva quase tendo um ataque cardíaco, o noivo saiu em disparada pelas ruas próximas ao local gritando o nome da jovem irmã._

'_- Ele gritava o nome da irmã e pedia para ela voltar, mas ela estava dentro de um carro! Quando o carro sumiu na esquina ele caiu de joelhos no meio da rua. A sorte dele é que a rua em frente à igreja não é movimentada! Logo todos os papara zes estavam em cima dele, mas então o irmão dele apareceu e o levou de lá.' – Nos revela um dos convidados._

_Um outro convidado nos contou que a Senhora Izuma - que segundo boatos, está grávida - passou mal na porta da Igreja e saiu apoiada no marido._

_O escândalo abalou os pilares da alta sociedade de Tokyo. Na noite de ontem, foi-se descoberto que a pequena Taysho não estava mais morando com os pais. Teria ela fugido de casa?_

_Já a noiva, Kagura Mizorushi, depois do vexame de ser largada no altar, saiu em uma viajem de férias e segundo relatos do pai, ela se encontra em Paris. O senhor Mizorushi aproveitou para nos relatar, em primeira mão, que a aliança com o grupo Izuma – que já tinha sido firmada, antes mesmo do casamento – está completamente desfeita! Segundo o senhor Izuma...'_

A reportagem continuava, mas Rin não foi capas de ler até o final. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver uma foto do carro de Bankotsu e Sesshoumaru correndo atrás dele. Sentiu suas mãos perderem a força e tudo a sua volta girar. 'Ele' tinha abandonado Kagura no altar! 'Ele' tinha ido atrás dela...Gritando seu nome aos quatro ventos, o mais alto que podia... E 'ela' não o ouvira! 'Ela' fora covarde... Fugira de tudo e de todos, sem nem ao menos procurar saber como eles estavam, depois de seu sumiço. Sua mãe tinha passado mal... Seu pai perdera uma importante aliança... E ela? Não tinha nem procurado dar notícias!

Tinha fugido com medo da realidade, sem nem ao menos contar a Sesshoumaru que estava grávida dele... Que esperava um filho 'dele'! Um pedacinho 'dele' e de Rin juntos... A prova do amor de ambos. Tinha sido fraca! Como muitas vezes ele a condenara. Ela dera razão e fundamento a todas as vezes que ele a chamara de fraca... De medrosa... De chorona! Tinha sido estúpida, isso sim! Achava que Sesshoumaru era medroso, mas ele fora muito mais corajoso que ela! Ele estava disposto a assumir seu amor por ela...Ele lutara por isso.

E o que ela fez?

Nada! Era essa a verdade... Rin não fizera nada a favor de seu amor com Sesshoumaru. Esperou apenas, que ele tomasse uma atitude. Esperou apenas que 'ele' mostrasse seu amor. Sendo que em momento nenhum foi à luta por ele. Poderia ter entrado naquela igreja e parado aquele casamento. Sabia que poderia... Mas não... Ao invés disso, ela resolvera fugir! Fugir como a covarde que era!

Sentiu algo frio em sua testa e abriu os olhos. Estava deitada em sua cama, uma toalha com água fria em sua testa e Bankotsu ao lado de sua cama, lhe segurando a mão. Olhou para os lados confusa e tentou se levantar. O rapaz a impediu de fazer isso.

-Não querida... Você desmaiou. É melhor que descanse. – Disse ele recolocando a toalha úmida em sua testa.

-Como... Como vim parar em casa? – Questionou ela confusa. Não se lembrava muito bem.

-Você estava na casa de Ayame a ajudando e desmaiou... – Ele explicou.

-Deve ter sido o calor... Está muito quente hoje. Acho que foi por isso que você acabou delirando... – Disse Ayame entrando no quarto e lhe trazendo um chá gelado. – Falava coisas sem sentido e suava muito. Não sabia o que fazer, então liguei para o Ban e ele veio para casa.

Rin aceitou o chá e surpresa com os acontecimentos, forçou sua mente a se lembrar de tudo. Lembrou-se que lia algo e então tudo veio a sua mente como um tiro! Arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Sentiu que sem querer apertara a mão de Bankotsu. Olhou para ele com uma feição surpresa. Lembrava-se de tudo... Lembrava-se do 'motivo' que a fizera passar mal! E com toda certeza... Não tinha sido o calor!

-... - Rin bebeu o chá, tentando "digerir" o que lera... - "E agora, Rin? O que você irá fazer?" - Sua mente lhe perguntava. - "Você não pode ignorar isso...".

- Você não deveria ter vindo me ajudar, nesse estado... Oh, eu devia ter pensado que num calor desses você poderia passar mal... - Culpava-se a amiga.

- Não, não... - Enfatizou com a cabeça a grávida. - Você não teve culpa! E eu estou bem! Até melhor que antes, pois acabei "descansando". - Sorriu, tentando tranqüilizar a amiga, mas sabia que Bankotsu fitava-a intensamente, como se conseguisse ler seus pensamentos.

- Bem, eu vou dar uma saidinha, estou sem suco... Acabei com a limonada enquanto você estava desmaiada! - Sorriu amarelo. - Descanse, Rin. Ja ne.

- Ja ne... - Responderam, e Rin tentou pensar numa forma de falar.

- Eu li... - Começou o jovem de olhos azuis, chamando a atenção dela. - a reportagem que você estava segurando... - Mostrou o jornal. Vendo-a arregalar os olhos antes de baixá-los. - E nós dois sabemos que foi por isso que desmaiou e não pelo calor. - Seu tom era meio baixo, triste, mas ele colocava em suas palavras uma segurança que ele nem sabia que tinha.

- _Bankotsu_... - Murmurou, apertando mais a mão do namorado.

- E nós dois sabemos o que você deve fazer... - Continuou, sendo interrompido.

- Como?! - Exclamou, inconsciente que arqueava a sobrancelha como _ele_.

- Você deve voltar, Rin... Voltar para sua família, para Sesshoumaru... Eles precisam de você, _ele_ precisa de você! - Oh, como estava sendo 'duro' falar isso, mas era o certo.

- Mas, mas! Eu não vou deixar você! - Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por ele.

- Rin... - Gostara de ouvir isso, mas sabia que não era o que ele queria ouvir. Sentou-se na beira da cama. - Entenda, você...

- Não! Depois de tudo... - Fez uma pausa. - Depois de tudo que aconteceu, que você fez por mim!

- Rin...

- Mesmo depois de contar o que aconteceu e de estar grávida, você me deixou ficar! Me protegeu, me ajudou, consolou! Eu seria injusta, egoísta, se eu te deixasse! Não!

- Rin, por favor, me escute! - Pediu, continuando depois de perceber que ela não ia interromper. - O que você falou pode ser verdade, mas... - Acrescentou rapidamente ao vê-la abrir a boca. - Eu seria muito mais egoísta se você permanecesse aqui! Enquanto sua família está sofrendo com a sua falta! Eles precisam mais de você do que eu! E... O seu bebê... É melhor para ele crescer perto da família e do pai... Lá, com eles, com _/ele/_, você terá a felicidade que eu nunca poderei te dar, Rin... Volte para casa, Rin.

-... - Rin não tinha argumentos para rebatê-lo, deixou as lágrimas molharem o seu rosto. Abraçou-o. - Ma-mas e vo-você?

- Eu ficarei aqui. - Afagou-lhe os cabelos, sentindo o aroma que vinha deles. - E você \deve\ vir me visitar quando seu bebê nascer! Acima de tudo... Sou seu amigo. - Ela concordou com a cabeça antes de afastar-se. - Descanse Rin. - Disse, antes de levantar-se e sair do quarto.

Rin não tinha o que pensar, Bankotsu estava certo. Acomodou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, sim tinha que descansar, pois logo varia uma viagem..."

Depois de ficar um bom tempo relembrando o porque de estar voltando para Tokyo, soltou um pequeno suspiro e voltou-se para a mala, conseguindo, finalmente, fechá-la. Quando se sentou na cama, percebeu que esquecera de colocar o ursinho que _ele _lhe dera. Pegou-o e ficou fitando-o por algum tempo antes de abraçá-lo... Ah, como queria que fosse ele... Que Sesshoumaru sentisse esse abraço...

Deitou-se, ainda abraçada ao bicho de pelúcia, e decidiu descansar ainda tinha tempo até Ayame ir até a sua casa para voltarem para Tokyo...

Abriu os olhos somente quando Bankotsu chamou-a. Levantou-se e foi para fora da casa, onde encontrou com a amiga que lhe lançou um sorriso que foi retribuído.

- Pronta? - Indagou a ruiva.

- Hai. - Respondeu sem muita firmeza, enquanto via ambos colocarem as malas num táxi, voltou-se para a casa, despedindo-se dela.

- Rin... É melhor irem... Pode haver trânsito se demorarem... – Disse, aproximando-se. – Tem certeza que não quer ir de avião? É mais seguro... E mais rápido...

- Iie. – Enfatizou sua resposta com a cabeça. - Enjoarei muito se for... De carro, só tenho que pedir pro taxista parar... - Voltou-se para o jovem, fitando os olhos azuis. - Não quer mesmo ir conosco?

- Não... Tenho que ir trabalhar... - Deu um abraço um pouco apertado nela. – Cuide-se! E... Quando puder me visite! Essa casa sempre estará de portas abertas para você! - Sorriu-lhe.

- Obrigada, Ban! Obrigada mesmo! Por tudo! - Deu-lhe o melhor sorriso antes de entrar no táxi.

- Adeus Ayame! - Abraçou a amiga. - Fique de olho nela por mim durante a viagem... Não a deixe comer muitos doces...

- Pode deixar, Bankotsu... – Ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas preferiu calar-se. - Sayonara! - Acenou e carro partiu...

Deixando o jovem para trás, que já não agüentava mais segurar as lágrimas...

- _Seja feliz Rin... Feliz como eu nunca poderia te fazer..._ - Sussurrou para o vento antes de entrar na sua casa.

Rin nem viu o tempo passar, quando saiu de seus devaneios, já via as inúmeras placas de néon da capital competindo com o luz do pôr-do-sol. Pensara que ia estar cansada ou que iria passar mau diversas vezes durante a viagem, mas parece que o nervosismo tomou conta dela, fazendo-a quase esquecer que estava grávida!

Conforme as ruas iam passando, começou a reconhecer a paisagem urbana... Elas iriam primeiro na casa de Rin... Seu coração parecia que estava na boca!


	29. Chapter 29

**N/A: **_Konnichiwa, minna! Mais um capítulo de Quarto ao Lado para vocês! Espero que gostem e deixem reviews! Infelizmente essa fanfiction está bem na reta final! Esse capítulo é o antepenúltimo... Acho que disse para algumas pessoas que esse era o penúltimo, mas errei nas contas... (sorriso amarelo)_

_Nos vemos no começo de Setembro! _

_Satiko_

_P.S: Se acharem algum erro, me falem e me desculpem... Não estou muio boa para revisar..._

* * *

Desde o início daquele dia, Izayoi estava estranha... Pedia várias coisas às empregadas, e parecia que a qualquer momento iria reclamar, pela primeira vez desde que morava ali, com elas! Ninguém da família sabia o que se passava, aliás, só notaram que algo realmente estava diferente na hora do almoço...

- Quero todos em casa às vinte horas em ponto. Nem um minuto a menos ou a mais. Sem perguntas nem reclamações. Não é um pedido. É uma ordem. - Foi "tudo" o que disse durante a refeição e foi a primeira a retirar-se.

Nenhum dos homens da casa falou algo, mas encaravam-se com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Seja lá o que Izayoi iria aprontar era melhor fazer o que pedia... Para o seu próprio bem...

Por volta das dezesseis horas, pediu a Kaede que já começassem a preparar o jantar, um jantar especial.

A governanta lançou um olhar esperançoso-lacrimoso a patroa... Não foi preciso fazer nenhuma pergunta, mas o sorriso que a senhora Izuma deu, foi a resposta que a fez sorrir antes de dirigir-se à cozinha cantarolando...

* * *

Quando o carro parou em frente à mansão, foi impossível segurar as lágrimas... Reparou em cada detalhe daquele lugar... Que saudades!

Saiu, segurando o ursinho, enquanto o taxista tirava sua mala.

- Não vai entrar? - Perguntou a Ayame que permanecia no carro.

- Hoje não... - Sorriu. - Você tem muito que conversar com eles, não? Qualquer coisa, meu celular ficará ligado 24 horas por dia...

- Uhum... Obrigada, Ayame...

- Não tem por que me agradecer... Ja ne... – Despediu-se, já com o carro em movimento.

Rin voltou-se para a casa, e soltando um suspiro determinado, pegou a mala e abriu o portão com a sua chave... Enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, procurava sinais de que alguém estava lá, mas tudo estava em silêncio...

Como será que iriam reagir quando a vissem? Será que não havia ninguém lá? Pelas horas, já estava anoitecendo, sua mãe estaria e os outros estariam voltando do trabalho... Se não tivessem reuniões... Ela poderia ter avisado... Ligado... Não... Ela teve medo... Medo de quem atendesse e da reação...

Abriu a porta com cautela e adentrou, deixando sua mala no hall. Deu uma olhada em volta e estranhou ao perceber que a casa estava completamente escura. As lágrimas de emoção lhe caiam como cascatas. Estava de volta... Estava em casa! Alisou a barriga carinhosamente e sussurrou ao bebê.

-_Estamos em casa meu filho... Em casa_... - Ela disse emocionada.

Mas, onde estariam todos? Sua mãe e seu pai... Inuyasha... 'Ele'. Onde estavam todos? Deu alguns passos para frente em direção a sala de estar. Dera pouco menos de quatro passos quando viu um vulto alto vir em sua direção.

Os longos cabelos prata refletindo o luar. Quase que instantaneamente se sentiu envolvida por braços fortes. Aquele cheiro conhecido lhe invadiu as narinas, e Rin não pode conter um soluço quando suas lágrimas caíram mais e mais ao reconhecer a pessoa.

Sentiu que os braços dele tremiam levemente, mas mesmo assim a apertavam com cuidado contra seu corpo. Assustada e surpresa Rin ficou em um primeiro momento imóvel, sem saber o que fazer. Jamais esperava uma reação dessas. Sentiu então, seus cabelos longos serem afagados com carinho e controlando o choro, retribuiu o abraço. Como era bom... Como era bom abraçá-lo! Estar em seus braços... Se sentir protegida, como nunca se sentia em outro lugar. Era 'ele'... Apenas ele o responsável por suas lágrimas de tristeza e alegria.

Os minutos passaram e ambos continuaram abraçados. Os soluços de Rin diminuíram e os braços que a envolviam já não mais tremiam como antes. Sentiu uma cabeça ser apoiada em seu ombro e lágrimas molharem sua pele. Ficou surpresa. Não sabia o que fazer, afinal, nunca o tinha visto chorar antes, nem mesmo quando eram crianças, e jamais imaginaria que ele choraria em seu ombro depois de tudo que fizera. Depois de ter o abandonado, fugido para longe com seu filho, sem ao menos contar que estava grávida.

Receosa, Rin alisou os cabelos de Sesshoumaru com calma, enquanto ele a apertava mais contra si, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la mais uma vez. Medo de que ela saísse correndo para longe de novo. Sesshoumaru sentiu os macios lábios, que muitas vezes lhe tiravam o sono e quando o deixavam dormir, povoavam seus sonhos, tocarem com delicadeza sua face, enxugando assim suas lágrimas.

Se afastou um pouco de Rin, ainda a segurando pela cintura e parou para analisá-la. Parecia abatida. Seu rosto manchado de lágrimas, ainda era lindo, como ele bem se lembrava. Não... Era mais... Muito mais bonito do que sua mente o fazia lembrar. Seu cheiro doce agora estava mais forte que nunca, e mais afrodisíaco também. E sua... Barriga! Estava enorme! Lindamente evidente no vestido azul claro que Rin usava. Sentiu, sem se preocupar muito, que as lágrimas voltaram tomar seus olhos.

Era o seu filho ali... Seu filho! Seu e da mulher que mais amava no mundo. O pedacinho de ambos, como Rin mesmo tinha dito, naquela carta de despedida.

- _Nosso... Nosso filho_... - Ele disse alisando a barriga de Rin, enquanto as lágrimas dela voltaram a cair.

Rin não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo.

- _Sim_ _meu_ _amor_... _Nosso_ _bebê_! _O_ _pedacinho_ _de_ _nós_! - Ela disse pondo sua mão sobre a de Sesshoumaru que alisava de forma carinhosa a barriga dela.

Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou perante Rin e beijou-lhe a barriga, com um sorriso que Rin nunca o vira dar. Um sorriso 'bobo' de orgulho e satisfação. A jovem mamãe olhava a cena atônita. Nunca vira Sesshoumaru se ajoelhar perante ninguém... No entanto ele fazia aquilo agora, como se não se lembra que palavras como 'orgulho' e 'honra' eram predominantes em sua vida.

Mas... Quem se importa com isso quando se tem ao seu lado a mulher amada e um filho? Sesshoumaru, por incrível que pareça, não estava se importando nem um pouco em se ajoelhar perante uma mulher simplesmente para ouvir o coraçãozinho de seu pequeno filho batendo.

Depois de ouvir o coração do bebê, ele se levantou, encarando uma envergonhada Rin nos olhos.

- _Me desculpe_... - Ela disse sem encará-lo.

Se sentiu ser abraçada novamente e o hálito quente de Sesshoumaru em seu ouvido.

- _Não deveria ter ido embora... Não deveria ter se afastado de mim! Nunca! Mas eu também não deveria ter entrado naquela igreja... Fizemos muita coisa que não deveríamos, não é mesmo?_ -Ele disse em seu ouvido enquanto Rin apenas afirmava com a cabeça. - _Me perdoe por ter demorado tanto_... - Ele disse se afastando dela e pegando seu queixo, para que a jovem o encarasse. -/ _Não sei mais o que é ter vida sem você aqui Rin_... _Por favor_... _Me prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar!Que nunca mais vai me abandonar_!/

Rin assentiu com a cabeça e se jogou nos braços se Sesshoumaru, muito emocionada. Enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz o apertando o máximo que sua barriga permitia.

- _Eu jamais o deixarei de novo Sesshy_... _Me perdoe_! -Dizia entre lágrimas.

- _Shiu... Não há o que perdoar! É passado... O importante é que você voltou e eu estive esperando esse dia por meses!_/ - Ele disse segurando entre suas mãos o rosto manchado de lágrimas de Rin.

Beijou as lágrimas da jovem, sumindo com todas elas, enquanto Rin mantinha os olhos fechados para sentir aquele toque o máximo possível. Logo Rin sentiu os lábios quentes de Sesshoumaru sobre os seus, os comprimindo em um beijo cheio de saudade.

Se beijaram com carinho e avidez, buscando eliminar da mente aquela sensação de falta que sentiram durante todos esses meses que estiveram separados. Quando se separaram em busca de ar, Sesshoumaru lhe beijou a testa em sinal de carinho e respeito e segurou sua mão, a levando pela casa.

-Onde estamos indo? – Ela questionou sem conseguir conter o sorriso de felicidade.

-A sala de jantar...Estão esperando por nós lá. – Ele disse fazendo Rin arregalar os olhos surpresa.

-Vocês sabiam que eu voltaria hoje?

-Não todos nós... Mas, o que a senhora Izayoi não sabe sobre os filhos dela? Ela teve um pressentimento, mas não nos contou nada. Só descobrimos que era você quando sentimos seu cheiro lá fora. No começo imaginei que era mais uma ilusão da minha mente, mas então a cara de espanto de Inuyasha e papai me mostraram que eu não era o único que tinha sentido sua presença. – Então ele sorriu se lembrando de algo. – A essa altura mamãe já chorava na mesa abraçada ao papai enquanto fazia gestos para que eu fosse até você.

-Então... Ela sempre soube... – Rin disse sorrindo. Sua mãe era um posso de mistério. Ela e seus pressentimentos... Ela sempre sabia de tudo que se passava com os Izuma! – Mamãe e seus pressentimentos... – Rin brincou enquanto andavam de mãos dadas.

- Ela é uma verdadeira Senhora Izuma... – Sesshoumaru disse soltando a mão de Rin para abrir a porta da sala de jantar.

Nesse momento Rin arregalou os olhos. 'Uma verdadeira Senhora Izuma... Era assim que Sesshoumaru a costumava chamar... 'Senhora Izuma! Uma verdadeira...

Então... Quer dizer que... Todo o tempo ele tinha em mente ela como esposa?! Todo tempo era ela que ele queria que subisse ao altar... E Rin não acreditara nisso! Tinha sido, sem dúvida, uma tola! Ele sempre a quererá... E ela não percebera isso! Como pudera ser tão cega? E ele ainda a comparava a sua mãe...

As portas da sala de jantar foram aberta e Rin não conseguiu mais pensar em nada, pois logo milhares de braços a envolveram. Choros foram ouvidos e murmúrios chamando seu nome de forma surpresa encheram a sala.

Na confusão de mãos e braços, de beijos no rosto e comunicações de que sentiam saudades, Rin conseguiu identificar sua mãe e seu pai, além de Kagome e Sango e de seu irmão, Inuyasha e Miroku, um pouco mais longe.

Depois do festival de cumprimentos que Rin recebera, todos estavam sentados á mesa saboreando o banquete que a senhora Izayoi mandará preparar especialmente para a filha.

Tinha-se de tudo ali... Tudo é claro do que Rin gostava. Não era pronunciado nenhuma palavra quanto ao fato de Rin ter fugido ou seu lindo barrigão. Apesar de Kagome e Sango estarem super curiosas para saberem por onde Rin andara durante esses meses elas não fizeram perguntas. Seria indelicado e constrangedor.

De certo Rin estava querendo se esquecer desse fato de ter fugido... Além do mais, o importante é que ela estava de volta agora, e teria tempo de sobra para questioná-la de tudo. Tim-Tim por Tim-Tim!

A conversa na mesa se restringia aos outros que contavam as novidades a Rin. Novidades que antes não pareciam ser tão boas, pois o sumiço da jovem tinha afetado muito o pensamento de todos quanto à "boas notícias". Mas agora com a volta da mais jovem integrante da família Taysho, tudo parecia ser uma ótima notícia.

Rin ficou sabendo que, devido aos esforços e a dedicação de Sesshoumaru, a empresa tinha crescido consideravelmente nos últimos meses. Claro que foi omitido dela – pelo menos por enquanto- que o rapaz não fazia outra coisa a não ser trabalhar e se afogar no mar de lembranças que era Rin.

Há uma semana atrás Izayoi estava achando esse crescimento da empresa péssimo, pois era as custas do bem estar de seu primogênito, mas agora... Parecia a ela algo bom e que lhe dava orgulho! Contaram a Rin também , que sua irmãzinha estava muito bem, apesar de tudo e que era um bebê enorme!

Rin então teve tempo de reparar na barriga da mãe, que era apenas um mês mais velha que a sua. Estava realmente grande e linda! A jovem achava que sua mãe ficava mais bonita grávida. Suas feições mais emotivas, a pele mais macia. Será que ela também ficara mais bonita grávida ou apenas ficara mais gorda?!

Kagome e Sango contaram algumas novidades dos amigos em comum que tinham e Miroku e Inuyasha das artes que andaram aprontando. Assim a noite foi se passando e logo o sono chegou para a jovem mamãe. Atento a tudo, Sesshoumaru logo percebe que Rin estava cansada.

Ele sabia que para uma humana, engravidar de um youkai era difícil e cansativo, sem falar na viagem que Rin fizera.

Pegando a jovem pela mão ele se despediu de todos e a levou para o andar de cima. Foram direto para o quarto de Rin.

A jovem sentiu seu coração bater acelerado ao rever seu quarto. Tinha sentido tanta saudade de tudo ali. Suas coisas... Seus móveis... Sua cama! Há sua cama... Ela era sem dúvida a melhor cama do mundo! Foi contente se deitar nela e notou então que seu travesseiro não estava ali.

-Onde está o meu travesseiro!? – Ela questionou a Sesshoumaru que estava sentado na ponta da cama a observando.

-Vou buscá-lo. – Ele disse se levantando e –como sempre- pulando a sacada, para o seu quarto.

Segundos depois ele voltou com o travesseiro de Rin nas mãos e o entregou e ela.

-O que ele fazia no seu quarto? – Ela questionou sem entender muito bem as coisas.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros e entrou no closet de Rin, buscando para ela um pijama folgado que não apertasse sua barriga.

-Eu tenho uma camisola nova na minha mala... – Ela disse ao vê-lo de longe, revirar a gaveta de roupas de dormir.

Ele foi até a mala de Rin, que estava perto da porta e pegou uma camisola branca que ia mais ou menos até os joelhos da jovem. Era como uma bata, branca e de alça.

Depois de um merecido banho e já devidamente vestida, Rin foi até sua cama. Sesshoumaru estava deitado lá a esperando, apenas de short. Ele a envolveu em um abraço carinhoso e se deitou com ela. As costas da jovem coladas em seu peito desnudo e seu braço envolvendo Rin pela cintura enquanto sua mão descansava na barriga de Rin.

Rin tinha os olhos fechados, mas ainda permanecia em sua face o sorriso bobo de alegria e satisfação por estar ali. A noite parecia ter sido um sonho! Tinha sido perfeita de mais para ser verdade.

Segurou a mão se Sesshoumaru , entrelaçando seus dedos, com medo de que , ao acordar ele já não estivesse mais ali, e que tudo tenha sido , realmente um sonho... Um bom sonho.

- Eu estarei aqui , minha pequena... – Ele disse ao perceber o gesto mudo de medo de Rin. – Não se preocupe... Estarei aqui quando acordar!Agora durma... Você deve estar cansada. – Ele disse beijando o pescoço exposto de Rin, a fazendo se arrepiar.

Rin anda disse, apenas consentiu com a cabeça e voltou a fechar os olhos.

-Boa noite minha pequena, meu filho... – Disse Sesshoumaru beijando Rin mais uma vez, enquanto alisava sua barriga, o que fez a jovem rir contente.

Era bom que Rin descansasse mesmo. Amanhã o dia seria longo para ela e ela teria muito que responder a todos. Por enquanto, antes dos esclarecimentos, era bom que ela dormisse em sua cama, aconchegada a seu amado, recebendo todo o carinho que ele guardara por meses, apenas para ela!


	30. Uma surpresa para Rin

**Disclaimer:** O anime/mangá Inuyasha não me pertence.

**N/A: **_Boa tarde! Hoje trago o penúltimo capítulo de Quarto ao Lado! Ele é mais uma surpresinha para a Rin e para vocês... (sorri) Eu prometi para alguém que eu ia escrever o final... De certa forma, eu estou enrolando sim para escrever... Afinal, acabar uma fic sempre é triste... _

_E, essa fic tem um valor especial para mim (acho que para a Keith também), eu amadureci muito como escritora. Nyah, enfim... Vou fazer o possível para encontrar com a Keu nesses dias para escrever o final... Nós já sabemos como vai ser, e espero que vocês gostem!_

_Dou o crédito desse capítulo a Keu, ela o escreveu sozinha, eu só ri, palpitei, editei, revisei e postei... (hihi)_

* * *

**Capítulo 27:**

Uma surpresa para Rin

* * *

Rin estava certa. Seu dia tinha sido demasiado cansativo, afinal, todos queria explicações. O primeiro, é claro , fora Sesshoumaru. Assim que acordara aquela manhã ele já estava vestido ao seu lado, lhe alisando o rosto. Sorriu contente ao vê-lo em sua frente tão carinhoso. Jamais imaginaria Sesshoumaru tão dado a mimos quanto estava agora, realmente, uma gravidez muda as pessoas.

Logo ele tocou no assunto da 'fuga' de Rin e ela lhe contou tudo o que acontecera naqueles dois meses em que estivera fora de casa, inclusive o fato de Bankotsu ter aceitado-a e a ajudado muito nos dias difíceis da gravidez. Sesshoumaru -é claro- não gostou muito de saber dessa história, ficou furioso ao saber de tudo e passara o dia em sua forma normal -frio. Bom... Ser 'frio' já não era mais o seu normal com Rin... Não com ela.

Mas a noite tudo voltou ao normal quando ele se deitou na cama de Rin a espera dela e quando ela se deitou ao seu lado, pensando que ele viraria para o lado e cairia de imediato no sono, ele a abraçou como na noite passada, lhe beijando o pescoço e desejando boa noite a ela e ao bebê.

Não fora necessária nenhuma palavra... Nada de Sesshoumaru dizendo 'eu entendo' ou Rin pedindo 'perdão'. Os olhos de ambos diziam exatamente o que sentiam, e isso era mais que suficiente. Dizia que se amavam e que aquilo agora era passado. O importante agora era que estavam felizes e finalmente juntos! Para que palavras quando gestos dizem tudo de forma clara?!

Já a senhora Izayoi fora mais discreta. Sentara-se com Rin para tomar um simples chá e ficara apenas esperando. Logo Rin não agüentou mais e desabafou com a mãe. Não fora necessário nenhuma pergunta da parte da senhora Izuma. Ela conhecia sua filha... E sabia que logo ela iria necessitar de um ponto de apoio, e com toda certeza, Izayoi estaria ali, para ampará-la. Sempre...

Inuyasha simplesmente exigira explicações na hora do café da manhã. Por sorte, Sesshoumaru e Inu Taysho já tinham ido para a empresa. Pois quem conhece o hanyou sabe como ele é. Exigia saber onde a irmã caçula estivera por tanto tempo. Quem era o cara que ela estava. Se a tinha tratado bem, se tinha feito algo a ela e esse tipo de coisa que quer saber um irmão super protetor. Mas Rin não reclamara. Na verdade...Ela até sentira falta de tanta atenção e tanto zelo por parte do irmão.

Inu Taysho por sua vez, soubera de tudo simplesmente porque Rin o procurara depois do jantar no escritório e lhe contara tudo, enquanto o pai lhe contava a situação que andara a casa depois que ela se fora. Pois ninguém tivera coragem de contar o quão diferente ficara a situação da família depois que ela se fora.

Desanimo por parte de Sesshoumaru e inu Taysho, Inuyasha que já não queria mais fica muito tempo em casa e os constantes mal-estares da senhora Izuma. Rin se sentira péssima com isso. Fora culpada por tanto sofrimento... E pelo simples fato de ter sido fraca e não ter lutado pelo que queria. Pelo que amava!

Mas então seu pai lhe abraçou e disse que nada disso importava mais. Agora o importante era que Rin estava de volta e que todos estavam bem e que tudo voltaria ao normal, com Rin e Sesshoumaru juntos, como estavam antes de ela ir.

Rin ficou ruborizada ao ouvir o que o pai dissera. E ele apertou seu nariz como fazia quando ela era uma menininha.

- "Ora minha pequena... acha mesmo que enganou esse velho por todos esse meses?! Sua mãe não é a única que sabe do que se passa aqui dentro!" -Ele disse piscando de forma cúmplice para a filha mais nova.

E em um ritmo tranqüilo os dias se passaram. E meses também. Se descobriu que o bebê de Rin era um menino... Um enorme menino! Se antes Sesshoumaru estava mimando a pequena Rin, agora que sabia que ela lhe daria um rapazinho, a situação piorara muito. De certo que independente do sexo do bebê, Sesshoumaru seria um pai coruja, mas é claro, a seu modo.

Porém, como Rin esperava o filho de um Youkai era normal que se sentisse mal constantemente, afinal, o ser que carregava em seu ventre era demasiado poderoso. E isso simplesmente deixava Sesshoumaru louco! Chegou-se a um ponto em que Rin, com apenas 6 meses não podia mais sair sozinha na rua, pois Sesshoumaru proibira terminantemente esse passeios 'perigosos'.

Já Izayoi estava um tanto melhor, apesar de sua pequena Sakura ser filha de um Dai Youkai, já era sua segunda gravidez e Izayoi já tinha -diga-se de passagem - certa experiência com isso. Era com a ajuda da mãe que Rin levava a gravidez adiante. E o tempo se passou, até que finalmente ventos novos trouxeram boas notícias.

Kagome e Sango apareceram naquela manhã muito cedo na casa da família Izuma e alegando um dia para mulheres arrastaram Rin ao salão de Beleza. As jovens amigas passaram a manhã no cabeleireiro e depois de almoçarem na rua ainda resolveram dar uma volta ao shopping. Como nos velhos tempos... Que não eram tão antigos assim, mas para uma animada Rin, pareciam anos...Décadas.

Fora então que Kagome recebera um telefonema de Inuyasha as mandando voltarem para casa. Rin estranhou aquilo, mas provavelmente Sesshoumaru já estava furioso porque Rin passara o dia batendo perna pelo shopping, enquanto o médico lhe dissera que, enquanto possível ela não fizesse esforço e descansasse. O problema era que Sesshoumaru entendera aquilo como uma ordem expressa de que Rin nem ao menos podia andar um quarteirão.

Pobre Rin... Nem imaginava o que a esperava em casa. Sango e Kagome estavam estranhamente mais animadas naquele dia e Rin só viera descobrir o que se passava ao por os pés na mansão Izuma. Não... Aquela não era a mansão de sua família, era?! O jardim estava recheado de cadeiras enfileiradas e separadas apenas por um tapete vermelho e longo que terminava em uma cúpula de madeira branca lindamente decorada com sakuras brancas, as preferidas da senhora Izuma...

Rin andava pelo jardim meio vacilante. Ao canto tinha-se uma enorme cobertura e lá dentro mesas e mais mesas de comidas e garçons já prontos para servirem os 'convidados'!

Convidados?! Que convidados? O que era tudo aquilo? Fora então que a Senhora Izuma aparecera na porta da mansão com alguns homens a seguindo. Ela dava ordens a todos, mandando que colocassem as estátuas de gelo perto da mesa de frios e os pequenos ramos de flores em todas as mesas para os convidados e que encontrassem um maldito manobrista imediatamente, pois em pouco tempo os convidados chegariam para o casamento.

Rin arregalou os olhos. Casamento? Que casamento?! Então, finalmente, sua mãe notara sua presença!

-Ah querida... Então é aqui que você está?! Vamos... Ande logo... Uma noiva se atrasar é normal, mas estamos tão atrasadas que vão pensar que você desistiu! E sabe como seu irmão é... Ele odeia esperar! - Ela dizia empolgada puxando Rin pela mão e a levando para o quarto.

-Noiva? Casamento?- Repetia Rin ainda confusa. Sua mãe estava falando o que ela imaginava estar? Mas não era possível, ela nem ao menos estava noiva de Sesshoumaru! Não... Sua mãe só poderia estar brincando!

-Ora querida... Não faça essa cara! Uma noiva tem que sorrir! - Dizia ela levantando com os dedos os cantos dos lábios de Rin. - Isso... Assim!

-Mamãe... O que está acontecendo aqui!? - Questionou Rin se sentando em sua cama.

-Como 'o que está acontecendo'? - Dizia Izayoi tirando da enorme caixa branca um vestido de seda simples, mas muitíssimo bonito, perolado e um chapéu de verão que combinava perfeitamente com o vestido. - Estamos organizando o seu casamento!

Rin arregalou os olhos. SEU CASAMENTO!? Sua mãe só poderia estar louca!

-E então? Gostou da surpresa? - Ela disse aumentando mais ainda o sorriso. - Foi idéia minha... Mas o Sesshoy concordou!O que achou de um casamento no verão? E ao ar livre?! O jardim esta ficando tão lindo... - Continuava Izayoi sonhadora sem notar a cara de confusa de sua filha.

-Mas mamãe... A senhora não estaria dizendo... 'Noivado'!?

-Noivado?! Claro que não... Para que noivar?! Vocês se amam... Sesshoumaru achou melhor pular essa parte! - Ela disse brincalhona. Era claro que aquilo tinha o dedo de sua mãe no meio, pois se dependesse do rapaz tudo seria nos mais perfeitos conformes. Em pouco tempo uma atordoada Rin fora vestida e seus cabelos arrumados com o chapéu.

Os convidados já estavam apostos em seus devidos lugares ao ensolarado jardim, para verem a cerimônia. No altar, ao lado do padre estava Izayoi com um lencinho enxugando discretamente os olhos. Do outro lado estavam Kagome e Inuyasha como padrinhos do noivo e Sango e Miroku como padrinhos da noiva.

Espera um pouco... Rin não escolhera seus padrinhos... Mas fazer o que,né?! Pelo menos eles acertaram nos padrinhos... Se tivesse que escolher alguém, com certeza Rin escolheria Sango e Miroku! Verdade seja dita, eles não acertaram só nisso.

Como sua mãe tinha previsto, o jardim estava lindíssimo, decorado com estátuas de gelo e enormes arranjos de flores de diversos tipos. Mas a cúpula onde se tinha o alta tinham apenas sakuras brancas.

Ao lado de Rin, no outro extremo do enorme tapete vermelho estava um orgulhoso Inu Taysho. Vestido de preto e com o peito estufado, como se o orgulho fosse grande de mais para manter-se dentro daquele pai abobalhado em ver a filha caçula e o primogênito se casando, no mesmo dia... E o melhor, juntos!

Mas quando Rin olhou para quem a esperava do outro lado do tapete, nada mais pareceu ser importante. Na verdade, todo o restante pareceu-se ser apagado. Sesshoumaru estava lindo, vestido com um smoking negro, com uma camisa perolada, semelhante ao vestido da noiva e em seu bolso direito, um cravo branquíssimo contrastando com seus longos cabelos que refletiam aquele sol da tarde.

Ao lado da cúpula tinha-se uma pequena orquestra que assim que viu a noiva começou a tocar a conhecida marcha nupcial. Inu Taysho começou a conduzir a filha que não ouvia nada... Não via nada... Só ele! Tão lindo. Tão concentrado nela. Mesmo tentando não mostrar, era impossível para Sesshoumaru esconder a satisfação em ver Rin tão linda com aquele vestido de seda perolado ao vento, com um charmoso chapéu na cabeça e com um sorriso de incredulidade nos lábios.

Os olhos castanhos brilhantes como se estivesse vivendo um sonho. A senhora Izuma... A sua senhora Izuma... Finalmente! Chegaram ao final do tapete e Inu Taysho estendeu a mão de Rin a Sesshoumaru com um sorriso bobo. Seus filhos... Casando-se.

Unindo vidas para serem felizes, tão felizes quanto ele era. Digo 'tão' pois 'mais' feliz era impossível. Pelo menos era isso que se julgava o senhor Izuma. Casal mais feliz que ele e sua mulher... Não existia... Talvez uma felicidade parecida, ou até mesmo igual. Pois para ele, mais feliz que aquilo, era impossível.

-_Minha senhora Izuma_. - Sussurrou Sesshoumaru beijando a testa de Rin em sinal de respeito. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos.

Olhos nos olhos, almas repletas de alegria prestes a se unirem. Não em uma união carnal, como acontecera muitas vezes, mas em uma união simbólica. Que mostraria a todos o quanto se amavam e que agora eram um! Anéis no dedo anular era apenas uma simbologia para as pessoas ao redor do casal, pois para eles, nada daquilo era necessário para eles!


End file.
